Steam
by Angle1
Summary: Kaoru, a Water fae, is a child bride to Kenshin, a Fire fae. Their clans have been at war for generations. Now they gather together to fight a common enemy. Can these two get along? After years apart they meet again, Kenshin, battle harden Lord, Kaoru now a lovely Lady. They struggle with their different natures. But it's obvious that when Water and Fire meet, there will be steam.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hello Everyone!  
Finally, FINALLY I've decided to start posting the stories I've been working on the past year. Do not worry. I'm still working on my older works. But I needed a break from them as writing them has become a struggle. I didn't want to aggravate the writers block. They will be updated eventually.

This will be a bit of an epic story, it may go a bit slow for some. The rating WILL CHANGE, there will be sex, violence, rape and death. If you do not wish to read about that then you've been warned. There will be lots of nice stuff as well I promise.

I hope to see all my old readers, if you are still around. And I hope to meet some new readers. And I admit that I am a bit worried about jumping back into writing RK fan fiction after it's been so long. But it's still my favorite thing to do when life lets me.

P.S. I used a common dark fae/elf known as the Drow in this story. I truthfully admit that I know next to nothing about this fantasy race and will more than likely depict them wrong. I drew inspiration from fan art only and basically made up the characters they display in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"This war must end!" Enki demanded as he banged his fist on the round wooden table. Four Kings of the fairies stood around this table, and around then were many of their advisers, soldiers and followers. Enik was King of the Earth Clans he as well as fellow ruler Aither, King of the Air Clans were both glaring at Huojin and Nernus.

"Elemental fae have been warring for too long." Aither said in his calm tone. Gray eyes, large and pleading as he struggled to reason with his fellows. "Earth and Air have lived on peaceful terms for many generations. We have lived in harmony with both of your clans. Why can't you, Huojin, King of the Fire Clans and you Nernus of the Water Clans, get along. You two are the only ones who insist on war." He clasped his hands in front of his thin body.

Huojin was a young King. He stood taller than the rest with broad shoulders, his skin tan and his body lean. His hair was so red it looked black and was pulled into sever war braids while the rest of it hung pin straight down his back. His face was long and narrow with sharp features and blazing eyes. His body was slightly bulky from muscles and armor. A warrior's body. He looked silently from the Air King to the Earth King and then glanced at his foe, as his hand rested on the hilt of a large sword that hung at his hip.

Nernus was older than Huojin, but just as strong. His shorter body was taught with muscles; his hair was as pale as his skin and was a shaggy mane on the top of his head. A thick, yet neatly trimmed white beard covered most of his facial features. Aqua blue eyes pierced past bushy eyebrows. He too looked at his foe from the other side of the small round table. He looked past the King to his kin behind him, and was aware of his own kin at his back. How long they had fought the hot headed Fires? How many had died because of useless squabbles? "I for one am ready for peace. I do not want more deaths of my kin on my shoulders." He watched Huojin carefully.

Historically, the Fire Clan refused treaty, not wanting to give into the demands of the Water Clans. But Huojin was thoughtful. Though his people were warriors and eager for battle, he didn't want more enemies than he needed. It was hard enough keeping the Drow at bay in the mountains; he didn't need to watch his back from the rivers and sea. "I would rather have my battles with the Drow, than the Water Clan." He said finally. Aither and Enki both gave a sigh of relief. "But how will I be sure you will keep your peace?" The Fire King immediately challenged.

Nernus gave a huff. "I was about to inquire the same thing of you."

"I propose a marriage between the two clans." Enki suggested quickly as the two Kings were already giving each other confrontational looks. The Earth King was as tall as the Air King was short. Mahogany and golden hair hung lose to curl around his shoulders. At his brow was a circle of gold with branches of deer antlers jutting up from the sides. Leaf green eyes glanced hopefully at his fellow patriarchs.

"Capital idea!" Aither added turning quickly to the Fire King. "Have you a high relative fit for marriage? A wedding between the clans would calm the subjects. You would be kin."

Houjin didn't like the idea of being kin with the likes of Waters. But it was an idea that had worked countless times in the past. In fact it was how the Earth and Fire clans became so close, far before his time. "I have a nephew." The ruler offered slowly, still in thought. "My brother's son. He is a man of seventeen and a soldier in the mountains fighting the Drow at this exact moment. He is a clever and strong young man with sword skills that could put me to shame.

Eniki knew of who Houjin spoke of. "Kenshin? I didn't know he was already part of your ranks against the Drow."

Houjin nodded. "Has been for a little over a year now. Thankfully the Drow seem content at the moment to keep to their territory, but he has seen many battles. He is a skilled assassin."

The three other kings seemed impressed. Eniki turned to the Water King. "Nernus, have you a relative of high rank to marry to Houjin's nephew?"

Nernus scrambled though the family tree in his mind. He didn't have many female relatives who were not already married. Not any of high enough rank to be worthy of Houjin's warrior. "I have…" he started slowly, he wasn't going to be the one to break the treaty the one time Houjin was willing to take part in. "I have a cousin…his daughter."

"Your cousin's daughter!" Aither interrupted, throwing his hands in the air. "Perfect match." He was rushing to get the treaty signed before anyone could change their minds. Yet Houjin was already sweeping his hands in the air in front of him.

"Ho, now…who is this cousin, who is his daughter? I want to know who you think is worthy of Kenshin."

"Glendower is my cousin, he is ruler of Aiga Keep. He's getting in his advanced years and I believe he will pass into the next life shortly. Glendower only has one child so if your nephew weds his daughter, he will become Lord over the Keep." It was the only idea Nernus could think of to make the offer, one Houjin wouldn't refuse; already he could see the gleam in the Fire King's red eyes.

He knew of Aiga Keep well. Many years he had tried to worm his way into that Water Fae infested cavern to get at the pure, cold water that sprung up from its center. "The water in that keep is the purest water in all the country."

Nernus nodded. "So it has been stated. It is at the moment used for medical and healing purposes."

"I would build a grand forge in the Keep where the water to quench my weapons would be pure and grant them the magic of not only fire and metal, but of water." Plans were already coming together in his mind.

The Water King frowned and glanced at the two other rulers who watched the transaction, both hardly daring to breathe. "Building a forage in the Keep would bring Fire Fae into Aiga"

"Houjin crossed his arms. "Obviously." Where was he getting at?

"Aiga keep will belong to the Fire as well as Water. A forage shall be built for your weapons of war, but you must promise that the forage and its inhabitants will respect the Keep and all who live there. They will not pollute Aiga and treat the people as their own Kin. Those pure waters are used for healing."

That wasn't hard to Houjin to agree to. He demanded his subjects be well behaved towards each other and their allies. Once the Waters become Kin, that law will include them as well and he would also especially demand the Keep to stay clean for fear of polluting the pure spring water. He nodded. "Anything else?"

Now Nernus was nervous. "Yes…Kaoru…the girl….well she is but a girl, of seven."

Around them, Fae from all elements gasped and muttered among themselves. A child bride? Would Houjin agree to it?

The Fire King was surprised. But the promise of the pure water that he had been trying to get was too much of a temptation for him to change his mind. Such marriages were not so uncommon. His nephew was hardly ten years older, and besides, that would at least guarantee that the bride was a virgin. "It matters not." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Deal then?" Enki said in a breathless whisper. His heart had nearly stopped when Nernus announced the bride was but a child, but Houjin knew what he wanted, and he wanted that Keep.

"Deal." Nernus said first, thrusting his hand out to the center of the table.

Houjin took one extra long moment to think about it and he too stuck his hand out and clasped the offered hand.

Fire and Water touched and thin curls of steam rose up from their fingers. Enki and Aither clasped their hands with them. The Four Great Kings, together once again after more than a millennia apart. Enki shouted with his rumbling voice. "With this union, Fire, Water, Earth and Air will be Kin once more!"

A thunderous roar rose up from the subjects around them.

… . . …

~~One Week Later~~

Kenshin hardly breathed as he slowly inched over the branch that hung over the Drow camp. The tree was just out of the ring of dancing light of the campfire. The sharp eyed Drow would see him if he was careless. Around the camp, others were in the same position. Assassins.

More often than not, Fae from the Air Clans would be assassins. They had the ability to move a swift as the wind and just as silent and invisible. They were small and light. But Kenshin proved to be just as skilled, and as a Fire…possessed the strength needed for such jobs. They joked that there must be Air blood in him. Kenshin never knew much about his mother, his father hardly spoke of her. So he never really liked that joke even though it had been proven that he had full Fire bloodlines.

There it was, a soft call in the night, hardly a whisper of a frog croak. Kenshin launched himself from the tree and landed behind the nearest Drow. He was a young warrior, by the looks of the marking on his dark skin. But Kenshin didn't take the time to study. His sword was free of its sheath and he caught the male across the chest. The sword sliced through bone with hardly a change in resistance. Kenshin quickly took a step back and with a flick of his arm, sent the blade across the neck of his enemy with lightning speed. The nearly decapitated body of the dark creature fell to the ground.

Aware of the attack, other Drow jumped into the battles. Kenshin took only a moment to flash his yellow eyes across the camp to see that all his fellow assassins were still on their feet. He then pivoted on the ball of one foot, bringing his sword at hip level and caught a Drow that had run up behind him. Kenshin grunted as his sword met too much resistance with so much bone and organs in the way. He put his free hand on the hilt below his other hand and forced the blade across the body. From hip to shoulder the Drow was splayed open and blood sprayed.

Red rain fell from all directions as the assassins quickly and silently eliminated every Drow in the small camp.

… . . …

"How did it go?" Hiko asked when his son walked into the tent. As always Kenshin was covered in blood, it stuck to his hair and it made his dark tunic stiff and glued to his skin. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were not. They flashed, like the flickering of firelight.

"All were killed." He said simply as he slowly peeled the tacky tunic from his shoulders.

"Hunters?"

"They were scouts." Kenshin sat on the small stool by a large bucket of water Hiko had ready for him. But instead of washing, Kenshin pulled his sword out and started the meticulous task of cleaning it.

Hiko could only shake his head. He was the one who had taught him the importance of sword upkeep. "So many scouts?" He took a long drink from the earthenware jug on the small table beside him. "It's fortunate that we discovered them."

"Yes." Was all the teenager said.

"Wouldn't it have been prudent to take one as a prisoner so that we could get information from him?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I would think so. But the Drow do not let themselves be captured alive. If they do not die in battle they take their own lives to avoid that from happening."

"Of course." He knew that. Hiko would have been content to leave it at that. It would be better to pump one of the other assassins for information. Yet the master had more pressing concerns. "Your Uncle writes us." He stated, looking down at the large, decorated scroll holder that sat on the table beside his jug.

Kenshin paused in the dis-assembly of his weapon. "The King?"

"The very one." Hiko stated. He didn't envy his brother for being king; in fact, he was happy with his life out on the front lines. The responsibilities of being king were not for him.

When he gave no more information Kenshin pressed. "What does he have to say?"

Hiko gave a soft sigh. "Treaty had been signed by the four kings. Water is now kin."

Kenshin took a moment to think. He set his cleaned sword to the side and looked down at his reflection in the water. "I'm surprised Houjin would agree to that." He dunked his head into the water and kept it there for a few moments. Water…always moving, always changing. It was hard and unmovable, and also flowing and yielding to the shape of it's container. Much like the Fae, Water flexed. It was unpredictable, untrustworthy.

"He had a good enough reason to." Hiko stated, taking another drink.

Water surged as Kenshin pulled his head back up. Tainted, pink water ran from his bloody hair to his face and down his bare chest and he worked to free more of the Drow blood from his body. "And what could be so important that Houjin would lower himself to sign a peace treaty with the wet clans?"

"Seems the Water King had agreed to hand over Aiga Keep. You know that place?"

"I've heard of it."

"Seems important to Houjin that the Fire Clan has control of this place….He's sent me word that he is going to have you marry the child-daughter of the Lord there, you will inherit the Keep once the Wet Fae dies, which I hear may be soon."

Kenshin blinked. "He what?"

… . . …

"Are you sure you want to stay at the Academy?"

Twelve year old Megumi looked up at her adoptive mother. The woman was well into middle age, a widow, her husband died years ago, leaving the woman childless and lonely. Her skin was tan and dark from sun exposure, her hair was curled tight and was a mahogany red brown, her eyes...golden. She looked nothing like Megumi. No one looked like Megumi, she was the stranger.

"I want to be serious about learning the healing arts, mother." Megumi said, pulling at her vermilion student robes. She glanced up at her mother.

The woman was chewing on her lip, obviously worried. "But Megumi dear, so many Fires around."

Megumi swallowed and nodded. She knew her mother worried….she was a Fire herself. She knew….Megumi was just a small child when she wandered into the boarders of Coruirn. It was a rather neutral city near the Nether Expanse. A large swatch of land owned by no Elemental Kingdom. But that was hardly something the girl had worried about. Guards in an outpost noticed her and rode out to find to their surprise a child of only a handful of years. And even greater surprise was that she was a Water Fae. She was in a torn pale blue nightdress, dirty, and bleeding shockingly from wounds on her head. Blood had flowed and dried down her face and neck to stain the front of her nightdress. Her feet were also bleeding from crossing miles of hard ground barefoot.

Suspicious, they almost chased her away, but decided to let their General know. She didn't talk, but looked happy to see them, which caused the hearts of the Fires to ache in the thought of leaving her to her fate. They were enemies yes, but she was such a small child, hungry and hurt. The Fires could not bring themselves to be savages. They were not the Drow.

Their General agreed and took the child into the city straight to the Silver Oak academy where the best healers studied. A lengthy exam showed that the wounds on her head were only superficial and not dangerous, but it was obvious that she has suffered a blow to the skull. The Master healer placed her with an old friend, the widow. It took over a month before the girl started talking. She didn't know a moment of her past before being found. Her oldest memory was seeing the city of Corurin in the distance.

Megumi only knew her name and nothing else. But she thrived under the care of her new mother and even though she was a Water fae in enemy lands she grew to love her community as well. She was looked upon with indifference at best, suspicion at worst.

"I heard the news." The young Water fae continued. "That Water and Fire are to be kin. And that all people are united now. I want to go to school."

The old widow nodded. "It has yet to be cemented." She cautioned. "But you have shown such skill, even your teachers have recommended the academy." Her healing skill was head and shoulders over others her own age. It was natural, as Water fae have powerful healing capabilities."I just want you to be careful. You'll be with older children." The widow shifted, a slit in her calf length dress relieved a tan skin of her thigh, covered with dark tattoo marks. "They have not known you as long as your peers."

And they may not like her.

The sentence hung in the air, unsaid, but Megumi understood. While the people didn't treat her bad, children were constantly teasing. While a few had become friends, and a few had looked upon her with respect…others singled her out for hate.

"However, I can't stop you from going." her mother said with a sigh, setting a hand gently on the strange inky black hair of her child. "Master Healer Bayle is eager to have you."

The same Master Healer who had seen her on her first day in the city. "He is?" Megumi blinked in surprise.

"Very, he's kept his eye on you and your studies. The teachers speak of your skill."

Megumi felt heat on her face. "I don't want to be treated as special." She said quietly, looking away from her mother across the grassy field to where the brilliant sun baked stones of the academy jutted from the ground. She wanted to make it on her own skill. To earn her respect the same as anyone else.

Her mother smiled, her fingers threading though her silky straight hair. "Don't worry my child, I have faith in you."

… . . …

"But I don't wanna!" Kaoru wailed.

"Yeah, Fire people are scary." Her six-year-old cousin, Misao agreed with a nod of her head.

Glendower shook his head at his charge. "Misao, Fire people are not scary, they are just different. That doesn't mean they are bad." Eyes gray with age turned to his seven-year-old daughter. "Kaoru this is an order from our King, we must not disobey."

"But…" Kaoru wanted to argue. But as a girl of seven she did not yet possess the articulation needed to voice her feelings.

"Fire will be our Kin…they will protect you and everyone else in the Keep." Glendower stated.

Kaoru twisted the handle of the basket made of dried river seaweed in her hands. The plant creaked, but didn't break. "But I don't want them to move into the Keep, this is our home…they are mean and loud and…"

"And you have no choice but to marry the Nephew of the Fire King." Glendower was tired of arguing with a child. He was just as unhappy as her, but he could see the logic in it. It would finally put an end to all the wars between them. The Keep would have protection, something it was lacking in. And he knew that his beloved child would be taken care of once he was gone.

Kaoru stomped her little foot, her face pinched. "This isn't fair! I don't wanna get married."

"Nonsense, all little girls want to get married." The old man stated.

"Yeah, when we're older and not to some stupid hot-head." Eyes as deep blue as the clearest lagoon began to water. She knew there was no way she could argue her way out of this if it was an order from the King.

"Be proud…you're marrying above your birth." The nephew to the Fire King…whereas Kaoru was only second cousin to Nernus. With this union, the two fighting clans will drop their misgivings about each other and raise up swords against their real enemy…the Dark Ones.

"This will truly be a grand wedding."

* * *

A/n Poor little Kaoru. She's too young to really understand. This chapter was a bit of a set up for the rest of the story, we get to see the wedding in the next one.  
Kenshin as a teenager seems to take it with a bit more understanding, but I'm sure he doesn't want to marry a child.  
Megumi is taking a big step in going to a school where she is the only one of her kind. I feel if I were Megumi, I'd be scared out of my mind.  
PLEASE review and let me know how you feel about this start. I know it's only the first chapter but reviews are my motivation. I love to hear your thoughts and ideas. If you have questions, please ask. I'll try an answer everyone. As Always, thank you for reading, and reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hello dear readers! I got Some great encouragement from your reviews. I know there is some nervousness going around about the content of the story. If you like, I can give a warning before each chapter? Let me know if you think that's a good or bad idea. I know some might think it gives away the chapter. So we can have a vote and see. Please let me know!

I did post an update on Blossoms. I also posted a new story called A Knight and Her Page. It's also fantasy Kenshin/Kaoru romance and with dragons this time. Please stop by and read/review!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kenshin muttered as he sat in the rocking carriage. A few weeks had past, and the joke he thought his father was pulling turned out to be true and taking place in mere hours. He was to marry some Water brat. He tugged at the uncomfortable high collar of the red and gold formal tunic. He was used to the more flowing garments of his fellow Air assassins.

Sitting across from him, Hiko didn't find any reason to comment. Kenshin had been pissed, boy was he ever. But even the teenager was mature and smart enough to see the reason behind their King's decision, and was smart enough to not disobey. "You'll suffer a wedding, then you can go back with your troupe of assassins. You'll return only enough to see that the Keep running smooth, and to bed that whelp when she's old enough. You'll have all the freedom of an unmarried Rurouni. And when Glendower passes, you'll be Lord."

Kenshin looked out the window at the thick green forest around them and the looming rocky keep in the distance. Anyone would be proud to be master of such a beautiful structure with such powers. But Kenshin, even as a teenager, never fancied himself married. Not at this age and not to a Water.

… . . …

"Take it back Chou!" Kaoru shouted as she and the slightly older boy rolled around in the dirt just outside the keep. Misao, Kamatari and Tae glanced at each other before shouting down at the two.

"Yeah, take it back Chou! You dirt eating Earth bug!" Misao shouted.

"Don't let her get ya!" Kamatari countered, clearly on Chou's side.

"Shut up, goblin!" Misao yelled as Chou and Kaoru continued to wrestle,

Kaoru managed to get the bigger boy under her and she sat on him, using her knees to pin his arms to the ground. She was covered in dirt, her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. Anger flashed in her blue eyes and she was ready to box Chou's ears. "Take it back Chou!" Point to Kaoru for getting the upper hand. Child battles, much like those of adults, had a point system. It was an unspoken way to keep track of the winner when most competitors where too young to really understand what they were fighting about.

"Why should I! My father didn't lie! You are gonna marry that Fire man and let his people rape our Keep!" The boy struggled to get out from under the girl.

"I am not! That Keep is under Water protection, Earth clans never owned it, BAKA! You shouldn't care."

"You're a sellout, your father's a sellout too. You're gonna lay with that Fire man and ruin everything!" Chou shot back.

Misao, Tae and Kamatari had their mouths fall open and they glanced at each other again. "Oooooooo" all three said in a low tone… Point for the Earth fairy.

Kaoru shrieked with anger. Summoning her power, she plunged her hand into the loose soil and pulled with it water from the underground. She mashed her hand against Chou's face, smearing him with slimy mud.

The young spectators howled with laughter. Point to Kaoru.

"Arrgh!" The boy yelled, using his legs he rocked to the side, throwing Kaoru off balance. The boy and girl wrestled some more, smearing more dirt and mud on each other. And again the three other children cheered them on.

… . . …

"What is that noise?" Glendower muttered to two of his personal servants as he peeked out the window. "Gods! Kaoru's fighting again!" he turned to one of the servants. "Get someone to stop her quickly! Huojin's brother and nephew will be here at any moment!" The servant didn't even take the time to acknowledge the order; instead he turned and ran before the Lord could finish speaking.

"Gods, it's too late!" The old man cringed as he saw the gates open for the approaching carriage. What a great first impression the bride was going to make.

… . . …

"What's going on here?" Hiko asked as they pulled past the gates to the Keep. Both father and son glanced out the window of the carriage to see a scuffle unfolding between some children. One of the younger ones spotted them and pointed, shouting something they couldn't hear. At once the fight stopped and a large boy stood, hauling his smaller opponent, surprisingly a girl, to her feet and he too pointed at the carriage. He said something to the girl which only seemed to make her more adamant in harming him. "Seems we may be the reason?" Hiko smiled over at his son.

Just then, a pair of maids dashed from the Keep and across the grassy lawn as fast as their legs could carry them. "Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru please!" they cried as they reached the muddy girl, taking her by the hands.

Kenshin jerked away from the window and slammed his back against the seat as his father chuckled.

"Well, seems that muddy girl is your bride."

Kenshin set his teeth to keep from saying anything as he glanced out the window. The girl was being dragged back to the keep, her muddy hair wild, clothes dirty and torn, and large blazing blue eyes glaring the deepest hatred back at him.

… . . …

"What could have possibly compelled you to start a fight?! Kaoru you knew they would be coming at any moment and you had to wrestle in the mud, look at your Kimono!" Glendower scolded his daughter as a bucket of hot water was dumped over her head by a maid. Two other maids quickly got to work on Kaoru's hair, washing the mud out and combing the snags and tangles.

"Chou started it!" Kaoru protested between the harsh scrubbing. "He said we were traitors! OW! Don't scrub my skin off!" she yelped at a maid who washed too hard along a scrap she had received in the fight. She didn't mean to snap, but she was mad and a mad seven year old didn't care who she was being rude to.

"If you don't marry this man then they will label us as traitors. We'll lose the Keep and everything we are, is that what you want?" He glared down at his daughter.

"No." Kaoru pouted.

Glendower softened a little. "Besides, you know better than to start a fight with an Earth boy…you know they are scatter brains when young."

"Yes, father." Kaoru said, her tone soft as he lowered her head.

The old man ran his hand through his hair. "Nice first impression." He half muttered to himself. "Guests are arriving by the cartload, seems half the countryside wants to see this union." He turned to his daughter. "Because of this, the ceremony will be late. You are to head straight to the altar, don't you dare cause any more trouble."

Misao sat silently in a chair beside the vanity table, and she looked over at her cousin as her uncle left the room. "Boy, you sure made him mad." She said once she was sure the elder was out of ear shot. Kaoru said nothing as she climbed out of the tub. The maids attacked her with plush towels. Once dried they rubbed perfumed lotion on her skin and dusted her with scented powder.

"Did you see him Kaoru? Did you?" Misao pressed.

She saw him all right, part of him at least. "Yeah." She admitted as a new blue and white kimono was wrapped around her.

"He had crazy red hair!" The younger girl gasped.

"Yes Misao I saw!" Kaoru snapped. Her hair was being tugged and pulled into the desired style. Pins and combs were inserted. Beads dangled from her hair, her obi was tied tight. A shimmering, glitter powered was dusted on her face, and her lips were painted an innocent pink, while her eyes had a lining of black. She looked like a beautiful bride, were it not for the fact that she was only seven years old. Misao was ushered out of the room as the ceremony was already underway. The maids scrambled, Kaoru let them pull her to and fro. But it wasn't until she was outside and she looked up the trail to the altar with hundreds of eyes turning to her that she stubbornly dug her heels into the earth.

… . . …

"Stubborn till the end." Hiko said under his breath as he moved pass his son.

Kenshin glared at his father before turning his eyes at the spectacle. Old Glendower it seemed was having a hard time dragging his daughter to her wedding. But Kenshin couldn't blame the girl. She was just as unhappy as he was, only she was young enough to act out her emotions, whereas he was old enough to "know better."

Kenshin's hair was pulled back tight and braided. He had on a black Kimono with brilliant red and orange flames on his back. Such attire was common place for Water clans, and being that he was in their territory, he was to wear their traditional clothes. At his hip was his sword and around his head was a gold circlet with a blazing ruby set in the center. He was the King's nephew after all.

Growling like an animal and cursing, his bride finally made it to his side. She was planted rather firmly at his left. Looking down at her she glanced up defiantly and unafraid. She had pale skin common of her youth, her hair was shocking inky, blue-black, and those eyes that had glared at him before, were just as impossibly large up close. As brilliant blue as he had ever seen, they flashed with a passionate hate. Once grown, this girl would be lovely to be sure. Stress pressed in on Kenshin, why was he the one who had to get married? Once away from this place, he would find himself a woman to spend a few nights with and forget about this whole thing. Once his father introduced him to the idea of hired lovers, Kenshin found it hard resisting learning the ways of pleasure making with skilled women with no emotional attachment. Once married, he was expected to honor his vows, as was the laws of Fire's. Fuck their laws, he didn't want to get married, not to a brat water-child.

"Ow!" Kenshin yelped as a slipper-clad toe kicked him in the shin. His pleasant thoughts vanished instantly. "What was that for?" he hissed as the holy man was making his way to the alter.

"Because you're a Fire, and you're starin' at me." She stuck out her tiny pink tongue.

Can't argue with the logic of a child. His jaw set, eyes glued ahead of him, he tried to block out much of the ceremony.

… . . …

Kaoru was afraid of him. She hated that. He had crazy fire for hair, and his eyes were yellow…Yellow! She didn't want to marry this scary man. Maybe she could run? But a quick glance around her told her that would be impossible. Not only was her father a few steps away, but there were hundreds of people all around them. Most were of the local Water clan, but there were also many Fire and Earth and a few Air clan members and many other clans she had never seen before. All where here to witness the union of the Elementals once and for all. The holy man approached the stone alter. He was a fae, like all of them, but blessed with the powers of all the Elementals, a gift given only to holy members, they were neutral, and thus could be trusted by all. On the altar sat two bowls, one with a crackling fire, and the other with churning blue water.

The holy man was speaking but Kaoru wasn't listening. She was too busy feeling hurt and sorry for herself. Of all the Water girls out there, she had to be the one forced to marry, it just wasn't fair!

They had to hold hands now, Kaoru almost refused, but one look at her father told her a fate worse than a sound beating would await her if she didn't. With a sigh, she took his offered hand.

Gods! Was he hot! She nearly yanked her hand away, but was only just able to fight her reaction. His skin burned! Did all Fire's have such burning skin? A second holy man stepped from behind them and wrapped a silk rope around their hands and down both their arms and back to their hands again. He tied the rope into a knot, making it into a loop and effectively tying them together. The silk rope was made with a braid of four colors. Blue and silver for the Water Clan, and red and gold for the Fire Clan.

Steam

Steam was rising from their clasped hands. Kaoru was startled, but _He_ didn't look worried, nor did the holy men or her father or anyone, for it was obvious the cloud of steam rising from their hands. Once she calmed though, the steam also subsided, but only a little.

Suddenly they were walking, the ceremony was over and the holy men and their father's led them, still tied, to a rocky ledge on the side of the Keep. Here on this ledge a deep cave opened up. It showed the best of the Keep. It's glittering gems of many colors; fine metals, but best of all the many springs of clean, cool, magical water. The best spring was deep in the center of the Keep of course, but this small taste was enough to impress the Fires. Turning, the couple was centered on the ledge where all could see them. It was only then that Kaoru noticed just how many fairies turned up for the wedding. They were dancing, celebrating. War between them was over. Water and Fire danced together, steam rose up from all over the Keep. Turning the place into a humid jungle type of atmosphere.

Still tied together, the feast was served, but she didn't eat much, neither did _he._ Everyone ate; there was music and more celebrating. It was a hassle having her main hand tied to his, but he didn't argue or complain, and so she would rather bite her tongue off than to show her weakness.

But it was only so long before curiosity got the better of her. She found herself staring at the man tied to her. He noticed, of course. His ki flared, and the steam continued to rise from their hands. He stole glances at her before finally giving up.

"What?" he said, turning his full attention to her.

Kaoru wanted to pull away, but she refused to show the hot-head fear. She didn't blink but only took in the sight of him. He was cute, as a seven-year-old could understand. Yet scary with such a serious face and flashing eyes. But there was a more pressing concern she had on her mind.

"What's your name Hot-head?"

He blinked, obviously surprised. "They never told you my name?"

Kaoru shook her head. "They call you the "King's nephew." I've never heard your name." for a moment he looked angry. His eyes narrowed, but they were not directed at her, she could tell his mind was somewhere in that raging fire of a brain he had.

"Well, you know your name or not?" Kaoru pressed.

He blinked. "Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin." Kaoru repeated. "I don't like it." She said with the absoluteness of one her age. The man snorted, yet gave a half smile.

"I hate to inform you, but you're now Mrs. Kaoru Himura, that you are."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide, her teeth flashed and she struggled to hold back her anger, but she failed from lack of experience. But she didn't say anything, no, she kept silent, she didn't even pound the table with her fist or anything of the sort. Point for her. Kaoru kept silent after that, refusing to talk to _him_ or anyone for that matter, not that he had tried to hold anymore conversation.

It wasn't until Kaoru found herself nodding off at the grand table did she hear _him_ whispering to her father. Only then was the rope gently untangled from his arm. Her father carried her up to her room where she was silently undressed. Her face-paint removed and her nightclothes put on before she was placed into bed. The multi-colored rope was hung by two pegs over the headboard of her bed. Proof that she was married.

Later on that night, when the celebrations had finally died down, a carriage rumbled past the gates. The groom and his father vanished into the night.

* * *

A/n Well,...it's done. Poor Kenshin and Kaoru are sealed together and now married. Kenshin is ready to forget the whole thing even happened. He's only a teenager after all. And poor little Kaoru. I'm not certain she really understand the importance of her marriage. Only that she needs to obey the King. Most seem happy about the union, although there are some that are not.  
My Question is: Do you think the Water and Fire fae can get along? Would it be worth it for the Keep to have the security of the stronger Fire soldiers?

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello Everyone! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. I'm getting lots of great reviews and that makes me feel great. Thank you, dear readers, for leaving reviews, even if they are just short words of encouragement. They motivate me. I want to take a moment to shout out to some of my reviewers.  
J Luc Pitard- How great it is to see you again! I recall your reviews from many of my older stories. I always looked forward to reading your thoughts. I'm so excited to see that I'll have your reviews to look forward too once again!  
Sulou, Ms. Rock, sapphirehimitsu, Dawnlight25, Fauzia Ahmed, JasmineDragon22, Melay, Guest Too, KureNo11, Queen Emily the Diligent, Lizzie, Kenkao4ever, Urisa, Kaotic I. Deas,Blackpearly, Ryumie, Nana, Stardust Angel2, Kryssy, Mama Cat (love your name!), Liz, Megtoreality, Jobetz, KurosakiKenalee, Bazinga0998, Kenji-chan. And all the many "Guest" reviewers!  
Every single reviewer makes me feel glad that I'm spending my time writing. I normally write just formy own enjoyment but Its nice to see that others enjoy it as well.  
In other news, I've posted a new story, which means I've three active stories going on right now. I've pretty much worked out a schedual where I post once a week. I will try and put a warning up in my stories If I'm expected to miss a week. I am also working on some of my older stories which have sat, gathering dust. As well as the shorts that go into my Kenshin short story collection. Not sure if any of those will be updated soon, but once I've a chapter ready for them I'll post it right away.

Alright enough of my rambles, on to the story!  
(Please excuse any and all typos and spelling mistakes.)

* * *

Chapter 3

"We're doing the best we can with what we have. Trust us, this is the easiest way over this mountain, and those Drow are not going to make it with us in the way." The elegant Takou, Lady of the Snow fairies was elegant in all her splendor. Her white hair was tied back in a tight braid and bun, glittering crystals kissed her hair and dress. Rock diamonds hung heavy around her neck. Her shimmering white and silver dress hugged her body tightly. She was the pinnacle of snow and grace.

Kaoru stood before her in a simple blue gi and white hakama pants. Her hip length hair was braided in two braids and wrapped around her head like a crown. Despite her simple garb, she was a beautiful young woman. Seventeen-year-old Kaoru clapped her hands in front of her and bowed respectfully. Snow fairies were related to the Water clan and they got along well. Takou ruled the snow-capped mountain that loomed up over the valley and cast a shadow on the Keep. They kept to themselves, not out of shyness or snobbery. But simply because they couldn't take the heat of most places. Even here, in the land of the Water Fae, they would not stray far from the mountain and the safety of its constant cold. In the winter they would venture down into the Valley, but not much further, unless it was to try and make it to the next range of mountains before the spring.

With the Drow pressing ever closer, wanting to take over the valley, Kaoru was on a mission to make sure her Keep would be secure. She smiled at Lady Takou. "I'm happy to hear that." And she was. The Snow Fairies were not a soft people and they were extremely territorial. Kaoru herself had been intercepted halfway up the mountain by guards and escorted the rest of the way up. They knew her because of her father and treated her exceptionally, but Kaoru knew a stranger would be treated with extreme caution and an enemy was in for a world of hurt. But it was nice to have them guide her. A climb that would have taken days only took hours when the Snow Faeries took her on their secret paths.

Takou's reassuring face changed to one of sorrow. "I'm sorry, about your father."

Glendower had passed away almost a year ago. Kaoru felt the tug of sadness in her chest, but it vanished quickly, he wouldn't want her to wallow in sadness. Kaoru bowed her head again. "Thank you, My Lady." With the passing of her father, the Keep would have been her husband's…but because he had yet to return to the Keep after he left on their wedding night ten years ago, the Keep was in Kaoru's hands at the moment.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" The Lady of Snow asked. "You traveled so far."

Kaoru shook her head and kept smiling. "No, I must get back to Aiga Keep. It's overrun with Fires now."

Takou wrinkled her nose and was yet able to look beautiful doing it. "Ghastly. Is the heat unbearable there?"

"Only near their foundries. Otherwise, the deep caves of the Keep are as cool as before." Though the heat from the Fire People and the roaring blazes of the foundries had turned the Water owned Keep into a lush, green almost tropical place. It was swiftly becoming a favorite stopping place for Fae of all elements. "The trip was also to scout out the area of forest between here and the Keep. I haven't had the time to travel and learn about the land as much as I should. As temporary ruler of Aiga, I think it's about time I know the territory."

The elegant lady gave a nod of her head. The diamonds around her neck sparkled tiny blinding rainbows. "You are a responsible Lady Kaoru. I'm sorry to say your husband is another story."

In most cases, Kaoru would have defended her spouse. Only, as time went by, Kaoru felt the same way. She didn't know her husband; much less love him in any sort of way. She expected him to return once news of her father's death spread. But there wasn't a word from wherever he was. If it wasn't for the letters from the Fire King that came ever so often with the wave of new workers, Kaoru would have assumed her husband had died years ago. Still, she was embarrassed. Her respect for the man dwindled day by day.

"Let's hope this isn't always the case," Kaoru said softly. Takou made the appropriate gestures for feeling sorry for the young Water fae. They said their goodbyes, wished each other safety and good luck. Kaoru spent just enough time to change from the clean court clothes to the traveling clothes she had been wearing. They had been meticulously clean and mended for her. A bright blue tunic of thick wool and tan pants, much like her hakama pants, only slightly tighter. The wool protected her from what cold she could feel. But being a water fae helped her stand the cold almost as well as the Snow people. A wooden sword strapped to her belt. Kaoru didn't like the idea of violence, like most Water fae they like to wear down their opponent slowly over time until victory could be made without causing much harm. Training alongside the Fire's gave her soldiers a viciousness she was unsure she agreed with.

Three guards escorted her back down the mountain, following trails that cut the traveling time to a fraction. They reached the halfway point where they had found her by late afternoon. They bid her safety and farewell before returning to the snow. Kaoru shouldered her pack and headed down, the snow was thin now and grasses were starting to poke up from the white. Then the air warmed suddenly and the snow and ice vanished rather abruptly and Kaoru dropped into thick green conifer forest.

Kaoru slowed her pace. She wasn't in any hurry to get back home. She was truthful when she told the Snow Lady that she was on a mission to learn the area. This part of the mountain sloped downward towards the large valley and ringed with towering pine trees, there the forest extended; she could just make out the gray, rocky top of the Keep in the distance. It jutted out from the forest of green. There was lots of wilderness between here and there, Kaoru had rushed to make the trip, but now she would take her time on the return trip and explore the expanse of land between the two imposing structures.

She cut across the mountain as it sloped even more downward. This took her further from her home and it took her twice as long to reach the bottom. But once down, Kaoru plunged into thick, beautiful forest of fir, aspen, pine and maple. As well as dozens of shrubs, vines, and bushes. Animals scattered before her as she took untraveled, overgrown animal trails. Her Snow cousin had reassured her that the Keep's back was being watched by them, but with the Drow being spotted more and more often, Kaoru was on a quest to find a way to keep them away from her home. Kaoru paused, her walking staff dug into the earth as she turned into the direction of the Keep. From here it was impossible to see. The trees were too thick to see through and too tall to see any landmarks. But Kaoru knew it was a day's walk away. She would make camp soon and get an early start in the morning. She would take the long way around to learn more of the area.

In her stillness, Kaoru heard something not normal in a forest full of animals. Curious, Kaoru ducked low in the overgrown grass and sticky branches of sapling trees and slowly moved forward.

… . . …

"You see that?" Sano said softly, indicating with a nod of his head to the distance in the North.

Kenshin pulled on the reins of his stallion and turned bright purple eyes in the direction. There, in the distance was a thin trail of almost invisible white smoke. Not a terribly strange sight but given the fact that they had been trailing evidence of Drow for the last two days made it suspicious.

On the small hill, Kenshin could see the vast thick spring green forest and the jutting rocks of the Keep nearly a day's travel away. If there were Drow, they were definitely headed towards the Keep. This didn't sit well with Kenshin. He frowned softly, delicate eyebrows knitting together.

Sano glanced at the disapproving face. "Are you goin' to scout it out?" The Earth Fae asked.

Kenshin thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I believe I will."

"What about the Keep? What about your wife?" Sano grinned, he loved using that word around him.

Kenshin scowled slightly as he dismounted. "They went without me for ten years, what's one more day?"

"I can't believe it's been ten years since the last time you've visited your wife man…that's cold."

"Ten years ago my wife was a bad tempered, dirt encrusted brat of seven years…I'm not in a rush to see what she's turned into, that I am not."

"Oh don't give me that, I know you're eager to see her." Sanosuke teased as he took the reins of Kenshin's horse. "You can't tell me you're not at all curious?"

In truth, just a little. Kenshin could remember the angry little girl he met when he was a teenager. She was pretty and was sure she grew into a pretty woman, but she was also a bad-tempered, foul-mouthed chit. "I'm visiting only because of the letters Aoshi's been sending me. Though Kaoru rules with the same hand as her father, things seemed to of slipped. He tells me people are challenging my wife." His eyes narrowed.

Sano gave him a sidelong look. "She's written to you before, tellin' you all of this." He paused, unsure if it was wise to bring it up. "She asked for your help long ago, remember. When her father was confined to bed with his sickness."

"I know." Was all Kenshin was going to say. A year and a half ago Kenshin didn't want to think about the wife he had, not when there was a woman he would have given anything to be with. But she found out he was married; even though it was an arranged marriage to a child he had not visited since. She felt betrayed that she couldn't become his wife…that she would be technically a mistress. That wasn't what she wanted for her life. Kenshin's heart still hurt when he thought about her. And he spent many months cursing his child bride and tossing her letters in the trash, unopened. Then one day, just under a year ago, they stopped coming and Kenshin stopped thinking about her and the Keep that now belonged to him.

But Aoshi was his friend. He read his letters and they painted a different picture. Not the painfully polite, yet somehow snobby writing of a nagging woman, but the down and dirty, honest tellings from an old friend who didn't care if he hurt his feelings. It wasn't until Aoshi stated that maybe he should divorce Kaoru and ask the Fire King to marry her off to one a bit more worthy of the job did it jolt Kenshin back to the here and now.

His Uncle would be livid if he broke his side of the peace treaty. Though the idea of severing the tie between him and the Water Fae and that Keep was tempting. It was social suicide not to mention it was possible for the peace treaty to fall to bits. The last thing Kenshin wanted was a war between the elemental fairies to start up again just when they were struggling to keep the Drow out of their lands.

"I'm here now and ready to take responsibility, that I am," Kenshin said with conviction.

"Alright." Sanosuke said, sitting up straight in the saddle. "I'll tell them that you're off scoutin' for Drow."

"I should only be out a day or two," Kenshin said as he turned.

"Don't take them on if you're badly outnumbered, man." Sanosuke warned as Kenshin pulled a pack free of his horse and threw it across his back.

Kenshin smiled as he turned to look over his shoulder. "If I don't, I'll fall out of practice." Then with a wave and a tug to tighten his sword belt, Kenshin stepped off the trail and was quickly swallowed up by the vegetation.

… . . …

Kaoru could smell the smoke. One would think that living in the Keep for years with the foundry the Fire's built would have ruined her sensitivity to the smell of smoke. Yet the acidic smell of smoke within the crisp scent of the wilderness was easy for her to pick out. A frown pulled down her lips. Not that there was anything wrong with fires in the forest, but the scent of the smoke was off smelling. Curious, Kaoru closed her eyes and let her Water powers seep into the forest. She took a deep breath, turning her head this way and that until she was able to locate where the smoke smell was coming from…hopefully.

Slowly, Kaoru turned her body in the direction that felt right. She ducked under the thick plant-life and stalked, moving silently, carefully. She closed her eyes often, letting the energy of the forest tell her where she needed to go. Soon the strange smoke smell became stronger. It was a sweet undertone to the smell, strange for smoke…but not strange for burning sap.

Kaoru paused, resting on her hands and the balls of her feet. Melting resin would be used from everything from glue to fix weapons to waterproofing shoes and packs. Whoever was out there, was working on something. Then suddenly there was a sound that didn't match the rest of the forest. The sound was slow, soft and raspy, like the sound of metal moving against metal. Kaoru's blue eyes popped open and directly in front of her was a man. Her heart slammed to a stop and her chest tightened, pushing all the air from her lungs.

He didn't see her, he was moving from her lower right to her upper left. The thick shrubs covered her. The strange sound she had heard was of him slowly pulling his sword free of its sheath. As he moved away, Kaoru quickly moved to get a better look. She didn't see much of his face, but his blazing red hair was a dead giveaway.

Fire clan.

Kaoru felt a muscle in her face twitch. Was this Fire Fairy burning something in the middle of the forest? He must have realized she was stalking him but had no idea where she was. Well, she had the upper hand now. Moving slowly, not daring to breathe she pulled a small arrow-shaped dagger from her belt. Though she didn't like violence and lethal weapons, she had to level the playing field a little. He had a sword, a wicked looking one at that. She clamped her teeth around the handle of the dagger and moved on her hands and feet silently across the cover of vegetation. She kept her eyes on his bright hair and blue tunic. He seemed a little confused now, pausing and slowly moving his head this way and that.

Then finally he decided to stop, he crouched down against a large tree and took a few slow breaths. Moving with the sound of the wilderness around her, Kaoru was able to quietly sneak up and flank him on the right side. It was best as he kept looking over his left shoulder and around the tree he was crouched by. From his movements and the sword he carried he looked military. His stalking skills were superb. If Kaoru hadn't spied him on accident, she was sure she would be the one hunted. Why was he after her anyways? What had he been burning? Was it to lure her out? How did he know she would be there? Was he from the Keep?

An ugly idea formed in Kaoru's mind. Was this a plan to rid the Keep of its Water Mistress? Was he a killer for hire?

 _Alright, calm down Kaoru_. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was just over an arm's length away from him now. To get any closer she would have to step out of the cover and into the open. But she was at his side and he was constantly looking away from her. She could attack him easily. But she had to get information first. Who was he, what he was doing, was he hunting her and if so why and who hired him? He constantly flashed her his profile every time he rested back against the tree. He was startling to look at. Not only did he have bright red hair, but deep, hard purple eyes. His face was set in concentration, but it was easy to see the delicate features of his face. His clothes were thick traveling clothes, how long had he been traveling? He didn't look dirty at all.

Then suddenly she saw her chance! He looked back over his shoulder around the tree, leaning way out, just enough to compromise his balance. Kaoru didn't wait a moment longer. It was going to be now or never. With a single step, she slipped from her cover to move directly behind the large tree. She wrapped her arm around him and set the point of her dagger firmly against his throat with the point jabbing up under his chin. She could feel him freeze and at once his sword slipped from his fingers and he lifted his hands in the universal unarmed surrender. Silently and slowly he turned back against the tree.

His violet eyes shot open when he saw her and he relaxed ever so slightly. Now that Kaoru was looking at him full on, she saw he had a rather large X-shaped scar that ran from ear to chin and from jaw to nearly his eye. Yet even with the massive scar, it did not take away the effect of his handsome face. Just as she was about to interrogate him he slid his hand up and placed a finger over his lips. Kaoru's eyes narrowed but she kept quiet as he pointed to his left.

She leaned over a bit, keeping her eyes on the man, lest he try something while she was distracted. But with a flick of movement, her eyes landed on something far more terrible than the Fire Fae she held.

A camp of Drow.

* * *

A/n Oh dear oh, dear. Seems like the two ran into each other sooner than expected. Bad time though, with all those enemies around. We'll see how it all turns out in the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are muched loved!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Wow! So many great reviews for the last chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad a ending in the last chapter. You've no idea how much I love reading your thoughts and feelings on the situations I put these poor characters through. Thank you for all that Dear Readers. Please excuse any and all typos. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Smothering a gasp, Kaoru yanked herself back behind the tree. Her heart was pounding hard now and she slowly dropped the blade from her captor. She could see an angry red line where her blade had cut into his skin. At once the sword returned to his hand and he reached up and pulled her closer. Kaoru was forced to fall on one knee as they crouched huddled against the tree.

"I only see three." He said in the barest of whispered, hardly more than a movement of his lips. Any louder and the Drow would be alerted to them. They were working, melting resins to help assemble arrows She hoped the sounds of their work would muffled their slight whispering.

"Three for two. I'm fine with that." Kaoru mouthed back. She knew she could take at least one as long as he watched her back with the other two. But his eyes went wide again and he gave his head a firm shake.

"You stay."

"No."

"Too dangerous."

"Scouts not so bad."

"Scouts use arrows."

"So? It's too tight a space for them to use them."

He opened his mouth but bit back the curse that he was about to utter. "Not safe, go." He took her by the shoulder and tried to push her towards the cover of undergrowth, but she resisted him.

"I'll take the smaller one, just watch my back with the other two." She mouthed and then stood. The man scrambled to his feet before she threw herself out there. He grabbed her again, pulling her to look at him.

"Fine, But I go first."

Kaoru didn't even have a chance to acknowledge this, for the red-head rushed around the tree with a war cry that froze her feet to the spot. Kaoru cursed loudly and rushed after him. It was easy to spy the smaller white haired Drow as he jumped up with his bow. He didn't have any time to nock an arrow though, for Kaoru was already upon him. A simple swipe and the razor edge of her dagger cut the bowstring. The wood gave a violent jump as it was released from the tension and flew from the hands of the scout. Kaoru grabbed the youth and spun herself behind him and placed the blade against his throat with the point under his chin, just as she had done to the red-head. Waves of evil and hate washed over her. Quickly she threw up a wall of cleansing water in her mind to block the oily blackness of their life force.

It was only then did Kaoru witness the skill of the stranger. He had already killed the largest Drow. One that must of stood head and shoulders over the rest and weighted at least twice as much. Though the second scout the Fire Fae was working on now was a bit shorter, he was whip thin. His snow-white hair was pulled back tightly and braided. He spat curses at the Fae in their rough dark language as the pair circled each other. Glowing eyes flashed over to Kaoru and the hostage she held.

The Drow reached back and pulled from his belt a dagger that he held along with the thin, short sword in his other hand. His bow was tied to his back and his quiver was empty of arrows. They must have been his arrows they were making. The Fire Fae moved sure footed and with liquid grace. His large eyes were focused, his mouth a thin line in concentration. The two men circled like a pair of fighting cocks, one sizing up the other. One waiting for the other to move, to twitch, to give away one single hint of what they were going to do. Then, in a whirl of motion, the Drow heaved the dagger. It flew past the stranger harmlessly and in a moment of panic, Kaoru saw that it was meant for her.

It was no use doing anything, she couldn't dodge a throw like that in time! But the dagger was not aimed at her, but her hostage. She gasped as the razor edge of the blade bit into the skin of her arm as the blade buried itself up to the hilt into the boy's chest. The Drow youth shuddered and then turned into dead weight in her arms. She let the boy fall to the ground and she looked up to see red and white blurs as the Fire and Dark Fae fought. Metal sang against each other. Her Fire companion moved with the swiftness of an Air Fae but had brute strength and soon he was wearing the Drow down. Kaoru could see the faint red-orange glow of light coming off the Red-head. He was using his powers. It wasn't wise in these Water lands. The clouds hid the sun often. He would deplete his energy quickly at this rate.

Kaoru flipped her small dagger so she held it by the blade and waited. Her eyes closed, pulling from her gifts. She was not a violent person, she didn't like killing. But the Drow were not ones to pity. Never once would one stop to think about not killing someone. Their bodies, like all living things, were mostly water, she could feel the energy from this water pulling at her powers. Two swift moving blurs, one boiling hot, the other inky black. Kaoru cocked her arm back and locked onto that inky black motion, it slowed, no longer a blur. Kaoru opened her eyes to see the world moving quite slowly around her. Already her arm swung forward, her fingers releasing the dagger. The dagger tumbled end over end through the air, like a magnet it was drawn to the evil.

The world returned to full speed and Kaoru blinked, only to see the Drow swivel and with his sword, slash at her dagger, cleaving it in two. The blade fell one way, the handle another.

She failed.

But the distraction was enough that the red-head lunged forward, slashing across his body, catching the Drow across the middle. Blood sprayed like a fine mist and Kaoru had to shut her eyes lest she get blood in them. When she opened them again, the Drow was convulsing on the forest floor, spraying more blood as his body refused to die. The Fire Fae took his sword in both hands and rammed it right though his neck, with a twist there was a 'pop' and the Drow was finally silent.

The red-head looked over at Kaoru, his face was grim but he nodded. "Good throw." He complimented.

Kaoru used the sleeve of her tunic to rub the fine layer of blood from her face. "Thanks. It didn't work though." She slowly dropped her mental shield of water, visualizing it slowly pulling any taint of evil from her life force as it seeped into the Earth.

"Not so." He shook his head. "You gave me an opening."

Kaoru tried to smile, but her stomach was churning. It wasn't often Kaoru was faced with this kind of violence. She had never been this close before and it was the first time she watched someone die a drawn-out and painful death. With a hand pressed to her stomach, Kaoru wandered over to the youth she had taken, a prayer to the Goddess Sedna on her lips. "It's too bad he killed the boy. We could have got information out of him." She heard her companion step up beside her. He was cleaning his sword with a rag the Drow were using to clean theirs.

"That was probably the reason he killed the boy. He knew he would give up information. Better to silence him."

Kaoru stole a sidelong glance at the stranger. He was calm, despite the sudden battle. Kaoru couldn't seem to make her heart stop racing. She felt jittery, her hands were shaking, her legs were trembling and her stomach ache was growing. "You were very good. What kind of training have you had?" She blinked a few times as her vision swam.

… . . …

Kenshin sheathed his sword and glanced over to see the female sway. He frowned slightly. "I was in the military." Kenshin answered, turning to face the Water Fae. "Are you well?"

She placed a shaking hand over her eyes. "I-I'm not sure." She said, swaying dangerously.

"Whoa." Kenshin reached out to steady her. His hand rested on her upper arm and he could feel how her body twitched and trembled. Seeing the glassy look in her blue eyes suddenly made his heart stop. "Did you get wounded?!"

"Just a scratch." Her words were slurred.

"Let me see!" he demanded. She held out one hand and Kenshin grabbed it, pulling up the sleeve of her tunic. There on her arm just above the wrist was a small scratch. "When did you get this?" the scratch was not red, but black, and thin dark lines like spider's web were already spreading across the pale skin.

"When he killed the boy…the blade nicked me."

"Poison!" Kenshin realized. "That black resin! It was to poison their weapons!"

Poison? Kaoru blinked, confused as disoriented thoughts rushed at her. She was too far away for help from the Keep or the Mountains. She didn't know what the black resin was or how to counter it. A dull pain was growing in her arm and her hand was starting to tingle.

But the Fire Fae was moving quickly. He pulled Kaoru away from the camp and back to the large tree where she had ambushed him. "I've seen many men die from this poison." He said in a grim tone, catching Kaoru's eyes. "But I've also seen many survive. You must trust me."

"What choice do I have now?" Kaoru muttered as her body started going weak. Through blurred vision she watched the Fae pull a small knife from his belt. He took her scratched arm and before she could fight him, sliced across the scratch with the knife.

"Ah!" Kaoru yelped, yanking at her arm but the red Fae held fast.

"Don't struggle." He demanded in a tone that showed he was used to being obeyed. At once blood started to drip from the wound and he applied pressure down her arm, trying to force the poison out.

Kaoru froze, she leaned heavily against the trunk of the tree as her body grew weaker.

"It's not enough." She heard him say and she swung her glazed eyes over to see him set his jaw in determination. He turned her arm, stepped closer and ducked his head. Kaoru gasped at the feel of his mouth pressing tight over the wound. A new burst of pain made her suck in her breath as he pulled her blood into his mouth. He pulled away only long enough to spit the blood out before returning to the task.

But it seemed of no use, for Kaoru felt the world slipping away. Her legs gave out and she slowly slid down the tree as the forest grew darker and further away.

"Hey. No stay with me." She heard a faraway voice say. But she just couldn't struggle and she let the darkness swallow her up.

… . . …

It seemed as if only a moment had past, but to her body it felt like a lifetime. Kaoru woke, groggy and heavy, wanting nothing more than to slip back into deep sleep. But her will to stay alive forced her to stay awake. She gazed up at the underside of the forest canopy a dark, black sky loomed overhead. The trees and leaves danced in shadow from the light of a rather large fire a few feet away from her right. Turning her head slightly to the left she could see a lean-to had been constructed around her.

Jumbled memories returned as Kaoru struggled to sit up. She was lying on a bed of fresh pine bough, and a surprisingly warm blanket was tucked around her. Now sitting up, Kaoru slowly pulled her arm out from under the blanket, wincing as the skin pulled at the wound. It had been wrapped. Kaoru gazed down at the pristine white bandages as if confused as to their purpose.

Then suddenly he was there. The Fire Fae she had encountered.

He kneeled beside her and with one hand on her shoulder and the other at her side, slowly pressed her down until she was on her back once more. "You need to rest." He said kindly, giving her an apologetic smile as he pulled the blanket back over her.

"How long have I been resting already?" Kaoru's words flowed in the same jerky rhythm as an extremely drunk man.

"The rest of the day. Night has just now come." He turned and Kaoru felt him sit something large just behind her head. "I found your pack."

"Thanks." She whispered, closing her eyes. Her walking staff was lost, she was sure. No bother, it was part of the forest and it only returned to it's rightful home.

She heard the Fae move away and return. She forced her eyes to open as he dipped in close to her body and slipped an arm under her shoulders and pulled her upward only slightly.

"Rest against me." He said and with her lack of strength, Kaoru had no choice but to sag against his supporting arm. An earthenware cup was pressed to her lips and Kaoru felt the cool touch of water. With the greed of a small child, Kaoru noisily drank down every drop. The liquid flowed, seeping into every cell. Her Water energy was severely low. Only time and water could restore it until she got to the Keep. The Fire Fae smiled warmly. "Is that better?"

"Much." Kaoru admitted once she caught her breath. "Can I have more?"

Warm purple eyes danced as he chuckled softly as he carefully lowered her back down. "Of course you can. Or, if you want, I made dinner if you feel up to it?"

Kaoru glanced over at the large fire to see a small pot sitting beside some glowing coals he had pulled away from the fire. The idea of food made Kaoru's empty stomach cramp and she was suddenly sure she could eat a whole deer to herself. "I'm starving." Again the red head smiled and Kaoru's heart gave a soft flutter.

"Dinner is served, that it is." He said, moving quickly to his own pack and pulling a bowl from it. He ladled some of the soup in the bowl and returned. This time he allowed Kaoru to sit up completely but he still had her lean against him to save her strength. Kaoru felt strange letting herself lean against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her side and helped her hold the bowl with the other. He was warm though, the heat of him seeped into her stiff body. The soup was rabbit he must have caught, with a half dozen wild edibles thrown in. Onion, some garlic, thin wild carrots and tubers of some kind mingled with the meat, as well as a few more greens. Kaoru ate slowly only because she lacked the strength or coordination to wolf it down like she wanted to. She drank water like a greedy child, much to his amusement.

Near the end of her meal she felt the Fire Fae press his forehead to the back of her head and sigh.

Kaoru froze. "Is everything alright?" she asked. He must be just as tired as she was.

"It was close, that it was." Was all he said at first. A long silence stretched out and Kaoru thought he would say no more. But then slowly, softly, he continued. "You are brave and strong. You caught me off guard and you joined me in battle against those scouts." He took a deep breath. "I almost lost you." He said softly. "I got much of that poison out, but there was no way for me to get rid of it all." He sighed then, the arm at her side tightened, pulling her tighter against him. "You stopped breathing twice. I had to give you my breath to bring you back."

The kiss of life. Kaoru touched her tongue to her lips, the idea of being so near death made the soup sit heavy in her stomach. But this man had saved her. He didn't even know who she was, she even attacked him.

"T-thank you. For saving my life." She said softly, her chin going to her chest.

"I had to." He said simply, his tone uplifting. "I never had a Fae sneak up on me before."

… . . …

She felt weak in his arms but Kenshin was certain that she would be fine. Her hair felt damp and cool against his forehead and smelled of clean sweat from the brief yet terrifying bout of fever she had battled while unconscious. He remembered praying to the God Tohi. The God of fire and creation. Although his prayer was more like demands than requests in-between gasps of air as he breathed life back into the water fae. He only now wondered if the Fire Deity would help one from the wet clans. His arm tightened around her yet again and she lifted her head slightly. He had seen the blue light of her Water life force expand around her and slowly fade away as it tried to help her body heal. He was afraid too much of that power was gone now. She would need to replenish it soon if she was to get well.

"You're being overly sentimental about this." She said lightly.

Kenshin smiled to himself, a sad upturn of lips. "I feel responsible for you being wounded. I swore I would do right by you."

The Water Fae huffed. "I wanted to help you, remember. I'm not your responsibility."

Kenshin pulled away slightly so she could turn and face him. "Even so, allowing you to help me was a promise that I would protect you."

His words made her huff even more. Blue eyes flashed with emotion in a fascinating display.

"I don't need your protection." She insisted. "I've been trained since childhood. I caught you if you remember."

Oh, Kenshin remembered. His heart nearly stopped when he felt the cold bite of a blade against his throat. He thought a Drow had snuck up from behind him. Imagine his surprise to see a female Water Fae at the end of that knife.

Kenshin was not prejudice. A woman could do the same amount of harm as a man. If anything they could use their gender to strike a fatal blow. And in his younger years he might have thought himself stronger than a Water Fae, but as he grew older he soon learned that each element had their own power. Still…he was surprised.

He watched the anger flood her eyes and bring them to life. He was glad, for he had seen those same eyes faded in death and twice he had brought her back. "Yes, yes. I remember" he said softly.

"Thank you though." She said softly. "For saving my life." She repeated.

Kenshin couldn't help but hold her tightly. "Think nothing of it." He said as she drifted off.

… . . …

A soft sigh broke the early morning silence as Kaoru let her eyes flutter open. Directly before her the large fire had died down to a few glowing coals in the middle of a black circle. A thin trail of smoke weaved its way up from the embers. The sun was just starting to peek up from the horizon and sending golden shafts of light to weave around the trunks of trees. Quickly she recited her morning prayer.

" _Earth below, sky above,  
Morning Sun bringing love,  
Oh gracious Goddess,  
Oh gracious God  
I ask you to stay with me this day.  
Be in my thoughts and heart,  
In all I do and all I say.  
Mother of all,  
Help me be the best I can be  
So people will know the wonder of you.  
Oh gracious God,  
Keep me safe and whole  
And face each day with hope and joy."…_

The ritual words flowed with ease from memory and continued on for a few more long moments. Normally she spoke the prayer out loud, but the wonderful sound of morning birds and rustling leaves were too wonderful for her to interrupt. And at the end, she thank the Goddesses and Gods for the Fire who healed her. Shifting her eyes and moving to sit up, she found her unexpected companion leaning against the trunk of a tree beside her lean-to. His chin was to his chest and his mane of red hair acted as a curtain to hide his face. One hand rested on his knee while the other was gripping his sword. Even in sleep he didn't allow himself to relax.

Odd how much had happened in the span of a day. She spoke to the Snow Lady, ambushed a Fire, attacked a camp of Drow and then nearly died. Oh how her father must be rolling in his grave.

But what an adventure.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the sleeping red-head that had saved her life. He didn't have to save her life after she had attacked him. But he had, he had fought hard to keep her alive.

Feeling odd about her new experience, she slowly climbed up to her feet and reached for her pack.

"Careful."

Kaoru turned at the sound of his voice. She found the Fire standing, looking as if he wasn't asleep a moment ago. He looked calm and in control, but there was something in his eyes. It was just a flash, a moment of worry and concern. It was just enough for Kaoru to catch and she felt a sudden rush of emotion. It caused her eyes to burn and her throat closed up.

"I'm alright." She said around the lump in her throat.

He could hear the catch in her voice and his eyes seemed to pierce right into her. "Are you sure? You can rest longer…I'll take care of you, that I will."

That was it. Kaoru swung back down to her pack to hide the surge of tears from him. Why couldn't she hold it together? She struggled as she sorted through her pack, not seeing anything inside. Was it because after all this time someone finally seemed to care? After her father passed over a year ago, she had felt little of that warm caring. Sure her friends loved her and her most loyal people cared for her, but this was different. This was a stranger, someone from the outside that had only known her for a few hours and really seemed to worry about her. And then, it was her condition she had to think about. Her powers were nearly drained, she was weak. She needed a bed-mate to help restore her. But no, that was out of the question. She gave her head a mental shake.

Finally her hands landed on a soft pack of cloth-like seaweed from the now tropical waters around the Keep. "I'll be right back." She was surprised at how controlled her voice was. She risked looking over her shoulder and flashed the stranger a smile. "Gotta take care of nature."

Her bout of silence had worried him, and his expression hardly changed. "Oh. Alright. Don't go far, call me if you need help."

Kaoru gave a soft laugh. "I'm sure I can manage." She said as she moved away from the clearing to a thick overgrowth of sapling trees.

"Yes, but you are still extremely weak, that you are."

He had taken a step, as if he wanted to follow her, but finally paused and let her wander off to her privacy.

Kaoru, finally alone had to steady herself and breathe deep. She missed her father, and the feeling of safety …the feeling of being cared for by someone. It suddenly rushed her and she allowed herself a moment to weep at the feelings this stranger had suddenly pulled to the surface. If she had died, would anyone really care?

… . . …

Kenshin had seen her crumble. It took all he had not to follow after her. With a sigh he paced the clearing. He would allow her her privacy but it was difficult to witness the change in her. The warrior Water fae that had fought so bravely beside him deflated before his eyes. Even while poisoned and dying, she was brave and stubborn. Something had happened; it was as if she suddenly lost her will.

It was hard, he realized. Kenshin was stunned to recognize that he was as attached to the Water as much as he was. He wasn't much fond of them, truthfully; after his forced marriage. Yet this woman had the passion of a Fire.

Finally she returned and her red eyes gave away the fact that tears had fallen. Even though she flashed him a breathtaking smile, it was hard to see those jewel-like eyes red and puffy. Kenshin didn't inquire, if she wanted to express her emotions out of eyesight then he could respect that.

"How are you feeling?" He pushed.

"A bit weak. But considering I was dying hours ago I guess I'm doing pretty well." She said as she folded his blanket.

Oh how she was facing that fact. Kenshin was no fool. He had been in countless battles. He had seen hardened warriors come back from the brink of death and fall to bits for days. It was hard for a person to suddenly face the fragile thread that their mortality had become. This woman was no different. He could see that she had cried, he could see the tremor in her hands as she struggled with the blanket and the forced calmness she was trying to show.

He could almost feel the cry from her body, the need for intimacy. It was strange, the nature of the Water Fae, but not strange to Kenshin. He knew and fought alongside many Earth fae and they liked nothing more than to spend their times in the arms of lovers. It was how they tapped into their power. How they survived. Water were nearly the same, he had learned. For Fire, however, the act of lovers was strictly forbidden other than between a man and his wife. He tossed those vows out long ago. But the laws still meandered in his mind. And his lost love meandered in his heart.

Without a word, and before he could think better of it, he set his sword against the lean-to and approached her. He took the blanket from her shaking hands and dropped it back on the forest floor. She glanced up at him in question. Her mouth just opened to speak but he took her in his arms and held her tightly against him.

"What..?" She started, moving to push away. But she was weak and Kenshin held tight.

"Cry." He demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" She moved her head so she was eye to eye with him. She was startled, frozen, like a deer the moment its been spotted.

"I want you to cry, that I do." He continued.

"I…I don't want to cry." She suddenly sounded angry and there was a flash in her eyes, but it quickly fizzled away.

"You need to. You're facing your mortality, the fact that you about died and what that would mean to the people in your life. You're a fragile creature, and your story almost ended yesterday. I know what that can do to a man. I know you need to express it or it will weigh heavy on your heart for far too long. And I don't want to see your beautiful spirit crushed by this, that I don't."

Shocked by this, she looked up at him. Her mouth open, eyes wide but her voice silent. Then as if in slow motion he watched as she fell to pieces. Tears flowed from those impossibly large eyes and she fell against him as her legs gave out. Kenshin bore her weight and rested his chin on top of her head as she sobbed into his chest.

"There…that's better." He whispered. He ran his hand through her blue-black hair as he softly encouraged her. There was fear and pain flowing out of her body as the tears flowed from her eyes. He supported her the whole time.

After a few minutes her sobbing quieted but the tears still flowed. Her arms had wrapped around him and she held him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"I had never felt lonelier in my life." She finally said around the hiccups and slowing tears.

Surprised, Kenshin tipped his head to look at her. Her hair was a mess, her face far more red and puffy than before, but she was still just as lovely. "Lonely? How would a woman like you possibly be lonely?" He meant it as a bit of a joke, to lighten the mood and get her to see that she wasn't as lonely as she thought. Yet she buried her face back against his damp clothes and gave a shuddering sigh.

"I have no close family. I have friends, yes. Some of them very close…but no one would really miss me if I passed on." She fell so silent and still after that and Kenshin held her extra tight.

"I had a moment…" her voice stuck.

"A moment..?" Kenshin pressed. But she shook her head silently. "Tell me, it will only eat at your soul if you don't."

"I had a moment, that I wished I had died, so I could join my family. But I have too much responsibility to go now." She added quickly, "I'm not a coward; I won't run away from what I have to do." She pulled away to look up at him. "It was only a moment of feeling, but it's gone now."

Kenshin gave her a soft smile. "And do you feel better after a good cry?"

She nodded. "It was nice…to have someone there while I cried. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He was about to finally start to pull away but she held him tightly and suddenly placed her lips against his. It was just a fluttering kiss, a nervous, unsure touching of the lips. Yet it froze Kenshin to the spot. She pulled away slightly, eyes large as if surprised by her actions. Then seeing that he didn't pull away, tipped her head and kissed him again.

* * *

A/n Ooooo They still don't know who the other is!  
For some reason I feel this chapter was a bit confusing, not sure why. If you have questions Please ask!  
This is going to make for a very intresting reunion once they do realize? Oooo can't wait, can't wait.  
Thank you for reading! reviews are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Yes things are going to start heating up. The mature content in this story will start in a slow burn kind of way. I'm keeping the rating at M from here on out even though there will be stretches of chapters where nothing "Mature" happens or is spoken about. I just wanted to give a good warning to my readers. I don't like to blindside all of you.

Anyways! I know you are all ready to jump back into the story, so enough of my chatter.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was not a shy fluttering kiss this time and Kenshin took advantage of that. His hand that had combed her hair while she cried now moved to cup the back of her head to hold her to him as he parted his lips. At this she stiffened for just an instant before opening her mouth and accepting him. She pressed against him, one hand held his hair tightly and she kissed him with as much passion as he was kissing her. If she wanted some companionship after nearly leaving this world Kenshin would not, could not deny her. Already he could feel the force of Water energy trickle in from the surrounding forest to gather inside her.

His broken heart still stung, his forced marriage waited for him ahead. But right now he wanted nothing more than this brave spitfire who battled alongside him. She pulled at his clothes, exposing battle scared skin. As her hands ran over him steam started to rise from their bodies and his control slipped away.

"Gods." He gasped as he finally pulled himself away. But only long enough to nearly rip his tunic from his pants and with force, wrenched her sleep-rumpled travel tunic from hers. Their bodies came back together, arms held each other tightly and Kenshin's lips immediately went for the irresistible white column of her neck. Her soft yet heavy breathing only stoked the fire that was growing within him. And when his hands found the two mounds of flesh and their pebble hard nipples she nearly cried out and she surrendered whatever reservations that was holding her back.

… . . …

Flushed, and breathing hard, Kenshin eased himself off the lovely Water fae and stretched out alongside her body. They had taken shelter in the lean-to and had the blanket under them. He watched her closely as she slowly came down from the waves of pleasure he had just given her. The glittering blue wisps of light died away from her body. The healing power of water that was evoked whenever a Water had sex. He hoped it would help her. The smear of blood on her thighs and his hips proved that he had just taken her innocence. Kenshin was unsure how to feel. At first he was shocked at having entered her and feeling her tear and seeing her pain. He was thankful that he was smart enough to make sure she was well and truly ready for him before…or the encounter could have been much more painful for her. However, after that initial shock their passions soon overtook them both and it was quickly forgotten.

… . . …

Kaoru caught her breath and slowly let her mind ease back into her body, a body relaxed and languid. The warm sun filtered through the canopy and it seemed as if she could see the dust motes as they danced across the shafts of light. She suddenly realized the canopy from the trees around them were rowan, which was why they had been safe from harassment during the night. She slowly turned her head and found the Fire fae watching her closely.

"Yes?" she asked, surprised at how breathless she was.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Kaoru blinked. And turned her body and propped her head up with one hand. "For what?"

"I didn't know you were innocent. I wouldn't of…I mean I'm not making excuses but I wouldn't of done…what I did."

Kaoru smiled. "It had to happen sooner or later." Although, if her husband ever found out…would that be grounds for a divorce? What would that mean for the treaty? Could she maybe fake her innocence if the time ever came that her husband would finally want to consummate their marriage? She was sure she could.

He must have seen her thoughts because he reached out and brushed the side of her cheek with his fingertips. "I didn't cause you trouble, did I? I tried to make sure it was what your truly wanted. I know rape isn't something common in these parts."

Again Kaoru couldn't help but smile at him. How sweet that he worried so for her. Locked away in her memory was his beautiful features and how those lavender eyes look at her when he reached the peak of his pleasure and the fierce determination in his voice as he coaxed her into her own climax over and over again. The trail of strange tattoos that was along his spin and wrapped around his side. Hard slashing marks that must have been a language danced down his ribs to trail away at his abdomen. Much of the markings were interrupted by scars, but that didn't take away from them. She would keep these memories, because she knew she must never see him again. And strangely it hurt, but Kaoru figured it was only normal to feel as such for one's first lover. And his words did bring a startling fact to the front of her mind. Fire's could rape, while Water and Earth were unable to. It wasn't safe or smart to tempt a Fire. But she shoved the thought away. She wanted this just as much as he did.

"No you didn't." Kaoru answered as she curled up to the heat of his body. He wrapped one arm around her in welcome as she pressed against him. It was still a marvel at the heat that radiated from his body. "I wouldn't have started it if it would have." Oh what a lie. If she was found out, she would be in a mess of trouble. "Water fae have a rather relaxed views on sexual relations. I just wanted to kiss you, as a thank you for taking care of me." She felt herself blushing. "I got carried away."

The Fire shook his head. "A man who came that close to his death suddenly finds himself eager for the pleasure only a woman can give him. Something basic, primal to know they are indeed still alive…I've seen it at every battle, even for us uptight Fires."

Kaoru laughed. "I'm not a soldier….or a man."

He smiled too. "Yes but you had your first brush with death, that you have. And I've seen countless warrior women do the same." His eyes took their time roaming her naked body curled next to his. He chuckled softly. "I admit I'm glad I was here to make sure you felt alive again. And to help you heal."

Kaoru laughed with him and stretched back on the ground and looked up at the sky, completely comfortable letting him see her. "Well you certainly did that."

Kenshin's face twisted into a cringe and he suddenly looked shamed. "You are not too terribly young? Are you?"

Kaoru blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I know Water females take their bed-mates a year after their first bleeding."

Kaoru laughed once she realized his worry. He thought she was a youth who was not yet a year after her first moon-blood. "No, no. I am not that young."

Relief flooded his features and he relaxed. "A late bloomer?"

"No, it has been many years since my first moon-blood." She could see that he was perplexed by her answer. She didn't didn't want to say that she had been forced to remain celibate because she was married to a Fire and had to obey their laws. So she added, "I was just waiting for the right man."

… . . …

It was getting on in the day and the two strangers found it hard to part ways. Kenshin found it rather difficult to walk away from such a magical creature. This Water fae had made him feel more this past day than he had all year. Surly she was a Selkie, a sea temptress and all he would have to do is find and hide her seal skin and keep her forever.

Kaoru would have given anything to just wander off with this red-headed Fire. But she had responsibilities back at the Keep. She must do her father proud. And though she felt such crushing loneliness she realized that she had many friends back at the Keep who would miss her terribly if she vanished without a word. Besides, she didn't know anything about this man, not even his name. And that was for the best. She didn't want to know his name. She didn't want to constantly think about him and how he made her feel wanted, even if it was only for a few hours during their tryst. Besides, he could be married with a family somewhere. That made her feel a bit guilty as she re-arranged her traveling pack while the Fire dressed. He must live close by as well, as he was wearing the traditional clothing of the region. She suddenly hoped that they wouldn't run into each other again.

 _She_ was married. And though it was common for married people to have lovers in such arranged marriages, she had yet to consummate her marriage. And though her people didn't view sex as anything more than fun and a way to replenish energy, they were expected to respect their spouse. If she'd been unmarried, this coupling wouldn't have mattered much, but she was married, and to a high member of the Royal family. She lost her innocence to a man who was not her husband. Kaoru froze, her mouth slightly open in shock.

Gods, what if she were to become with child? She glanced at the handsome Fire as he tucked and folded his traveling gi around his body. Though he had red hair like her Fire Husband it would be quite obvious infidelity being that her husband had yet to ever show up at the Keep. It would be treasonous for sure. She covered her eyes with one hand and took a breath. She would have to keep a close eye on herself. It made her sick but something like this could lose her the Keep and she would find herself homeless at the very best, in prison or at the end of a noose at the very worst. Maybe it would be better to take precautions before his seed could take too deep a root in her. She had been careless.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Kaoru jumped at the voice right beside her and she dropped her hand from her eyes and made sure she had her best smile on. He looked worried still. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You're still a bit weak. I don't feel comfortable letting you go off on your own. Especially with Drow obviously pressing in."

"I know this area well. I don't live far from here." Half lie, she didn't know the area that well at all, that was what half this journey was about, to learn the area. But he seemed to believe her.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked as she shouldered her pack. She turned and blinked at him and nodded. "Will you go straight home?"

Kaoru still wanted to explore. But with the pack on her back she suddenly realized just how weak she had become from the poison. Perhaps it would be a smart idea to save exploring for another day. "I will." She promised. And she was rewarded with a smile that made his lavender eyes sparkle.

"I wish you the best of luck then, that I do." He turned.

"Are you looking for the main road?" Kaoru asked.

He paused and turned to face her again with a sheepish smile. "I am."

Kaoru grinned. "Then you want to go that way." She pointed to her right.

"That way…right, thank you." And he walked past her he paused. "Goodbye Water fae." He whispered as he ducked his head and stole a kiss before vanishing into the woods.

He was gone just like that. He was silent and swift and in seconds Kaoru felt as if she was the only one in the forest for miles.

"Goodbye Fire." She said softly.

… . . …

Kaoru located one of the streams that flowed away from the Keep and followed it for the rest of the day. She paused more than once to dip her hands in the water and let the power and energy flow into her. A scale pattern appeared on her skin as the water flowed over it. At one point a group of water sprites the size of her hand carefully approached and watched her from the splash of a tiny waterfall. She acknowledged them but basically ignored them. They rewarded her respect by returning to their play. To any passerby they might look like the splashing of water over the rocks or from the small waterfall. But to a Water fae, it was easy to spot the watery shapes dancing and playing.

Rejuvenated from the power of her element she made good time and reached the Keep just before nightfall. The tall mountain of rock loomed up over the trees and the heat suddenly washed over her. The vegetation grew thick here, with the Water and Fire fae in the same spot. A gentle cloud of steam often rolled across the clearing of the Keep and into the forest. The constant moisture caused an explosion of life. A thick carpet of bright green moss grew on every rock and tree. It was a sight to behold the wildlife that now congregated around this tropical-like place. A dozen tiny frogs sprang away from her as Kaoru emerged from the trees. The fires were just going up as the sun was setting behind the distant mountain.

She entered in through one of the many side entrances and was greeted heartily by the guards. She made a beeline to the kitchens. Dinner was over but she was nearly attacked by the cooks and she found herself with clean hands and sitting at the servant's table with a hot plate of food sitting in front of her. A bowl of crisp greens and a plate of steaming root vegetables made her feel almost human again.

"My Lady, I'm glad to see you didn't stay out there for too long." Milinda said. The matronly old cook slid her round form onto the bench across from her. "Look at you, you look pale. Are you well?"

Kaoru swallowed her mouthful of sweet glazed carrots and smiled at the old woman. She had been almost like a mother to her for all these years which was why she almost always took her meals in here with her and the staff instead of formal meals in the Hall. "Don't worry Milinda." She took her old wrinkled hand in hers. "Just a bit of adventure."

"How's the Snow People, my dear?"

"Well. On patrol. We don't have to worry about Drow coming from that direction. But they are coming from somewhere."

"Oh dear." Milinda weaved a holy water symbol across her chest. "Don't let them come here."

Kaoru patted her hand before returning to her meal. "The Keep is a target to be sure. Even more so now that the Fire's set up their forges here. The Drow would love to have this place. But it would be suicide for them to try and take it without a massive army. And a massive army can't sneak into the valley."

"Still." The head cook gave a shiver. "Makes me quake just thinkin' about it." She gave a scowl. "Those foolish Fire Fae…They've been causing nothing but trouble."

"They are not for you to worry about, Milinda."

… . . …

The Keep was blissfully cool deep inside but right now Kaoru found herself in the sweltering foundries of the Fire's. The heat here was almost oppressive. It was dark, the stone ceiling and part of the walls were covered in black soot. The wall sconces were eclipsed by the searing light of the foundries. The constant banging and beating of metal into weapons was deafening. Why was she even here?

Because she was hunting for her younger cousin Misao. The Water fae had become enamored with the foundries as of late and Kaoru had a suspicion as to why. After a few more minutes of hunting the maze of tunnels, dodging massive Fire Men she finally found the Water Fae peaking around a doorway.

"There you are!" Kaoru marched up behind her and yanked on her braid.

Misao yelped and scrambled back from the door. "Kaoru? What are you doing back already? I thought you were going to be gone all week? Gezz don't sneak up on me like that, by the Gods."

Kaoru eyed her cousin. "You're looking at him again, aren't you?"

Misao blushed as red as her kimono.

Kaoru moved to glance around the doorway and quickly found what had attracted her cousin's attention so. A massive man, a hybrid fae that failed to take after his mother or his father but took after both. He was an Earth and Fire fae like many of the blacksmiths here. He was naked from the waist up and was a wall of muscles from the constant hard work. At the moment he was working the bellows with one hand while he turned a sword in the making with the other. The metal was glowing white hot before he took a hammer to it. His face was stern, his skin bronzed and his eyes hard.

"What was his name again?" Kaoru asked.

"Aoshi Shinomori." Misao whispered as if in a dream.

"He…looks a bit mean." Kaoru confessed.

"I know." Misao sighed with a smile. "He makes such beautiful weapons."

"Well, Earth and Fire…" Kaoru said with a shrug. She couldn't lie, the hybrid was stunning to look at but she meant it when she said he looked scary and mean. His jaw was set, his mouth a hard line and his eyes far too intense. "So what's been going on in the few days I've been gone?"

Misao finally forced herself to walk away from the door and the two cousins linked arms and made their way out of the foundries. "Chou is stirring the pot again. Now he's teamed up with a high position Fire named Shishio and Nori."

Kaoru paused, earning them a smothered curse from a blacksmith that almost slammed into the back of them.

"My Ladies." The blacksmith hardly managed to sound authentic as he slid past them.

"You mean Chou, the brat who hated me all this time for being married to a Fire and allowing them to come into the Keep is pairing up with a Fire himself?"

"I don't know what's going on with him." Misao said with a wave of her hand and they continued out of the Fire's territory.

… . . …

Kaoru worked into the night to make her rounds through the keep. A chat with the guards told that there were no sight of any Drow but that a new group of Fire and Earth Fae had come that afternoon. They were running out of room in the Keep…and Kaoru knew the Fire were pressing to expand the foundries to help keep the ever growing army armed. Kaoru crawled into bed with her mind swirling with thoughts. She didn't want the Fire's to take over the Keep. Their water was pure and it helped create the most wonderful weapons, but it was coming at a price the way the Water fae saw it. Pollution and so many trees being cut to feed the foundries. But Fire's were destroyers by nature. With the Earth Fae here it helped to keep the forest strong with new trees to quickly grow and replace those being cut.

But this place was a place for Water Fae first and foremost. Many came here to heal. They had their own special part of the Keep where they could be kept calm and quite as they took as much time as they needed to heal. They didn't need to be surrounded by blacksmiths making weapons of war. She wasn't sure what to do. The run in with the Drow yesterday only proved that they were coming, and Kaoru wanted to make sure they were well armed for battle as much as the next Fire…but the Keep was the pride and joy of her father. Heaving a sigh at her troubled thoughts, she turned her mind to her prayers.

"As the land fills with darkness  
And those around me sleep  
May angels and faeries watch over me  
And The Lady bring me peace…."

She then listed all her blessings that day and thanked the Forest God for sheltering her from harm for the rest of her travels. But still her spirit wouldn't rest.

Kaoru tossed and turned and finally settled on thinking about the Fire that had suddenly changed her life. There was still soreness in her hips and thighs from their joining. Kaoru closed her eyes and pictured his large purple eyes and that wild mane of crazy red hair. She tried to recall his voice and the strange way he had of talking. Why couldn't the other Fire's be like him?

True he was just as devastating as the rest of them. That battle with the Drow proved that he was extremely deadly. He said he was in the military so the weapons they made here could go to other men just like him. Kaoru growled and flipped violently in her bed. It was going to be a long night.

… . . …

"You look like Hell." Misao said.

Kaoru glared over at her cousin. "Thanks…I didn't sleep much." She didn't sleep at all. Not with all things she had to deal with churning in her mind. She finally dozed off early in the morning. She would have given anything to sleep in, but as Mistress of the Keep she had to get up and get to work. In such a state she could feel the effects of the poison still in her body. She felt dizzy and lethargic but she had to stay in control. If she showed any sort of weakness now with the Fire's pressing to move further into the Keep, they could see it as their chance.

She dragged herself up with the sun and went to see the healers. She didn't talk about the wound on her wrist, which was becoming slightly painful, but instead requested treatment to prevent pregnancy. She didn't worry about judgment or word getting out, the healers were professionals, they cared less about drama and more about caring for their charges. The healer nodded and promised to have the mixture ready in a few hours.

An hour later Kaoru found herself in the kitchens. She picked at her food, too lost in thought and tired to really want to eat. A group of white clad servers rushed back in from delivering breakfast to the Keep for everyone to take part in. Milinda rushed in with them and hurried over to them.

"M'lady." She said in a hushed and breathless voice. "M'Lady, you need to go to the dining room, there's trouble starting."

Kaoru scrambled up from the bench and thanked the old woman before she and Misao lifted their Kimonos and rushed from the kitchen. They rushed down one long hallway that opened up to a massive dinning room. There were enough tables and benches here to feed a few hundred people at a time and at the moment it was quite full, but many seemed to be ignoring the breakfast that was set up for them. Kaoru slowed and smoothed her kimono and gave her hair a reassuring pat. The room was glowing from the morning light streaming in from the massive windows on the east wall.

"It's high time the rightful owners of the Keep take over!" said a thunderous voice in the middle of the crowd. A cheer went up from much of the crowd while many others hissed in spite. Kaoru knew her own people were mingled within and they were dangerously outnumbered. Kaoru had to get this under control before a fight broke out. A simple treaty written ten years ago wouldn't stop this group, they were far too different.

"And just who would that be?" Kaoru asked in a loud voice. The men in front of her instantly parted and Kaoru made her way into the dining room. She was greeted with a great many 'Morning, Lady Kaoru' and a few too many condescending half bows. But she ignored them until she reached the center of the room where she found a tall thin Fire Fae standing on one of the many benches.

"My Lady." The man said with a deep bow and a grin on his face. "I see you've returned from your explorations."

"That's Shishio." Misao hissed in a bare whisper at her side.

"And just who would that be?" Kaoru repeated, her hand clasped in front of her, looking much like the stern yet lovely young Mistress she needed to be.

"The Fires." Shishio said, his smile growing as the crowed agreed.

There was movement and Kaoru spied a few of her guards pressing forward. "Why would you think the Keep rightfully belongs to the Fire Clan?" Kaoru asked, keeping her voice calm as she moved closer.

"Because our Master is a Fire and being that he is not here, we should have a fellow Fire take his place!" At this the crowd exploded in agreement swords unsheathed and waved in the air. The heat in the room was quickly elevating and Kaoru fought to keep from rubbing the sweat from her forehead.

"There's no need for that." Said a voice. Kaoru, Shishio and the crowd turned to find a tall Earth fae lounging on one of the benches enjoying his breakfast.

"Oh, why is that?" Shishio asked.

"Because the Master of the Keep is on his way as we speak." He said as he took a bite out of a chunk of bread.

Rage erupted from more of the crowd and Kaoru saw that it was coming from more of her people who had pressed in to help protect her. She was shocked to hear that her husband was finally on his way and the horror that she might have to face her sudden lack of virginity much, much sooner than she had thought. But if she didn't settle this down now, her husband would arrive to find the Keep at war and she would be damned if she would let him think she couldn't control without a man. She held her face in careful indifference so she would show no outward sign of her fear.

… . . …

Kenshin made his way through the well-guarded entrance of the Keep. They were surprised to see their Master come in on foot but said nothing except to welcome him. But Kenshin could easily see the Water guards were not pleased to see him. Sano, or someone else in his group must have described him on the way in, as they knew who he was immediately. They were of average height and build, their armor was enameled with ocean blue and silver colors. It appeared to be many overlapping scales of metal, like the scales of a fish. When they moved, the blues hues shimmered in the light, like the reflection of sunlight on the water.

His own guards were among them. Though their numbers were far smaller. It was easy to pick them out. They were slightly shorter, but of a far larger build. Over their red and orange uniform was mat gray metal armor. They held crossbows and swords while the Water carried swords and spears. House banners hung across the rock of the Keep were of icy white-blue fields with the Keep outline in deep blue. The guards wore this symbol on their armor. However, Kenshin noted, that the Fire guards wore many different kinds of symbols from the many various houses they had been sent from. He didn't know if he liked this separation.

With a sigh Kenshin made his way deeper into the rocky Keep. It was more like a castle, than a cave, thankfully. Yet even so Kenshin could feel the tons of rock over his head. He thought to catch the next guard for directions but it wasn't long before a great deal of noise lead him to a large room where it seemed half the Keep's occupants were gathering. A hand reached out at grabbed him roughly and Kenshin jerked around to find Aoshi beside him.

"It's about time you decided to show yourself here." He said.

"Nice to see you again too." Kenshin returned. "What's going on?"

"Someone is challenging your wife." He said simply.

Although he didn't much care for his child-bride the fact that someone would dare go against _his_ wife and Mistress of the Keep made him bristle. But around him Water and Fire fae were starting to clash, Kenshin had to get it under control. But just as he was about to announce his arrival, a voice as clear as a bell rang out over the shouts.

"My people! Calm down." She cried and almost at once the crowed hushed. "Yes you are my people, all of you. Don't be deceived that we are still divided, for though we are different, we are kin and we cannot fight among ourselves if we want this Keep to run smoothly."

Kenshin slowly pushed forward, the people around him were too distracted by the woman to notice him.

"I ain't gonna let a Water Female tell me what to do!" cried a random voice in the crowd and soon a few more joined in.

Kenshin reached the edge of the clearing and found himself gazing up at the little Water creature he had saved a day ago standing on the table beside a Fire who was standing on a bench. Yes her hair was perfect, her Kimono rich and immaculate but it was her,…it was her.

"You won't have to!" Kenshin called. "Your Lord is here."

… . . …

Kaoru turned to the call and nearly staggered as she saw the blood-red hair of the Fire Stranger. Him! At first her mind went reeling that her husband had finally arrived but she was blindsided by the fact that her stranger walked from the crowd. He was Kenshin Himura? Her husband? But how could that be? He gazed at her with hard narrow eyes full of suspicion. He was obviously not happy with her at all. Obviously. The room started to spin and her carefully constructed mask slipped.

"And I do not approve of anyone challenging my wife for this Keep. She is your Mistress and while I'm gone you answer and obey her, do you all understand?" he barked as if he were speaking to troops. A wave of 'Yes sir's' went up and the crowd slowly started to disperse. Shishio stepped down from the bench and vanished with the rest of Fires as they turned back to their meal.

Kaoru's brain refused to work. How could this happen? Her Husband had yellow eyes, not purple and he was taller…wasn't he? But many men were already greeting him, they knew him…he was Kenshin Himura. His piercing eyes never wavered from her, as if he was tacking her to the spot till he reached her. Finally he made it to the table she was standing on.

"Greetings, my dear wife."

Kaoru opened her mouth to answer, but the heat and the shock and the weakness was just too much for her body and her vision tunneled and went black.

* * *

A/n oh dear. Both of them and found themselves in a bit of a pickle. I wonder how they will sort this out.  
I admit I didn't like writing Kenshin as suspicious, angry and judging of Kaoru. But he is from a different culture than her. Don't worry, It shouldn't last long.  
I also figure now is the time to let everyone know that yes the content will start to get far more mature from here on out. there will be sex and talk of sex, talk of rape, talk of religions, customs and traditions and other sensitive subject matter. If you feel this isn't something you can't handle, perhaps this isn't the story for you. I try to write it in as delicate a way as I can but some characters are just not the delicate type. If you would like a list of what this story will contain as far as needing a trigger warning, please let me know and I'll message you with a list so you can decide if you like to keep reading. I don't want to list everything here as that might spoil it for some.  
I know it seems over the top, but again I don't want to blindside my readers. I decided not to hold myself back when it comes to subject matter with this story. Words will be crude, characters will be hurt.

Well with that out of the way. I'm really looking forward to hearing from everybody. I'm so sorry I seem to be the queen of ending each chapter in a cliffhanger. I guess it's what bringing the readers back each week? Right? I love you guys, and saying your suffering makes it worth it makes me feel evil. hehe. Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello readers! Wow there was quite an uproar on behalf of Kaoru in the last chapter. Do not worry dear readers. I felt the same when writing this next chapter. Now that Kenshin is finally at the Keep. Lets see how he deals with this shock on his first day in his new home. This chapter is quite a bit longer than normal, enjoy. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

He saw the light go out from her glazed eyes and he acted before she started to fall. Kenshin kicked the bench that was in his way and he stepped forward to help catch the dead weight that was his wife as she fainted. Both of them tumbled to the floor and there was a shriek as a second woman nearly vaulted over the table with her Kimono hiked up to her thighs.

"Kaoru!" the woman cried as she fell to her knees beside them. Kenshin wormed out from under Kaoru and she settled on the floor at their knees.

"Must have been a bit of a shock." Kenshin said without a hint of humor. He couldn't help it. He felt…betrayed. Made a fool of. Even though she seemed as surprised as he. Even so….

"She said she wasn't feeling well." The woman at his side said, reaching down and setting a hand on her forehead. "Gods, she's burning up."

Kenshin set his hand on forehead as well and felt the heat there and noticed the sweat damp hair. He jerked up the sleeve of her Kimono and saw the wound on her wrist was a bit red and slightly swollen. Seemed she was not out of the woods with the Drow poison just yet.

By now the guards had rushed to them and Kenshin took over. "Take her to the coolest water in the Keep. Lady Kaoru has a fever, that she does.

"No!" shouted the woman as she jumped up. "Begging your pardon Lord Himura." The woman did a half bow, half clumsy curtsy. "But she'll be better with the healers."

"And who might you be?" Kenshin asked as he held up a hand to stop the guards.

"I'm Misao, I'm Kaoru's cousin." The shorter girl gave him a dangerous stare. "I've been helping Kaoru with the Keep."

 _While he'd been absent_. Those unsaid words hung between them. He wanted to wince, but he kept his face like stone. "Hello Lady Misao." He said instead.

"If you don't mind Lord Himura," Misao said as she pushed the guards, "but we'll do with the introductions once Kaoru is in the hands of the healers. Will you move!" she shrieked at the guards when the one with Kaoru in his arms refused to move. The guard glanced over at his Lord.

Kenshin gave a quick short nod and the guard vanished down on hallway with his burden. Misao lifted her Kimono and rushed after them and Kenshin followed.

… . . …

Kaoru suddenly felt a shock of cold so strong and raw it nearly burned. Her eyes flew open as her body acted on its own to rebel away from the frigidness. But many hands reached out and held her down. Ice water swallowed her up again and her vision cleared enough to see the electric blue robes of the Healers. The Water Fae healers over her made clicking sounds of disapproval. Confused, she looked over and spotted Misao's large worried eyes. Her hands held her by the shoulder to keep her body under the healing water. Soon, her body accepted the cold and she relaxed.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Said a voice.

Slowly, Kaoru glanced to the side of Misao and found her red-headed stranger. _Husband._ Kaoru corrected in her head. "Oh, Gods." She whispered as she locked her eyes with his blazing ones. He had his hands on her abdomen. But he looked as if the extreme cold water was making him uncomfortable. Yet he held her body under the water with such strength that she was sure he could have held her down all by himself.

… . . …

Her lips had turned a startling shade of blue. They matched the color of the healer's robes and the large chunk of ancient glacier that sat at the head of the healing pool. But, Kenshin noted, she didn't shiver even though the water was damned cold. Cold enough to make his hands ache and send shivers down his spine. She took one look at him and paled all over again. "My Lady Kaoru." He said, with a hint of sarcasm as he bowed his head to her.

"M-my Lord." She said in return.

Kenshin glanced up at the healers as they muttered to themselves as they studied the inky blackness that was leaking from the wound on her wrist. They were deep in the bowels of the Keep and Kenshin could hardly stand the feeling of rock pressing down on him. Closing in on him, smothering him like a wet blanket on a camp fire. It was dark, humid and everything he hated. But the large man sized rock of ice was a sight to behold. It glowed with some sort of strange light within it, as if it was alive. Finally, the last of the poison was pulled from her body and the healers helped Kaoru to sit up.

"Did you really have to bring me to the Ice? I just had a simple fever." Kaoru protested as she wrung her ruined kimono out over the pool of water.

"You should have told one of the healers about being poisoned." Misao shot back.

"Now, my Lady, you need some rest. You've been in here far too many times." Said one older healer.

"You've been ill?" Kenshin asked, turning his eyes back to Kaoru.

"Hardly, my Lord." She replied but she wouldn't look at him so he turned his hard gaze upon the elder healer.

"Has she?"

The healer looked uncomfortable. It was obvious that Kaoru didn't feel like sharing such information, He was loyal to her, but Kenshin was his Lord and he had no choice. "She's fallen ill many times since her father first fell ill, my Lord."

"It's just stress." Kaoru waved it away as she was helped up out of the water. Slowly, the blue color drained from her lips and her skin started to regain its soft color. She was taken by a female healer to a section of the cave secluded by a paper screened wall. All around were alcoves carved into the rock, each one large enough for a bed and a chair and a small side table. At the moment all were empty. Their curtains pulled open to show pristine white sheets.

Misao glanced over at her Lord while the healers cleaned up. "Kaoru's had bouts of exhaustion." She started in a soft voice. Kenshin gave her a glance before returning to drill holes into the paper screen. Misao blinked. "You're acting kinda weird."

"You're close to Kaoru?" he said.

"Yes."

"Then did she tell you anything when she returned from her recent outing?"

Misao blinked again as the Fire turned his glittering hard eyes on her. "She spoke with the Snow Fae."

Misao said slowly, unsure about giving this man any information. "Not much other than that."

"The Snow fae of the mountains beside us?"

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed a bit more. "She also had a run in with some Drow, resulting in the wound on her wrist. She also was with me."

Misao gasped in surprise. "I can't believe she wouldn't tell us about the Drow and being wounded. She never mentioned you."

"No, I would guess not. She didn't recognize me as her husband. Even when we spent some…time…together."

"Oh." Misao eyes widened and she jerked her head at him. "Oh!" She glanced in alarm at the paper wall. "And you?"

Misao was greeted with a cold stare of even narrower eyes. "I haven't seen my wife since she was a brat. I had no idea either." Kenshin said in a low tone.

Misao let out a breath. "Well then you're even."

"Even!" Kenshin felt hot rage starting to bubble. His wife betrayed him. Yes she lost her virginity to her husband…but she didn't know he was her husband.

"Yes even." The girl stepped closer, her bright eyes suddenly going dark as her water powers flowed close to the surface. "Because you were with a woman you didn't know was your wife and I have no doubt you were with other women as well. Because Fire men have no honor when it comes to wet places to stick th- "

"Misao!"

Both Misao and Kenshin jumped and turned to Kaoru who was standing there in a robe. Her wet hair free of its ties and hanging down her back.

"Well it's true. Even with their ridiculous laws."

"Misao." Kaoru hissed again.

The younger girl bristled and turned on Kenshin. "You have no right to be upset with Kaoru when you're nothin' but a low, shameful, betrayer." She bit out each word, as if she had to dig them up from deep inside her.

Kenshin reeled in shock at being spoke to in such a way. But the short woman wasn't done yet, She jabbed a small finger against his chest. "Deserter, who left Kaoru here to suffer her father's illness alone and the bear his death alone and to run this Keep alone and to try and control your hot tempered people on her own. While you rutted with who you pleased and the one time Kaoru looked for an escape you have the nerve to give her the stink eye. She's been sick because she has not taken a bed-mate, waiting for _you_ to show up."

"Mis-sao!" Kaoru snapped. She was upset and yet had to fight off hysterical, fear induced giggles at the sight of her husband wide eyed and leaning back as her cousin kept jabbing her finger into his chest.

With a growl and a huff Misao turned on her heel and stomped away and out the door.

Kaoru watched her cousin slam the heavy wooden door behind her and then slowly turned to her husband. It was odd that the handsome man she met in the forest was the same man who was before her. His face was hard, eyes like glittering stones; his gentle mouth was set in a hard line. He was still shocked at Misao and was staring at the door she left through.

"I apologize for my cousin. She was never held to the same standards as I was and was left to grow with her attitude." Kaoru said quickly. Even though she was wrapped in a robe and her hair was free and dripping wet, she tried to hold herself as properly as she could. With her hands clasped before her and her eyes downcast.

"I admit I've never been razed by a woman before." His voice still dazed as he turned to her.

Kaoru lifted her eyes slightly. "She's good at it." Kaoru admitted. She turned as a Healer silently stepped up to her side.

… . . …

Kenshin's pride was stinging. He never had a woman tell him just what he needed to hear quite that way before. Everything she said was true, but it was a shock to his system to hear it from a short, young woman. A court woman no less, not some backstreet doxy. Still stinging, Kenshin watched the old healer dip his head to whisper in Kaoru's ear. He passed her a small packet made of folded, thick paper. Kaoru nodded and the packet vanished in the folds of her robe.

"If you'll excuse me my Lord Husband. I'm going to my chambers to change into more proper clothes since the healers found it necessary to dunk me in the healing pool in my Kimono."

A bit of the hardness left his eyes and one side of his lips tipped upward. "That was my fault, actually. I might have been a bit forceful and rushed when we got here."

Even with the softer eyes, Kaoru didn't let her guard down. But she gave him a slight smile in returned and bobbed a curtsy to him before turning and heading to the door Misao left from. One of her guards appeared at her side to escort her, but before leaving she turned back to Kenshin. "It's still breakfast time. If you like, go have a meal with our people; It's good to be with them."

… . . …

Kenshin hardly noticed the servant as she set a plate of food in front of him. His mind was a jumbled mess.

Kaoru Kamiya…. That little brat was the wild one that wanted to attack a scouting troop of Drow all on her own. She never would have stood a chance. Sure, she could have taken one down, but not the other, that bigger one was a challenge for any normal man. Why would she do something so foolish? The very thought of it burned him more than the idea of giving away her virginity. Drow were deadly creatures. Even now, long after their death, Kaoru was still suffering their poison.

"Contemplating life?"

Kenshin jerked from his thoughts and turned to find Sanosuke folding himself into the chair next to him.

"More like my wife." Kenshin muttered as he turned his attention to his breakfast for the first time. Eggs, still in their shell, a strange tiny round grain he'd not seen before and various cooked greens, onions and peppers resting in a bowl of steaming hot ground corn-like meal. Not what he was used to, but nothing so strange. He didn't know what to expect from a community mostly of Water Elementals, but this was normal enough. Given their close proximity to Earth territories, it felt more like good home cooked Earth food than anything else,

Sano didn't even raise an eyebrow in question but Kenshin launched into the whole story of meting his wife in the forest, having been ambushed by her while he was stalking a scouting troop, the battle, the fight for her life, their time of passion and then their slightly awkward farewell the next morning. And the whole time one didn't realize who the other was. The story spilled out between bites of savory vegetables and sips of juice. Sanosuke sat silently, slipping lower and lower in his chair, his long legs stretching out under the table.

Kenshin paused to tap an egg on his plate and chip away the shell.

"Well damn man." Sanosuke said with a whistle. His arms crossed across his chest. "So I'm figurin' the reunion with the wife was uncomfortable."

Kenshin scoffed. "To say the least. Then I got flayed by her cousin." His egg was cooked perfectly, firm white with the bright orange yoke cooked until thick like lava, just the way he liked it.

"Miss Makimachi is not afraid to speak her mind and tell you just what she thinks." Said a low voice beside them.

Both Kenshin and Sakosuke turned and looked up to see Aoshi fold himself into the seat on the other side of Kenshin. He waved away a servant who rushed forward. The girl bowed and retreated back to the corner of the room. Kenshin didn't worry about their conversation from being heard with the din of noise from the dozens of men finishing their breakfast in the large hall.

"So you took your time getting here but didn't waste a moment in bedding her." Aoshi drawled.

Kenshin hissed and glared over at his friend. Aoshi had bulked out since the last time he had seen the hybrid. The year and half in the foundries and Aoshi had developed arms like tree trunks and shoulders that could smash a door down with an effortless shove. But that didn't intimidate Kenshin.

Aoshi only shrugged away the flashing amber eyes. "You need to put a babe in her belly as fast as you can so I'm not criticizing you there. Only in the fact that it took you long enough to get here."

"I know, I've read your letters, that I have." Kenshin finished his second egg and shoved his plate away, agitated by being reminded of his duties. Almost instantly a different girl swooped in and the plate vanished.

"By any chance do you remember what I said in those letters other than you needing to be with your wife?" Aoshi snapped, suddenly sitting up in his chair and leaning closer. "There has been rebellion in the Keep. You are this close in going against the Treaty." Aoshi held two fingers a hair's breathe apart. "You want to be the one to destroy the ten years of peace we've had?"

Kenshin wasn't surprised or upset at this talk. It was nothing new, Aoshi's letters were filled with this. Still, he scrubbed his face with his hand and then dragged his fingers through his hair with a slight groan of frustration.

"I'm here." He glanced at the two friends sitting beside him. "What I saw this morning didn't seem like some sort of uprising. Just arguments."

"Yeah, but man…talk like that shouldn't be happenin' here." Sanosuke countered. "Once your people think someone is weak, they attack."

Kenshin agreed. "I'm going to keep my eye on things. Don't worry. I don't want peace to fall apart, that I don't. I'm tired of fighting each other. It's hard enough worrying about the Drow in this valley, I don't want to have a civil war breaking out on top of it."

… . . …

Kenshin had to admit he was impressed with the Keep. Aoshi walked Kenshin and Sanosuke around for a few minutes before leaving them to go back to the foundries. The pair followed him so that they could get a good look as the weapons being manufactured. The large cavernous space opened surprisingly wide. They were not particularly deep in the mountain of rock, so small portholes in the stone allowed light from the outside to brighten the area. Even so, soot from the countless fires coated the inside of the rock making it seem dark. Roaring fires, hot metal and the noise from the beating of hammers on anvils made the space oppressive.

And yet, Kenshin loved it. Heat poured out of the foundries and he felt it seep into his bones. The smell of smoke and sweat filled his lungs and mind with memories of his childhood. He walked slowly among the men. He could see swords of every shape and type being shaped from the metal. Finished ones rested against one wall where other men were working on putting an edge on the weapons. Stone and metal stairways dove downward and rose upward in a maze that men rushed too and fro. Most all the workers paused in their work to greet the Lord and express their gratitude in having him finally at the Keep. Kenshin found himself filling away names and faces. It would take him time to place them and remember them, but he was trained to know details. Already he noted a few who's attitude needed adjusting, notably the ones who refereed to his wife as "That Chit"

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke left the oven that was the foundries and quickly made their way back through the Keep. Every turn, hallway and stair well was filled away for later. Both men committing each carved rock and brick to memory. Every guard was asked their name and how long they had been in the ranks.

"My brain is going to melt." Sanosuke muttered as they finally found themselves back in the Great Hall. It was empty, save for small servant girls sweeping the floor.

"You know we don't have to memorize the damn place the first day, man." He added as he followed the shorter man around the large tables and down the servant hall to the kitchens.

"No point in taking our time." Kenshin said over his shoulder. "If we're attacked tomorrow I don't want to be lost in a corner of this damn mountain."

Sanosuke agreed although he didn't voice his opinion on the odds of being attacked tomorrow. The man was a solider...an assassin. He survived countless battles due to his discipline and attention to detail. Sanosuke admired his friend and trusted him with his life, even if he couldn't understand why the whole mountain had to be memorized in a single day.

… . . …

Kenshin paused when the hallway suddenly opened up to a room almost as large and grand as the foundries. Women in various shades of white, cream and beige bustled about with dirty dishes and baskets of produce. Men and boys dressed in similar uniforms did the same. A man with a skinned deer over his shoulder froze just moments from crashing into the men.

"My Lord!" The servant exclaimed as he came to a halt. At his voice the entire room fell silent save for the crackling of the cooking fires. Kenshin felt the weight of a hundred eyes and everyone paused in their work and turned.

A round, older woman pulled herself from the immobile group and bowed deeply. The entire room followed her example.

"What's your name?" Kenshin asked the woman. He ignored the ever suffering sigh from Sanosuke.

"Milinda, My Lord." She bowed again. "I am head of the kitchens."

Kenshin turned to look down the massive room. Tables were covered in half chopped vegetables and fruits. Hot water from soaking the dishes sent steam up into the already heavy atmosphere. The cooking fires were dying down from breakfast but already he could see men bringing in wood to get them roaring again for dinner. Mounds of dough were being formed into rolls and loaves. A second deer and various other small game animals were hung or in the middle of being disassembled. Soups simmered in many large pots and barrels of drink were in the process of being stacked in one corner.

As his eyes settled on each man, woman and child, they dropped into a second bow. He didn't bother to hear their names, he would save that for another day. He turned back to Milinda. "This is a large job for just one woman." He said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem old enough to handle a job of this scale."

This time Milinda raised her brow and set her hands on her hips. The workers put their heads down and continued on with their job, soft conversations replaced the unsettling silence.

"It never used to be this big, having to feed your Fires have nearly doubled this room. I swear your kind are nothin' but walking stomachs with large loud mouths. They are either shoving food into them or spewing filth."

Halfway though the rant Sanosuke lost his control and had to turn away to hide his laughter. But instead of being angry, Kenshin was intrigued. "How is the health of the forest?"

The older lady blinked. "Stable, your men cry for more meat but we won't strip the forest on account of them, nor the steams."

"I agree." Kenshin said. "The workers are just workers after all, but are not used to handling themselves as though they are at court. Excuse their roughness." He glanced over at Sanosuke as he finally quieted down.

If the woman was surprised at this, she hid it well. She still eyed him with a bit of suspicion. So Kenshin continued. "You talk rather well for a kitchen worker."

It worked, the woman dropped her arms and a slight hint of a blush dusted her round face. "I was once my Lady's personal maid...my Late Lady's" She corrected.

"Kaoru's mother?"

He could tell that Milinda was unused to someone calling her mistress by her name by the way she eyed him.

"Aye." She answered. "I was Misses nurse when she was born, and I cared for her through much of her young life."

This was interesting information about his wife. He remembered a pair of women always with her when they were married, but he couldn't recall if this woman was one of them. "Why are you now head of the kitchens?"

"Misses loved the treats I would bake her as a child. I spent much of my time here once she was too old for a nurse. I'm happy with my job here as I am too old to be her personal maid. But perhaps I'll pick up my old job as nurse once you give her little ones."

"Well, I'm sure." Kenshin said, always uncomfortable with the knowledge that his first job would be to produce an heir.

"Will you be joining my Lady this afternoon?" The woman turned to pick up a basket from the wooden counter. "She had little this mornin' and I know she is Ill. I packed her favorite lunch in hopes she will eat."

The still fresh memory of her face submerged under freezing water disturbed him. "I will."

"Good." She thrust the basket at him. "She takes to prayers at this time of day." You'll find her in the church. Just follow the path." She pointed out an open door and then turned to shout orders.

"You've been dismissed." Sanosuke said with a grin. "My Lord."

Kenshin scowled as the pair of them turned and headed out the door. "Don't think I like this new title." Out the door and down half a dozen stone step and Kenshin found the well worn path with ease. A large stone building was nestled in a grove of trees and by the size of it and the symbols painted on the stained glass windows told Kenshin it was obviously the church.

"Ah yes, you would rather return to being the Battousai." Sano said as he nodded to a pair of pretty young servants who had moved off the path to give the men room.

"Perhaps." Was all Kenshin said. In truth he didn't miss war, he was quickly growing sick of the body count and scrubbing blood from his skin. However, he knew the threat was only growing, and now that they stopped waring with the Water clans, they could all focus every bit of their attention to the Drow.

The path led them past a large kitchen garden where more workers were stooped over weeding, picking, and pruning. They all paused and straightened up to fall into a bow of respect as the men walked by.

"How do they all know who I am already?" Kenshin wondered as he gave them a nod.

"I've never see servants scramble like they did when the Lady Kaoru fainted at the sight of you. When you announced who you were the servants in the halls bolted. I'm pretty sure it was to spread the word of your arrivin'. It's not hard to pick you out." Sano said with a grin. "With the hair and all."

"I'm not the only one here with red hair."

"Yeah, but-"

"I get it." Kenshin snapped. He was different, smaller than most men, with hair longer than most.

Sano shrugged."It's good to be the Lord." He said lightly before pausing and whistling low.

Kenshin paused too. The stone church was much larger than he had thought. It wasn't nestled within a grove of trees, it was made from the grove of trees. Stones sat between the trunks of massive trees to form walls. The pair fell silent as they walked up the stone steps into the structure. Like all Elemental churches, there was no roof. The only cover was that from the canopy of leaves. The center of the church was open to the sun and rain. From the many curved stone benches and kneeling areas, Kenshin figured that maybe three hundred people could be in here comfortably. And with the sky above them, people could worship both the sun and the moon.

Kenshin pulled his eyes from the circle of blue sky overhead. "This is an Earth Church." He observed.

Sanosuke bent to set a hand on a tree trunk. The trunk was covered in markings from the stones. They had been moved at one point to let the tree grow. "Yes." Was all he said at first. He straightened up and looked over at Kenshin. "About a hundred years old. But over there," He pointed across the church "Is a much younger area."

Kenshin glanced in the indicated direction to see an angular section created with much younger trees.

"That section was added with the Fire Elemental's arrived." Said a voice behind them.

Both men gave a start and whirled around to find an older man dressed in white priest robes. The man smiled, knowing he walked up on the pair and he bowed his head. "Welcome, My Lord. I am Vitae."

Kenshin nodded at the old man and turned back. The new addition was circular as was the rest of the building, with the addition of the fourth element, the church took on the shape of a clover with each element represented. One section housed a fountain where water bubbled and trickled, dripped and dropped, The second was a plot of rich earth where an oak tree was growing.

Kenshin's eyes grew and he turned back to the priest and Sanosuke. "Is that a Great Oak?"

Both men glanced over his shoulder. Sanosuke's brown eyes narrowed slightly before snapping wide open. "It is!" He weaved around the web of stone benches and approached the tree with slowly, careful movements and set a hand on the slender trunk.

"Ah yes," Vitae nodded. "I was given a sacred acorn when I went up North. Goodness that was many, many years ago."

Kenshin could tell by the look of the oak that it was perhaps a quarter century old. Perhaps planted the same year he was born. Kenshin had seen many Great Oaks, some younger but most were hundreds of years old and towered over the churches built for them. They all came from the same sacred tree. The acorns were not rare, but it was a struggle to keep the saplings alive without Earth fae to help it grow. This one seemed to be doing well. He could feel the pull of power as Sanosuke tapped into the life-force of the tree and the sacred oak gladly gave him power. His tan skin glowed and a look of utter peace settled over his features. Like a child wrapped in his mother's arms.

"This is quite a bit of Earth power for a place that belong to the Water people." Kenshin said out-loud to himself.

Vitae cleared his throat. "Yes, But much of the folk here are Earth people and we are quite close to Earth territory, and besides, the healing waters in the Keep are quite powerful in their own right. Feel free to come here anytime, this is your place now."

Kenshin glanced to the Fire section and saw a black cracked ball of lava in the center of a fire pit where bright flames danced. They burned nothing, no wood or other material. The lava ball fed them life. It was a normal bit of sacred fire, taken from the Volcano that Birthed their God. Kenshin had seen many identical shrines in other churches. Turning, Kenshin saw a fourth plot with a small whirlwind weaving to and fro. Having been in a few Air temples, this whirlwind was tiny, but there were few Air people here, and it had little power to feed from.

It was a nice place, Kenshin realized. He felt calm and relaxed. The dancing fire called for him. It felt like warm buzzing against his skin. But no, he was not here to worship right now. Later he would come, he promised.

"Actually I came looking for my Lady Wife, that I was. I was told she was here." But he didn't see her anywhere.

"I see. The Lord and Lady have a private temple. Normally Lady Kaoru doesn't bother with it, but she's taken to using it to grieve her father in private. Poor Child."

Sanosuke dropped his hand from the tree with a whispered blessing and returned to Kenshin's side. "Perhaps we shouldn't bother her then."

Kenshin nodded. "Perhaps you're right." She did receive a shock today.

"Oh, no, don't worry. I just came from talking with Lady Kaoru, she seems fine, if a bit ill. Come, I'll take you to her."

"Hey Man, should I stick around here?" Sanosuke asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I want you two to meet and do this. Sooner the better."

"Follow me." Vitae said with a smile and he led the pair around the stone benches and to the head of the church were a small alcove was cut into the stones and surprisingly was being guarded by an armed man. Kenshin approved of the guard, even though he did look a bit bored, Kaoru was inside so he was at attention when they approached. "Let me know if you need anything." The priest said before turning back to the main room.

Kenshin didn't know how she would react to seeing him again. Why did he suddenly feel like he was intruding? This was his place of worship now too. He shot Sanosuke a look before taking a breath and plunging into the alcove.

There was only one turn and the stone fell away, the nook was completely made up of trees. This place was far older than most of the church. From the branches, chains with colored glass carved into perfect spheres hung down and glittered in the flashes of sun, like colorful drops of rainbows. Sano had to dip and weave to keep from disturbing them. Fire red, Sea blue, Forest Green and Golden Yellow. Each glass drop left a matching light dancing against the trees and the ground. It took his breath away. It was small and simple, but beautiful. The nook was small, only four stone benches would fit, and each bench fit only two people. But at the moment Kaoru was kneeling in the grass at the back of the nook. She had her hands in the water of a large fountain and prayers were falling silently from her moving lips. Her ink black hair and been restyled after being ruined by the healing water. It shimmered blue-black in the light. She looked just as lovely as when they met in the forest. How strange that a Water fae could make him forget himself.

Kenshin cleared his throat before the silence could become uncomfortable.

Kaoru glanced up at them, then turned back to the water and it seemed like she excused herself. No doubt she was speaking to the little water creatures that only she could see. Slowly she stood up and gave him a slight smile. "I see you met Milinda." Her blue eyes were glowing from the power she was absorbing from the water, but the ethereal glow quickly faded, as did the water that dripped from her hands.

"Oro? Oh!" He looked down at the basket in his hands. "Yes...interesting woman, that she is." He looked her over. She seemed well enough. Her skin was still pale but she seemed strong as she approached him.

"Did she send you to make sure I ate?" She muttered as she took the basket from him and set it down on one of the benches. "I swear that lady never stopped being my nursemaid." She added in a tone that hinted that she missed her old maid. Blue eyes lifted and spotted Sano dodging the glass sun catchers.

"Ah! Hello!" She clasped her hands in front of her.

Kenshin gave his head a jerk trying to clear his head from the spell of her blue eyes. "Ah, yes. This is my close friend Sir Sanosuke Sagara."

Kaoru moved to bow but Sanosuke caught her hand before she could and took a knee in front of her.

"I swear upon my head that from this day forward I will be faithful to you, my Lady. That I will protect you from those that would cause you harm. I will give you strength, counsel and companionship. I do this of my own will and faith and without deceit."

Sanosuke hadn't been a knight for long, but he apparently took it seriously. Kenshin was impressed with the young man. Kaoru looked shocked but it seemed that she had dealt with Oaths of Fealty before. She took firm hold of Sanosuke's hand.

"Thank you for swearing yourself to me. I will do my best to be the Lady you would gladly serve….Sir Sagara."

At this Sanosuke rose up to his full height. The teen towered over Kaoru and she had to take a step back to keep from straining her neck looking up at him. "Please call me Sano." He lifted her hand to his lips and sealed his oath with a kiss on her knuckles.

Kenshin stepped forward. "Sano is a close, trusted friend, and I hope he will be yours too. It is most likely that I will attach him to you as your personal guard. I wouldn't trust anyone else with you."

… . . …

Kaoru blinked. A bodyguard? She glanced over at Sanosuk-...Sano. He was young, perhaps just a year or two older than herself. He was an Earth Elemental; tall, good looking, lean, strong, yet friendly. She looked back at her husband. He didn't trust anyone else to protect her? While it was true that Earth Fae were incapable of things like rape. She didn't know if she should feel grateful that he would assign his best friend to her or upset that he didn't think her own guards could do the job.

Kaoru decided she would talk about it later and not in front of the man. "I understand." She said softly.

"Trust me Missy, following you around would be a breath of fresh air after following this guy around. He's stubborn, reckless, and absolutely boring." Sano thumbed over his shoulder at Kenshin.

Kaoru felt her mouth drop before hiding it behind her hand. "Goodness I don't think I will be any better. What you must think having to deal with a woman all the time."

The brown eyed man gave her a grin. "Nah, Missy, you're already like my little sister." He placed a large hand on her head and gave her perfectly placed hair a ruffle.

Kaoru was stunned by how easily he took liberties but she already felt a smile on her face before she could even be worried. She liked this man. She glanced over at Kenshin and found him smiling softly at the two of them.

"What? My Lord Husband?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I'm glad My Lady Wife and my best friend are already getting along."

… . . …

"By the way man, I told you not to call me "Sir Sagara." Sano said. "Do I have to call you Duke Himura?"

Kenshin winced at the title. Being a Lord of the land was bad enough but his official title was worse. "You know I have to announce you as such during official meetings." He quickly changed the subject. "Now I was told you had to eat." He faced Kaoru. "You didn't eat this morning."

Kaoru ducked her head. "I was interrupted by something going on in the Hall."

"So I witnessed." Kenshin's next job was to root through the troublemakers and punish them. He was used to the discipline of warriors in the field and though they were not with enemies, he expected the same kind of discipline to go on in his Keep.

Kaoru looked slightly embarrassed and she hid her face by looking into the basket. "I fear your men don't like the idea of being ruled over by a female. I'm sure they will be much better now that you're here." She lifted her eyes and held out a white cloth with a roasted chicken leg. "My Lord Husband?"

"I just ate, thank you." Kenshin refused. "That may be so, but my people are not raised to treat their Lords or Ladies in such a way. I understand they do not like you, being that you are Water. But they will have to get over their prejudices now. You are my wife and I demand you get respect."

Kaoru blinked, surprised at his words. After a moment she cleared her throat. "Well….thank you….my Lord Husband." After a moment where she collected her feelings she held the chicken out to Sano. "Sano, are you hungry?"

The man had taken his spot near the wall but at this he slid himself into the bench behind theirs. "Aw yeah, I'm starving!"

"Sano, the whole point of this basket was for Kaoru to eat, you just ate!" Kenshin scolded in a gentle but firm tone.

"Oh, no, I don't mind. I'm not that hungry for meat. I don't want it to go to waste." Kaoru returned, already slipping the cloth napkin to Sano.

"If you feed him, he'll never leave you alone….he's like a puppy." Kenshin muttered as he watched his friend inhale his treat as though the man hadn't eaten in days. Kaoru glanced over at Sano and hide her laugh behind her hand while Sano ignored Kenshin's teasing.

"This is more appetizing." Kaoru assured, pulling out a second cloth. Nestled inside was a soft white cheese about the size of her palm. She went to take a bite from it but then abruptly stopped herself. Instead she set it in her lap and pulled a small chunk from it and popped it into her mouth.

Lips slowly turned upward into a sly smile and Kenshin leaned forward. "My Lady Wife does not have to stand on ceremony when it's just us here. He said in a smooth tone. He fought to ignore Sano leaning back behind Kaoru's line of sight and shooting him a thumbs up in approval. His wife actually started blushing. It was a pretty, soft pink tint on her pale cheeks. And Kenshin's mind flashed back to that same blushing face of her lying naked on the forest floor.

"I-I am not a bratty, mud covered child anymore. I've been trained since our marriage to be a lady."

"Bet that was fun" Sano muttered, having already finished his chicken.

Kaoru gave Kenshin a sidelong look before turning her eyes to Sano. "It was boring but necessary." Was all she said. There was a silence between them all as Kaoru wrapped her half finished cheese back in its cloth and set it back into the basket. "If you will excuse me, my Lord and Sir." She nodded to both Kenshin and Sano before taking the basket and standing up. She took only a single step when a paper packet fell from a fold in her Kimono.

"My Lady, you dropped this." Kenshin leaned from his bench and took up the packet. It looked like the small item that the healer slipped to her when they thought he wasn't looking. He glanced up to find Kaoru looking stricken.

"Oh, yes…." She stuttered, looking down and holding out her hand.

"Wasn't this what the healer slipped you? Are you well?" Was there something wrong with Kaoru? They had said she's been sick as of late. Was it from stress and overwork? Was she sickly?

"I assure you that I'm fine." Kaoru muttered softly, still looking at the floor.

Kenshin glanced over at Sano who had the same suspicious look about her sudden behavior. He turned back to Kaoru and stood. "My Lady Wife should feel comfortable telling Sano and I anything." He said gently.

Kaoru was silent and still as a statue. There was just a flicker of her blue eyes in Sano's direction and then at himself before returning to the floor. Her outstretched hand never moved.

Curious, he didn't look away from his Wife as he held the packet out to Sano.

A horrified expression flashed across her face as the Earth man stood and took the packet and unfolded the thick paper.

He only had to look at it for a moment to identify the contents. "Pennyroyal and Rue."

Kaoru looked even more horrified if that was even possible. "How did you know that so fa…." Kaoru paused, the answer coming to her. "Earth Fae."

"Yes ma'am." Sano folded the packet back together and handed it over to Kenshin. To the Redhead, Sano looked slightly uncomfortable but his eyes read worry and warning.

"What's its significance?" Kenshin asked.

"In that amount. It's a powerful abortive." Sano said softly, turning away and stepping to the fountain to give Kaoru a semblance of privacy.

Shocked, Kenshin turned to his wife and was stunned to find her near tears, her outstretched hand now clenched into a fist as her side.

"My Lady Wife?" He said said cautiously.

"I had ordered it last night." She blurted, looking up at him. Ocean blue eyes shimmered with tears and her lips were set in a firm line. She glanced at Sano who was pretending to be fascinated by the fountain. "...I….I didn't know you were my…..I didn't know who you were." She blinked and tears fell but she remained calm and her face set.

Kenshin stepped forward, reached out to grab Kaoru to prevent her from stepping back. He pulled her against him and he dipped his head slightly to speak softly in her ear. "I understand. You were only being careful."

Kaoru looked up at him, her eyes still shimmering. "You were furious." She said in the softest of whispers.

"I was." But her cousin's words rang true. Kenshin had many lovers after they had been married and he had been willing to forsake their marriage for his last love. Where as Kaoru had her first real battle and nearly died. She needed to heal. His being away had made her feel alone, unwanted. Was it so bad that she let him make her feel wanted for just a few hours? "….But I understand and I don't blame you for anything, that I don't." He let her go and held out the packet.

Quickly Kaoru blinked to let the rest of the tears fall and she wiped them away with a dash of her hand. She took the packet and tucked it away. "Thank you my Lord Husband. But I don't need it anymore." She cautiously looked up.

Kenshin gave her what he hoped was a convincing, small smile. But she only gave him a confused look in return before turning and fleeing out of the alcove.

A large hand slammed down on his shoulder and Kenshin turned to see Sano.

"Eesh, Man that was rough."

" _You_ thought it was rough? It was rough for me!" Kenshin snapped back.

"She didn't want to shame her husband by having a bastard."

"I know that." Kenshin returned. "I didn't do a damn thing to make sure I didn't plant any children in the bellies of the women I was with. I've no right to be angry with her."

Sano flashed him a thumbs up. "There you go man, Finally seeing your wife as a person and not some Water monster out to ruin your life."

"Shut up Sano."

* * *

A/n Oh dear. I really felt bad for Kaoru at the end of this chapter. Embarrassed for her maybe? I don't know, perhaps I share too much empathy for my characters that I should. You know how it goes. Well it seems Kenshin is the forgiving type, which is nice, but I don't think he's going to be soft on his men. And now his best friend is Kaoru's personal guard. Things are going to be interesting to say the least.  
Now for the dreaded first dinner. I hope all will go well.  
Thank you for reading Dear Readers. Reviews are loved.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. Thank you for all the reviews. I know many were glad that Kenshin deflated pretty fast and accepted Kaoru and woke up with Misao's hard truth. I feel bad for Kenshin as well. He didn't want to be married as much as Kaoru but they were just political pawns.  
On to the story!

* * *

Kaoru thought about taking her dinner in her rooms but changed her mind at the last moment. For one, she needed to show that everything was well with the sudden arrival of her husband. She didn't want her people, as well as Kenshin's people, to think that she was avoiding him.

Also it was odd sitting in her quarters while the servants were bringing in and setting up her husband's things around her. They each had their own private quarters on each side of the room, plus their bathing area. Kaoru had left it bare since they moved her in and her late father's things out. But now it was filling up with swords, a desk, maps, two kinds of armor on their own stands and various books. In their joined room his wardrobe was set across hers. Once the maids started to strip the bed for new linens, Kaoru had to flee. How was she supposed to lay with this man now? She did before only believing it to be a fling. Now it would only be for duty to make an heir. Would he not find it as pleasurable this time around?

Kaoru shoved the thoughts away. If he did have a problem with things, then tough for him. She squared her shoulders as she made her way to the main hall. She had just made her way to the common area when a large form slid up beside her.

"Hey, Missy."

"Sanosuke?" Kaoru only paused for a moment, as there were more people in the common area and she didn't want to block the way. "Were you looking for me?" She asked as the pair continued down the steps and through the stone hallway.

"Well yeah, I'm yours now. Your bodyguard that is." He said with a chuckle.

Kaoru didn't think she could get used to this. But she smiled anyway. "You're not going to sleep outside our room are you?"

"Shit, no. Oh, begging your pardon, my Lady." Sano ducked his head.

Kaoru waved the apology away. "Sano I want you to talk how you always talk. It's nice to not be tiptoed like I'm some prude, old lady. I swear I'm never going to get used to being Lady of this Keep."

"Ah, see I knew I liked you the moment I saw you." Sano raised his hand to ruffle her hair again but caught himself. "Still I should try and be professional, at least when in public. I would hate to have people think you are being watched over by a fool."

Kaoru smiled again as they silently made their way into the Grand Hall. Sano couldn't help being who he was. He was an Earth fae, and as such, was more happy-go-lucky and living in the moment kind of person. Earth fae didn't tend to take things seriously until it needed to be. They partied freely, made love freely but they were extremely long lived with long memories. It wasn't good to make enemies with them. Which was why she didn't much like the fact she made enemies with Chou as a child. It was nearly ten years from that first fight, but he still held a grudge as though it were last week.

Reaching the Hall she was stopped by quite a few of her people asking if she was well. After fainting in front of them all, she had to come up with an explanation. Luckily all she had to do was tell the truth. She was ill and the shock of seeing her Lord Husband caused the fainting spell. A dip in the healing pool was all she needed. The Hall was packed to maximum capacity for the first time since her father's funeral. Everyone wanted to see the new Lord. Fire's, Water's and everyone else were squeezed together on the benches. Kaoru was only able to take a few steps before being stopped again and asked about her health. Finally Sano took her by the arm, stopping all conversation and escorted her up to the main table where Kenshin was already being served. She noted that Misao was missing from the table. Kaoru assumed that she was taking her meals in the kitchens. The Water fae wasn't sure if Kenshin would feel insulted at that, or perhaps it was a good thing that the two of them stayed apart for a while. Though Kenshin seemed to have accepted what Misao had said. But she was unsure if he had accepted her attitude.

"My Lady Wife." He greeted, standing from his chair. He had changed into a navy blue gi and black hakama. She could tell that he was not used to such garments from the way he smoothed down the generous amounts of fabric. "Thank you Sano." He nodded to his friend as he took Kaoru to her chair beside him.

"My Lord Husband." Kaoru greeted back. She sat at the table and looked over at Sanosuke. "Sano...you're going to eat with us right?" She glanced over at Kenshin. "I would feel bad if you had to stand by my chair while I eat."

The two men glanced at each other. Some sort of male secret language passed between them before Kenshin nodded. "Yes, Sano sit with us."

Even so, Sano took his seat at Kaoru's right instead of sitting with Kenshin. He was still on the job and even eating he would protect her. It was odd not having Misao next to her. What was an even stranger feeling was having a man sitting in her father's chair. It seemed a little too heavy and tall for the lithe red-headed man. Kaoru had been moved to the Lady's chair after her father died, but she had never felt comfortable in it. The thick carved wood made her feel like a small child and it's height caused her feet to come off the ground.

"Although, I'm not sure you'll enjoy yourself." Kenshin muttered, dipping his spoon into his soup bowl. "Tell me Lady Kaoru, what is this?"

Kaoru hid her laugh as two servants rushed forward with soup for her and Sanosuke. She guessed to a newcomer seeing a yellowish-white threads of some sort floating in broth with green peas would be a bit odd. "It's egg drop." Kaoru replied.

At this Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Egg? This doesn't look like egg. What's in it?"

"It's chicken broth with minced chicken and various seasonal vegetables. You heat the soup to simmering and slowly stir it as your pour in beaten eggs. The slower you stir the more noodle-like the egg cooks, the faster you stir it becomes more thread-like...like this."

"Hey man just eat it." Sano said, already halfway through his bowl. "If you don't, I'll take it."

Kenshin and Kaoru sat in silence as the new Lord tried his soup. "It's wonderful." He admitted. "I'm just not used to this kind of fare, I'm used to warrior meals out on the field." He glanced out at the tables of men who had skipped being served soup and were digging into more substantial food.

"My Lord you can always have the menu changed to your liking." Kaoru offered. "We're still learning what Fire's like to eat." She watched him consider this.

"Perhaps." he said simply, turning back to his soup. "It's good, I like it."

Kaoru found herself slowly relaxing as the three of them bantered. Many men approached the table to greet the Lord Kenshin. It was plain to see they much preferred him over his wife. They hardly spared her a glance and only bowed to her out of respect to Kenshin. Kaoru was simply happy to see that the tension on the Hall was all but gone. The Fire's were really a male centered society. It was strange how well they got along with the Earth Fae, considering they worshiped a female and females held more power spiritually and politically than the males.

Their bowls were removed and plates of ham, game bird, and fish were brought out. Kaoru played dutiful wife by keeping Kenshin's wine goblet filled. A move that he noticed, but pretended not to. They were hardly newlyweds, and Kenshin had to keep his reputation among the men. That much Kaoru knew about the Fire's and her husband. Reputation was everything and Fire's did not follow a weak leader. Kaoru thought she knew what this meant, but didn't really until just now, sitting at the great table in front of all his men. He was smaller than nearly every man here, but he felt overwhelmingly strong. He held himself like a man waiting to be attacked at any moment. His ki constantly flared. Was this what it was to be a Lord over Fire's? Or perhaps this is what it was to be a warrior assassin. Or was this simply how it was to be Kenshin Himura?

Kaoru found herself ignoring the main meal, instead she picked at green vegetables and only had a part of her fish. She had never had so many sidelong glances sent her way. It seemed the reunited couple was the most interesting thing to look at. When she reached for her water glass, Kenshin leaned over to her.

"Does my Lady Wife not drink wine?"

Kaoru glanced at her untouched goblet. "Not if I can help it. It's horrible stuff."

Red eyebrows arched in surprise. "You fancy the Earth made beer and ale?"

Kaoru couldn't help but pull a face. "No, that's even worse."

Sano leaned into the conversation. "I hear the Water fae only drink spirits." He grinned, leaning his elbow on the table and propped up his head with his fist. "Does my Lady like the hard stuff?"

Kaoru gasped, leaned back and laughed. "I'm not sure Sano, as I've only tried a small taste here and there. And if you insist on me calling you Sano, Please call me Kaoru."

Sano glanced over at Kenshin. The Red head gave him no indication of what he should do. "Um…I shall my Lady, but again, not in public."

Kaoru allowed her bottom lip to stick out in a pout for only a fraction of a moment. "Should I be worried about how we are perceived in public?" She addressed to both men.

"Only for a while." Kenshin said softly, setting a hand on hers.

Kaoru didn't know she would be uncomfortable with her husband touching her in public until his hand settled over hers. And though they were at the High table and it was such a small gesture no one would ever notice it. She carefully slid her hand out from under his and set both her hands in her lap. "Why?" If Kenshin was upset that she pulled away, he didn't show it, only a glance down at her hands in her lap gave away that he even noticed.

"First impressions are important. It's not uncommon for a Lord to get his Lady a bodyguard. And it's not uncommon that it is his closest most trusted man., and that he sit here for dinner so they can get to know one another. However, Fire's are pretty strict on protocol. I know Water Fae are more relaxed about things, but-"

"But you have to put on a show for your men." Kaoru interrupted. She didn't know how she felt about that. In one way she understood. She pretended to be the strong Lady of the Keep after her father died. Even though all she wanted to do was hide away in her rooms for the rest of her life and cry. She didn't. She had a duty to her people and to the Keep. She had been groomed all her life for this position after all. But she thought that perhaps with the Lord here all this pretending could stop. He would deal with his people and she would fade back and deal with the numbers. The amount of money, food and people it would take to keep Aiga running smoothly. She knew the books, not the politics.

Kenshin seemed somewhat jolted by the turn in her attitude. Kaoru didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I understand, my Lord Husband that you have a reputation to keep with your men and that you must seem strong, even though you are strong." Were her eyes angry when she glanced at him? She understood, she really did, but she didn't like it.

"Yes, It is my first day here and for at least a few weeks I have to give Aiga the feeling that I am in complete control, that I do."

"But you are in complete control." Kaoru returned.

Suddenly his purple eyes seem to turn hard, like the stones of her jewelry.

"My Lady Wife, if we were attacked this moment, I'm not entirely sure I would know how to get out of this rock." He said in a hard tone.

"I don't think the Drow would attack us any time soon." At least she hoped not. True, the scouts were uncomfortably close, but it was coming on to summer and the Drow normally laid low during that time.

"I don't mean from the Drow, I mean attacked by my own people, your own people. These first few weeks are important for me to make a place for myself. My own men won't hesitate to overthrow me if they do not find me fit enough to rule. My birth does not keep me safe."

"Ken, man that's unfair. It's not in the Water's nature to be backstabbers." Sano said around Kaoru. "She didn't know that's what you meant."

Kaoru couldn't help the look of shock on her face. She quickly covered her open mouth in her hand and leaned back in the chair and as far away from the men as possible.

"Well now she does." Kenshin grunted back, turning to attack the meat on his plate with his knife.

Kaoru slid her eyes from her husband over to Sano. The man startled her by giving her a smile and a wink before sitting back to his meal. What in the world just happened? If anyone had called the Fire fae backstabbers to their face, war would have happened. Perhaps because Sano was Kenshin's best and trusted friend...perhaps it was because Kenshin accepted that truth about the Fire Clans. Suddenly the tension that had slowly left the hall was back again. But it was at the High table and Kaoru felt smothered by it.

A yell went out among the Hall, causing Kaoru to jump a mile in her seat. Even with the tension between them, Kenshin reached over at took her hand from her lap and gave it a squeeze. But Kaoru hardly noticed as the celebratory cry turned into fists banging on the table. In the middle of the group it was easy to see the tall Fire who had challenged her. Shishio….was that his name?

"Red, Banner, Red Banner, Red Banner, red, red, red, red!" The group of men chanted. Quickly every Fire in the Hall was chanting, stomping, clapping and banging the tables. The other Fae seemed confused, embarrassed or downright afraid of the chanting.

Kaoru realized Kenshin's grip on her hand was crushing her fingers. She glanced down at her poor fingers before looking back up at her husband. "My Lord? What are they chanting about? And my fingers are about to fall off."

Kenshin let her hand go abruptly. His face looked smug but his eyes told her otherwise. He stood from his chair, causing a cheer to go up from the Fire's "You want the Red Banner?" Kenshin said loudly over the crowd, and again a deafening roar rose over them.

Kaoru had no idea how a single room full could make so much noise with just their voices. She worried that they could be disturbing the other side of the Keep where people were being healed. It was unnerving and Kaoru found herself leaning away. A warm hand settled on her shoulder.

"It's alright Missy, they just want some fun and gossip." Sano said, leaning close to her to be heard over the calls and whistles.

"What's the Red Banner?" Kaoru asked.

For the first time the teen looked sightly flustered. "It's an old Fire custom for newlyweds to hang their bed sheets for all to see after the Weddin' night."

Kaoru was in the middle of hiding her unease by taking a sip of her water and she nearly dropped the glass in her lap. "The Red Banner is stained sheets from the marriage bed!?" It didn't matter that Kaoru shrieked because the cheering grew louder still as Kenshin guaranteed them this tradition.

"Red banners are used in times of war for Fire Fae, it's a very old custom that dates back to when houses were married to each other to form alliances. A symbolic "Conquering" if you wanna call it that."

"Sano those marriages still happen, this is why I was married as a child."

The teen nodded solemnly, "This is why they call for this tradition."

Kaoru wanted to say that losing her virginity to Kenshin didn't produce enough blood to stain anything other than their thighs but caught herself just before spilling that personal bit of information.

All at once there was a surge of people rushing up to the High Table. Hands reached for both Kenshin and herself. She would have been terrified, but Kenshin seemed content in letting them lead him away. He constantly glanced back for Kaoru though, that made her feel better. What also made her fell better was that one of the hands on her was the iron grip that was Sano. He had his hand wrapped around her arm just below the elbow and he didn't let a single man wedge between the two of them. They were speaking to her, Kaoru realized. Lots of "My Lady's" made it to her ear. Through the Hall and up the steps and even into the restricted area were the common man wasn't to go unless called for. With all the jostling and dozens of hands, Kaoru was certain some took liberties with her as she felt hands on her person. But it all seemed in good spirits as the men, though drunk, only laugh and sang and chanted about the Red Banner. Even in the fading light she could see their eyes, flashes of their teeth and the heat of their bodies grew and grew until she could hardly stand them any longer. Suddenly Sano let her go and all at once Kaoru found herself deposited next to Kenshin in their personal rooms. The men threw blessings and well wishes and far more "put a babe in that belly" than she had ever heard before. The guards slowly urged the men away. Astonished, Kaoru could only stand there, her body buzzing from the memory of all the hands upon her and started stupidly at her husband.

"What happened?" she asked in a frayed voice.

Kenshin was still staring out the door. He gave a small laugh before turning to her. "You look terrified."

Of course she was terrified, she had never been swarmed on before, and the Fire's bodies are always so warm, she could still feel the heat of them. "I want to know what you plan on doing about the Red ba-" But Kaoru was interrupted when a small train of priests and monks all in white with a rainbow of colored sashes and belts filled into the room. This time both Lord and Lady were perplexed as the monks lined up in front of them to anoint their foreheads with oils. The priests were at the marriage bed throwing blessed water and the smoke from a bowl of flame at it., blessing the consummation of the marriage and the hope of an heir.

"Mother Goddess, help me." Kaoru muttered. If the monks thought she was praying they didn't show it as one by one they all left the room. Sano poked his head in. Was all of the Keep going to visit her private quarters today?

"Hey man, there's a party going on at the church. But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things."

"Your people really want heir's don't they?" Kaoru sighed, looking at her husband. Through all of this he seemed calm and somewhat amused.

… . . …

He could tell by the flashing in her eyes that she was not happy. It was strange seeing someone who's every emotion played out through their eyes. Each time more fascinating than the last. "My people want _male_ heir's." He informed. "Our treaty is only ten years old but in that time there have been enough Fire and Water couples for us to realize that the two elements will not mix well. It's difficult to create children." He turned away from her confused eyes and back to Sano.

"Thank you Sano. I'm sure things will be kept in control being that they decided to go to the church. Join them if you want to. I won't expect you to have duties in the morning. I'm sure everyone will be taking the day off, that I do." From the amount of drinking he had seen in the Hall alone, he knew that the foundries would be silent today. That was fine with him. He'd been to enough Fire weddings to know that the celebrations would go one for some time. He didn't expect things to change. At least for this one night.

Sano slapped his friend on the back "You don't have to tell me twice." He glanced over at Kaoru who had turned away to let them have their conversation. "You have a plan for the Red Banner?" he said in hushed tones.

Kenshin shrugged. "I do."

Again Sano flashed him a thumbs up. "Well have a great weddin' night." He joked before turning away. As Kenshin was shutting the door he noted the two guards standing a few yards away from the door, one on each side. He shut and locked the door before turning back to find his wife with her fingers on the fabric of his warrior tunic that was hanging on the wall by his wardrobe, ready to be thrown on at a moment's notice. She was taking particular interest in the hooks and fasteners.

At the sudden silence she glanced up and caught him watching her. She blushed and nodded her head at the clothes. "I'm not used to these kinds of garments yet. Is it true that court women in the Fire Lands wear huge dresses?" She held her hands out at her hips to emphasis huge.

Kenshin smiled. "Yes, though not as large as they once were. When I was child the fashion was to have dresses so wide a woman would have to turn sideways to get though the door." His story had the desired effect of making Kaoru's eyes grow wide with child-like wonder. "Perhaps we'll visit someday and you'll get to wear our styles."

The idea made her eyes dance, which Kenshin was sure he would never tire of seeing. Too bad it didn't last long, as her eyes narrowed and she set her hands on her hips.

"What the Hell is with this Red Banner? Are we savage tribes?" Kaoru started to pace as much as her Kimono would let her. She clapped her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm going to be so humiliated!"

Kenshin scoffed slightly as he looked around the rooms. There were large windows, for that he was grateful, he hated the constant feeling of being under a mountain of rock. The furniture was old, used by generations. They depicted carvings of the Keep, and some of the Sea. The tapestries on the wall also depicted the Sea and it's many monsters and creatures as well a the Merpeople that birthed the Water folk. Over the grand bed hung colored ropes. Kenshin recalled last seeing them wrapped around himself when he married Kaoru. "Nothing has happened yet for you to be humiliated." He said softly, as his mind traveled back ten years.

"They want to see our bed sheets in the morning." She said, still hiding behind her hands.

"We'll give them what they want, then life can go on as normal, that it will." He said smoothly, moving over to pry her hands from her face. He cheeks were blazing red as she looked up at him. He didn't like seeing her so worried. He wanted to soothe her anxiety. "It's happened countless times before and I'm sure will happen for many more generations to come, that it will." It didn't mean he liked the tradition. To be honest he had never given it much thought until now. Yet he could understand why she was so shocked, why any Water Fae in the Keep would be shocked. It was not common for them to be virgins on their wedding night.

"You mean to bed me tonight...even after..."

"After having already bedding you?"

"After thinking I betrayed you."

He softened. "You have never betrayed me." When he was her age he was already well taught in the area of love making. He had been willing to forsake her for another and never wanted to return to this place. What she had done, was hardly a scratch compared to the damage he had caused. It was hard for him, he would admit to that, realizing she was his wife. But even he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart raced at the idea that the little Water female was his wife. That little fantasy that he had was in fact true. Tonight had to happen, and all the nights after that as well. He could at least, for now, forget the little brat she was, forget the love he had in the past and just live in the moment he had that magical morning in the forest. To press the matter would only upset her more. Kenshin would rather live in peace and have a relationship that was, at the very least, warm.

"But I didn't know who you were."

"Shh.." He locked his eyes on to hers. "You never betrayed me…."

Kaoru was silent for a moment before she lowered her gaze from his and nodded softly. She froze as his hands started to pull free the yards of silk Obi that kept her Kimono closed. Painful shyness returned, as if she had never known this man.

"My Lord."

He pressed the side of his head against hers and whispered softly in her ear. "Please don't call me that here in our bed chambers." He said, his voice dropping an octave. He didn't like all the 'My Lord's' And he liked them even less from her.

"K-Kenshin." She whispered.

The sound of his name on her tongue sent a bolt of heat straight into his gut. There it pooled and stirred his manhood to life. How was it that just the sound of his name would give him such pleasure. This morning he had felt a moment of such hate for the girl. But no, not even then, that wasn't hate. Kaoru had shown him her true colors the other day. Willing to risk her life to even the odds of a fight, to admit to her weakness and being lonely here in the Keep. It wasn't hate he had felt, not at all. Shock maybe. And the killer in him disliked being shocked. The killer wanted complete control of all situations. Kenshin thought he would be able to handle his wife and not always having his plan. But that morning proved he was weak willed and the Battousai failed the first test.

"Will it be like before?" She asked, pulling away to look at him.

Kenshin didn't let her back away too much, the Obi slipped to the floor and he took her Kimono in both hands and pulled her against him. He ducked his head to kiss her soundly, but froze when a thought entered his mind. He pulled away from her lips.

"Are you willing? I don't care if this is our "first" night together...I won't force you, Kaoru." He lifted his head. "I will be just as gentle with you as I was the other morning. Or I will be rougher if you want me to. I will be whatever you want." His voice had dropped to a husky whisper against her skin.

Kaoru gasped for breath as she leaned against him. "I..." She pulled back and took a breath to steady herself. "What of the Red Banner?"

"I can fake that easily, Kaoru. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Although If she said no, Kenshin would shame himself by begging. Images of Kaoru laying on the forest floor kept flashing in his mind, the taste of her, the smell of her. She was a witch and he, her victim.

"No...I want to." She said in a voice so soft, he had to strain to hear her. "I just feel awkward...because of before."

Kenshin was slowly pushing her toward the large bed. He ducked his head and covered her lips with his. He pulled away before she could respond. "Did I hurt you before?" He had tried to make sure she was well ready for him, but he had no idea she was a virgin and his entering her was without care.

"A little….but that's to be expected." She added quickly. Her eyes were going hazy and unfocused.

Kenshin shook his head and dipped to trail kisses down her throat. Her head fell back to allow him. "A man who knows what he is doing will cause a woman almost no pain, even on her first go." he admitted. "I was not careful with you, that I wasn't."

At this Kaoru pressed back against him, her hands pulled at his gi to free it from his body. "You do not need to be careful with me Lord Husband. This is not my first go, as you well remember. I will not break."

… . . …

Kaoru didn't think she would be able to officially consummate their marriage after having been so mortified that morning. But his kisses, petting and soft words brought her back to that lovely little rowan grove and how this handsome stranger took her to places she never thought possible. Was it truly possible that the red-headed stranger was really her husband...forever? Could she even be that lucky? She was glad that her voice remained strong even as his words and kisses were playing her emotions like a delicate instrument. She tipped her chin up to show she wasn't afraid of him.

His clothes were gone, and her Kimono was on the floor and Kaoru found herself pressed into the soft mattress of the bed. Kenshin had the presence of mind to pull away the covers but that was as far as they got as they both lay across the bed. She wanted to explore him but found she couldn't do anything other than cry out as his fingers found her most pleasurable spot. He was not wasting time, she realized. She didn't want him to, already she was wet and mewing for him. Vaguely she remember the guards posted outside her door and tried to hold back from making such unladylike noises but as Kenshin slid two fingers inside of her and his thumb still circling her most sensitive spot, Kaoru found it impossible to stay silent. Not when he urge her so. His lips at her ear urged her to cry out, it was almost a harsh demand. The heat of his touch, the heat of his whole body burned her, his voice in her ear was like the roar of a wildfire and the pleasure building up inside of her was like a soothing heat from a bath that soon flooded her entire body.

She screamed his name as the pleasure overtook her body. She smothered her cries in a pillow lest the whole Keep hear her. She was a writhing twisted mess of arms and legs but Kenshin held her tight against him. His mouth was at her neck, kissing and catching her skin delicately between his teeth. As she came down from her flight of pleasure, he urged her for information.

"Tell me what you want, Kaoru, I will be whatever you want."

Gods, he needed to stop saying that. So many ideas were coming to her mind. She was pleasure drunk, her limbs were heavy and it felt as though her body was sinking deep into the softest mattress. Was this what the Goddess felt being in the arms of her lover? With fumbling fingers she reached up and took the tie from his hair. Crimson locks cascaded down from both his shoulders and framed his face in shadow.

"You." She said finally. "I want you and I won't break," She grabbed some of his hair and wound it around her hand. She recalled the way the sun on his hair made it looks like strands of copper and fire. His body was lean and strong, even though he was small, he was solid. He was like a wild animal, coiled muscle and sinew and bone. It was thrilling to be near such a powerful creature. "Don't you dare be gentle with me, Kenshin." She gave her hand a hard yank, tugging at his hair and causing him to surge forward and down upon her.

… . . …

That was what he wanted. The spitfire Water fae he met in the forest was more of a bed mate than the cool, calm Lady of the Keep. He slowly, carefully slid himself into her. She was hot, wet and demanding. No sooner did he seat himself deep inside her that she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him hard against her. Her hands wound tightly in his hair, forcing his head back, exposing his throat to her. Teeth and lips and tongue assaulted his throat.

Kenshin was impressed. Only her second time and already she knew how to take control of him. He was more than willing to let her have all she wanted of him. His hips surged and she moved to met him. He found it impossible to not gasp with her every thrust. As he moved, she moved and with his head tipped back as it was, he couldn't see her face. But finally both her hands untangled from his hair, one fluttered at his throat, the other gripped onto his shoulder. Her hand as his throat slowly moved to his cheek as he lowered his gaze to find her flushed, sweaty and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her blue eyes were dark, like the depth of an unexplored lagoon. Hair as dark as the night sky fanned out around her in stark contrast to her moon pale skin.

"K...Kenshin." her voice was a breathy whisper as her nails sunk into his back.

All at once his concentration slipped and pleasure washed over him unexpectedly. His hips bucked forward against his will as he planted his seed deep inside of her. There was a moment when no one moved or breathed before the two sagged against each other. Kenshin rested against the mattress, overtaken by the lavender scent of her hair as he pressed his face to the ebony locks.

… . . …

Kaoru smiled, eyes closed as Kenshin nuzzled against the nape of her neck. She didn't want to open her eyes because in her mind she was back in that forest. In that little grove of trees she was no one important and it didn't matter who she was with or if she was bold about it. It didn't matter how loudly she voiced her pleasure or how long they lay in their gratification. But she did open her eyes to the stone and wood ceiling above her. Embarrassment sunk in as she realized how bold she was with her Lord Husband. What if he wasn't happy that she controlled him so? Though he was careful when entering her this time, he was much harder in his movement and she could feel the discomfort. Like aggravating a bruise it was, as he was still settled inside of her.

"Ken-shin?" she cursed the sudden trembling in her voice. "That hurts."

Instantly he was up off of her, his weight on his elbows as he looked down at her. His hair was a wild mane around his face but instead of dark, angry eyes, they were heated purple pools of lust. "Let me move." He said.

His voice was husky, smokey, a bedroom voice Kaoru realized. He was pleased, and was not angry. Slowly he back his hips away from hers. He was seated so deep inside of her that she couldn't tell what was her body and what was his. Only that there was a deep ache. His pulling free of her felt like part of her insides were being pulled away as well, leaving her empty.

"Better?"

Kaoru nodded and she was about to move to cover her nakedness but Kenshin reached around her shoulders and pulled her to sit upright. Kaoru winced at a flash of pain between her thighs and looked up. "What are you doing."

"Making sure to keep those people of mine happy, that I am. I'm sorry if this is unpleasant."

Kaoru was confused until he stood from the bed and helped her off. Her legs were wobbly and she sagged against him. One arm around her held her tightly against his body as he smiled down at her.

Kaoru turned and finally realized what he was up to. By sitting up, his seed had escaped from her and stained the bed sheets rather thoroughly.

"Oh my-" Kaoru covered her face. She didn't even look when Kenshin carefully stepped away. "What are you doing?" She asked as she dropped her hand from her face. Kenshin in all his nakedness, stalked to the other side of the bed and rummaged around his warrior clothes and pulled from it a small dagger.

"Kenshin?"

The red-head returned to her side and Kaoru and to fight to keep her eyes averted, but she failed. He was too beautiful to feel shame upon seeing his naked body. But that warm feeling suddenly turned to icy dread as he jerked the blade across the palm of his hand.

"Kenshin!" She rushed forward.

But he tossed the dagger to the side and caught her. "Hush my Dear." He said softly. "You'll alert the guards. This will help with the proof."

Kaoru watched as he opened his hand. The slice wasn't as long or as deep as Kaoru had imagined, a scratch really. Only a few drops of blood had welled up and Kenshin pressed his hand to the still wet stain on the bed. With a quick movement the stain was now tinged with pink with an obvious streak of deep blood red.

"Is that enough blood?" She wondered.

"It is, Anymore and my men will think I'm a bad lover." He smiled down at her and Kaoru felt a blush crawl across her skin.

"My Lady where did you learn to force a man like that?" He asked, skillfully changing the subject, his lips brushed across her forehead as he talked.

Kaoru yanked back, "Force? What?" She flustered.

Kenshin's smile grew as his eyes flared with warm amber. "Mm-Hm. Our first coupling was shy yet exciting, which I can understand, being it was your first time with a man, you took your fill of me, of which I was also expecting, being that you must have never seen a man naked before."

The sudden heat told Kaoru that her blush was not a delicate rose but a more like a sunburn across her face and shoulders.

"But this second time..." he trailed off, turning her so they were pressed chest to chest. He let one hand grip her hair, close to the scalp, but was in no way painful.

"I...I….I was taught." She stammered as his head dipped down so that his lips could brush along her exposed neck. She tried to distract herself by taking his hand and inspecting the wound. It really was just a scratch. It wasn't even bleeding anymore. She had hoped to divert their attention by bandaging the wound.

"Taught?….really?" He seemed more entranced with her breasts now than what she was saying. His hand released her hair and they both went to her breasts which suddenly felt heavy from the sudden attention. Nipples hardened the instant he set his hands to them. And Kaoru was surprised to find that she wished he was rough with them instead of gentle.

Suddenly words spilled out. "As soon as I got my first Moon Blood I was taught what I needed to do to please my Lord." She glanced at him, fighting to keep from pressing her chest against his hands. His eyes were golden, which startled her. A flash of a fuzzy memory. He was younger, but looked far harder than he did now, his eyes were yellow and terrifying. She was only just a child, but even then the fear he brought to her also brought excitement.

The Lord dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands dropped from her breasts to rest at the small of her back.

"M-my, my L-Lord?" She started to tremble as he started pressing kisses onto her thighs.

"My name Kaoru. Say it."

Even his voice was different. Harder, harsher and yet even so, the sound of it made her knees weak. "Kenshin what are you doing?" She said in a rush as she struggled to stay upright as both hands slowly explored the curve of her buttocks.

"With that cursed Red Banner problem out of the way, I can set my mind to having you properly."

Her mind was blank. If what they just did was just to get a problem out of the way...could it get better than that?

"P...Properly?" was all she could form. Gods and Goddess Kaoru, did you forget how to talk? She berated herself each time she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Permission to have you properly?" He looked up at her.

Even with those burning eyes and that hard voice, he still asked her permission. She didn't know what he had in mind but numbly she nodded her head.

Instantly this mouth found her most sensitive spot. Kaoru gasped and nearly jumped away but Kenshin's hands had full control of her hips and was not letting her pull away so easily. His tongue slid past silky folds until it founds it's prize, the little nub that made her knees weak and her legs tremble. She shifted her legs, just a little. Maybe to give him better access it would- oh yes, it was much better. Her head feel back and Kaoru let whatever sounds produced from her throat to escape. Just raspy gasps at first, but soon he had her mewing and then keening. Her tone rising higher and higher as she felt her whole body tighten.

Then suddenly his mouth was gone, replaced by a delicate finger on that little nub. Quickly Kenshin pressed her back on the soft, cool sheets of the bed and his mouth returned to giving her attention. The slight disruption made Kaoru huff in frustration and yet felt dread when his warm tongue returned. She couldn't hold herself back when he did that with his mouth. And again he brought her to crying out with each flick of his tongue.

It felt like hours to Kaoru, although she was sure it was only a minute. Her body wound tighter and tighter as she reached completion. Kaoru felt herself spiral out of control. Was she making any noise? She didn't know, all she knew was warmth and stars.

At once Kenshin slid up along her body and slid himself deep within her. Her body shuddered as she felt him stretch her still sensitive and tight insides. Again he was talking to her, but Kaoru could make no sense of the words. They were just sounds and warm breath in her ear. After a moment she realized she couldn't understand him because he was speaking another language. The old Fire Tongue she figured. Deep, guttural sounding words that burned like his teeth scratching at the skin of her throat. Burned like his hand on her breast, making them ache most deliciously. Everything burned as if it were in a large oven, on fire. She was on fire, Kenshin was on fire, the bed was on fire the whole room was on fire the world was on fire.

All she knew was fire.

Music played, people sang, drink flowed. It was normally the kind of thing Shishio dove head first into. To sit out of it now might draw suspicion, considering it was a time when everyone should be celebrating. The man was not entirely happy with the "Lord" showing up. He had just found his foothold in the ranks of Fire's who thought the Keep was being woefully underused. He never liked the idea of a treaty with the Water Fae and couldn't stand being trapped in their Rock.

He glanced up at the merry making with hard red eyes before turning back to his mug of ale. Next to it was a small white cup filled with a clear alcohol.  
Sake.

It was a drink created by the Water Fae and it was surprisingly wonderful. Shishio would deny it if anyone asked him, but it quickly became one of his most favorite and he partook in it as often as he could.

Nori a man not as tall or as lean as himself slid into the empty bench beside him and leaned in to speak. "So you don't seem as excited at the idea that some other man is burying himself in that woman." He spoke in a soft voice that went easily unnoticed by the noise and merry making around them.

Shishio only glanced over at the man. In truth his idea was to find the opportunity to plant his seed in the Lady Kaoru by force or willingly and claim the Keep for himself. His fellows hated the idea of being ruled by a virgin female. Married to a Fire or not, she was weak in her rule over them. She seemed more pleased in restricting them than in anything else. Shishio could turn this Keep into a fortress to be feared. A home only for the strong. One that would give the Drow pause when they saw it.

"As long as "Lord" Kenshin holds his reputation as a master assassin, I've no problem letting him have her. She was too weak for me anyways." Shishio muttered in return. Although she was a lovely little thing, he wasn't sure he would want a child from such a weak element.

Nori's dark eyes danced. "I remember you stating that you thought Water women to be "Mysteriously Strong." and that you were itching to conquer one."

Damn his memory, Shishio's lips pulled back over sharp teeth in more a snarl than a smile. "Yes, I though this Water Bitch was one of those, But after being here a few months, I've changed my mind."

"You could have had her just to claim this Keep. That Battousai took long enough to show up, no one would have any fault." Nori countered.

"I started the chant for the Red Banner just to see if I could cause any trouble." Shisho admitted, moving to take a long drink from his mug. He thought perhaps the Water Female would bend to the rules of the Fire clan and maybe had been bedded already. "We'll see in the morning if anything came from it."

"If not?"

"If not then we'll see how this assassin runs the place. I might enjoy sitting back and making swords for the slaughter to come. If not then we'll think of someway to over throw the weak one's in favor for the strong."

* * *

A/n Got a little hot in here, but then Shishio had to come and ruin all the good feels. Boo  
Seems like he had some scary plans for Kaoru if Kenshin never showed up. I hope Kaoru stays safe.  
Kenshin and Kaoru seemed to have come to an understanding. I wonder how long it will last. I gather that they are happy to live in their little fantasy that they are acting on the attraction they had their first time together rather than what they have to do for duty sake.  
The peace treaty now rests on their ability to produce an heir. No pressure guys.  
Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have questions. (I always wonder if reviewers are asking questions they would like a reply to, or if it's just a rhetorical question you are asking yourselves. LOL I'm such a dork. )  
Reviews are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n Hello lovely readers! Many of you might have noticed that I double posted for Page and her Knight this last week. I hope you didn't think I was going to skip this story. Haha never fear. I hope everyone had ample time to cool down after that last chapter. Everything seems like peaches and cream at this point but don't get too comfortable. Kenshin and Kaoru still know very little about each other, nor the threats that are around them.  
On to the story!  
P.S. Forgive any typos.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kenshin woke first. He could feel the soft curve of Kaoru's body pressed against his. His face was in her hair breathing in her scent and when he tried to move he discovered he was tired. Tired and sore. He was not a young buck of a teenager anymore. But he refused to let his love-making skills go rusty. Memories of the night flashed before him, they caused him to grow hard for her again. But he wouldn't wake her. The Water Goddess needed rest more than he. Kenshin remembered having his head between her thighs, his mouth on her most sensitive parts, causing her to buck more than a wild mare. She begged, pleaded and cried until she screamed his name, only then did he stop the beautiful torment. She in turn used him just as hard. He taught her how to please herself with him. She rode him as forcefully as ever before.

The soft light of the morning was rising when he filled her with his seed for the last time. Then and only then did he let her sleep and did he allow himself to rest. But now harsh sun was filtering in through the windows and there was a soft knock on the door. Kenshin didn't say anything, he just pressed himself closer to Kaoru and hoped whoever it was went away. But the lock popped and Kenshin silently cursed as a small wave of servants quietly rushed in. The drapes were pulled back, bathing the two of them in bright white sunlight.

"Gods damn it all." Kenshin cursed as he squinted against the light. He never thought he would hate the Sun God as much as he did at that moment. Or perhaps he just hated the servant girls as they rushed around, pulling out clothes. In the tub room hot, steaming water was being poured into the large vessel when Kaoru was finally roused by the noise.

Kenshin didn't mind being seen without clothes, but Kaoru took one moment to realize the half dozen servants in the room had seen then naked, and knowing what had gone on and instantly she turned with a squeak and pressed her face into his chest.

Protectiveness rose in Kenshin. He wrapped one arm around her as he casually flicked the bed clothes over their bodies. There was a moment of silence before a string of whispers came from under the blankets, her morning prayer. He set a kiss on her temple before slowly untangling himself from her and slid out of bed. The servant women froze upon seeing him, all except his own servants. His servants were women of the Fire Clan who were used to serving naked Lords. Apparently while free in their lovemaking, Water fae were more private in showing their bodies.

"That will do." He said. "My Lady Wife and I will bathe and dress ourselves, that we will." Instantly the woman curtsied, and bowed and rushed from the room. Once the lock slid back in place, Kenshin returned to the bed. All he wanted was to crawl back under the covers and feel Kaoru press up against him, but he knew he had a job to do.

" _Kiga_?...Kaoru?"

The girl muttered from under the covers.

"The bath is hot, you should get in before it starts to cool. It will help with any soreness, that it will."

That worked. The covers were thrown back and Kaoru sat up. Her hair was a wild mess, a few marks on her creamy skin gave away where he had held her a little too hard. Other marks on her from love bites were put there on purpose. He helped her up and across the room to where the tub sat. Water whispered softly around her body as she climbed in. It was strange to watch how it reacted to her, clinging to her skin like diamonds. It was fascinating to watch the tiredness fade away, for slow, languid movements to become sure again.

"Are you taking energy from the water?" He asked as he pulled the bathing tray closer to the tub before he too climbed in. The tub wasn't meant for two to share, but they were small people. The pair of them folded themselves and made it work. Kenshin sat against the end of the tub and Kaoru leaned her back against him. She tipped her head up so she could look at him.

"Yes, my Lord Husband demanded much of me last night and a few hours of sleep is not enough after that. Not as good as a stream or river, but it will work for now."

Lips twitched upward in amusement as Kenshin reached over for the soaps on the tray. He recognized his favorite soap as well as a few others that must belong to his Wife. He took up a soft peach colored soap and wash cloth which he soaped up. He slowly washed Kaoru's back and arms as he sat in silence. He pressed close and dragged the soapy cloth across her breasts before dipping one hand below the water to caress her belly and then lower to her sensitive parts. Kaoru tensed against him, her head resting back on his shoulder.

"Do you hurt, here?" He asked, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"A little." She admitted, and his touch stilled which caused her to huff. She maneuvered around to face him, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He smiled at her constant need. "There will be no coupling tonight. It will hurt more later, that it will" Again she huffed and went to argue but Kenshin was having none of it. "I know we are in need of an heir, but not at the sake of causing you pain. I'll let you have as much of me as you want tomorrow night."

A look of indignation flashed across her face a split moment before she burst into peels of laughter. "My Lord seems a bit full of himself. But I should like that very much."

"As would I." He admitted. He was silent for a moment as Kaoru took the cloth from him and reached for his soap and turned to wash him in return. "Kaoru."

"Hmm?" She said as she soaped up the cloth and scrubbed at his chest and shoulders.

He locked his purple eyes onto hers. "I'm glad that we are happy together." They could have hated each other from the start.

Kaoru remained quiet as she washed one of his arms. But she nodded her head in agreement. "To think of how it could have been if we never ran into each other in the forest."

Their relationship might have been cool acceptance at best. But Kenshin refused to believe he wouldn't have noticed her spirit after a while. No matter how much he might have hated her, he would have at least admired her. She seemed agreeable and was kind to everyone in the Keep. It wouldn't have been hard to establish a relationship. The fact that she was lovely helped as well.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you. I've no right to be."

"It's fine." Kaoru shook her head but Kenshin reached out and took her by the chin.

"No, No it's not fine. I had no right in feeling betrayed, I've been with women, I'm the one who betrayed my vows."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "You married a brat, I would be shocked if you had spent the last ten years in celibacy."

The Red-head nodded. "Yes but the Fire clans have strict rules, and the Water clans have more open rules. Why did you wait so long to be with a man? You must have been lonely." More so after the death of her father and being left alone to run the Keep. He suddenly felt selfish. He let go of her chin and she returned to washing him. She was quiet for a long moment.

"I was married to a Fire...My father made sure I was raised knowing the ways of the Fire. How to deal with temper, the heat, your rules and mores I learned about your food and as much of your culture as I could. Although I never did hear about that Red Banner thing." She paused to laugh to herself. "While we are more free with our sexual relations, I know that Fire's are not once married and therefor I wanted to respect it. Perhaps that was why the Fire's here never liked me ruling them. It was not so much that I was female or a Water..."

"It was because you had been yet to be bedded by me."

Kaoru nodded. "They knew that I could take a man if I wanted. I think they were angry for you. That is was possible I broke the vows."

Kenshin was quiet. Maybe that was why she was treated with disrespect and why they had demanded the Red Banner, a way to prove that she didn't betray him and therefor them.

"Besides," Kaoru added. "I was too afraid I'd ruin the treaty. It's just at that moment in the forest, I didn't care anymore. Not about the Keep or the treaty or the possibility of war with the Drow...I just wanted…." She paused and shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted. My Water tendencies came through…I wanted the comfort of coupling."

And here all he wanted to do was leave the treaty behind. He had a duty and a little brat learned all she could about Fire people and how to run a Keep and please her Lord in bed while he wallowed in selfishness. He felt humbled by her. "I don't want you to feel you need to learn or obey the rules of the Fire Clan. You are not Fire."

"But I'm married to a Fire."

"That does not make you one. To try and be one goes against who you are and it isn't right. I don't want you to be anything other than who you are, Kaoru, that I don't."

Kaoru's eyes took on that shimmering look again and Kenshin knew they were tears. He took both her hands in his and made her look up at him. "I know Water is just as passionate as Fire. I will give you all I can but if you need a man and I'm not there-"

"No." Kaoru interrupted, shaking her head. Tears escaped but she tried to laugh. "We're not like Earth, their life-force depends on love-making, they are the creators. If I'm near water then that's enough for me."

Kenshin leveled his eyes with hers. Kaoru wilted under his gentle purple gaze.

"It's true it's not the same as the sea….but I don't know any different so the streams and lakes here are good enough for me."

Giving and taking energy was something they all did and it was something Kenshin could understand. "Even so. Promise me that if you have need, you will." When she tied to look away Kenshin followed her, never letting her look away. "Promise me."

Kaoru sighed, then gave a huff. "Alright, I promise."

"Swear it." Kenshin urged in a firm tone.

Kaoru's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed. "Fine I swear it."

"Good." Kenshin stood, causing a small wave to splash against Kaoru. "This is enough water for me." He said as he climbed out.

Kaoru was drawn to the way the water cut trails down his body. How it took the lines between the muscles of his back and around his legs and followed the many lines of scars. She would have kept watching if he hadn't wrapped a towel around himself. Sighing Kaoru sunk deeper into the now roomy tub. He might not want to wash his hair, but she sure did. She sank lower until her whole body was under the water. It was not a struggle to hold her breath, as the energy pulled from the water also allowed her to breath while under it. She felt her body hum and shimmer with the transfer of power and Kaoru felt that familiar pull...the call to the sea. All pain and soreness ebbed away.

Slowly she sat up and blinked away the water from her eyes and went to reach for her hair soap when she realized that Kenshin was still standing there watching her. "What?" She asked when she noted the startled look on his face.

"Your skin." Was all he said as he bent to touch her exposed leg.

Confused, Kaoru followed his gaze and realized what had cause his wonder. She smiled and relaxed as she poured soap into her hand. Scales pushed up under her skin, like a tattoo design of blues, purples and pinks. His fingers were hot even though her body was warm from the bath. She could feel them tracing over her skin.

"Your True Form?" He asked in a hushed and awed voice.

"You seem surprised." Kaoru said as she lathered her hair. "I thought you were of royal blood too. You have a True Form too don't you?"

… . . …

Kenshin nodded. "I do, I just never been around Water fae much, and no one of royal blood. I have never seen a Water's True Form, that I haven't" All Elementals of royal lines had the ability to transform into their original forms, the forms they were thousands of generations ago. All Elementals could change when at there "Source." That is for Water Elementals, would be the Sea, for Earth, the Mother Tree, for Air, the Great Cliffs, and for Fire, the Volcano. But being of royal blood, they could transform at will, although it took massive energy to do so.

"I've never transformed before." Kaoru interrupted his thoughts as the suds on her head continued to grow. A strong scent of jasmine wafted up from the soap.

"Have you ever tried?" He himself had transformed only a handful of times in the field of battle and a handful more times while visiting his uncle, the King at the Volcano.

Kaoru nodded. "A while ago, but I'm not strong enough. I need a larger body of water." She chewed on her bottle lip in thought.

Kenshin watched the flash of white teeth against the soft flesh of her lip. He remembered what those teeth felt like on his skin. He had just as many marks on his skin as he had left on hers. "I will take you to one soon." He promised before turning away to get dressed.

"Kenshin?" She murmured, turning slightly to see him better.

He turned to look over his shoulder and smiled in amusement. "What now, Kaoru?"

She flushed, sinking into the tub. "I was wondering what that word was, the one you called me this morning. You said it often last night."

" _Kiga_?"

Kaoru nodded.

Kenshin shrugged one shoulder, looking away. "It means The Reason for Being. Precious."

"Precious." Kaoru repeated softly to herself.

… . . …

Kaoru watched him leave and shivered at the tone of his his voice. It was deep and thick with some sort of emotion, but she didn't know what. _Kiga_ she thought. Mulling the word over and over in her mind and deciding that she liked it. The sound of it rumbling from Kenshin's chest along with other words in his language left her feeling warm and soft inside. Much like that pleasant warm fuzzing feeling when she drank too much sake. Her own mother tongue was not as lovely sounding. Kaoru had never learned very much of it and she often thought it sounded like a person downing, or gargling. Either way, it wasn't as popular as the Earth tongue in their parts anyways.

She dunked her head under the water to wash off the soap. There was an emotion deep inside her as well. What it was, Kaoru didn't know. It made her feel warm and good. It made her heart race, but in a pleasant way. She knew it was more than likely that she would never love her husband. But now...with her husband being that red-headed stranger she wanted anything to run away with… now it seemed quite possible she would grow to love her husband deeply. Kaoru wasn't a love sick youth, she knew it was also possible that after the thrill of having a man was over she might grow to resent Kenshin.

It was true what he had said. It was hard being alone. She had felt such need for the comfort of another after the death of her father. She could have easily broken her vows with one of her guards. Her own people would find it normal and the guard wouldn't breath a word to a soul. But her father had taught her that rules were important to the Fire fae. And so she never allowed herself to think about it.

But things had started rocky and they seemed to have smoothed out now. She would much rather be in a relationship she could cope with than to be in one that was bitter. She would rather they be cool toward each other if it meant they could be civil. If their relationship heated up, that would just be a welcomed extra. She was lucky that he was understanding and so far...kind and gentle.

Hands reached in and grabbed her from under the water. Surprised, Kaoru opened her eyes and sat up out of the water. Her handmaidens were gathered around the tub.

"If you stay in there any longer M'Lady, you'll get all wrinkly." The youngest one joked as she held a towel out for her.

Kaoru looked around her tub to see Kenshin adjusting his sword belt on his hip. He must have allowed them in. Kaoru stood and climbed out of the tub and allowed the women to fuss with her. She was not used to the attention, but knew now that the Lord was here she would have to play Lady.

"What are your plans today My Lord Husband?" She asked as she was lead over to her wardrobe to pick her clothes for the day. She didn't feel like a Kimono today but she knew it was only proper so she pulled a yellow striped Kimono from the wardrobe and handed it to her handmaidens.

"Look around Aiga Keep more, and write letters to the Kings about our consummation, that I will." He glanced at her apologetically. "They will want to know I have taken over, that they will."

Kaoru nodded. She had letters to write as well as look over the books.

"By the way." Kenshin advanced on them and stopped in front of Rachi, the head handmaiden. She was a woman of middle age, and strong Water looks. "The key." He said firmly, holding out his hand.

All of them blinked at the Lord.

"The key to the room." Kenshin clarified.

Rachi immediately dug into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a key on a chain and removed it from the chain, which was attached to her apron and set it in his hand.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said in a questioning tone as she stepped forward.

The red-head gave the maiden a smile and turned to Kaoru as he slipped the key into of the folds of his Gi. "Forgive me, My Lady Wife. But I don't feel comfortable letting the maids have a key to this room, that I don't" He quickly turned to the women. "Not that I think you would do anything, that is. I don't want you to be targeted because you have easy access to the room. Anyone wishing to cause me or your Lady harm would think nothing of harming you to get this key. From now on, just knock and one of us will let you in. I can tell that Lady Kaoru is not used to being waited on hand and foot and I most certainly am not as well."

All the women stood silently for a moment before Kaoru spoke up. "That is true." She turned to her handmaidens and smiled. "You know I never really liked being waited on hand and foot." The maidens all smiled at her and nodded but they moved to help her dress anyways.

Kenshin turned to leave but paused and turned back to the room and up to the bed where he took the sheet in both hand and with a flick of his wrists, yanked it off the bed. "Can't forget this." He said and walked over to the balcony window and threw it open.

"My Lord Husband, you're not going to hang that from here are you?" Kaoru gasped. From the bedroom window? It faced the church. Everyone would be coming from that church after the party.

"Of course." Was all he said as he stepped out onto the balcony. He flashed her a smile over his shoulder, his eyes dancing with purples and lilac. His hair was still free and it was tugged by the breeze. The sun set it on fire again.

Kaoru would have protested, but she was stuck by the sight of him. How could this amazing man really be her husband?

He tied the sheets corners to the carved stone railing and it snapped in the breeze like a true banner. He was still tying one corner when a shrill whistle rang out and there were cheers from below. Kenshin finished tying and gave whoever was down there a wave and a nod. That certainly didn't take long. They were not overly high, but high enough that the stain looked perfectly passable. Kaoru was certain that if anyone wanted a closer look, they would find no fault in it. Hopefully though, the only ones getting a closer look would be the washer-women.

… . . …

Kaoru peeked into the kitchens to make sure everything was running smoothly. She also needed to speak to Milinda about stocking the kitchen. It was strangely quite in the kitchens. Only a few pots boiled, one person was watching the bread bake, and the large cooking fires were being cleaned out and new wood was stacked inside. Kaoru felt a moment of panic before she remember that there was party last night and there was hardly anyone around to cook for, it was also closer to mid-day meal than breakfast.

"There you are!"

Kaoru jumped and so did most of the workers, everyone paused and turned to her. Kaoru felt her face burn under their attention. She shouldn't be embarrassed, every single person in the Keep knew that the marriage was to be consummated. They were all adult, and more importantly most of them were her own people. They were most likely glad she finally let a man share her bed. That helped soothe the blush that was crawling along her neck and face. Misao rushed forward.

"There you are." She repeated. "I've been looking for you all morning." Her large eyes were wide with curiosity and worry.

"I figured you'd be at the party and still asleep." Kaoru admitted.

"Oh, I was at the party, but the Fire's got drunk far too fast and Aoshi wasn't around so I didn't stay for very long. Enough about me, how did you-know-what go with you-know-who?" She said in hushed tones as she pulled Kaoru over to the servants table where they sat alone.

"Fine, Misao, everything is fine." Kaoru could tell by the look on her face that Misao didn't believe her. "Truly, Lord Kenshin apologized. I think he would have come to understand, you just sort of crammed it down his throat before he could accept it." Kaoru added.

Misao let out a sharp breath through her nose. "I'm sorry I got snippy." Misao reached across the table and took her hand. "What about last night?"

Kaoru ignored the feeling of heat crawling back up her neck. "It went very well." She said quickly.

"Ah, no, you're not getting away without sharing any details." Misao laughed as she gripped Kaoru's hand to keep her from getting up from the table.

"Misao." Kaoru hissed, looking out into the kitchens, "I'm not sharing details."

"Awe come on!" Misao pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"Sharing information about the wedding night is bad luck." Said a voice over them. The pair of women jumped and turned to find Milinda standing beside them. "You should know that, Lady Misao."

"That's just not fair!" Misao cried.

"Shhh!" Kaoru hissed. "Either way, everything went well. We made up, and our night was lovely. That's all you really need to know."

"Really Lady Misao, just take a man to bed and get rid of that curiosity." Milinda huffed. "Leave the Lady Kaoru alone."

Misao let Kaoru go and muttered to herself. "So you two like each other?" she said after a moment.

"Yes, we don't hate each other. At least I don't feel any hate toward him." Kaoru admitted. "Thankfully, I wouldn't want to be stuck in a marriage where we hate each other. I would rather keep the peace. But I haven't really had to keep my tongue, he's extremely accepting." She looked at Misao. "And kind and understanding." She added.

"Huh." Was all Misao said.

"By the way Milinda, I need the grocery order for the books, also I'll take my meal in my reading room." The day was already half over and she needed to get to work. "My Lord Husband also wishes to have his meal in the study." Kaoru informed.

"Right away," Milinda turned and was off calling a servant to her side. Kaoru turned back to her cousin.

"Please be good to Kenshin. I know you two didn't make the best first impression, but I think you two would get along rather well."

"Hump" Misao crossed her arms. "I'll try, only because you asked, but if I hear or see something off about him then I'm not keeping my mouth shut about it."

"I don't expect you to." Kaoru said with a warm smile.

… . . …

The study was impressive, Kenshin had to admit. He never had one of his own before, having lived the life of a warrior. But he had to agree that the room of dark wood bookshelves, maps and such made the name, "Duke of Aiga Keep" A little more real. He took particular interest in the war table. Which had a map of the region on it. Various markers for neighboring houses and fae dotted the countryside. Kenshin was going to have to learn all the houses in the area as well as the landscape. But at the moment he was looking at his best friend as he melted into a wood and leather chair. His hands covered his face in an effort to shield his eyes from the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Long night?" Kenshin said amused as he sat on the other side of the desk. The chair was large, obviously made for a man much taller. He was going to have to get a chair more for him.

"Oh, man, you don't even know." Sano muttered from between his hands. "Water fae make spirits hard enough to put Lilous on his ass."

The Earth God of food and wine. Kenshin wondered just how powerful the drink Sano had were for him to make that assessment. The God had many well known stories of his love for copious amounts of drink.

"Plus there were these two Earth girls." Sano continued, his hands dropped from his face and he had a cheeky smile. "Servant girls I think, wow they really let lose."

Kenshin cleared his throat. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."

"Oh I had everything to do with that. Hey man, I'm not worried, they have the best contraception in these parts."

Being so close to Earth territory, Kenshin didn't doubt it at all. Being love-makers, Earth had some of the most powerful contraceptives in the four lands. They loved to create, but life was something they created only with the deepest of thought. A party at midsummer under the influence of drink was not the best time to think about a child. Unless of course the goal of that midsummer party was to make life.

Kenshin gave his head a shake. "I have a favor to ask you."

Sano sat up as best he could. "What's up?"

"If Kaoru wants to have sex with you, you do it, alright?" He stated firmly. He knew it wasn't the best way to deliver this delicate information to Sanosuke, but the man could handle it.

Mahogany brown eyes grew wide and then narrow. "What the hell happened last night?" The young man's back went ram-rod straight, his shoulders squared.

The red-head waved his hands in front of him. "Calm down Sanosuke, everything went well, it went great actually, that it did." Kenshin and Sano stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"Then why the Hell you tellin' me to bone your wife, man?" Sano stood up from the chair and winced at the shriek of the wooden legs across the floor. He put a hand to his head. From the look on his face it was not hard to tell the man suffered from his night of drinking.

"I know Water fae are like Earth fae in that they often need physical contact with others in order to be mentally and physically well."

Sano sighed, leaning a hip against the giant desk. "Yeah." Was all Sano offered.

Kenshin swallowed and looked down at the desk, his eyes focused on the grain of the polished wood. "I know that Kaoru suffered greatly while being alone. She reached maturity and even lost her father and never once been with a man to ease her pain. It was only when she suffered near death that she weakened." Kenshin knew this to be true, she suffered poison and nearly died, her body would take what it needed so desperately to survive, sharing the life force of another. He glanced up at Sano who was watching him closely. "If something were to happen, if I was not around and she is wounded, or ill or in pain in anyway, I want you to be with her Sano. You are my friend and I trust you with her. I don't want you to question her, just do as she asks. More than likely she wont ask. You'll have to bring it up."

Sano sighed and looked away.

"Understand?" Kenshin pressed.

"Yeah man, I understand." He muttered.

Kenshin blinked and also stood from his chair. "You don't seem happy about this?"

"Kaoru's a lovely girl." Sano admitted. "A little shy, but sweet. I won't have any problem lettin' her take what she wants of me." The teen turned to look at his friend. "But I know you will be upset if it ever comes to that. I don't think you'll like the fact that I had sex with your wife. He held his large hands out. "Cause, C'mon man, she's gonna love what I'll do to her." He added with a shark grin. "You'll get jealous."

"You're an Earth man." Kenshin stated flatly, crossing his arms. "I have no doubt in your abilities to please any female. I took that into account when I thought about this, that I have."

Sano sighed. "Alright, Kenshin. I still think it's odd for you to give another man permission to bone his wife, but I understand. Just don't kill me after the fact."

* * *

A/n Sano must think that Kenshin's into some freaky stuff. LOL I've a real soft spot for Kenshin in this moment. He has to admit to himself that he's not always going to be the best thing for his wife. Their elements are so different that he isn't always going to be able to help her. Letting Sano, a more compatible element, lay with Kaoru must have taken some effort and pride swallowing.

I don't know if this will bring them all closer or rip them apart. Hopefully there will never come a time where Kaoru is in trouble and Kenshin isn't there.

Now comes the hard part, developing their relationship outside of the bedroom. They know they must have children but they hardly know each other. Arranged political marriages must have been so awkward. Don't you think?  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much loved.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Hello dear readers! I had quite a few lovely reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so very much for that. I agree that it must have been very awkward for Kenshin to ask that of Sano. Hopefully Kaoru will not find herself in that sort of trouble. I don't know if I can be that mean to her….or can I?  
As I did with Loving the Reluctant Alpha, I've a bit of news. This will be the last update on this story until December. November is NanoWrimo and I'm spending October working on the outline. But updates will start right back up again in December.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Dear Megumi,  
I think it's wonderful news that you've made Master Apprentice at the academy. I didn't doubt your abilities for a moment. You rose through the ranks faster than any student and you are a Water fae in a Fire School. I am still terribly thankful that you've wanted to come all the way out here to our little corner in the forest of Aiga Keep. Your abilities will be very welcomed and I personally feel we are awfully lucky to have a healer as skilled as you come here._

Kaoru was so fixed on her letter that she didn't notice the man who stepped up beside her. The feather quill scratched against the parchment but Kaoru was careful not to splatter any ink. The words were neat and flowing, just as she had been trained to do.

"Ah-hem."

Kaoru jumped slightly and carefully took her quill from the paper before looking up. She was surprised to find her Lord Husband and Sano standing beside her. "My Lord." Kaoru gasped, moving to stand from the chair but Kenshin set a hand on her shoulder.

"Kenshin." He corrected.

Kaoru gave him a lopsided smile and a sidelong glance. "I thought I was to call you that in our bedchambers."

The tall Earth fae threw back his head and laughed as he slapped the smaller man on the back.

Kaoru was rewarded with a pink tint that colored her husband's cheeks, but his smile was also playful.

"Yes, but we are in private and Sano is our friend, that he is."

Kaoru glanced at the tall teenager and smiled. "Yes." She agreed. "Have a seat?" She indicated to the two stuffed chairs beside her writing desk. "I don't normally have visitors in my reading room." She admitted.

"You were so focused, you didn't even hear us come in." Kenshin pointed out. His smile turned into a serious line of pressed lips. "That's dangerous, Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked at his sudden change. "I don't expect someone to attack me in my own rooms." She returned. She glanced over at Sano who seemed to be giving her the same look of disapproval.

"There's not even a guard at the door." Kenshin pointed out.

"Everyone's still recovering from the party." Honestly did he think that everyone would be a backstabber just because he showed up? If they were going to attack, wouldn't it have happened by now?

"I'm just worried." Kenshin admitted.

"I know." Kaoru said softly. Her eyes cast downward and she noticed the large folded parchments in his hand. "Were you writing letters too?" She hoped to change the subject. He was, of course, he had said as much that morning, but Kaoru scrambled for anything to change the subject. She didn't like the idea of having enemies in her home. It wasn't bright to close her eyes to the apparent danger, but she could no longer let these stresses pile on her shoulders. She only wanted to tackle one thing at a time. The transfer of power to her husband was enough to occupy her mind for the moment.

"Yes." He looked down at the papers in his hand. "I'm writing to both Kings to let them know of our consummation and my taking over responsibility of the Keep, as well as update them on the load of weapons being produced."

Kaoru nodded. It was something that had slipped her mind. She should have started those letters first. "I apologize that I didn't write them myself. I could have at least kept them updated on the output of the foundries, but to be honest I don't know if the speed is adequate or not."

"I'm Lord now, it will be expected of me, so do not worry, Kaoru." Kenshin reassured. "I'm here because I never had any official wax stamps made. I was wondering if I could use yours."

Kaoru tipped her head. "Really?" She turned toward her desk and started pulling one tiny drawer after another looking for a seal he could use.

"I was a warrior. One didn't normally carry letter material out on the field. I just scribbled my note and my name and that was it." He found writing an official letter a pain in the ass, now he had to write two, even though they practically were identically worded.

"Mm." Kaoru muttered as she pulled a pewter seal from the drawer. "I'll have one made for you right away. Right now, you can use mine, we have the same initial so it will work." She held the small bit of metal out.

Kenshin took the seal and turned it over to see the image. It was of the Keep, a large rock formation jutting up from the hills. In the center of it was a capital K. for Kaoru...it would work for Kenshin. "I never thought about ever having my own seal." Kenshin admitted. He watched as Kaoru moved a small oil lamp that she had burning. Carefully she removed a leaf shaped metal boat from the rack holding it over the flame of the lamp. She set it on her desk over a few scraps of parchment then dug around in another drawer and pulled and identical metal leaf from it and set it over the flame.

"I'm sure you'll want red." Kaoru said softly as she returned the same little drawer and held up a thick square of blood red wax. She smiled at him as she slipped it onto the leaf boat to start melting.

"Because I'm a Fire." Kenshin mused with a half grin.

"Because of your hair." Kaoru admitted.

Again Sano laughed and Kenshin couldn't help but feel amused by the woman. "What else does my wife think I should use for my official seal?" He was curious what she thought of him. Again the fascinating play of emotions flashed across her sea blue eyes as she thought.

"Well, the symbol for Aiga Keep for one." Kaoru took the seal from Kenshin's hand and held it up so she could trace the raised bit of metal that formed the jutting rock structure. "Then perhaps a "K" Like mine, or maybe two crossed swords. You are a warrior." She glanced up at the cross shaped scar on his face, unsure of what he would think.

"Two crossed swords." Kenshin repeated softly. "I like that idea." He was rewarded with a view of a blush making it's way across her cheeks. Just a light coloring of the cheeks, but even so, he could feel the heat of her body change.

"I'll get one make for you right away." She promised.

Seeing as the subject seemed over yet the wax was still too thick to pour, Kenshin scrambled for something else to talk about. "So, what are you writing?" He indicated to her half finished letter. Her penmanship was full of long flowing loops and delicate lines, much like that of Air folk, Far different than his harsh slashing handwriting. "If you don't mine sharing." He added.

"Oh!" Kaoru turned back to her letter. "I made a friend named Megumi Takani. She's a student at a healing school in Corurin of the Fire lands. She's excelling over her peers, because she's one of the only Water fae in the school. She was discovered in the Fire lands wandering alone and hurt, she was only a child and she has no memory of her past due to the knock she took to the head."

Kenshin frowned. How would a Water child who was wounded, wander so far away from her own lands? Was she with family who were traveling, perhaps taking the Nether Expanse to get to the Air territories. "Did they ever find any family?"

"No, she was exceptionally lucky that the peace treaty between Water and Fire had been signed only weeks before. I don't know what would have happened to her if she was considered trespassing." Kaoru mused. "They searched but never found anyone alive or dead."

Interesting. "How did you two come to write one another?" Kenshin wondered.

"She wrote my father asking for samples of the water here at the Keep. Traveling healers had started to spread the word about the powers of our Keep not long after the treaty. She was working on information needed for her work. Father had just started to become ill so I had taken over much of the work for the Keep. I shipped a letter along with many bottles of the water." Kaoru's eyes became distant and almost stormy as she recalled the days that the Healers realized there was little they could do for her father other than make him comfortable.

"We wrote often over the past two years and each time I send her more of the water, which she is ever grateful for. It seems to keep much of it's healing qualities although Megumi tells me she can't be sure until she comes here to study it."

"I know Corurin's Silveroak Acadamy." Kenshin glanced over to Sano who seemed to be distracted by the many books. "Healers from there are top quality, I'm certain that as a Water she exceeds everyone."

"Oh, yes, in fact in this last letter she just told me that she was named one of the master apprentices, so it will be a while before she can come visit."

Surprise flashed across Kenshin's face. "A Master Healer? Any place would be extremely lucky to have her."

Kaoru flushed slightly. "I was going to wait a year or so before sending a request that she come here. I'm sure there are much better places to go than to this little rock, but perhaps she'll like it when she comes to visit and will want to stay."

And Kaoru could have a friend. Kenshin said silently to himself. "Perhaps." Was all he said as he took up the melted wax. It was honey-like as he dripped a coin size amount on each envelope and set the seal on them. He took up both letters and blew on the wax to solidify it. "You have pigeons I hope?" Kenshin glanced back up to his wife.

Kaoru nodded. "They are kept near the church."

Kenshin gave his wife a bow. "See you at meal time, My Lady." he then turned on his heal and left.

Kaoru blinked and looked over at Sano who suddenly came forward and took a seat in the padded chair next to the writing desk.

Kaoru leaned forward. "Is everything alright? Kenshin suddenly seemed distracted." Was the sudden responsibilities of the Keep weighing on him as it had on her?

"He's fine." Sano waved her worries away. "He has a lot to do, there's a lot on his mind right now, Missy." his long arm reached across the desk and he tapped a finger on her half finished letter. "Better get back on that before the caravans leave."

Kaoru took up her quill. "Are you going to sit here with me, Sano?" she arched her eyebrow. Would she ever get used to having her own man to watch over her all the time?

"I am, unless you have something for me to do."

The man looked slightly hung over, tired, but his grin was ever the same. Kaoru gave him a smile "If you don't mind, could you go to the Healers and ask them for a case of the water in bottles to be prepared? I always send some with my Letter to Megumi, I don't want to miss the caravan, as you said."

"Sure thing, Missy."

And with that the tall teenager crawled out of the chair and made his way out of the room. As soon as the door came to a close, Kaoru felt like a weight that had settled over her chest was lifted. Those men were powerful, she was unused to such power constantly around her.

… . . …

Misao leaned from one foot to the other as she twisted her fingers together behind her. Before her the great large wooden doors of the Lord's study loomed over her head. Lord Himura and summoned her and Misao didn't know how she should feel about it. She did talk boldly to him the day before and she was living under his roof now. Was she in any sort of trouble?

Even so, what did it matter? She only told the truth. Misao squared her shoulders. She wasn't going to let a Fire intimidate her. She said nothing but the truth. She raised a fist and banged on the door.

"Come in." Came a voice from the inside.

Misao took a breath and entered the room, shutting the door behind her with a bit more force than she had intended. The large wooden door rang from the force, but Misao straightened her back and turned to face the new Lord.

He looked like a half grown kid sitting in such a large chair at such a large desk. Misao wanted to peek to see if his feet even touched the floor. But she fought back the urge. "You sent for me, My Lord." She was happy that her voice was flat and even.

Lavender eyes glanced up from a roll of parchment and he gave the girl a smile before indicating to the chair on the other side of the desk. Misao was unsure if she should trust those friendly eyes but she silently walked around the War Table and sat in the chair. The new Lord regarded her for a moment. She gazed back, refusing to look away or fidget under his stare.

"I wanted to thank you for the frank words yesterday. I needed to be told off, that I did." He finally stated.

Misao didn't blink. "You're welcome." she stated flatly.

He grinned. But then cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Tell me about yourself, Lady Misao."

"Why?"

"You're family now." he returned.

Misao sighed, she didn't want to like this man. She knew better to let her guard down simply because he was being nice. It wasn't an odd request, she was in fact family to him now. It would be odd if he wasn't curious about her. At the moment it didn't seem as though he was upset at her harsh words before. "I'm Kaoru's cousin, distantly related on her mother's side. My family died when I was very young and I was sent here to live with Kaoru and my Uncle, as they were my closest relatives. My family were not important, we didn't have a House to rule over...I am nobody." She said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders.

His head tipped to the side, causing crimson bangs to fall across his eyes and he combed his fingers through them to pull them out of them. "You don't have any other family?"

This was it. Misao thought. "I have distant family near the Water Kingdom. I've never met them, but Kaoru's father told me of them."

"You never wanted to see them?"

Misao lowered her eyes, though she refused to drop her shoulders. "Are you planing on sending me away to my family, My Lord?"

"Oro!?" Himura shot back against the chair in his surprised and then waved his hands in front of him. "No, No. I do not wish to remove you if you want to stay. I was only curious as to why you stayed here all this time?"

Misao blinked at the way he flustered about. "Really?"

"Yes, Yes. In fact I want you to stay, you are a good friend to Kaoru and actually I was hoping you would work for me."

Her large eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'work for you'? At this Kenshin cleared his throat and leaned in again. Misao couldn't help but lean in slightly as well.

"I know from my sources that Kaoru has had some difficulty running the Keep due to some unruly members. My best fist fighter pledged himself to protect Kaoru and be at her side as much as possible. But I want another source of information, this is where you come in. I hear you are friends with many of the guards."

"I train to fight with them, I'm not bedding them." Misao snapped.

"….Yes, I didn't think you were." He clearly looked uncomfortable. "Seems you and Kaoru are accomplished ladies."

"Water females tend to not like violence and such, but being out here, we knew we couldn't afford the luxury of bedding men and dote over babies while needle pointing."

"That's good" he said seriously, pressing his hands together. "I want you to spy on the people of this Keep and find out who is causing all this trouble for Kaoru, that I do. I hear you are quite the nimble one when it comes to navigating this Keep unseen."

Misao turned her head slightly and yet kept her ever narrow eyes on him.

"You would work with my right hand man. Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin added.

At this Misao jerked back against the chair and then surged to her feet and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Aoshi Shinomori, the Hybrid metal worker? He's your right hand?"What did he mean she would be working with him?

Kenshin blinked in surprise at her actions. "Yes, he is an informer who is spying on the workers. I'm planing of pairing you up with him. If you do not wish to then I understand it is dangerous work to put a Lady in, but you must swear never to reveal-"

"I'll do it!"

Again his head tipped sideways at the sudden rise of passion. "I'm not used to these surges in emotion in you Water folk, that I am not." When all she could do was open and then close her mouth silently, Kenshin continued. "It's all for my Wife's safety, and the stability in this Keep. I require discipline and solid ranks, if anyone is a weak link, I wish to cut them out and forge a stronger chain."

Goodness, Misao sat back in the chair with a plop and clutched her hands together in her lap. "I'll do it for Kaoru, I understand your need for loyalty in your own home, but I couldn't care less about your chain. If you had been here before, you could have worked on it from the start and not try and chip away the rust that's developed in your absence."

Kenshin sighed, it seemed he would have to work harder to win Misao over. She didn't seem as forgiving as Kaoru. "I will introduce you to Aoshi later tonight, after the evening meal. If that is fine with you."

"Yes, that's fine. Just send for me." Misao jumped back out of her seat which caused Kenshin to bolt up to his feet to bow as she turned to leave.

"Thank you for the help, my Lady Misao."

The girl paused in mid step and turned to look over her shoulder. "None of that. Call me Misao." She said with a smile.

… . . …

Kaoru rushed through the maze of hallways and stairwells with her letter in hand. Hopefully the caravan was still waiting after having such a late start due to sleeping in from the party. If not then she would have to wait next week to send off her letter to Megumi. She could send it by pigeon, but she always liked to send the healer water with her letter. The young woman was so genius in her writings to Kaoru. She was certain that the healer would go far, where ever it was she decided to go.

She had just reached the landing to a stair way when a hand reached out and grabbed her at the wrist. Kaoru jerked out of her thoughts as she was whirled around. The hand at her wrist vanished and an arm wrapped around her waist. When the world stopped turning Kaoru found herself face to face with blazing red eyes.

"My Lady, it's so nice to see you." A honey smooth voice drawled. "The festivities last night were quite gracious."

Kaoru seized. "Sir, please remove your arm." She remembered this man. He was tall, with slicked black hair pulled into the sever knot at the top of his head like most Fire men. He was one of the ones that liked to start trouble.

His wide smile didn't fade, if anything it grew as his arm slithered away. "No offense, My Lady."

Kaoru fought the urge to smooth her Kimono with her hands. "No matter. The party wasn't my idea anyway, I believe it just happened." She eyed him carefully. His Ki was much like that of her Husband's. Strong, and just under the surface. While Kenshin's was an overwhelming force, his was sharp...piercing. She was surprised she didn't notice it before. She must have been distracted from being rushed.

"I'm glad to see that Red Banner, My Lady."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Oh?" She didn't like his tone. Too syrupy.

"Yes, it's nice to see that you remained loyal to the Fire Clan."

Kaoru swallowed, her temper rising. "Sir?" Kaoru was not a spoiled snobby lady, but this man was being far too bold for even her.

He waved a dismissive hand. "Oh now, now, I know you are only loyal to your husband."

"Sir, I'm loyal to this Keep and everyone in it. Always have been. You didn't need to Red Banner to prove that."

"Ah, yes, of course." He smile slowly started to fade. "Although, do you believe your husband will be just a loyal as you are to this Keep?"

Like a cup filled to the brim, that last drop cause a stream to spill over. "Are you questioning the loyalty of the Lord?" Kaoru snapped. She wanted to sound angry but she admitted the very same thoughts had been running through her mind.

"Not his, but more so yours My lady, see when things turn in ways you won't like, will you still stand by his side?"

Kaoru knew she shouldn't give him the satisfaction of lashing out. It was obvious he was testing her, but Kaoru's temper had already spilled and against her better judgment her hand lashed out to slap him. But the man saw her movements and was quick to catch her wrist before the blow could connect. His touch sent a feeling of white hot pain down her arm. But he hardly had a chance to tighten his grip when a larger hand clamped around _his_ wrist. Kaoru was instantly freed as the tall man had his arm twisted and he was shoved away.

"Sano!" Kaoru gasped as the young teen loomed over her. In one arm he had her case of water. The glass bottles clinking in their wooden case as he moved.

"Shishio." Sano narrowed his eyes as he edged himself in between Kaoru and the man. "You've got balls to lay hands on the Lady of the Keep. Why aren't you down in the furnaces?"

Shishio shrugged, both hands out and open in a helpless gesture. "Forges are running cold today after the party last night. We start up again in the morning, I thought I would take this day off to have a look around. You know me, who are you?"

"Best get your ass out of these halls, this side of the Keep is not open for workers." Sano said, ignoring his question.

"You're bold Earth." Shishio said with a sneer.

"And you're stupid." Sano retorted. "Don't think we don't know that you like to stir the pot around here. I wouldn't stir too hard or your gonna spill and burn yourself."

Red eyes grew wide and for a moment the Fire pulled himself up to his full height, and even though he wasn't as tall as Sano, he was intimidating. But the fighter didn't back down and the Fire seemed to realized his was about to over step his bounds. With pressed lips he bobbed his head to Kaoru. "My lady." And with that he vanished down the stairs.

"What the Hell just happened?" Kaoru gasped as Sano reached out with his free hand and drew Kaoru to his side as they continued down the same stairs.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Missy."

"That didn't look like nothing."

The Earth man narrowed his eyes at the Fire's retreating back."Come on, we should get this water to the caravan." Sano hurried and Kaoru had to rush to keep up with his long legs.

* * *

A/n Oh dear Shishio seems to be causing a spot of trouble for Kaoru yet again. Planting those seeds of doubt. I'm thankful Sano is there with her now. I think they will have a nice friendship, do you?

And Hahaha! Misao jumped all over that offer to work with Aoshi. I don't blame her. Thank you for reading and reviews are loved!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hello Dear readers! I'm back! So sorry for the long break. But I should be back on track now. How is everyone? I'm well. It's finally starting to feel like Winter here in my neck of the woods.  
I won't bore you with anymore talk. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

Misao didn't much like eating in the great hall now that it was overrun with Fire's, but she was glad to share a meal with Kaoru again after having missed doing so the day before. But to be truthful, the girl felt far too nervous to actually do more than push her food around her plate. She only placed anything in her mouth when Kaoru turned to her. Misao hoped that she didn't sound too desperate when she agreed to become a spy for Kenshin. If the Red-head thought anything strange, he kept it to himself. Thankfully the Red-headed Lord was missing from the table. Kaoru and Misao took dinner a bit early, but even so, Kenshin should have been there by now.

"Where's that wandering Rurouni?" Misao asked casually as she sipped from a small glass of red wine.

Kaoru sat silently looking down at her plate of battered and fried vegetables Beside her Sano sat eating as though it had been days from the last time he tasted food. They had been introduced hours before and Misao didn't know why...but she liked this man. He was young, like themselves, funny and yet already, Misao could see how loyal he was to her cousin.

"He took his meal in the study. Apparently, he found some things that need attention right away."

Misao chewed and swallowed whatever it was she stuck in her mouth. "Odd, you're normally on top of things around the Keep. Did he say what it was?"

Kaoru shook her head, looking away from her plate and giving her cousin a reassuring smile. "He said it was something that was only important to him and that I shouldn't worry about it."

Misao felt that the man shouldn't keep things from Kaoru, but then again, she was planing on being a spy. Kenshin had told her not to breathe a word of it to Kaoru unless it was extremely important. Misao didn't like keeping things from Kaoru, but it was for her own safety. Kaoru had been like a sister to her, and though they had grown apart slightly as they got older, the love for each other was still there.

What made her even more nervous though was the idea that she would be working with that God of metal work, Aoshi.

"Are you alright Misao? You've hardly eaten anything. That's not like you." Kaoru reached over and set a soft hand on her arm.

Misao gave her the best smile she could muster up. "I'm fine, silly. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Kaoru tipped her head slightly. "Is it about Kenshin?"

Misao bobbed her head slightly from side to side. "Kinda, but not really. It's my own issues Kaoru, please don't worry about me. You know once I get hungry I'm going to scarf down all the food in my reach."

Kaoru sighed, obviously wanting more of an explanation but she nodded and gave her arm a pat. "I don't mean to mother you."

"Naw you know I don't mind." Misao set her hand over Kaoru's on her arm and gave her hand a squeeze before letting her go.

"I'm going to church." Kaoru announced, dabbing her mouth with her cloth napkin. "You want to come?"

Misao shook her head. "I'm going to read a bit and get to bed early today, I'm a bit tired from the party last night." She lied...she never lied to Kaoru. Even though it was just a white lie, the weight of it was a surprise to Misao.

But Kaoru only smiled and nodded before turning to Sano to state her plans. The man drained his ale and jumped up to escort her out. Misao was glad that Kaoru had someone with her always now. Even though he was a bit of a stranger, it was hard for Earth fae to hide feelings, like Fires. Air and Water fae were much more shielded and mysterious. Once Kaoru was out of the Hall Misao shoved her plate away and downed the rest of the wine in her glass.

Instantly a maid was there to take her plate away. But as she gathered everything, the girl leaned in to whisper.

"Lord Himura said he would like to see you once you are finished with your meal, My Lady."

Here it was. She nodded to the servant girl and got up from the table and made her way as fast as she could through the halls and up stairs without actually running. She had tried hard not to think about this appointment all day. She never thought she would actually ever have the opportunity of talking to Aoshi. What kind of spying would she do? Would she have to report back to him often? Misao paused in midstep and gave her head a slight shake before continuing down the hall. She needed to stop thinking about it or she was going to freak out. That was the last thing she wanted to do in front of these men.

All too soon she found herself in front of the study door and watched as her hand reached up to knock.

"Come in.:" Kenshin said from inside.

For half a moment Misao found it amusing that she was again trying to calm herself before meeting the red-head. Like before she took a breath and entered the room. The sun was setting and the room was darker than it had been that afternoon, Oil lamps gave it a warm feel but cast dancing shadows in the corners that didn't help Misao feel at ease. But the girl hardly noticed any of this because standing at the head of the war table, right in front of the desk was the large, looming form of the Metal Fae.

Misao felt herself stop breathing at the sight of him.

He was far more massive than she had recalled. Quickly she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way to the desk and stopped a few feet from the towering man. She had never seen Aoshi this close before. He was wearing clean clothes for once, not one's covered in soot. He wore a tunic but Misao remembered the thick corded muscles that stretched across his chest and back. His jet black hair was pulled back and what length of it he had was tied at the nape of his neck. With such a dark, earthy look his ice-blue eyes were startling in contrast. Misao wanted to gaze into those eyes forever, and yet it was almost too unnerving to look at him. Did he have to look at her so? But she forced herself to bow at the Lord, who had stood from his desk as she neared, and then she turn and bow to the Metal fae.

"Aoshi Shinomori, this is Lady Misao Makimachi." Kenshin introduced them. "Although it seems she already knows of you."

Misao winced, embarrassed.

Unused to bowing, the giant Metal fae stuck out his hand. Misao hardly paused as she took his hand, It wasn't so much a shake as it was a slight squeeze. Her smaller hand all but vanished within his rough, work- callused one. She was shocked at the heat and hardness of his flesh, but instantly it was gone as he released her. Misao took a moment to make sure her mouth wasn't hanging open, then also made sure she was staring right back at those shocking eyes. But, no, wait, was she staring too long? But he was watching her too. She wanted to prove she wasn't afraid of him, but she didn't want to be weird about it.

Kenshin cleared his throat and Misao whirled around to face him. Damn this man….Damn both these men.

"So, Lady Makimachi...do you have any suspicions on who may cause trouble?" Aoshi asked. His voice was deep and smooth and it flowed around Misao like the most life-giving water.

Misao dared to glance up at the Metal fae and then turned back to Kenshin. "Chou, Shishio, and Nori." Misao rattled off.

Kenshin blinked. "You have a list? You didn't say this before."

"I thought it would be best if we were all here." She stated. "I've been watching them for a while now. We grew up with Chou, and he's always trying to cause Kaoru problems. He never accepted the transfer of power and even fought Kaoru on her wedding day." Misao felt herself relaxing. "You might remember that."

Kenshin smirked. "Yes, I recall my wife being covered in mud."

"That story is true?" Aoshi asked. He turned and stepped beside Misao and pulled one of the chairs forward for her to sit.

Misao grinned as she turned back to Aoshi. Oh yes, one little toe in the water, now time to jump into the pond. "You heard about it?" She sat and watched as he took his chair beside her.

"Everyone has. It's pretty much the first story every Fire is told when they come here."

"Great." Kenshin muttered.

"So about that list." Aoshi leaned forward and folded his hands together on the desk. "I've my eye on Shishio as well, please tell us more, My Lady."

Misao continued on for a few minutes. She felt a little thrill each time Aoshi nodded in agreement with her words.

"Very good Misao." Kenshin said after she had given them all she knew. "Aoshi here recommended I ask you, seems you are good at poking around."

Misao froze. Gods….did that mean Aoshi noticed her spying on him in the foundries? She wanted to look over at him but couldn't bring herself to do so.

A knock at the door almost made her weep in thanks to the merciful Gods as Aoshi rose to answer it. No one was to know Misao was here.

Aoshi cracked the door and blocked it with his large form. But then he stepped back and allowed Sanosuke inside.

"Sano?" Misao looked puzzled, a glance across the desk showed that Kenshin too seemed confused.

"Where is Kaoru?" Kenshin stood from the desk.

Misao felt the tension rise instantly. Both Kenshin and Aoshi's Ki flared up. The power of it heated the room and sent the little Water fae's heart racing.

Sano held his hands out as Aoshi shut the door behind him. "S'alright man, she's in church prayin', she has a guard with her. I haveta tell you somethin'."

"Well spit it out! Jezz!" Misao jumped from her chair, unable to sit still any longer. She stepped from one foot to the other as Sano explained how Shishio had accosted Kaoru on the steps of the halls.

"I didn't hear everythin' the man said, but from what I did hear he's tryin' to plant doubt in her mind about you." Sano ended, punching his hand with his fist, wishing it was Shishio's face.

"That's nothing that Kaoru hasn't heard before." Misao stated. She glanced at Aoshi who looked deep in thought and then turned to her Lord who's purple eyes swirled with yellow. That was weird but perhaps normal for Fires. "It's pretty much what many people said when Kaoru was married to you. That once you become Lord there isn't anything really keeping you from turning this place into a weapons factory."

"First and foremost this is a place of healing." Aoshi said slowly, all three pairs of eyes swung around to him. "It is the purity of this Keep that we are able to craft superior weapons. We do ourselves no favors if we lose this purity."

"It must always stay a place of healing." Kenshin said firmly. "That man's name has come up one too many times for me to be comfortable keeping him here."

"He's a fine worker, his swords are works of art and are deadly." Aoshi informed. "However, we just filled a large order for the Fire Army. It won't be suspicious if we send him with the order to assure it's safe recovery. Once there, we'll just fill in his place and have him stay in his homelands."

Kenshin didn't look convinced. "Do you think he would agree to that?"

"It doesn't matter, it's your order." Aoshi said with a shrug.

Kenshin huffed. "I should have thought of that before. I'm not used to giving orders off the battle field."

"Well get used to it, Hot-head." Misao said, her arms folding across her chest.

… . . …

"Agrimony ….it will save lives."

Megumi looked upon the group of young students kneeling in the dirt. Each hung on her every word while at the same time worked furiously in the dark earth. The Medicinal gardens were being planted now that spring was upon them. In much of the Fire lands the heat was already growing, but up North...warm temperatures only recently settled. Normally she was the one in grubby garden robes with her hands in the dirt, but this year taking on a class was one of her responsibilities as Master Apprentice.

Ebony black hair hung thick and straight down her back. Her white apprentice robes were immaculate and glowed ethereally in the sunlight. Despite her time in the gardens, her skin was pale, although dusted with faded freckles to show her childhood had been spent getting dark under the sun.

"Can anyone tell me why?" Megumi continued as she slowly walked around the gardens.

A young woman with caramel skin straightened up and raised her hand. "Because it can stop diarrhea."

"Yes, that is important, especially in children where dehydration is a real danger. However, there is a more important task this plant can do." Red-brown eyes roamed her class. Many of the students where only a year or two younger than her, it felt odd teaching them. She was working to be a healer, not a teacher.

A young man popped his head from behind the nettle bushes. "It can stop bleeding!" He called over.

"Yes, very good. Agrimony is wonderful at slowing blood flow. You can place it directly on the wound for immediate effect. A good army always has a supply of these in the battlefield."

The lecture on this plant continued as the students finished their task. There were many questions and pausing in digging to take a note. Megumi felt accomplished when the whole garden was finished and the students knew everything about this precious herb.

"Tomorrow we're working on the South Gardens." She called as the students stood and removed their gardening robes. One by one they tossed their robes in a laundry net that hung by the side door entrance to the University.

"Riveting." said a voice.

Megumi turned to find her friend, Sparc. Being the first Water fae in the University did little to help Megumi find friends. Mostly she found cold indifference and a few enemies. Sparc had been the first to treat her with any sort of kindness. The young man was the same age as her, with short messy hair the color of desert sand. His skin was dark, but not from spending any sort of time in the sun. Sparc spent all of his time in the library, as he was a scholar. He didn't take well to the sight of blood but still wanted to help out the sick and wounded. Megumi took to the library often to absorb as much information as possible. The two became good friends simply because they were always around each other. Sparc treated her well and Megumi didn't tease him for wearing spectacles.

Megumi raised one delicate eyebrow at her friend. "It's basic knowledge to you, don't tease."

Sparc's warm golden eyes widened. "I'm not teasing you." The lanky man looked like he was flailing in his oversized robes. "I never studied herbs as much as one of your students. I hardly know any of this." He swept one arm to indicate the massive gardens. "It really was riveting to me."

"You still know more than I do." Megumi returned as the pair of them followed the last student inside. The large hallways branched out into various different areas. But the pair took the path to the far right, toward the dormitories.

"Useless history and dead languages." Sparc countered. "Nothing that could actually save a life."

Megumi flashed her white teeth. "Unless the information in those dead language will help us save a life. Your graduating report was on some obscure little book no one else could really read that explained tracheal intubation. Do you know how many people have been saved by the information on your paper?" Megumi turned to look at her friend. "Who would have known some ancient healers had this knowledge. How did we ever forget?"

"Wars." Sparc informed. "Wars with each other pushed medical advancement to the wayside."

"What a waste." Megumi muttered as they turned a corner. The woman froze, causing Sparc to nearly trip over himself.

Confused, the man looked up to see a simple wooden crate sitting at Megumi's door. "Oh. You got a delivery."

Megumi rushed forward and crouched to inspect the box. She had to be careful. Once she was announced as Master Apprentice, she had made many enemies from her peers. Only one apprentice could become Master every year. A Master Apprentice were the only one's allowed to study to become Master Healers. And Masters could practice where ever they wanted. Most had the goal of being Healer to a King or some high Lord. But Megumi didn't have that in mind. She didn't want the title, but none of her teachers would budge. She was the best of the best and deserved the name Master Apprentice. She had made many enemies from her peers. But the crate seemed safe. She found a leather pouch and opened it. There was a letter, she turned it over and caught sight of the blue wax and smiled brightly. "Sparc, help me with this?"

The young man hurried forward as Megumi unlocked her dorm room door. She pushed it wide open and stepped inside. Sparc picked up the crate and nearly staggered under it's weight. His jarring steps rattled the contents and he could hear glass clinking inside.

"Oh, careful!" Megumi hissed as she shut the door firmly.

Sparc had never really been inside Megumi's room before. He took the opportunity to look around. Small bed and wardrobe were shoved against the far wall. The one and only window sat over the bed, at the moment it was partially bathing the bed in warm light. Most of the room was taken up by two long tables, one held pots of plants, and cases full of glass bottles filled with powders, resins, and dried leaves. The other table was covered in neatly stacked books and parchment. A thin leather bound booklet sat in the center of the table. Sparc couldn't help himself. He set the crate on the floor.

"Is that the paper for your Mastership?" He asked, nearly in awe. People worked for years on their papers. He had known Megumi had started hers but was uncertain how much she had written.

Megumi glanced down at the booklet. "Yes." She said. She broke the wax seal and opened the letter. She pulled the chair out from under the table and sat in it.

Sparc watched emotions play across her face, from shock to happiness. He looked down at the crate. "Would you like for me to open it?" He asked, wanting to feel useful.

"Yes please." Megumi said over the letter. By the time he had the lid removed, Megumi was finished with the letter and set it carefully aside. Inside the crate was a dozen bottle of water.

"More?" Sparc looked up at his friend. "Don't you have enough?" He asked, indicating to the pile of crates in the other corner."

"This water is extremely special." Megumi said softly as she carefully pulled one out of the crate. They had been packed well, as always, not a single one broke. "Most of those over there are empty anyways. I was getting ready to send the empty bottles back." She stood up and held the bottle up to the sunlight streaming in. "My paper is about the Healing Waters."

"Hmm." Sparc thought a moment. "Not many studies of that nature. Not around here at least."

"I know. Being the first Water fae in this university….trust me, I am told every day." Most of the time in a not so very nice, but not so very mean as to get kicked out anyway. "It's something different, not often seen. I'm hoping it will give me a leg up and better my chances of healing the sick and deathly ill. Many of my teachers are excited, believing this alone will earn me the Master."

"You don't think you can earn It from skill alone?" Sparc wondered out loud.

Megumi waved a delicate hand dismissively, "I got Master Apprentice on skill alone. Now I have to show them something else if I want to be a Master." She set the bottle down on the desk and sat back in the chair. "Truthfully though, this water is wondrous. Heals wounds, pulls out poisons and infections, calms fevers and eases pain. Along with many many other things I'm still discovering." Bright eyes turned to the man. "I've been watering these plants with this." She indicated the rows of potted herbs. "They grow remarkably fast and lush and I've proven that their healing strength is double that of herbs grown in the garden." She tapped on the booklet where all the information was stored. "Although I am unsure is it is worth using the water for plants rather than on the person."

It all seemed amazing to Sparc, he couldn't wait to read it when it was archived in the library. "You're so clever, Megumi. I've no doubt that you'll blow those old men away with your research. You'll do great things." He smiled at her.

Megumi's face flushed the color of a ripe peach. "Thank you, Sparc." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I think you're only the third person who ever had good things to say about my work."

"I don't believe that" Sparc countered gently. Even though he wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

"Only my mother and Grand Master Orin have been positive about my research. You three are the only ones who believe in me and push me to go as far as I can. Teachers don't count, it's their job to push me and be positive."

Sparc didn't know what to say, so he only nodded as she spoke. The younger students adored her. Those born without the prejudice against Water folk. But her peers, and anyone older only saw an intruder. "I know it's been hard." He said, struggling to find words. "I was there with you, when I was helping you in the library." They were painful memories. While their peers found bulling to be their choice, the older members used straight intimidation and thinly veiled threats. But in time most of those people dropped out or moved on, Megumi stayed strong and true to her craft and look at her now.

The emotion that flowed across her face proved they were painful memories for her as well. "I'll never forget my first year here. I was the only Water with a bunch of Fires, not even an Earth fae enrolled that year."

Sparc sniffed, wanting to end the subject, he knew it was hard for her. "Yeah but you showed all of them. Look who's near the top now."

Megumi nodded and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. "I swore to myself that I would show the Fire's that I was just as strong and as passionate as any of them. That I would beat them all." She added softly. She winced. "I never told anyone those thoughts."

"Hey, I'm not offended." The man shrugged.

Megumi raised one delicate bow. "Are you sure you don't have Earth in you? I don't see any of the pigheadedness and general makings of an Ass as I do in most Fires."

… . . …

Kenshin glanced around. It was early in the morning, he had left his Lady Wife still asleep in their bed be he dressed and left. Although it was still early, the Keep was alive with activity. Maids and servants scurried about here and there. Early workers in the Main Hall were being fed and deliveries were loaded and unloaded. Kenshin wandered from the Main Hall to the great front Entrance. From here he stopped a maid dressed in stark white.

"Is it too early for this side of the Keep to accept visitors?" He asked. The question surprised the middle-aged woman.

"You are Lord, you can go anywhere in this Keep at any time, M'lord." She bobbed a curtsy and continued on her way.

Right, he could go anywhere. He still felt like a stranger. He had only caught a small glimpse of the healing side of the Keep when they rushed Kaoru to the Healing waters. He was more than a little curious about this more secluded place. The floors were white washed and pristine, Kenshin feared he would leave soot covered footprints in his wake.

The Main Hall on this side of the Keep was not as large as theirs but it had the largest windows Kenshin had ever seen. Glass stretched across the whole of the room. Already there were people there eating and some just sat, watching the wildlife through the windows. A small pond was set up right in the center so that birds, and all kinds of forest creatures would visit. The lush vegetation provided shade and homes for the creatures. In the corner, he saw a woman with a young child. The child was covered in bandages but even so, laughed in delight at the sight of a frog hopping across the ground. The child placed its hands on the glass and pressed in for a closer look.

Kenshin smiled softly and wandered over. The mother, a classic looking Water Fae with blue-black hair and powder blue eyes stood as he approached.

"My Lord." She bowed low. Her simple blue Kimono seemed a bit large on her slightly frame, and she clutched at its front as she moved.

Kenshin nodded at her. "Morning. I'm just exploring this side of Keep. It's my first time getting a good look at it, that it is."

The woman looked almost stricken. "We're very grateful for the Keep. M'lord. Please don't remove it."

Kenshin blinked. "There are no plans to ever remove the Healing waters from this Keep. I assure you." He glanced over at the child who was still watching the frog.

"This is my daughter." The mother indicated. "She fell into the fire when she was traveling with her father and older brother. They took their eyes off her for a moment and she tripped and fell."

Kenshin winced. As a Fire, burns were rare, but he understood that a to a Water fae, damage from a burn could be extensive. The child was so very young. Perhaps only three summers. "Will she scar?" he asked gently.

The mother looked unsure. "Perhaps." She said softly. "She is young and the Healers say that she is strong and that any scars should fade by adult hood. The water is helping her skin return quickly. The healers feared she would die of infection before the week was out. But it's been a month now and she is no longer in pain, even though she must stay bandaged."

Kenshin nodded and thanked the woman for speaking with him. He gave the child one last long look before turning away. His feet carried him up many steps. There were many, many more rooms on this side of the Keep. Kenshin understood that they were all private rooms for people to stay while they got better. They didn't charge much, if anything for the people to stay. But as Kenshin understood it, they paid in various other ways. Kaoru explained that many of them were farmers, they paid in goods. Milk, meat, eggs, wheat, fruit, wool. Others were in the trades and carved amazing furniture, glass work, candles, clothing. Some repaid them by coming to serve and volunteer. Only the extremely rich seemed to pay in actual coin.

Soon he found another large open room where assistant healers in their white robes helped various people. He saw one reading to an old man, and another helping a young man keep his balance as he walked on a splinted leg. In a chair looking out the window, he saw a lonely looking woman who seemed very pregnant gaze out the window. He wondered if she was ill, or had a bad fall, or if perhaps the baby was at risk. So many possibilities with everyone here, but here they were safe and cared for. Here they had the best hands healing them, and the best water to help with nearly everything. Having seen enough for now, Kenshin turned and headed back to his side of the Keep.

For the first time he understood, he really understood why the Water's seemed obsessed with keeping the healing waters intact and unpolluted. And in turn, understood Kaoru a little bit more.

* * *

A/n Well good for Kenshin. Seeing how much good that comes out of the Keep proves that Kaoru's fears are founded. She loves her people and loves helping people and the healing water helps so many very sick and hurt people. It's in her nature to help.  
Misao already seems well suited for the spy life.

We also got a taste from Megumi again. I hope no one mines the jumping around from one character to another. Sometimes characters are in a completely different part of the world.

My question for today is...Do you think Shishio will take the news of his new assignment well?

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much loved.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday season. Now we're starting a whole new year already. How the year goes by.  
Thank you for all my wonderful reviewers. Your kind words and ideas are always loved and welcomed. This chapter, unfortunately, turned out quite short. I even lopped off some of the next chapter to tack on to this one. Which helped it end in a better spot, I think.

Anyways. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

Kaoru watched with interest at the activity going on in the clearing in front of her. Around the Keep, on the other side of the stables sat a ring of wooden fencing. Inside were numerous men fighting. Most were youths practicing, but some were grown men sparing with various weapons. Misao, in a tunic and leathers, climbed up the wooden railing and sat on the top. Kaoru followed her gaze across the clearing to where Aoshi was wailing on a poor soldier with a two-handed sword. It was nearly as tall as himself. He was dressed in black leathers and a soot-stained wine red tunic. The poor soldier couldn't block a sword of such a size and was reduced to hiding completely under his shield as Aoshi beat at him. Each strike sounded like an ax on a tree. The other warriors looked on in thinly veiled horror.

"He's magnificent." Misao sighed.

Kaoru had to agree, the man was fierce.

Some ways away from the one-sided battle Kenshin walked. His hand clasped behind his back. He also wore black leathers, but instead of a rough tunic, he wore a black cotton shirt with a black leather doublet over it. His red hair looked like a splash of blood against the all black outfit and his eyes like great royal jewels.

Kaoru sighed, to her, _he_ looked magnificent. Hours ago those eyes had been burning into hers, and she was sure her hips were marked with his handprints. She felt her face grow red and she forced herself to pay attention to the training and not their activities that morning.

Finally, the warrior could no longer hold up his shield and he was forced to drop it and raise his sword. Aoshi hit it once, in an upward swipe which sent the sword flying off harmlessly into the dirt. The next swing brought the giant sword down across the head of the disarmed man. Aoshi paused with the sword a hair's breath from splitting his skull. The ladies and other bystanders clapped while Kenshin explained what the warrior did wrong and what could be done instead.

"Would anyone like to try?" Kenshin asked loudly out at the group inside and outside of the training grounds. Two men stepped forward. A Fire with orange hair and a beard who stood a head taller than Kenshin and one of her own Water guards. He was broader in the chest than the fire and was nearly as tall as Sanosuke. Kenshin nodded and waved both of them in while he undid the silver clasps on the front of his doublet with one hand. Kaoru gave a start when he turned his amethyst eyes at her and made his way across the expanse towards her.

He shrugged the doublet off and with a half grin, handed it off to her.

"Your form of entertainment is strange Lady Wife." His eyes glanced down and back up her body. "As is your style of dress today."

Kaoru's face was properly red now as she glanced down at her soft leather pants and yellow tunic. She looked up and took the garment from her husband. "Misao and I are here for training, we didn't know you were working the men today."

He lifted one eyebrow and glanced from her over to her cousin and then back to her. His voice rumbled from deep in his chest. "Well perhaps later we can see what we can teach you, my Ladies." He gave a slight bow of his head before turning back to the center of the training ring.

"Man….that made _me_ all hot," Misao admitted as she shifted on the wooden rail. "He sound like that in bed?"

Kaoru snorted before swallowing back her laughter. "You keep your eyes on your Metal fae." Kaoru snapped teasingly.

"I'd like to get something other than my eyes on him," Misao muttered under her breath as the two challengers took their places. The Fire held a sword much like Aoshi's but half the length and weight. The Water Fae had a short sword on his hip but was choosing instead to use his spear. Kaoru leaned forward, this was the first time she had seen Kenshin fight since the battle in the forest. That fight was still seared into her memory, she wondered if he would be just as ruthless with the trainees.

Kenshin unsheathed his Air style sword with little fanfare. The metal glinted in the sun as he leveled it at the pair and crouched into a stance. The two followed, crouching into stance. They stood there, still as stone statues before the three of them lunged forward. It almost seemed as though their weapons would meet in the middle, but Kenshin vanished in a blur of motion and was behind them.

"Always stay alert to your surroundings," Kenshin said, his sword hovering just over the Fire's back. A slice like that would have cut the man nearly in half. "Don't expect someone to watch your back or come and save you." He added, dropping his stance. "Let's do that again."

"Amazing," Misao said in a hushed whisper. "I didn't even see him move.

The men were setting up again and Kaoru turned to her cousin. "It was far more impressive in the forest. I couldn't even see him move then. Here I could follow him. But I'm sure that's only because I was expecting it."

"But attacking like that from behind." Misao glanced over. "Seems a little dirty don't ya think?"

"You think the Drow don't fight dirty?" Drawled a voice. Both girls twitched and turned to find Sano standing between them. He was wearing training leathers in browns and reds, which worked to bring out the mahogany color of his eyes.

"Man, stomp your feet when you walk up on people!" Misao gasped. "And no, I assume the Drow are a bunch of low, snail-slime covered rats." She added.

Sano blinked at Misao's description, cleared his throat and turned back to the training area. "Ya fight to win, even if ya haveta fight dirty." He said. As Kenshin gave pointers to the volunteers and the men around them. "Even if you have to throw dirt in his eyes, you do what you can to win, and make no doubt that your enemy will do whatever he can to kill you first."

Kaoru nodded to herself. She knew as much, they all did, but it was difficult for Water Fae to do such dishonorable acts. She glanced up at Sano. "How did you overcome your honor?" Misao made a strangled sound, but Kaoru ignored her. "I know Fire and Air have no problem doing whatever they can to win, but we...Earth and Water...we have too much honor."

"Practice," Sano said cryptically. "It helps, thinking that if that enemy gets passed you, they will continue on to harm the ones you are protectin'." He turned thoughtful for a moment. "Earth have great respect for life, but it's this love and respect that turns us into fearsome fighters. There are family, friends, lovers, children, anyone I care about all behind me. I can not allow myself to fall and leave them unprotected." His teeth flashed in amusement. "This is why mothers fight like feral cats to protect their young."

Kaoru could understand, she would do anything to protect this Keep. But fighting to protect a life was on a different level that Kaoru had never experienced yet. "I hope that if the time comes for me to fight someone, I could be as fierce."

"Like I said, My Lady. Practice. The more you practice the less fear you'll have and the more level-headed you will become." He reached out and mussed her hair like one would a child. He froze in mid-action. "Shit, I shouldn't have done that." He dropped his hand.

Kaoru only smirked at him as she tucked a few strands of loosened hair behind her ears. She turned in time to witness Aoshi demonstrating how to use the heavy pommel of his sword as a tool to bash a person's skull to pieces. It instantly deflated any urge in her to fight.

… . . …

The door to their rooms opened and Kaoru risked a peek around the tub to see Kenshin walking in. He noted Kaoru in the bath and kicked the door shut behind him. Kaoru turned back around in time to hear the lock slide securely in place. She listened as his foot steps carried him to their bathing area. His sword belts rattled with each step, and she sank lower into the milky white water. She glanced up as he paused beside the copper tub.

"My Wife takes many baths." Kenshin looked amused as he pulled up the small stool the maids used to sit on. He struggled slightly with the two swords on his belt until he was able to sit.

"That's what happens when you are a Water Fae." Kaoru murmured, too relaxed from the heat of the water. "Both you and Sano worked me until my muscles screamed." She added. "If I don't soak now, I'll hardly be able to move tomorrow."

… . . …

Kenshin could relate, sore muscles were a thing of the past for him, but he could very well understand why his wife would want to prevent the pain. It was near time for the evening meal and Kaoru was nowhere to be found until he spotted Sano lollygagging near their quarters. Kenshin sent him ahead to eat. He stole a glance at his wife. Her body was mostly hidden under the water, water that looked like milk. The scent of lavender and jasmine hung thick in the air around them. Her skin was only a shade or two darker than the milk. Kenshin wondered how a woman who stayed out in the sun nearly all morning and afternoon didn't grow darker. But both she and Misao were moon-like pale. Perhaps it was the nature of their element.

Kaoru raised her arms over her head and arched her back, wincing in pain as she did so. Kenshin, however, had his eyes rooted to her breasts. They rose up out from under the water, her nipples looking almost like ripe berries against a field of white. He instantly felt himself harden. He wanted a nibble of them, even if it meant getting a bit wet. He set his hands on the edge of the tub and nearly pulled himself forward but right at that moment Kaoru's shoulder gave a pop and her arms and breasts went back under the cover of the water.

"Eyes up here." Kaoru snickered.

Kenshin realized he'd been caught and rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled up at her. "Can't blame a man when you look like a Goddess, _Kiga._ "

Kaoru flushed, or was that just from the heat of the water?

"Quit insulting the Goddess that way, I'm plain as the next blade of grass." She used her fingers to flick a few drops of water at him.

He moved closer, the tiny stool lowered him enough that he was able to rest an arm on the rim of the tub. His other hand dipped into the water and he returned the flick of water by splashing her. "Among the blades of grass, you are a flower." He said. He could see the dome of her knee through the milky water and his hand cupped over it, lowering to palm her thigh.

Oh yes, she was blushing properly now. "You're getting your sleeve wet." She warned.

"I'll change." He returned simply, shrugging one shoulder as his hand dipped lower until he bumped into her belly. His fingers turned down until he was petting the soft curls between her thighs.

"You, Lord Husband...are trying to seduce me."

Kenshin rose up from the stool and leaned forward. "You, Lady Wife, are correct." He leveled his gaze at her. "Only fair, being that you spent all afternoon seducing me."

The female gasped. "I was doing nothing of the sort." She was getting ready to argue her case when he slipped his fingers further down and tagged her most sensitive bud. This caused her to choke on her words.

"You and that cousin of yours were shameless with Aoshi and myself." He said calmly, in almost a bored tone. "Wandering about in front of everyone in pants." as if to punish her he slipped a finger up inside of her, causing her to arch back and shudder so violently that the water around her trembled. "I hear you two do that often?"

She whimpered, realizing he was waiting for an answer. "W-we always h..have."

"You realize Fire's are not used to high born females in such clothes. Your breasts and round bottom were quite noticeable, that they were." He slipped in a second finger making her mew. She kept trying to sink down but the tub wasn't allowing her to. "You worked hard, and I was glad to see that you and your cousin are such fine warriors yourselves...but you sweated so much your clothes were sticking to your body. I never wanted to mount a female in public...but you pushed me."

"It's n..not m-my fault your F-Fires can't handle f..females." She gasped.

"Oh, we can handle females just fine." Kenshin mused. "Warrior females though….well that just drives us mad with lust." And with that, he pulled away. A look of disappointment flashed across her face but it didn't last long as Kenshin was already pulling her out of the tub and pulled her up against him. He ignored all the water splashing and instead enjoyed the sight and feel of her wet skin. Her mouth was devouring his, her hips surging forward against his, desperate for release. Kenshin didn't aim to keep her wanting for long, he pulled her up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips, and her arms around his neck. He turned and shoved her back against the wall and he reached between them. With her legs around his hips, she was open for him and his fingers made quick work of bringing her to the point of mewing and shuddering all over again.

He wanted to seem sure and calm, but working his sword belt free was done in a frenzy of jerky movements. The swords dropped noisily to the floor and he yanked on his pants to free himself with one hand while still stimulating his wife with the other. But he discovered he was having trouble and fumbled around like a smoothed faced boy.

"Ah, fuck!" Kenshin huffed, which caused Kaoru to erupt in a fit of giggles as she let go with one arm and reached between them to help him free himself. The feel of her warm wet hand against his member almost undid him and as soon as she angled her hips, he surged forward, as if trying to pin her to the wall with his cock. He slipped inside forcefully and felt her convulse against him. His fingers only stroked her twice more before she tumbled over the peak and came undone. He was ashamed to admit that only a dozen more thrusts brought him to spill his seed. The two of them held tight to each other, his clothes slowly absorbing all the water off her skin. They gasped for air as they came down together and slowly relaxed. Her legs slipped off his hips and he pulled her away from the wall to allow her back on her feet. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let that be a lesson to you." He said firmly and smiled to himself as Kaoru hid her flushed face.

… . . ...

Kaoru had returned to the tub to wash while Kenshin changed into dry clothes. She quickly dried, brushed her hair and dressed. But Kenshin was already waiting for her.

"Washed again?" He asked, returning his sword belt to his hips.

Kaoru bit her lip. "It's a messy thing to do...making an heir." She admitted, looking over to watch him think.

"Well Yes. I imagine it's a necessary evil for the female, that it is."

"Why must it be necessary." Kaoru huffed as her feet went into slippers.

"Well If you want babies," Kenshin said simply, a cheeky grin on his face. "I could spill my seed elsewhere -"

"Enough!" Kaoru held out her hand to stop him. "I get it."

He took her hand then and lead her out of their chambers and down the maze of steps to the Main Hall. It had been days since Kenshin arrived but the Hall remained filled. It brought mixed feeling for Kaoru. She felt warm seeing the men gather together finally, talking and mingling. But yet she felt cold that it took her Husband's arrival for it to happen.

Sano greeted the two of them with a shark-like smile "There you are, thought you fell in the tub with her." He joked under his breath. Kenshin cleared his throat while Kaoru couldn't help but smile. She lowered her head to hide it but he caught sight of it anyways.

"Thank you, Sano...for being so concerned." Kenshin said sardonically.

"If you had, I'll gladly fish you two out."

Kaoru nearly burst from holding back her laughter, She sat and risked shooting Sanosuke a glance, imagining him trying to pull the two of them from the tub. Her humor gently morphed into embarrassment at the thought.

They had been well into dinner when Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "We revived pigeons and ravens today."

"Oh?" Kaoru set her water glass down. "More than one?"

"Many...many more than one. Damn near a whole flock."

Kaoru swallowed. "Really?" Why so many?

"Yes, most of them seem to be from the nearby Houses."

"Oh!" Kaoru smiled. "It must be from the Bannermen."

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, It seems they want to come and pledge their loyalty." He shifted in his chair. "I don't really agree with it, but if that's what they want."

"Oh, you must." Kaoru gasped. "It's a tradition to pledge to their Lord. And you seem to be so agreeing in letting people follow their traditions."

Sano chortled into his cup.

"But why don't you agree to this? I figured as a Warrior you would be looking forward to knowing how many men you have."

The Lord set his jaw and it started working back and forth. Was he grinding his teeth?

"In the past, it would have been. But we are all united now so there's no reason for them to pledge to me. I would protect them if they were attacked because we are all one people now, not because they swore to do the same for me. The Drow are after everyone. Water, Air, Earth, and Fire...We have to work together if we're to survive, that we do."

Kaoru smiled. "That would make a beautiful speech. I think you should let them come." She said gently, moving to set her hand over his. He turned his hand over so that he could take hers.

"I already wrote them back. I gave them a date a week from now to come down. That's enough time for even the furthest house to make it here."

"A week?" Why so soon?"

"Because of the other letters we received. Two from the Fire and Water Kingdom." He said with a sigh.

"What did those say?" He seemed frustrated, was it bad news?

"They want us to do the same."

Kaoru blinked. "I beg your pardon? What does that mean?"

"It means they want us to travel around the Four Kingdoms and for me to swear loyalty to the Water King and for you to do the same with my Uncle, the Fire King." His eyes were unreadable when he turned to her. "It's a damn long journey and will take months."

"Inconvenient." Kaoru muttered. Immediately she thought about how much clothes would have to be packed, did she even have anything fit to wear for royalty? Or should she just get something made there? How much food they would have to take with them and how many stops there were on the way to replenish their supplies? It was a bit dangerous now so they would need more than a few guards and soldiers with them. The soldiers would also need clothes, food, and carts. Horses for those carts, food for those horses.

"I can see you doing the math already." Kenshin murmured.

"It's gonna be a bitch." Sano put simply.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, it's going to be a pain the ass." She looked down at their clasped hands. "But...I'll get to see the Fire Court." She smiled.

"And more important...you get to see the ocean." He gave her a wink.

Kaoru clapped her hands together. "The sea! Oh, that almost makes it all worth it."

Kenshin smiled, "Then it's settled. In a week the Houses will come by and after that, we'll be off. Will you be able to arrange everything for while we are gone?"

"Leave it to me." Kaoru clapped her hands again.

* * *

A/n So there's going to be a road trip…a very….very long road trip. I'm excited to have them see the different kingdoms and I'm excited to write about them. Kenshin and Kaoru seem to be getting along quite well so far. Hopefully, no one throws a rock into the calm waters.  
Mwhaha! Ahem.

Happy New Year Dear readers. It's been fun so far. Hopefully, next year will be just as good. Have a safe and happy new year! I adore you all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Thank you all Dear Readers for the lovely reviews you left for the last chapter. I felt it was a very weak chapter. But I guess that happens from time to time and your lovely reviews assured me that it was still a nice chapter. Thank you.  
On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The girl was different. A strange sort of different that he was unsure what to call at the moment. Nothing negative, for she only seemed to bring strange but positive feelings to him. It was easy to see in Kenshin what the Lady Kaoru brought out in him. Anyone with Fire in their blood could see he was near chomping at the bit to get his hands on her after their training. They had been hard on the females, but they kept up. It was...impressive.

Aoshi turned to the small female sitting across from him. How much could he push her in training? Would she keep up as easily as she did that afternoon? The sight of her sweat-soaked tunic, damp hair sticking to her face, flushed skin. She didn't shy away from violence as he had seen other Water females do. Blue eyes always seemed to follow him. He felt them always. When he was working and when he was training. She was always watching him. And though she kept her distance, never speaking to him or getting in his way, he had felt her. And now, having spoken with the girl because of their secret gathering with the Lord Kenshin, he enjoyed her. And because he had Fire in his veins, he too had been entranced. But not by Kaoru, but by the little Water Fae sitting across from him.

Right at that moment, she felt his gaze on her and she struggled not to fidget. But he caught her every moment, no matter how slight. The way she sat on her hands to keep them from fluttering, her braced feet on the floor to keep from rocking side to side. The only thing she could do was abuse her lips with her teeth.

"I think we should have aliases," Aoshi said finally, taking pity on her.

"Eh?" Misao glanced around the room. It was Lord Kenshin's study, but he was at dinner right now, allowing them to use it for their meeting.

"Nicknames." Aoshi clarified.

"Why would we need that?"

"In case we have to contact each other when dealing with sensitive information. It wouldn't do for others to know that we know each other well or that we are sharing information."

"Oh, Yeah that's a good idea." She said softly. She risked looking him in the eyes for only a moment before looking back down. "Um, what should I call you?"

"Whatever you wish."

She seemed to take this into serious account.

"I will call you Coral." Aoshi declared.

Misao looked surprised. No, he hadn't been mulling over names, it just suddenly came to him.

"Why Coral?"

"I hear it's colorful, you are also colorful," Aoshi claimed simply. He watched in near enthrallment as color crept up her neck, to her ears and around to her face. He tried to remain stone-faced, he didn't want to frighten the girl.

"I-I see." Misao nodded and thought silently for a long stretch. "Ingot." She finally said. "Because of your metal work."

Aoshi simply bowed his head. "Thank you for not picking Slag."

Misao gasped and covered her mouth. Though she made no sound, her trembling shoulders proved she was laughing. His normal flat face twitched, and his lips turned upward just slightly. But it worked. Misao smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "Why Aoshi, was that a joke?"

"No, I really am grateful you didn't name me Slag," He said honestly and this time was rewarded with peals of laughter.

… . . …

"What are you going to do?" Nori watched as Shishio counted the swords going into the wagon.

"If you make me lose count again, I'm taking one of these swords and cutting you from belly to neck." Shishio threatened. He sent the bundle off to get loaded and walked to another.

"But why did they send you to deliver these?" Nori continued.

Shishio smiled. "You think they would trust the most precious weapons with just anyone?"

"You don't think their just trying to get rid of you?" Nori countered.

"Yes, you damn fool." Shishio sneered. "I'm not daft." He waved his hand indifferently. "I couldn't care less that they are sending me. I'm actually looking forward to getting out of this rock and back home for a bit." Nori didn't look convinced but Shisho didn't give a damn.

After the Red Banner brought nothing but proof the female was pure and following the ways of the Fire, Shishio became bored with this whole place. He could stick around and try to cause trouble, but he knew they were watching him now that he had been caught by that damn Earth Fae on the steps. He thought perhaps he'd get a chance to plant a seed of doubt in her, or even better... his own seed. But never mind that now. Now he had bigger plans.

"So you're giving up?" Nori wondered.

"No, idiot." Shishio snapped. "Now get out of here. I've work to do."

… . . …

"Kaoru I'm so excited for you!" Misao was nearly bouncing on her arm. "You finally get to travel just like you've always wanted." Kaoru patted Misao's hand on her arm and smiled at her. The two girls were coming back from church. They left her Lord Husband and Sano behind. Watching her Lord stick his hand on the ball of flame to take in energy was amazing to watch, it made her uneasy. Just like Water fae can't drown, Fire Fae can't be burned. But the sight of her husband's body in the fire was distressing. She and Misao had excused themselves. Now they were making their way to Kaoru's reading room.

"I'm surprised you remembered. I haven't talked about traveling in years."

"Yeah, I remember when you finally caved into your fate of being married," Misao muttered. "You used to talk about going to the sea almost every day."

"I still think about it all the time," Kaoru confessed.

"Now you'll finally see it, Oh I wish I could be there to see your True Form." Misao pouted.

"I'll tell you all about it," Kaoru promised as they entered the room. Kaoru went right to her desk and pulled out a map of the Four Kingdoms and rolled it out.

"You better," Misao said in a threatening tone as she helped Kaoru.

Kaoru put a finger on the mountain range and the rut of rock between them that represented the Keep. "We start here and will follow the river." Kaoru traced the vein of blue. "Kenshin said it will be faster and easier that way. We won't have to worry about water and there are many towns on the way. He said this way we should reach the Sea in a fortnight, maybe sixteen days."

"Amazing" Misao breathed. As she looked at the large castle that represented the Water King's home. "Who would have though sixteen short days was all that stood between us and the sea?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Kenshin and his men are used to traveling, being soldiers and all. And we're on a mission, not a vacation. I'm sure any normal troupe would need at least twice the time." She turned to the branching rivers that cut down and into the Fire Realm. "Kenshin told me the real test is entering the Dry Lands. We won't take the rivers, as it would add weeks to our time. Instead, we're just going to cut through. There are two rivers we will cross but then a large expanse of desert before we reach the Fire King."

"How long will that take?"

Kaoru winced. "From Castle to Castle, over a month."

"A month!" Misao gasped. "But Kaoru it'll be the middle of summer by then. You can't be out there without water." Suddenly her cousin looked worried. "Can't that trip wait until winter?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin want's to be well seated back here when winter hits. Winter is when the Drow move. It's possible a large amount of them will make it this far down."

This had been the first time Misao had heard anything of this sort. "Really?" She said in a hushed tone, her eyes turning back to the map. "This far? Are we in danger?"

Kaoru shook her head firmly. "No, we have many more men than ever and Kenshin is skilled in warfare and assassination. We're safe for now, I'm sure of it."

Misao sighed softly and then pouted. "A month and a half there and back. Three whole months without you. What am I going to do without you for the whole season?"

"You'll be in charge of the Keep." Kaoru smiled brightly.

"What!"

"Yep." Kaoru rolled up the map and moved to put it away.

"Are you sure, I don't know if I can do that." Misao looked unsure as she twisted her fingers.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you Misao. The Keep practically runs itself. Besides, Kenshin is attaching Aoshi to you as a bodyguard, he'll take care of the Fire, you just have to worry about the books and keeping the Healing side of the Keep running smoothly."

Misao blinked. "He's assigning Shinomori to me?" What about keeping their knowing each other a secret?

"Yes, we talked about it the other night in fact." Kaoru turned back to her cousin. "I know you like him so I didn't think you would mind any." She winked.

"Oh, Gawddess." Misao gasped, her hands over her mouth. It was hard enough being around Aoshi the few time they had to meet to share information, now the man was going to be with her all hours of the day? Eating meals together, worship together...she didn't have the strength for that.

Kaoru smiled knowingly at her cousin. "I hear Metal faes can be amazingly lustful."

"Kao-ru!" Misao shrieked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Kenshin told me himself, Fire gives him passion and Earth gives him desire."

"Why are you telling me this Kaoru?" Misao felt her face turn many shades of red. "Why would your husband attach a lusty man to me?" She accused.

Kaoru grinned. "Because I told him you lusted after the metal fae and he wanted to torment you."

Misao's mouth fell open. "You did not!"

"I did." Kaoru quickly made her way to the door before Misao could pounce on her. "You're welcome." Kaoru ducked out just as throw pillow hit the door.

… . . …

"Is that...a good idea, my Lord?" Aoshi blinked down at the smaller man.

Kenshin scribbled furiously on a sheet of parchment before lifting it away and scribbled on the one under it. How was it that planning for a trip would require him to sign so many letters? Orders for traveling provisions, reservations at inns, even a count, and name of every man he planned to take with him. On the field he just pointed and said ' _You, you and you come with me.'_ and that was it. He glanced up at the Metal fae. "Yes, I do think it's a good idea."

"We sent Shishio away the day after yesterday." He informed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean the problem is gone. My men gave Kaoru little respect while she ruled, I do not think they will give Misao any. She is Lady of the Keep while we are gone. I spoke to my men about this but I do not trust them to behave. I will not bring Kaoru back to find our men killing each other and worse, Misao harmed or Gods forbid it, killed.

Aoshi's eyes glittered like crystal in dark rocks. "I wouldn't let any harm reach her."

Kenshin pointed at Aoshi with his quill."There, see. You're going to protect her anyways, you may as well make it official, that you should." He turned back to his papers. "You are a Knight, pledge yourself to her."

Kenshin thought nothing could bother his friend. Aoshi had been the best in everything he did. He was a Knight, as loyal as anyone could hope to have. He wasn't afraid of hard work. His time in the foundries proved that being a half-breed had its advantages. He forged the beast weapons, wielded them with incredible skill. He had all the good traits of Fire and Earth and as far as Kenshin had seen, none of their bad ones. He was not short tempered or lofty headed. He was violent when necessary, and yet he handled a wild young female like Misao as if she were a tiny kitten.

Kenshin hid a smirk by shuffling his papers in front of him. "Unless" he set the papers down. "Unless you do not want to bother with the wild female?"

Aoshi had been standing there, nearly fidgeting with his thoughts. At this, he snapped back. "I will do it!" He hissed.

Kenshin smiled. "Are you sure, you seem upset about agreeing to this?"

The stoic stone statue that Aoshi always seemed to be, cracked away as the man rubbed at his face with one hand and then combed his finger through his hair. "May I be honest with you?"

Kenshin blinked. "Aoshi you are always honest with me. Spit it out, man."

He set his hands on Kenshin's desk and braced himself, leaning heavily on them. "That girl is wild, stubborn, undisciplined, crass and near uncontrollable. She is unfit to be a Lady of anything."

Kenshin had to agree, but there was something else Aoshi wanted to say, he could see it in his eyes and the way he held his breath. "However….?"

"However…She tries hard, is passionate about everything she does, she smiles all the time. She's fierce about life and yet afraid of it. And every time I feel her eyes on me I near lose myself." He turned away for a moment and then beat one fist on Kenshin desk. It caused all the items upon it to bounce slightly. "I lose myself, Kenshin…She is not safe with me."

Oh yes,...the great Metal Fae was only a man after all. "You lust after her?" He asked calmly. Shutting the lid on his inkwell before Aoshi upset it and spilled it everywhere.

Shockingly the giant man fell to his knees in front of his desk and bowed his head. "I heard the whispers and jokes of the little Water female poking her head where it didn't belong. I didn't know what the men were talking about until I saw her one day. The Water Lord was still alive, but extremely sick at this point. The tensions were high because the men wondered when you would show. We worked hard, wanting to make quota and one day I saw her. Black hair, blue eyes much too large to be real. That's all I would ever see of her for the longest time. She would peek through windows and around doors, just the top of her head, and maybe her hands as she pulled herself up on the higher windows."

Kenshin leaned back in his chair as Aoshi got to his feet and near collapsed in his seat. His eyes turned away, as though gazing off into his memory or just refusing to look at Kenshin.

"The men commented, thought it was funny. Thought she was a child. We all did. Until one day a few of the workers and myself were making our way out of the foundry and we bumped into the Lady Kaoru. We paid our respects to her, wished her father well. She was a shy woman at the time, not used to having to deal with us. There was another female with her. A little thing ducked and hid behind the Lady Kaoru as soon as we appeared. Kaoru, trying to be polite, pulled the female from behind her and presented her as her cousin, the Lady Misao. She was not a child, just a small woman. After that, I saw her everywhere. Training with the Water soldiers. Glued to Kaoru's side, or, as always peeking into the foundry."

"She was curious." Kenshin offered.

"Oh, I'm sure at first she was simply curious. We were some of the first Fires in the area. I'm sure she had never seen one until we came. We caught her more than once inside the foundry looking over the weapons. She was wild, and bratty once she worked up the courage to talk."

Kenshin leaned forward, smiling to himself. "Seems you had eyes for her just as much as she had eyes for you."

Aoshi nodded. "I felt her eyes on me all the time, at first it was distracting, then annoying. But it seemed the colder I was to her, the more she followed me around. Meal times, training days, working days, at worship. She was always there with her too big eyes and constant questions to anyone nearby. Then one day it stopped. Everything stopped. The Lord had died and the Ladies were in mourning. I didn't see her for weeks. Life for us Fire's went on as always but it was odd not having her around underfoot. Weeks later I saw her in passing. Dressed in black, Hair pulled away and covered, eyes full of worry. I hated seeing her like that. The Lady Kaoru was in worse shape." Aoshi made it a point to glare as Kenshin.

Kenshin took the glare and the pain that came with it. It was a terrible thing that he was not here when Kaoru's father was failing. She endured his sickness and death all alone. For that, he would always regret, but that was in the past.

"Slowly she came back around. But never as before. The men were slowly pushing back against Kaoru. You never showed and they didn't like being under the rule of a female, unbedded and by their thoughts, too free. Misao returned to just peeking through windows and doors. She would scamper away whenever one of us even turned to look. Curiosity turned to fear. I realized how much I missed having her underfoot, her question, her eyes. She only ever gave _me_ her long gazes and I missed them and wanted them back."

Again Kenshin smiled to himself. "You are only a man after all." He voiced.

Aoshi moaned, but it seemed to turn into a roar of frustration instead. "I realize this too late. I thought I could be professional when you teamed us up to be spies, but I feel myself coming undone around her."

"Is that bad?"

Aoshi leveled his hard eyes at his Lord. "If I'm to be her bodyguard, I will have her eventually."

Kenshin shrugged. "Then have her." This time he focused his eyes on Aoshi emphasized his next words. "But only if she will have you, do you understand?"

"Gods and Goddesses Kenshin!" Aoshi nearly jumped from his seat but he held himself. "I would _never._ " He rumbled. His Earth blood curdled at the thought of rape and left him feeling disgusted.

"I believe she would have you anyways, from what my Lady wife tells me."

"But she is your family now."

Kenshin looked bemused. "You are a good man, that you are." Kenshin sighed and stood up "She is Water and you are half Earth. Two elements that are strong matches since the beginning of time. Have her if you wish. She was not raised with the rules of Fire's like Kaoru was, she is free to have any man she so wishes without the fear of being stuck with him forever. But...If you put a babe in her belly I expect you to marry her. That is my only rule." he turned to lead Aoshi out but paused and turned back to his friend. "And for God's sake, be careful with her, you're twice her size and three times her weight."

For such a large man, he looked thoroughly and completely mortified. He didn't even look at Kenshin as he left.

… . . …

"Aoshi wants Misao," Kenshin said simply as the two of them rested together under the covers of their bed.

Kaoru pressed her body up against Kenshin to keep warm. One large hand roamed her bare back as she settled against him. "Oh? I knew Misao liked the Metal fae, but you really think he likes her in return?"

"Oh, I'm certain, _Kiga_." Kenshin laughed softly. "He's a knight and will pledge himself to Misao and keep her safe while we are gone. I told him I'm going to attach him to her as a personal guard. He didn't like that idea."

"Why not? If he likes her."

"That's why, because he likes her. He's certain he'll have her before we return and I think that stings the Fire side of him that has Honor."

At this Kaoru pulled away slightly to look at him. "What do you mean? That it's un-honorable to-"

"Hush Lady Wife." Kenshin pulled her back to him. "I mean simply that although Aoshi is part Earth, he was raised with Fires and isn't used to the idea of men and women laying together so easily. I believe he sees himself as lower than her. That by laying with a simple Knight she will lower her own worth."

"But Water Fae don't believe that sort of thing."

"But Fire's do."

Somewhere in the deepest parts of her memory was something her father had said when he told her that she was to get married. That she should be happy. She was marrying above her station. Was that what he meant? She pulled away again. "Do you feel you've married below yourself?"

"Oro?"

"You gave me permission to lay with a man if I had to. Would you be upset if I chose a simple farm hand over a Knight?"

"Kaoru, I don't care who you are with as long as you are safe, that I don't. I know that like Earth you need contact for your mental and physical health. I can't hold your nature against you. As long as you are safe that's all I care about. And no I don't think I married below myself. I never expected to have any sort of marriage being that I had devoted myself to being a warrior. I was shocked that I was betrothed to a Lady."

"You are the King's nephew. I am hardly a cousin to my King. Misao is more closely related to me than I am to the King."

"Enough," Kenshin said firmly, pressing Kaoru close again. "I do not want you to worry about it." He added. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

"Hmph." Kaoru huffed. "I'm certain I wouldn't have been your first choice."

"Then I'm glad you were chosen for me." He returned. "Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Kaoru felt a warm sensation curl around her heart and settle there. It left her feeling breathless. Was he truly glad to be married to her? She was certainly glad to be married to him. Before she hated the man. But now, after having time with him. Seeing his side of things, knowing he was kind and just….well she was happy. They did have a long day tomorrow, her eyes were already stuck shut and she felt herself drifting away.

… . . …

Kaoru had never been one to be fancy. She hated it in fact, almost as much as Misao did. She'd rather be in a tunic and pants, wandering about her lands. Or in a simple Kimono for visiting the sick and injured in the Keep. But with the Bannermen here, she had to play the part of the Lady of the Keep. She had her handmaidens help her for the first time. The Kimono was four layers each a contrasting color from the next, each with its own floral pattern. All peeked out from the main Kimono that went over them all. It was red with a gilded arching and sweeping design of gold. The outcome looked like large butterfly wings overlapping. The obi was also red with gold and the bow was so large it covered the whole of her back and gave the impression of butterfly wings on her back. Her hair was styled up and away from her face. It was held in place at the top of her head with many pins and large jeweled combs adorned with even more butterflies.

She nearly gave herself a shock when she looked in the mirror. She had forgotten the maids had put face paint on her. She was milky white with blood red lips and red at the eyes and brows. She looked like a doll. Perfect and smooth. Just the opposite of how she felt. She stepped into gold slippers and her maids helped her out of her rooms and into the Main Hall. The tables had been pushed to the back with only a few set up on each side for the men. The great table at the top had been removed and their chairs left there. Kaoru walked as smoothly and as calm as she could. It was difficult with so many layers of clothing. But she pretended she was gliding on the air like a butterfly. Perhaps if she pretended she was actually an Air fae she could be graceful. But she was sure she didn't look it at all.

Her Lord Husband had also chosen to wear the traditional clothes of the area. He still wore hakama pants, but instead of a gi, he wore a Haori and Haori jacket. His hakama were blue and silver striped, the Haori was deep blue while the jacket was black. That with his shock of red hair pulled severely tight to a knot at the top of his head made him look imposing, evil even. It did not escape Kaoru that she was wearing Fire colors while Kenshin wore Water.

The men rose and bowed deeply as she walked by. She caught Kenshin watching her as she made her way to his side. She watched him too. If she looked anywhere else, she was sure to trip or do something to embarrass herself. Finally, she was at his side and she turned and the two of them sat in their large wooden chairs.

In the back, she caught sight of Sano in white. He was behind all the men with the other guards and he flashed her a smile and thumbs-up. Which made her lips twitch upward and she immediately felt better.

One by one, powerful men stood and approached them. They gave their name and House name. They stated how long they had been serving Aiga Keep and where their House and lands were located. They pledged themselves and gave their number of warriors.

Then one Water Fae stood and made his way to the front. He bent to one knee and addressed, not Kenshin, but Kaoru instead.

"My Lady Kaoru." He rumbled, looking up at her. He was of average height and classic Water looks of black hair and storm gray eyes. He had a black beard neatly trimmed with just a touch of white. Putting his age greater than five decades. But far less than ten. He had a handsome face with sun-touched skin. On his back he wore a blue-green cape and on his chest was a flower sigil. A water lily.

"I'm Lord Robbert of House Rossen of the Riverlands." He bowed his head and looked up at her again. "My Lady Kaoru, how you've grown so. You look the very image of your mother."

Kaoru smiled. "I remember calling you Lord of the Pretty Flowers," Kaoru said softly.

The older man laugh. "Yes, you always enjoyed the lilies I brought you. I would have brought some, but it's not the right season."

"I understand my Lord. I look forward to seeing them again."

"Yes, I understand you will be staying at my house for a day on your travels to the sea."

"Yes, that's correct, My Lord."

With this Lord Rossen turn to Kenshin and bowed his head. "I hope you do not mind my addressing your Lady first. She struck me so. I thought it must have been her mother I was seeing."

Kenshin waved the apology away. "I admit that I feel like a plain fuzzy moth compared to my Lady Wife." Kenshin gave her a sidelong glance and smiled. "Her mother must have been a beauty."

"Most beautiful creature I ever did see. Don't go tellin' my wife that."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru laughed gently. The Lord gave his pledge and welcomed them for their future visit. The rest of the men stated their pledges and Kaoru offered them food and drink and a place to sleep for the night if they wished to rest. They all agreed to a quick meal but it was accepted that they needed to return to their homes. Kaoru understood it was spring, the busy time for most, especially those in the farmlands.

By the evening meal, everyone had left and the tables were being returned to the workers to have their meals. The Lord and Lady requested their meals brought to their rooms. Kaoru didn't know how Ladies of the past got around wearing clothing like this most of their lives. It was exhausting and all they did was sit. Kenshin slowed his steps so that she could keep up with him.

"You really do look wonderful," Kenshin said, giving her a sidelong glance.

Kaoru gave an unladylike snort. "I'm waddling in all this cloth."

"But you still look beautiful."

Kaoru was glad for the face paint, at least now he wouldn't notice her blushing. "Thank you. I'm sure this is not the type of clothing you expect on your women, but I admit you look dashing in our local clothes." She smiled over at him.

"True, So I can't wait to see you at my King's court. I'm sure you'll turn heads and harden others."

"Crass!" Kaoru barked before laughing. Once in their rooms, Kaoru had the handmaidens remove three of the layers, leaving her just one simple blue Kimono with white flowers. Her hair was taken down and brushed. Kaoru then shooed the girls out the door as another round of servants came in with trays of food and placed them on the table by the balcony.

"I really don't like being fussed over." Kaoru sighed as she turned to the bathing chamber to wash her face. A bowl of warm water, soap and a towel sat waiting for her. But before she could bend over the washing bowl, Kenshin caught her by the Kimono and spun her around.

"Ah, you think you're going to wash that perfect face paint off before I could ruin it?"

Kaoru blinked, regaining her balance. "Ruin it?"

And with that Kenshin crushed his lips against hers. Kaoru melted instantly, opening her mouth to let him plunder all he wished. He thrust his tongue as he thrust his hips against her. He pushed her against the wall again and this time took her by the wrists and held her arms up over her head. He held her there with one hand as he held her by the throat with the other. His thumb brushed against her frantic pulse over and over until she thought she would burst. Until finally he slowly let her go and pulled away. Kaoru took one look at the white paint smeared on his cheeks and chin and the blood red of her lip paint on his own lips and she wanted to attack him for more.

"There, I've been looking to ruin those lips for hours, that I have." He said with a smirk and turned to leave her to her washing.

Kaoru was gasping for air, her legs trembling as she turned back to her washbowl. She didn't need a looking glass to see that her face paint had been completely ruined. She was sure she looked a sight.

She quickly scrubbed it off.

Kenshin, on the other hand, seemed content on leaving on what he took off of her. He smiled with his smeared red lips as she returned.

"Here." she held up a damp cloth and ignored his pouting as she rubbed the paint off his face.

"Aw, that was my reward."

"I didn't think My Lord Husband found wearing ladies face paint a reward." Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

Kenshin sat back and popped a grape into his mouth. "It is when I take it from the woman." He muttered not too quietly.

Kaoru hid her grin and sat down to their meal. They ate in relative silence, sending each other amused glances.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down like that." Kenshin mused once they had finished.

"Oh!" Kaoru reached up and found that her hair still hung down about her shoulder and down her back. She almost always had it held back. "I suppose it's childish of me to use ribbons."

Kenshin reached over and took a lock of her hair and let it slip through his fingers. "I like your hair in ribbons." He sat back and looked at her. "It is childish, but that what makes you, you. You are sweet and still very young."

Kaoru looked down at her hands in her lap. "You tell me such nice things." She said softly. How did she end up with a man like this? He seemed nothing of the man she remembered being married to as a child.

"You rather I was more conservative with sweet words?" He asked.

Kaoru yanked her head up but saw that he was smiling at her. "N-no. I was just talking out loud to myself. I'm sorry."

"We should get to bed" Kenshin sighed getting up from the table to change. "We have to be on the road in two days. We'll need rest."

Kaoru nodded. Two days. She had never been away from home for more than a few days, it was somewhat frightening to think she would be gone for the rest of spring and most all of summer.

Two more days.

* * *

A/n Oh, the excitement for the trip is mounting! Poor Misao is going to be left in charge for such a long time. I can't imagine running a place like that for three months. At least she's got Aoshi at her side to keep her safe and hopefully a little sane.

Kaoru, on the other hand, gets to go see the ocean for the very first time and finally take her True Form. What a sight she will be. But I worry about the hard trip in the fire lands. Kenshin better take extra care of our hard-headed girl.  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are much loved.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N So sorry for the late chapter. It's only late a day but I still like to stick to a schedule. Things have been busy around here for a bit and the time got away from me. I tried to proof this chapter one last time but rushed a bit so I can get this out there.  
Please forgive any typos that slip by.

* * *

Chapter 13

"I swear upon my head that from this day forward I will be faithful to you, My Lady. That I will protect you from those that would cause you harm. I will give you counsel when needed. I do this of my own will and faith and without deceit."

Misao was shocked and stood looking at Aoshi. Even down on one knee, the man was as tall as she. The fool ambushed her in front of the church. Kaoru and Kenshin whom she had been walking with quickly moved away and Aoshi formed from the shadows and fell to his knee in front of her. Misao's feet were rooted to the ground or else she would have ran. Her tongue felt stuck to the top of her mouth and she turned to her cousin in near panic.

Kaoru gave her a gentle smile and slightly inclined her head to Aoshi. She needed to accept him. She had seen how much Sanosuke was around Kaoru, and now Aoshi was supposed to be like that? What of his work? Quickly, before any more eyes could turn to them she unstuck her tongue.

"T-thank you, S-sir Shinomori. I-I'll try to be the Lady that d-deserves your services." Or something along those lines, she couldn't remember. She jumped back as he rose in a surge of movement. Kaoru and Kenshin turned to head into the church and Aoshi indicated with a hand that she should follow. The girl darted after them with Aoshi and Sanosuke behind her.

The sermon at the church had been about...something….Misao didn't pay any attention to it. All she could think about was Aoshi's large body looming on the bench behind her. Everyone broke apart near the end. With Kenshin and Aoshi headed over to the ball of lava and fire and Sano to the tree. She glued herself to Kaoru as they headed for the water.

"I thought it was supposed to be a private thing" Misao hissed. "He got on his knees in front of half the Keep." Kaoru cupped her hands under the water.

"I think he did that so that there was no doubt about who would be watching over you while we are gone. I don't think you'll get any trouble from anyone now." Kaoru smiled and moved on, allowing other Water's to reach the fountain. Misao rushed and cupped her hands under the water. She allowed the Energy to build up and only just start to enter her body before she pulled from the water and rushed after her cousin.

"But I didn't know Aoshi was a Knight, what about his work making swords? How's he supposed to do that if he's my guard?"

"I don't know." Kaoru shrugged. "You're going to have to ask him yourself."

"Damn it!" Misao nearly pulled at her hair. "You're leaving tomorrow." She clutched at her cousin. "I don't think I can do this."

Kaoru turned and hushed Misao. "Don't panic, you cry when you panic."

She could already feel the tears in her eyes and she cursed again.

"You'll be fine. You have so many friends here, they will make sure the keep runs smoothly, and as I said. Aoshi is going to deal with the Fire's and the foundry work so you don't even have to worry about that. All you have to do is make sure the Healers have what they need and there's food in the stores. Milinda will be sure to show you what to do."

At the name of the trusted friend, Misao seemed to relax a little. She glanced back at the church and noted the three men standing yards away looking as though they were holding a conversation when Misao knew well enough that they were giving her privacy with her meltdown.

"Aoshi seems like a nice man," Kaoru said in a hushed whisper. "You still think so?"

Misao nodded.

"Do you doubt he will take care of you?"

Misao shook her head.

"Then everything will be fine. And if you take the Metal fae to your bed, I will be happy for you."

Misao felt the wave of red wash over her face and down both arms and nearly shrieked but was able to hold it in. "Kaoru!" She hissed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Kaoru looked amused. "You berate me for waiting so long and never taking a man in bed and here you are about my age and doing the same thing. It's not healthy for you."

She was right. Already in a few short weeks with Kenshin, Kaoru's health had improved rapidly. She seemed full of energy, glowing, putting on weight, she looked wonderful. Not tired, stressed with bags under her eyes and too thin frame. Misao knew she was quickly on that path. She had come of age over a year ago, and she chalked up her lusty thoughts on Aoshi were due to her needing to bed a man. If he was willing, why shouldn't she?

She glanced over at the imposing man and felt shivers run down her body and both legs. He was so wonderful to look at. It hurt to look at him, he was so beautiful to her. She glanced up at her cousin and gave a curt nod. "Perhaps." Was all she said and thankfully that was good enough for Kaoru. She took her hand and continued on their way.

… . . …

Early the next morning there was a whirl of activity. They had packed the night before but now everything had to be loaded, they ate and dressed for travel. Kaoru enjoyed the idea of wearing tunics and pants most all of the time. Kenshin had new ones made for her, they were of soft leather and the tunic of light and breathable cotton. She braided her hair and secured it tightly as did her husband. By mid-morning Kaoru found herself squeezing Misao one last time.

"Don't get hurt or lost," Misao said.

"Thanks for the sage advice." Kaoru returned. "Don't burn down the Keep."

"I'll try hard not too."

Kenshin had words with Aoshi out of earshot and Kaoru took the moment to wave goodbye to the small group of servants who had gathered to see them off. "Goodbye everyone!" they called out their goodbyes as Kenshin took her by the arm and helped her up on her horse before mounting his own. It was a pretty bay mare with a white face. One Kaoru had not seen before, she wondered if it was from the Earth stables as the Fire's seemed to only have high strung war horses.

With one last wave, Kaoru turned her horse to follow.

This was it. She thought as she looked forward at the winding road disappearing into the woods. She was finally traveling, and finally going to see the ocean.

… . . …

By the time night fell, Kaoru's excitement had dimmed a little. She had never been on a horse this long and her thighs felt abused. They traveled at a good clip and the mountains were in the distance by the time they stopped to make camp. As her horse wandered up to the rest of the group, she was surprised to see that the men had already set up one tent and were working on a second. She took her eyes off of them for only a moment and yet they built a small camp.

"Hey Missy, need a hand?"

Kaoru looked down to find Sanosuke at her side. A second man slid up and took the reins from her. "Yes please." She hissed as she moved. In the end, Sano practically had to drag Kaoru off the horse. Her legs too numb to move effectively. She stood there with Sano as the man took the horse away. But the longer she stood there the more and more pain she felt. Horrified, she felt tears in her eyes.

"Gods Sano." She whimpered. "I'm gonna start crying." She admitted. "I don't want to...in front of everyone."

"Ah, Hell." Sano moved to block her from the other men and two of her handmaidens rushed over. "It's alright Missy. You're just a bit saddle sore." He said in a soothing tone that made her want to cry all the more. The three of them slowly helped Kaoru into the first tent. She hardly noticed anything about it because her legs gave her the worst pain. She felt that this must be was torture felt like. It was as if the muscles were being ripped from her bones. Once under the cover of the tent, Kaoru let the tears come, but she kept silent.

"Ah, Hell Missy." Sano protested, unsure what to do or say. "Cuss if you want to, don't just make those little sounds, it hurts me." He admitted.

Kaoru looked up at him with her stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Y-you're t-too s-sweet." She whimpered between silent hiccups.

"Hurts me too." Said a voice from the front of the tent. Sano moved to find Kenshin with a young healer at his side. "I knew you were going to hurt so I had him make a drink for you, it will ease the pain."

The handmaidens slowly lowered Kaoru onto a cot, sitting caused her almost as much pain as standing. She smiled weakly at Kenshin as he pressed the cup into her hands. He held her steady as she drank the contents down. It was water, with a slightly off taste. Kenshin took the cup when it was empty and dismissed the healer.

"I'm s-sorry." She sighed, tears welling up anew.

Kenshin shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I knew travel would be hard on you. You are not used to it. I wished you had ridden in the caravan, that I did."

Kaoru winced. "I feel spoiled riding in a covered wagon."

"I know. He gently petted her hair. "You want to do so much."

But his words were too soft for her to hear and fading away fast. Her pain was lifting, and she felt as though her body were floating in the air.

… . . …

Kenshin carefully stretched Kaoru out on the cot. He turned to the maids. "Undress her and get her in her nightclothes."

"Yes, M'lord," the pair said in unison. Kenshin turned to Sano and the two of them left the tent.

"Shit man." Sano kicked a rock away from the tent. "Fuck that. How do you deal with tears? I felt useless."

"You let them come," Kenshin said softly. "Sometimes it's for the best."

"What was in that drink?"

"The healer called it a soporific sponge. Basically a sea sponge that's been soaked in Milk of the poppy, hemlock and other herbs and allowed to dry. He soaked a tiny bit of it in the cup of water." He turned to Sano. "She'll sleep good and hard and wake up with only some soreness. It's an amazing idea, that it is. I wish we had this on the war field." Dry, portable painkillers that could be dosed out in small amounts or large amounts enough to render one unconscious for surgery. Leave it up to the Water healers to think of such an ingenious thing.

"Think she'll ride in the caravan tomorrow?"

"Doubt it." The red-head smiled when Sano snorted with laughter.

… . . …

Kaoru woke, feeling somewhat off balance. Almost as if she were drunk. She sat up and winced slightly at the tug of pain in her legs. Kaoru glanced around at her surroundings and found Kenshin asleep in the cot with her. It was very early morning, but already she could hear activity going on outside.

Oh, how embarrassing. She didn't even last one whole day without breaking down. She never thought she would be that weak. Kaoru sighed and set her jaw. No matter, today was a new day, she would just have to deal with it. She would get stronger, tougher.

The tent was rather large for just the two of them, Kaoru observed. Circular with a large pole in the center to hold it up. The top was open near the pole to draw up the smoke from the fire. The fire was built in a small metal bowl it was large enough to heat the tent, but not so large that flames would risk the canvas or the wooden pole. It had long died in the night and the tent was rather cool. So much so that she almost wiggled her way back under the warm covers but right at that moment her handmaidens silently entered.

Time to start the day.

… . . …

Kaoru had slept through dinner and was starving for the morning meal. However the eggs and a gruel made of oats and nuts sat like a rock in her stomach as she climbed up on her horse. Sitting in the saddle brought back the dull ache in her thighs and calves and she winced, wondering if she would even make it to midday.

Kenshin, on his big black stallion, eased up alongside her. "I wish my Lady Wife would rest in the caravan with her maids, that I do."

Kaoru gripped the reins and refused to look away from him. "She is already on the horse, she will stay there, that she will." She returned.

She saw a flash in his eyes. Amusement? Surprise? A challenge? She didn't know nor did she care. She was going to prove to him and to Sano that she was more than just a Lady of the Keep. With everything loaded, Kaoru turned her horse forward and the group set off. She watched as a boy of perhaps ten rushed forward on a young bay gelding. Quick and surefooted he vanished far ahead of them. The scout Kaoru realized, shocked that she never saw him at all the day before. Kenshin and two guards moved up front, followed by two more guards and then Kaoru with Sano beside her. Two more guards behind them then the caravan and wagons with guards posted beside them and more following in the rear.

It seemed like a few too many guards, really. They were traveling on well-used roads with little threat of robbery. But Kenshin had been firm in his number. He was still cautious as a result from the encounter with the Drow. Kaoru looked down at the thick white line on her wrist.

They ate their midday meal in the saddle, they wanted to make up the miles from the late start the day before. Kaoru didn't have much of an appetite, the morning meal was still stuck to her ribs. She only took a piece cheese and sneaked Sano her strip of dried beef. He obliged her, taking it without question and hardly a thought. But Kaoru knew better. His watchful eyes were always scanning, roaming and she caught him looking at her, calculating what her needs might be. For the second time he knew she needed to stop to relieve her bladder before even she knew. Kaoru smiled to herself. He was a good Earth man.

"I'll be right back, Missy." She heard Sano say. Turning she noticed him pull his horse out of the formation and fall to the back. He returned almost right away, holding something. "Here, drink this."

Kaoru blinked and took the cup from him. A glance inside showed only water and so she drank it. There was a slightly bitter aftertaste and she arched her eyebrows at him in question as she handed the small cup back. "What is that?"

"The same stuff they gave ya yesterday. Much weaker. Obviously we wouldn't want ya fallin' off the horse. But enough to keep the pain at bay."

He left again. Kaoru assumed it was to return the cup to the healer. Kaoru huffed. She didn't like being fussed over, but as she felt the wash of relaxation hit her muscles, she was suddenly glad for it. She didn't know she had been riding with such tense muscles. Sano returned and grinned at the slightly loopy smile on her face. "That's better, Missy."

"Tell me, Sano." She blurted. Realizing that it wasn't just her muscles that relaxed but her tongue too.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Tell ya what?"

"About you...I don't know anything about you. What's it like being an Earth Fae, where are you from? Do you have any family? What's your Goddess like?"

"Ah Shit. I see now why you don't drink Missy. You're a chatterbox." He chuckled. "Tell ya what. I'll tell you one story a day, this is a long trip"

Kaoru nodded. "Sure."

… . . …

Kenshin could hear Sano's low voice behind him. It was interrupted every now and then by Kaoru's chirping tones. He was glad that his Wife and best friend got along. Sanosuke was the most loyal man he had ever meet. He was still young at nineteen. Even so, he had seen battle and those brown eyes that never seemed to stop laughing knew pain and suffering. He had saved his life more than once and there was no one he trusted more with Kaoru.

At first he loathed the thought of attaching his friend to his wife. That was before he had ever met her. He figured he was condemning the man to watch over a spoiled, simpering female with a princess complex. Sano didn't seem to mind though. Kenshin, however, had made up his mind after realizing it was the little Water fae in the forest who was his wife. They already seemed to be fast friends. That was good for Kaoru, he didn't want to hear about her being lonely ever again.

He glanced over his shoulder at them. His Wife nearly glowed under the sunlight. No doubt having regular...relations in bed with him helped. Not that he felt all important about it. He still felt the weight of guilt remembering her drawn look and whispers of her being sickly. He hoped he would be able to make it up to her someday.

… . . ….

"So after a certain amount of time, Earth men have no trouble beddin' other men. And the same goes for the women."

Kaoru swallowed loudly and turned to Sano. Even the two Fire guards in front of them were stealing glances over their shoulder. "Men with men and women with women?"

"Oh yeah." Sano nodded, his eyes turned skyward in thought. "After an extended time or intense action like battle or seriously ill or wounded, Earth fae need to couple with others to replenish their energy or to heal. The power of Earth is remarkable in that way."

Kaoru smiled widely, "I like how you use the word "Couple" Sano. You won't offend my delicate Lady sensibilities. I told you to talk to me like a friend."

"Ah, I know." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't feel comfortable using the word fuck around you. Damn it!" he put his hand over his mouth.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"It's too harsh a word for what it is." Sano admitted.

"Well, what would you call it?" Kaoru tipped her head to the side.

There was a long pause where Sano's brows knit together. "Sacred." He said in a soft whisper.

Surprised Kaoru turned in her saddle. "But I thought Earth fae bedded freely?"

"We do." He looked back up. "But every..coupling… is sacred. Power is exchanged and generated. Healin' happens, life happens." He ended in the softest of tones.

"I understand, I think. Being Water."

Sano nodded thoughtfully. "It's not as powerful for you as it is for us. But it's the same idea." He wiggled his brows and leaned in. "Speakn' of, my Lady is looking far better than when I first saw her."

Kaoru leaned to slap him playfully across the arm. "None of your business, everyone has to comment about how much healthier I look."

Sano sat back straight and dropped his smile. "Seriously though, ya shouldn't have waited so long to bed a man."

"Sano." Kaoru hissed. "I was raised to respect my Husband." she glanced over at the guards in front of them.

"Fuck 'em" He said simply. "Ya shouldn't go against your nature no matter what."

Kaoru looked down at the tangle of reins wrapped around her hands and fingers. "Kenshin said that too."

"Ken-man will always want you to do whats best for you."

"But I want to respect him." How could she do that if she felt like it was a betrayal to him and his culture?

He turned his brown eyes to her. "You show him respect by taking care of yourself. You need to carry his children and birth them, you need to be strong and healthy for that, Missy."

Kaoru nodded softly, lost in thought. What Sanosuke said was true. Kenshin needed heirs, if she wasn't up to the task then she was doing him no favors. She looked over at Sano. "Kenshin said something about it being difficult for our two elements to make children. Is this true?"

Sano nodded solemnly. "It's the same for Earth and Air. The two elements are too contrasting. It's not impossible, but may take time and time is not on Kenshin's side."

Kaoru blinked "What do you mean, not on his side."

"Ah Hell. I said too much."

"Uh-uh, spit it out, Sano."

The Earth man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You didn't hear it from me." He said so softly Kaoru almost couldn't hear him. "If Kenshin knew I told you this, he'd gut me." He looked up then, second-guessing if he really should say anything. But it was obvious from the stubborn set of her jaw that she would only bother him until he spilled. "Kenshin's expected to have a child within two years."

"Said who!" Kaoru's horse snorted at the shrillness of her voice and the two guards in front of them glanced over their shoulders.

Sano looked over at the guards behind them and determined that no one was close enough to really hear anything if they kept their voices down. He turned back to find Kaoru cursing at herself.

"Sorry." She whispered. She pulled on her reins, moving her horse closer to Sano. "Said who?" She asked again.

"His own men," Sano said softly, keeping his eyes forward. "Fire's will only be led by those who are strong. Kenshin has proven to be strong. But the Keep is important, They want a Fire heir as soon as possible. This is common in the Fire culture and normally a Fire couple will be with child before the year is out. I overheard some men talkin' that they are giving Kenshin two years because you are Water and it's difficult."

Kaoru was shaken as she glanced up at the red banner of Kenshin's hair. "What happens if we don't?"

Sano shrugged, "It was a royal order he marry you, really there is nothing the men can do. But in the past it was not uncommon for the men to rebel and replace their leader with one they thought more...able to do the job."

"That's horrible."

Sano nodded. "It was understandable way back in the day when houses had to stake their claim. Getting married hand having an heir to carry on was the best way. It's fallen out now that we no longer fight among ourselves. But, the Keep is so precious to the Fires..." He trailed off and glanced of at Kaoru. "No pressure, Missy."

Kaoru swallowed and nodded. The pair fell silent after that. It didn't seem fair. The Keep was important to Water's as well. Why were the Fire's so determined to claim it all for themselves in every way? Kenshin was the Lord, why was that not enough?

… . . …

There was one more push before they set up camp. The horses picked up speed just enough to bounce Kaoru in her saddle. By the time they stopped for camp, her legs were numb. The men rushed to set up camp and Sano dismounted and went to tie his horse on the line with the others. Kaoru looked for Kenshin's red hair and found him at the supply wagon speaking with the young healer.

"Alright, Missy, down you come." Sano said, his large hands wrapped around her waist and suddenly Kaoru found herself on the ground. Again her handmaidens were at her side. "Does it hurt, Missy?"

Kaoru looked up and shook her head. "Just a little, not like yesterday. Just numb." With jerky movements, Kaoru was able to make it to the tent with only the help of her maids. Sano and Kenshin followed right behind her. Again Kenshin had a cup but Kaoru stubbornly shook her head. "It's not bad today, I promise."

"It's not as strong as yesterday." Kenshin offered her the cup. "It's the same strength Sano gave you this afternoon. Just enough to take the edge off, that is is."

Kaoru sighed and down the contents of the cup.

"That'a girl." Sano took the cup from her. "Hey Man, I'll look over the camp, you look like you could rest."

At this, Kaoru swung her eyes to her husband and really looked. Sano was right. He looked worn and tired.

"Thanks, Sano," Kenshin muttered as he plopped on the cot beside her.

Once the maids excused themselves to fetch their meal Kaoru turned to her Husband. "You look worse than me, that's pretty bad."

Kenshin gave a weak laugh. "I'm normally better at traveling."

"What's going on?" Kaoru pressed.

Kenshin set his hand on her knee. "I've never traveled with a wife before. I'm constantly on alert for danger."

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you think anyone is stupid enough to attack a group made up of over a dozen guards, a fist fighter and a manslayer who is a well-known warlord?"

"It's possible. More so if they are Drow."

"Do you think they will be this far down?"

"I'll just say that once we hit the desert, I'll feel better."

That didn't make her feel better. Perhaps it was because the Drow would never make it that far down into the Four Kingdoms. Perhaps because it's hot and dry and the Drow tend to avoid that. Or maybe because it's further into summer and again the Drow hate the heat. But Kaoru didn't ask any of this. Instead she gave her husband what she hoped was a sweet smile and stroked his pride. "I'm sure they will regret attacking this troupe the moment they see you."

It worked.

"I'm certain they will." His hand on her knee moved so that he could wrap his arm around her back.

"No one will touch you."

* * *

A/n I feel for Kaoru. She's never really traveled much and not by horse. Saddle soreness sucks. eck I can only imagine an all day hard ride for someone not used to it.  
And Sano, runnin' his mouth and telling her things she didn't need to know. Shame Sano…shame.  
Again, so sorry for getting this chapter out late. I feel I need to take a bit of a break, but I can't do that to you dear readers. Camp Nanowrimo is in a few months, I'll break then.  
Until next time! Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hello lovely readers! I've been receiving some real thought provoking reviews and I'm loving it. You guys make me think and strive to be a better writer. Keep it up! Also seeing lost of Misao/Aoshi fans coming out of the woodwork. Never fear, you shall be rewarded, soon...soon.  
On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 14

Misao hated her life right about now.

She never really liked eating at the high table. She always would rather eat in the kitchens or at the least, down with the Water guards where she could hear stories and laugh and be herself. But not only did she have to eat at the high table she had to sit in the Lady of the Keep's chair. It was ridiculous for one of her stature. She felt like a five year old child in her father's chair. She had a feeling all her friends down there were laughing at her, saying how cute and adorable she looked in the big girl's chair. She didn't want to have to punch anyone, but it was only the second day, and she could already see the grins of her Guard friends down there.

The worst part…and the best part was sitting beside her. On her right Aoshi sat and ate silently. People of the Keep had been confused that first day as to why the large Metal fae was following her around and not down in the foundries where he so obviously belonged. Thankfully though, enough people had seen Aoshi's pledge to her, and they spread the word that the Metal man was, in fact, a knight and was now attached to Misao as a personal guard. She had been confused why he would do such a thing publicly and now she was thankful for it. Most of the day he was down in the foundries, but somehow, he had memorized her schedule because he was always there the moment she left her rooms. Going to the kitchens,...he was there. Church, he was there, sneaking down for a late night sweet, he was there and scared the life out of her.

"So...I didn't know you were a knight." She turned to the man.

"Relatively new." He said simply. "I'm not from any high born family so I am not used to being a knight."

Misao nodded. She wanted to ask when he was knighted? Was it Kenshin who knighted him? Was it a King? What did he do to get Knighted? But instead, she just took a sip of her wine. But her urge to know things would not be held at bay.

"How are you going to work if you are always watching me?"

This time his piercing blue eyes turned to her. "You are more important than beating out a strip of metal."

She tried to not to feel excited by his words, the smoothness of his voice. "But your work is important, you make some of the best weapons."

Aoshi finally turned and looked at her. "That was my job, now my job is helping you run this Keep and making sure you are safe."

Misao fought the urge to pout. She really enjoyed watching him work. It seemed like such a waste for him to be watching over her. "Couldn't one of the Guards have been placed to watch me." She dropped her fork, it clattered loudly on her plate. "Not that I don't appreciate you," She rushed to say. "It...just seems like a waste of skill."

"That would be something you would have to ask Lord Himura when he returns. But I assure you that all the workers are skilled. They will not be lacking just because I am not there."

"Would you rather be there?" Misao asked softly, turning back to her plate.

"No," Aoshi said simply.

Again Misao fought to keep her heart steady. He didn't mean anything by it. He was an honorable person and was doing as he was told. More than likely he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She wished Kaoru hadn't told her that Aoshi was attracted to her. It made thinking around him difficult."Um...If I stayed in the foundries with you...would you go back to making weapons. I promise I'll stay out of the way and I won't ask questions."

"It's not a place for the Lady of the Keep," Aoshi said hesitantly.

At this she turned her large eyes to him again. "Oh, Please?"

Aoshi instantly looked trapped and confused before his eyes narrowed. "Your simpering won't change my mind." He pressed. But Misao wouldn't give up.

"Just you wait, Aoshi Shinomori. I'll get you back to work if it's the last thing I do!" She took up her glass and downed the rest of her wine in one swallow.

"Why do you insist I build swords instead of watching over you?" He sighed heavily and eyed the servant that came to refill Misao's cup.

"Because I know it's your passion." She blushed brightly but there was nothing for it. If she was lucky, he'll think it was the wine. "I've seen you work, you love what you do. It just doesn't feel right having you out of your element so much. If I'm there with you, then you have no reason not to. I love seeing the way glowing metal turns into an amazing weapon."

Aoshi thought for a long moment and Misao figured he was going to drop the subject again. "Alright. But you must stay out of the way. It's not safe there for a Water Fae, too much heat."

"Yay!" Misao pumped one hand in the air and it drew the attention of many of the men. "I promise I'll stay right where you put me and I'll not be a nuisance."

… . . …

Kenshin had protested at first, but it was easy for Kaoru to seduce the Fire. What she did not expect was having her face pressed into her pillow to keep from crying out.

All through dinner Kaoru mulled over what Sano had told her. Kenshin was expected to have a child and to have one soon. It was hard for Fire and Water to conceive a child so the months they would be traveling were too precious to waste. Kaoru would do her best to become with child and for that to happen she needed to ignore the pain from riding all day. It was easy with that water the healer kept feeding to her. She tried very hard not to think of it as a chore and did her best to pretend she wasn't desperate to fulfill her duty as the wife.

Once alone in their tent, Kaoru stripped out of her nightgown much to Kenshin's weak protests. But the red-head soon gave in. Kaoru found it painful to part her thighs too wide and so there she was, with her face down in the pillows and her round bottom in the air. Kaoru felt so exposed this way but once Kenshin mounted her, all thoughts of embarrassment and duty vanished. Their coupling was fast and thankfully, quiet. Kaoru bit down on the pillows to stay silent. With nothing but fabric for walls and at least one guard on watch, it was certain any sound would be heard. Mercifully, Kenshin was silent when he tensed, pushing his hips hard against her for one long moment. Slowly he backed away and collapsed on the cot, dragging Kaoru down against him as he did so.

"My Lady wife has an appetite, that she does," Kenshin whispered in her ear once he caught his breath.

Kaoru said nothing and instead pressed her face against his chest. She realized it was the wrong thing to do because a hand went under her chin and he lifted her face until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Something is bothering you." He stated. "Are you going to tell me what or are you going to keep silent and mysterious like all insufferable Ladies?"

Annoyed, Kaoru opened her mouth but then snapped it shut again. Kenshin's laugh was a deep rumble in his chest.

She wouldn't rat Sano out for spilling something that was supposed to be a secret from her. She needed a different approach to the subject. She already felt bad for misleading her Husband and she hadn't even said a word yet. Kaoru sighed softly. "Is it truly difficult for Fire and Water couples to have children?"

Kenshin's amused gaze softened. "Are you worried about children already? We've only been together a few weeks."

Kaoru traced an old scar on his chest with her fingertip and said nothing.

Kenshin turned to lay on his back and pressed Kaoru closer to him. "It is true. It's like trying to mix oil and water," he explained. "It's not easy...but not impossible." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will give you a son." Kaoru swore, balling her hand into a fist. She didn't like that they were short on time, and she didn't like the idea of the men talking about them behind their backs and perhaps even plotting to overthrow her husband and breed her to another like some prized mare. She would show them. "I'll give you many sons." She added.

"Whoa." Kenshin hushed her and took her fist in his hand, threading his fingers between hers and held her hand. "In time, my Wife...If you think about it too much, it will never happen, that it won't." There was a stretch of silence and Kenshin heaved a sigh. "And here I thought I was just too much for you to resist for long. I find out you just want a child. You wound me, Wife."

Kaoru laughed, smothering it so others wouldn't hear and she ended up snorting, which caused her and Kenshin to laugh all the more.

… . . …

Kaoru could feel it singing to her...like a mother's lullaby from the very edges of her memory. A soft, soothing sound that both relaxed and excited her. The river. Kaoru and the other Water Fae could feel the pull of so much water. Kaoru hadn't been to Straculst River since she was a very young child. The memory was of more happy times. Before she was married, before she knew about the Drow. Even before her Father became ill. It was the first time since then that Kaoru had ever seen such a large body of water. It felt like an invisible force was pulling her by the heart. Singing to her...a soft tinkling voice at first, then louder and louder until it was a rush of sounds. The sound of the river was nearly drowned out by the roar of the blood in her head. Near the end, when they could hear the rushing water and the song of water nymphs, Kaoru couldn't wait a moment longer and urged her horse to rush ahead. She left Sano behind, blew past the guards and Kenshin and rushed towards the towering green trees that lined the river bank. The call of the water was a pull too strong for Kaoru to ignore it in any way. She climbed down her horse as the Water guards arrived next to her, also called by the river.

Kaoru clambered over large river stones before coming to a stop among the knee-high tall grass. The water was so clear she could see the multicolored stones that lined the bottom. Giant boulders sat within the river and the water rushed up and over, creating happy splashes that the water nymphs played upon. They turned and noticed the Water folk watching them and called with their tinny voices to come play. To anyone else, all they would see would be splashes of water over rocks, but the Water fae could see their little undulating bodies, even their tiny faces.

Around her the guards were already stripping off their armor and kicking off their shoes. Excited, she went to yank on her own clothes but paused and turned around to find her husband and the Fire guards coming up to them. Kenshin leaned over and said something to a guard. Kaoru couldn't hear for the sound of the river masked his voice. The guard dismounted and started to gather all the horses that had been abandoned and started to take them away. Kenshin turned then and locked eyes with her. He had an amused look on his face and gave her a nod and waved her off.

Kaoru burst into a smile as she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her pants. She would have stripped naked like most of the guards had, but she left her tunic on, which covered all the vital areas out of respect for her Fire Husband. She quickly picked her way down the bank and the moment her foot touched the water she felt a jolt of power. It was like being at the streams near the Keep, only vastly more powerful. A lake is a calm and gentle power, as is a stream, but a river...a river was always rushing, always flowing, always cutting into the earth and shaping it. A river had uncontrollable power, a power she had not felt since she was a child.

It pulsed up her body and nearly overwhelmed her. Quickly she took control of that power and only allowed it to flow a little at a time. Feeding her every cell, nourishing her soul. Every ache, every pain vanished. She felt stronger, her skin glowing she could almost feel the very hair on her head start to grow. A comforting warmth grew from her lower belly outward. Her heart swelled with the feeling of love from the Goddess of Water. A prayer bubbled up and her lips moved in a whisper that was swallowed up by the roar of the water.

" _Blessed River,  
Speak to me of stillness and change  
As your path caresses the skin of the Earth,  
May I too dance over and around the obstacles of my life.  
May I flow calmly and yet leap skyward in joy."_

… . . …

"Hey man, that water's moving pretty fast." Sano voiced as he let his horse amble up next to Kenshin's.

Kenshin only spared him a glance before turning back to the group in the river, namely his Wife. "It's no danger to them," Kenshin said. "They can't be harmed by water, you know that." He added in afterthought. His world shrunk down to his little slip of a wife wadding into a rushing river of ice cold snow melt until she was over knee deep. But she and the other guards glowed with ethereal flowing light. He had seen hints of it when she bathed, or set her hands in the water at church but never had he seen the scope of her power. The roaring river water seemed to caress her body with a gentle touch, instead of pounding force. He pushed his horse closer until they reached the large river stones that lined the bank. Blue light ranging from deep navy to powder sky blue rose up from the water and flowed like smoke up from the river and over her legs, higher and higher until it wrapped around her hips and back to wrap around her middle.

Kenshin dismounted and let a guard take his horse as he made his way over the rocks and sat on the bank. He didn't dare step foot in the water. Being a Fire he would be instantly weakened and swept away and most likely downed. So he was happy to sit on the side and watch his wife from there. The light undulated like sunlight reflecting off water. Higher and higher it climbed slowly wrapping around until it swirled around her whole body. Bright white sparkled like thousands of tiny stars within the light and Kaoru's skin glowed as if her skin was drawing in the light and sparkles. Her hair moved as if she were underwater. It floated, drifted up and away from her body. Her tunic drifted up from her body as the light dove under it to caress her skin. Her laughter sounded like drops of water on bells. She reached down to touch a splash of water that Kenshin suspected was a water Nymph that he had heard about. Kenshin was certain that under the water Kaoru's legs were covered in scales. Not just the outline of them as when she was in the tub, but actual scales.

"Damn man. I'll never get tired of seeing that."

Kenshin turned to Sano. The fighter gave Kenshin a grin and then a shove against his shoulder. "I've Water friends of the Female type." Sano joked. "I've worn them down for them to need a bit of a power boost." He turned back as Kaoru slowly made her way over to them. "She looks so much better."

Kenshin had to agree, her eyes were brighter, nearly glowing with power, her hair was shiny and her smile was ear to ear, unrestrained, like a child.

"You're not going to take your true form? I'm looking forward to it, that I am." Kenshin said as she drew near enough to hear them.

Kaoru shook her head. "I've decided that since I'm going to the ocean, that I'll wait." She wasn't breathless, as one would think after trudging against a rushing current of water.

"I didn't think you would be one to wait, Missy." Sano mused. "You seem to be havin' fun." He indicated to the splashes of water that seemed to dance around her legs.

Kaoru bent to touch them like a mother humoring a small child. "Yes but. I know we must get going. And well, If I do turn now, I'll only have a few long moments to enjoy it before we must be on the road again. I would rather wait until I see the ocean for the first time, where I can spend all day if I wanted to swim around. I want it to be special."

"It will be." Kenshin was sure. He stood and offered his hand. "But you are right in that we must return." Kaoru took his hand and carefully stepped out on the pebbled bank. "We'll have our midday meal now before we continue though."

The guards returned and dressed as well. They too seemed change by the power charge the water had given them. They glowed with health and strength, were more carefree and yet sharper as their senses were amplified from the power. It seemed only the Fire guards grumbled. They, like Kenshin, would never go near the river for fear of death. They didn't like the idea that something so simple as a river would bring an end to them. Kenshin had accepted this early in life when in the fields fighting. Drow would often use rivers and barriers between their armies. It will be a great advantage now that they had Water Fae on their side.

… . . …

Kaoru was forever grateful when they arrived at Lord Robbert's house. It was easy following the river, the power of water constantly recharged her. But sleeping in a real bed was most welcomed. It was a large house situated on the high ground near the river. A large wall wrapped around the estate. Yet in this time of peace and from expecting their arrival, the gates were thrown wide open and they were greeted warmly.

They arrived early that day and they spent the day resting. Kenshin and Lord Robbert went around the estate while Kaoru napped. She really wanted to explore the estate and the river rock gardens where the pretty flowers grew, and visit with his wife and near grown children. But Kenshin insisted that she rest and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, exhausted from the short travel.

The River Lord wanted Kenshin's eye when it came to security and safety. Gates were tested, walls were looked over and windows were discussed. They shared a lovely meal with Lord Robbert's family. And even though she took a nap, Kaoru was thankful for rest on the soft mattress that night.

In the dim light of one lone lantern, Kaoru traced the tattoos on Kenshin's bare back. "Will you tell about these markings." She asked.

Kenshin, still languid from their lovemaking minutes ago glanced over at her as he rolled onto his stomach and propped up on his elbow. "They tell my story." He reached out with his free hand to touch her cheek. A simple caress that he did often, which caused Kaoru to lose her heart to him a little more each time.

"Oh?" Kaoru edged closer to the heat of his body.

"It's an ancient Fire language. It starts at the base of my neck." He reached back subconsciously, touching the starting point at the nape of his neck where his hair ended. "Each line is a milestone in my life. Birth, Blessing, boyhood, training, manhood, battles….my marriage..."

"Our wedding is there?" Kaoru moved to sit up, no longer caring about being naked with him. She reached out and rolled him back on his stomach so that she could get a good look at the black tattoos. There were many lines and slashes of various shapes and colors. "Which one it is?"

"Near the small of my back, the blue and red one."

Kaoru trailed the line down his spine until she hit a wavy blue line with a red swooping line crossing it near the small of his back. "When did you get this?"

"A few weeks after we were married." He stated. "I wasn't happy." He admitted. "But my father insisted." He paused a moment. "I'm glad he made me get it, that I am."

Kaoru smiled to herself. He was glad to remember when he was wed to an unruly brat. But inside, Kaoru was pleased. There were more than a dozen hard slashing lines before the mark, and even more after the mark until the line wrapped around his hip and starting going down his leg. "What do all these markings mean?"

"Mostly battles." He said simply.

"So many," Kaoru said softly. Had he marked each one? Even if he had, there were so many, Kaoru couldn't believe he had seen battle that many times. The many scars that crisscrossed his body proved his encounters in battle but none looked worse than simple flesh wounds. No deep stab marks, only shallow slashes. "How far will the line go?" All the way down his leg?

"I've seen more battles than most, that I have." He turned his head to look at her. "My Lifeline is further along than most men my age. At this rate it will be down my leg and up my other leg and up the center of my chest before I die of old age."

Kaoru smiled as she stretched back out beside him and he wrapped one arm around her to pull her tightly against him. "I've been wanting to know about it since I saw the markings our first time together." She confessed. "Is it something only warriors get?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Most everyone in the Fire lands gets them. It's a personal choice….tradition. "He added with a smile.

It would be nice if she could share in his tradition. "Would I be able to get a tattoo like that?"

Kenshin was genuinely surprised, his lavender eyes flashing with pleasure. "I would love to see your Lifeline." he trailed a soft touch down her spine. "I rather like the look of them on females."

This time it was Kaoru's eyes that flashed in amusement. "Seen many?"

"On the battlefield, _Kiga_ ," he explained with a chuckle and a kiss.

… . . …

Misao sat at the long table in the kitchens with a scrap of paper and a charcoal pencil. Melinda was rattling off a list of things she would need and Misao was doing her best to keep up with the woman. She ran out of room and had to flip the paper over to continue. Misao had no idea how Kaoru was able to do this week in and week out. It had only been one for Misao and already she felt frazzled and at her wit's end. Milk, eggs, meat, vegetables, oils, grains, flour, cheeses, fruits and barrels of wine, cakes of yeast. And so on it went until Misao thought she would run out of room again.

Then suddenly all was silent. Misao glanced up finding the middle-aged woman smiling down at her.

"What?" Misao glanced down at her frantic scribbles. "Did I miss something?"

"No. It's just that you remind me of Kaoru so much. That first year when her father became ill and she took over caring for the keep. You have that same overwhelmed look on your face."

Misao didn't know if she should laugh or burst into tears. She decided to laugh. "Well, at least I know being overwhelmed is normal."

"It is quite a lot to take on if you've never done it before." Melinda agreed. "Did My Lady show you how to write up the orders?"

Misao nodded. Kaoru pulled out all the books and explained everything Misao needed to do and left little notes on paper inside each book. It was rather easy work, but there was much to keep track of. If she worked on one thing at a time, things will go smooth. Misao was never that type of person though. She wanted to tackle it all at once. But she fought that urge as hard as she could right now. Now she needed to be sure she did everything right.

Kaoru was counting on her.

* * *

A/n I promise we will see more of Misao and Aoshi, the build-up just makes it all the more delicious.  
I'd be terrified if I were Misao, taking care of such a huge facility and worrying about strangers there that dislike you to varying degrees. Although it would be worth it to have Aoshi...hmmm.

I hear many saying that they feel Kaoru is a bit too happy. Trust me, she's not, she's simply making the best out of the situation her life has taken. She refuses to wallow in self-pity or anger. First and foremost she wants to protect the Keep and all who live there or go there for healing. If that means working to give Kenshin children or putting on a smile, then so be it. We all know how Kaoru is. Besides...she's really liking Kenshin.

April is Camp Nanowrimo. I may or may not be taking the month of April off. It depends on how well I'm doing during the camp. I did well enough last year that I was able to keep posting. But it may not work out this year. Just an FYI for my dear readers. If you don't see me in April, that's why.

Work on Alpha is coming along. I'm still struggling with it. I'm just going to have to take a few shots of something hard and bare down and get it on the computer. Once it's out of my head it always seems easier to work on.

Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are loved!


	15. Chapter 15

A/n Hello all. And Happy Easter for those that celebrate it. I hope everyone had a good week. I've been inspired to write for the first time in weeks so these stories are coming along nicely. Thank you for all the reviews! Bit of a longer chapter for you.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

Kaoru didn't like the idea of spying on her husband, but it happened quite by accident. She had been wandering from room to room looking at the art and massive flower arrangements in each one. In this particular room, Kaoru found herself softly touching the delicate petals of wildflowers when Kenshin's unmistakable voice sounded from the hall. Kaoru made her way to the open door to make herself known when she heard Lord Robbert ask a question that made her pause just out of sight of the doorway.

"Do you anticipate making changes to the Keep?" The older Lord asked. Kaoru held her breath to hear Kenshin's answer.

"I do think change is inevitable, that I do," Kenshin said.

"Not too much I hope." Lord Robbert mused. The pair walked side by side. The River Lord was head and shoulders taller than the Fire Lord. "Your wife wouldn't like it."

"She's a smart girl," Kenshin said after a few moments. "Even she knows change must happen. Our plans to protect the area can't happen with the Keep the way it is now. I will try and respect all that she holds dear, but there must be compromise."

The older man nodded. "You like little Kaoru, don't you?"

Kaoru wanted to lean out to see her husband's face. But she didn't dare. If she did, he would be sure to spot her instantly. As it was, Kaoru suspected he might know she was close by already.

"She has good points. She's reasonable, realistic and responsible. I see no reason to go against some of her ideas, that I don't."

Kaoru huffed. He didn't even answer Lord Robbert's question. Did Kenshin love her? Or even like her? Yes he enjoyed her enough for him to have nightly relations with and he was always gentle and kind with her and he cared about her. But how much of that was actual caring and how much of it was looking out for the vessel of his future children? Kenshin and the River Lord turned and went down a different hallway further away from where Kaoru was listening from an empty room.

… . . …

Kaoru enjoyed their short stay in the Riverlands but they left early in the morning the very next day. Again her breakfast didn't sit well on the swaying horse ride that morning, but Kaoru refused to go into the caravan no matter how much her husband or Sano protested.

She had been quite the rest of the short visit. She found her mind always going back to Kenshin's words. What change was coming to the Keep? What did he have planned? What compromises was he going to ask for? The questions rolled about in her head so much that a headache developed by midday. A fact that Sano didn't miss. She was sure it was because she was silent, which was strange for her. But he didn't say anything, thankfully. They followed the river and Kaoru tried to take comfort in the roaring sound of the water. Yet all it did was make her feel worse. Her head pounded and her stomach rolled with every step the horse made.

… . . …

Misao sat fiddling with the folded bit of parchment with the double K pressed into the red wax seal. She wanted to wait for Aoshi before reading it but she was far too impatient. It had been nearly two weeks and finally, there was a letter from Kaoru. Misao glanced about the Lord's study. She felt like a foolish child sitting in the large chair behind the desk so she opted to sit on the other side in one of the smaller leather chairs. Early afternoon sun filtered through the window, which Misao had opened and pulled the drapes wide to allow the warmth of the sun inside. On the plus side, the scent of wood, leather books, and males that seemed overwhelming was aired out a bit as the late spring breeze drifted in.

Arg! She couldn't wait for Aoshi to come from wherever he was when she summoned for him. She popped the seal and unrolled the thick paper. Kaoru's looping handwriting greeted her. The small woman couldn't help but smile as Kaoru told the story of their travels so far. She winced as Kaoru described the pain of being in a saddle for so long, laughed at the rush of feeling the power of the river and was enraged when Kaoru confessed the information she feared about the Fire's rebellion if she did not give Kenshin a child within a time frame.

So entranced by the letter that she didn't notice when the door opened or when Aoshi slid himself into the chair next to her until he cleared his throat.

Misao jumped nearly out of her chair. "Aoshi!" she nearly crumpled the letter in her surprise. "Where have you been!"

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow at her outburst. "Still gathering information about any troublemakers in the keep. Or did you forget that was your job too?"

Ouch. Aoshi had never really been sharp with her and she felt a moment of guilt. Only a moment though. "I'm sorry, I forgot I still had to perform espionage while running this Keep. I guess I'll run this place at night because it's not like I need sleep or anything." She jumped up from her chair and paced.

If he noticed she was stressed, he decided not to say. Thankfully because Misao was sure she would have bitten his head off if he uttered a single word. The silence went on while Misao fumed. Aoshi got comfortable, more than happy to let her take her time wrangling in her temper. After a few long moments, she sat back in her chair. She looked over at Aoshi who sat quietly, not looking inclined to push her into talking.

"I shouldn't have called for you. I'm sorry."

That apparently wasn't what Aoshi thought she would say because he sat frozen for a long second before standing up and giving her a sharp nod. "You received a letter?"

Misao glanced down at the parchment in her hand. "Yes, from Kaoru, I wanted to read it with you but now that I read it, I don't feel comfortable sharing it. Even with you." A mistake to be sure. Aoshi was the most trusted man. But he was _Kenshin's_ most trusted man If this was information that Kaoru was not supposed to know, would she get in trouble if it was found out? But, what if he knew about any rebels that would do such a thing? Kaoru already had enough to worry about, she didn't need to worry about having a baby to please the Hotheads.

"I understand." The Metal Fae rumbled. "You seem upset. Is everything alright with Kaoru?"

Misao stood as well. "She's fine, Travel was hard, but she's alright now." Was all she would offer him.

Aoshi nodded and then gave her a bow. "I'll take my leave then. My Lady."

"See you at dinner" Misao gave her head a nod as he backed up and left.

Once the door shut Misao collapsed on the chair once again. By the Goddess that was uncomfortable. She didn't like the mood between them but there was nothing for it. Aoshi for sure knew now that she was keeping secrets from him, but he was going to have to deal with it. She made sure to toss the letter in the fireplace.

… . . ….

Days went by and they reached the final stretch on their journey. Kaoru was sad to leave the river behind as their travels took them South-West while the river curved North. Yet the lush country more than made up for the loss of their water source. Emerald green rolling hills, beautiful pine forests, and lovely little villages dotted here and there. Kaoru watched in wonder as a boy half her age controlled a massive group of fluffy sheep with nothing but a stick. And most of all, there was the pull of the Ocean as it grew closer. It was still too far away to see in the distance, but its power radiated far inland. A strange sort of excitement tugged at the Water faes. Kaoru felt like a child waiting for the morning of her name-day to come. She could hardly stand the wait.

Sano kept Kaoru entertained with tales of his childhood, the hamlet in a grove of hazel that was his home, the first time he was at Great Oak and about the Lord of the Forest with his large antlers. Like the Water, the Earth fae worshiped primarily a Goddess. And Kaoru loved hearing Sano point out things that he saw the Goddess in every day. Nature was beautiful to him, sacred and holy. Kaoru was surprised that he was such a religious man. She didn't expect it from a fist fighter.

"So your Goddess is almost always pregnant"? Kaoru mused.

Sano nodded. "Yep. In late spring she becomes pregnant again by her lover. The God. God ages and dies in Midwinter, only to be born again."

Kaoru thought about it for a long moment as their horses ambled on down the well-worn roadway. "So the God gets the Goddess pregnant with himself. He is reborn from his lover?"

"Yep. Confusin' huh?" He grinned.

"No, I think I learned about this long time ago. Before I was married. I think my father must have planned to wed me to an Earth. This sounds awful familiar." Her brows scrunched together in thought. The memories were too hazy to recall. The Earth Goddess was the embodiment of the world, providing, nurturing, always there while the god represented all living things, being born, aging, dying. A constant circle. "A Wheel." She said suddenly.

Sano's grin grew. "You do know." He said happily.

"How can anyone forget something like that?"

Both Kaoru and Sano turned to find Kenshin riding up on Kaoru's other side.

"Something like what, My Lord?" Kaoru chirped.

"A constantly pregnant Goddess who will birth her own lover."

"Well, all our deities are a bit strange to others. I think it explains quite a bit as to why Earth fae are the way they are." Kaoru defended.

"For certain." Kenshin returned, Flashing his friend a smile over her head.

"Why do I feel as though you are sharing a joke and I'm not in on it?" Kaoru turned to Sano and then back to Kenshin.

But Kenshin only gave her one of his half smiles before clicking his tongue. His stallion rushed forward and he returned to the front of the line with the two guards. Kaoru turned and leveled her blue eyes at the Earth Man. "Sanosuke?"

"Aw, Hell, Missy, he's just teasin' us."

"What for?"

Suddenly Sano found something very interesting in the mane of his horse because his eyes were glued. "He's happy that we are good friends," he said, refusing to look at her.

Kaoru blinked, somewhat confused. "What do you mean? Of course we are good friends, I thought that's what he wanted?"

"He wants us to be _very_ good friends." He emphasized each word.

 _Oh….oh no._ "What?" She hissed under her breath. "How….how _dare_ he...He asked this of you?" Why would Kenshin do that? She would never….never betray him like that.

"Ken-man is only lookin' out for you, Missy." He said softly, earthy brown eyes soft and gentle. "Besides, he said only if you asked it of me, or it was an emergency." He added.

Kaoru deflated a little, her eyes roaming up to find Kenshin ahead of them. "I understand why…" her voice trailed away.

"But.." Sano pressed.

"But I still hate the idea. I spent my whole childhood learning about the Fire traditions and I want to prove that-"

"You don't have to prove nothin' to no one." Sano returned. "Kenshin knows this. Now, let's drop this subject from now on. You'll do what you have to do, you understand me?"

Kaoru reared back as if slapped. "What's this? You giving me orders now?"

The tall man seemed to grow taller in his saddle and Kaoru couldn't help the feeling that he was looming over her. "You are in my charge and I'll do what I'll have to do to keep you healthy and safe. You're my friend too." As if suddenly realizing who he was talking to, he gave a sheepish grin. "Of course, only if you want me."

Kaoru felt as though her face would catch fire. She was sure she was so red that heat waves must be floating over her head. How in the world did she come to this point in life? Talking about sleeping with her husband's best friend out in the open in broad daylight. And the man had the cheek to add "Only if you want me." As if he were flirting with some innocent, young Lord's daughter waiting for her first romance. She shot Sano a look. He was smiling to himself, looking ahead at the road and completely relaxed.

Damn him

… . . …

Near the time they would stop for camp, a town came into view. Just as Kaoru could see the thatched roofs over the hills their young scout returned and pulled his gelding next to Kenshin's stallion. They talked for a few long moments and then the boy cantered off again. Kenshin spoke to the two Fire guards beside him and then pulled on his reins to turn his horse around.

"Looks like Ken-man has a plan," Sano stated as the red-head made his way over. It was the first time Sano spoke since their awkward conversation a few hours ago. Kaoru shot him a look before turning her attention to her husband.

"There is a nice inn in the town. Big enough for all of us. We'll stay there for the night."

"Won't that be expensive?" Kaoru wondered. Already she was trying to calculate the possible cost in her head.

"Don't worry about that." Kenshin shook his head at her.

"Why shouldn't I worry about it? I'm the keeper of the books." Kaoru argued but Kenshin had already turned away and returned to the front. Kaoru growled. "Red-haired, little Bastard." She muttered, causing Sano to nearly laugh himself off the side of his horse.

… . . …

The innkeepers were quick to hurry their large company inside and make them feel welcome. Their stables were filled with their horses and their long tables were filled with Kaoru, her handmaidens, and over a dozen soldiers. Kenshin sat with Sano and two of his closest guards at the head of the table to discuss the rest of their journey. Kaoru was content to be with her maids. Kenshin must have paid the innkeeper quite a lot of coin, that or he was fearful of the group of Fire's for he brought out his best fare. Roast rabbit and pigeon pie. Herb and buttered spring vegetables, tea, ale and warm milk. All the men went for the ale, while Kaoru and her girls sipped tea.

Kaoru sat in relative silence. Her handmaids flirted with their fellow Water Guards and the men flirted in return. It gave the young Lady the feeling of being back home, sitting among her people as her father watched over them all. The men and women loved openly and looked out for each other. So much had changed once the Fire arrived. Such open flirting was scowled upon. It didn't stop the Waters from doing so, but perhaps not as openly as before. Any grouping off happened well out of sight. They feared speaking their mind for fear of what Fire's would think.

Fire's were not so sexually repressed as they seemed, Kaoru understood that. They were just far more private than Water's were used to. Even so, it was nice to see her small group openly bantering back and forth within sight and earshot of the Fire guards and surprisingly, they didn't seem bothered by it. Kaoru wondered if they just happened to pick guards that were more accepting, or had grown accustomed to it, or perhaps they had all become comfortable friends in the weeks they had been on the road.

Even so, it was the Water fae that had to compromise, even on their own territory.

Kaoru huffed at herself. She was in a bad mood and being unfair. She should know better.

… . . …

"I'm worried." Kaoru blurted as Kenshin got ready for bed. Kaoru was already in her night clothes and sitting on the plain, slightly lumpy mattress. The Keeper put them in the only private room while the others slept in the communal room. Their room was small, hardly enough room for the bed, a washstand and a medium sized fireplace. At the moment the fire was dying to glowing coals. Which was fine as the nights were warm. Even so, the smell of months of smoke clung to the room. Proving the Keeper had yet to Spring clean this particular room.

Kenshin set his sword by the bed and worked to untie his pants. He looked at her long enough to send her a questioning look. "About?"

Kaoru fiddled in her hands in her lap. "About the Keep."

He pulled his tunic over his head, muscles pulling at old scars across his chest. "I'm sure Misao is taking good care of it." Now naked he climbed into bed.

Kaoru couldn't fathom why he insisted on sleeping naked all the time. Seemed quite impractical if they were attacked in the night. But what did she know, he was the seasoned warrior, not she. Besides, by his nature, he ran hot all the time and it must be terrible to try and sleep when feeling so smothered by heat. Already a wave of it hit her as he lay back on the slightly flat pillow. Kaoru felt pinned in sitting between the Hot Head and the wall.

"It's not Misao you're worried about, is it?" Kenshin asked softly when Kaoru kept her eyes on her lap.

"No." She absently traced the water sigil embroidered in her nightgown. She didn't want to look at his amethyst eyes. It was hard for her to be upset at him if he looked at her with those eyes. And she needed to be strong against him."I know you have plans for the Keep. I know you want to develop it more."

A silence stretched out and Kaoru risked looking over beside her. Kenshin's eyes were shuttered away from emotion and his mouth was set firm. And for the first time, Kaoru felt a jolt of uncertainty and fear. He had never really been firm with her, always yielding and giving. She knew at that moment that he was going to deny her and he seemed to not enjoy it.

"Change will happen." He said finally, carefully. His eyes turning to look at her. "But I've promised you already that I won't touch the Medic ward or the healing waters, that I have."

She should be happy with that, but words tumbled out before she could stop them. "But what about the rest of the Keep?" Kaoru asked, her nightgown twisted in her fists. "What changes do you have planned?"

At this Kenshin sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. "More room for the troops really."

Troops? "Just how many do you intend to have?"

"As many as I can. The Drow are coming and we are right in their path. We need an army."

Kaoru was reeling. An army? That could be hundreds of men, perhaps a thousand. How could they keep up with so many men? That would drain the Keep of all resources. And these men were soldiers, warriors, not just swordsmiths, and blacksmiths. Hot blooded fighters whom Kaoru was sure would be mostly Fire's. The idea should have made Kaoru feel safe. The Keep would be well protected but all Kaoru could feel was unease. How would they be able to keep so many men?

"The trouble is talking men into coming into Water territories," Kenshin added with a final sigh.

It was obvious that the conversation was over and with a sigh of her own, Kaoru slid down under the thin sheet and rough covers. But Kaoru could not find sleep, not with her mind on so many things.

… . . …

Megumi blinked, her vision going blurry for a moment. She gave her head a quick shake and then turned back to her notes. No less than three large books sat open around her and a stack of notes had grown thick in the past few hours. Megumi squinted at her writing. It was obvious to see where she had started dozing off. Her handwriting normally small and neat had turned large and nearly unreadable. Her last line even drifted off at a slant. With a sigh, she scratched it out and dipped her quill to write it out again.

A hand came from the side of her view, with it a red ceramic cup filled with dark liquid. Megumi glanced up to see Sparc.

"Looked like you could use this." He said as Megumi reached for the cup.

"Coffee." Megumi breathed, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a large swallow and sighing. "Thank you, Sparc." She smiled at him and glanced around as he pulled out a chair and sat beside her. The library was dark and quiet, most all the lanterns had been put out. Only the ones around her table were still burning. The windows showed the last bit of twilight in the sky. "I didn't know it was so late. Why didn't you say anything?" She turned to her friend.

He shrugged. "It's not like I haven't left the library open late for you before."

"Yes but I'm sure you've other things to do with your time than wait for me." Megumi sat back, not wanting to risk her notes or the important books by dripping coffee on them. She rubbed at the front of her forehead and winced at the pain there.

"You know me well enough by now to know I've nothing to do anyway." Sparc returned. He tipped his head slightly at Megumi's wincing. "Headache again?"

Megumi pressed her lips together and nodded. "The coffee will help." She sipped again. Sparc didn't look satisfied. He lowered his voice even though they were the only two souls in the library.

"You still haven't taken a man to your bed."

"Sparc!" Megumi nearly barked. Her voice echoed slightly. The pair of them winced and Megumi lowered her voice and set the mug on her lap. "That's none of your business."

"Megumi it's not a secret that Water fae need sexual partners. Earth Fae feel no shame in it and Fire's don't think less of the Earth for it."

"Yes, but I'm in a Fire school and I will follow the rules."

Sparc's glowing eyes narrowed slightly. "They made an exception for you. You have to stay healthy."

"I am healthy. I just take a dip in the lake and make myself some herbal tea."

This time Sparc pressed his lips together. "You can't live on that." he bit out. He took a deep breath and sighed, his shoulder slumping. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"That was hardly snapping," Megumi said, her mouth tipping upward. The poor man couldn't even let his Fire passion burn for more than a moment before he pulled it back. The woman reached out and patted his arm. "I'm fine. I know I can't live off a landlocked lake and herbs my whole life. I don't plan on doing so for much longer. Once I turn in my paper, no matter the outcome, Master or not, I'll be leaving."

Megumi watched as Sparc turned various shades of red. She could feel the Ki of Fire starting to rise again and she sat back.

"I could help." He looked away, pushing his spectacles higher on his face. "No one would have to know."

Megumi blinked. Was her best friend really offering to have sex with her? "Sparc."

"I know I'm not anyone's best choice of partners but you're my friend Megumi and I hate watching you suffer. You get worse and worse as time goes on. It's not right to go against your nature." He was babbling now. "No one needs to know, I'll take it to my grave."

"Sparc." Megumi hissed, lowering her voice even more. "You're not a student anymore and I am. If we got caught you would be removed. Stop talking about this."

"But."

"No, Sprac." Megumi took a gulp of her coffee ignoring the scalding heat as it went down her throat. "I know the school will let me bend the rules but I don't want to bend them. I want to show everyone that I can play by their rules and still come out on top."

"Megumi, you're being stubborn." Sparc argued, he finally turned to face her. She was shocked at the change in his eyes. They burned like small sun's. Megumi could feel the heat rolling off him. She knew if she touched him now, it would burn.

"No one here believes you're are still a virgin anyways."

Megumi's spine stiffened.

He realized he made a mistake in his tone. The Fire sputtered, backtracking. "No one would question that you would deny your nature. No one expects you to."

"I'm not a whore," Megumi growled.

"No of course not, that's not what I'm trying to say." The man sighed. "No one would blame you or think less of you," he said finally.

Already just talking about it distracted Megumi greatly. She found her eyes roaming over Sparc. He wasn't as large and as strong as most Fire's but that was fine with her. His desert colored hair shimmered in the lantern light and his naturally dark skin was so in contrast with hers. She knew it would feel warm to curl next to him, skin on skin.

Stop.

Megumi gave her head a shake, damn her nature.

"I would think less of myself." She finally said. "My virginity is not for anyone to worry about but myself. I do this to prove to myself of my own strength. I know you're worried, but don't be. If it really was so bad then you would find me waiting in your bed."

Sparc looked about to argue and then sighed, his Fire ki dying once again. "Swear it?"

"I swear it." against her better judgment she reached out and took his hand. Just as she thought, the heat from his body was hotter than the coffee he had given her. "If I ever find myself in such a situation I will come to you. You are my friend, I do trust you."

Sparc nodded, he looked down and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I butted into something so personal."

Megumi smiled gently and gave his hand a squeeze. "You are only looking out for me. Sometimes I don't look out for myself enough." She sat back, the moment now over. "You don't seem the type."

Sparc's face burned and he looked away again. "My blood runs just as hot as any other Fire's" He stated. "I just don't have the nerve to visit whores or the stomach to take a woman who may not want it. I want to be with someone special."

Megumi nodded, realizing that if Sparc was any other Fire, she wouldn't have been able to fight him off he wanted to take her right in the library. He wasn't married so he could have all the women he wanted to, he wasn't a student either so he didn't have to follow the rules. But he was a kind man. A rare type in these parts. "I'm saving myself as well. Not for anyone special, really. Just for...myself."

… . . …

The Keep was still and dark. The air was heavy with the smell of the coming rainstorm. Misao quietly popped her door open and looked out into the dimly lit hallway. To one side a guard stood, Water fae, tall, dark water features. Easy on the eyes. He glanced over at the sound of the door opening and gave Misao a smile.

Misao was glad to see this particular guard. He'd been watching over her at night for some years now and was used to her midnight wanderings for leftovers. He was older by a good couple of decades but he was still very much in his prime, young for a seasoned Water soldier and Misao knew was willing to share her bed. Sweet as he was she had known him far too long in her youth and saw him as a loyal watchman and the midnight guardian remained outside of her room and her bed. Even so, she gave him a smile and a nod as she wrapped her cloak around her nightgown. He smiled back and with a wink, whispered that the halls were deserted, she was free to go.

"Thanks, Azure," she whispered back. Wandering at night was not the safest thing Misao had the habit of doing. But she knew that all it took was one scream, or perhaps a slightly raised voice to bring her guard and many others to her aid. Not that she ever needed the help. The halls were always empty and the kitchen deserted. Only a handful of times had she ever run into someone in the kitchens. Mostly maids or the pit boys and they gladly sat with Misao and talked while she shared whatever she was able to pillage from the stores.

Her bare feet padded silently across the rock floor and stairs. She slid lightly past a maid and Water guard pressed together in a dark corner. The maid had her hands under his clothes and Misao knew the guard knew little else other than his companion, much less the dark shadow that flitted by. Through a back hallway around the Great Room, Misao pressed her ear to the wooden doorway to the kitchen. She didn't hear anyone. There was no latch on this door so the servants could come and go with arms full, so Misao simply pressed forward. The door swung silently on well-oiled hinges and Misao was greeted by the large empty room. Coals glowed in warm red and yellow in the giant roasting hearths. The smell of roasted meat was still thick in the air. Not until the morning would the smell be replaced with the scent of fresh bread. With a secretive smile, Misao ventured inside and went straight for the large pantry.

She was in the middle of deciding if she wanted a creamy soft cheese or something harder when she heard the swish of fabric far too close to her. Figuring it was a pit boy come to stroke the glowing coals she turned to look over her shoulder expecting to startle the boy but instead found a large shadow looming over her.

She dropped low and kicked for the legs. Solid contact caused the shadow to stumble forward while Misao dove out of the pantry. She was about to bolt from the kitchen and call for guards she the shadow let out a curse in that ever rumbling voice.

"Aoshi Shinomorie you scared me to death." Misao gasped, willing her hammering heart to calm. She dropped the cheese she somehow managed to keep hold of on a table and leaned against it. She watched as the Metal fae rushed to right himself. His large figure made it hard in the limited space of the pantry and he also seemed to have become tangled in his coat, but finally, the man extracted himself from the small room and stood upright. Misao hid her laughter by looking busy hunting down something for her cheese.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He hissed.

Misao gave him her best wide-eyed innocent look. "Eating, what are _you_ doing here?"

He huffed. "Looking for you. I can't believe you came here unguarded, what good is that man at your door?"

Misao set down her prize of leftover crackers and took up a knife she had pilfered from the tableware. She pointed the thin strip of sharp metal at him as though she were wagging her finger at him. "You leave him alone. He's been my guard since I was a child and he's always let me out to have midnight snacks." She in return didn't cause him any trouble and always returned to her rooms quickly.

"It's not safe for you to be out like this," Aoshi argued, pushing the cheese across the table to her.

"It was safe before your lot came in," Misao muttered, hacking into the cheese. Aoshi only sighed and watched as she made herself a few cheese and cracker sandwiches. This tense mood between them had lasted far too long for Misao. She hated it. Taking a bite of her snack she took up the other and offered it silently to the larger man. He looked as though he would refuse but then carefully plucked it out of her palm and ate it in one bite.

There, they had eaten together, to Misao, that meant they were friends again.

"That was a good kick," Aoshi admitted.

In the dimly lit room, Misao let herself blush slightly. But her chest puffed with pride. "I know how to protect myself." She said simply. "I know legs are a weakness, I know I was too small for someone as large as you so I was ready to call for the guards and not be stupid and try and fight you. I'm not stupid so please don't think I'm someone who has to be looked over at all hours of the day. I did just fine before you ever showed up."

The man looked away and gave her a curt nod. "But it's not like before, as you said. Fire's are full of temper and you are like to add fuel."

Misao had no choice but to agree. "I've been better." She thought out loud and he nodded.

"I take my job seriously." He went on as Misao slid another snack across the table for him. He looked down at the pale bare arm peeking out from her cloak. "But I'm not going to ask you to change who you are. It is your nature. You are changing as much as you can and that shows that you've matured." He took up the offered meal.

Misao only gave him a sidelong look as he talked. She still nibbled on the first sandwich she made, suddenly no longer feeling like munchies. She finished it though and quickly moved to clean up.

… . . …

I'll do my best to let you do your job." Misao stated as she put the crackers and knife away and took up the cheese to replace in the pantry.

Aoshi found himself following her. "That's all I really want." He watched her reach up to set the cheese on the shelf and found his eyes trailing down her exposed arm to the shock of pale blue on her shoulder. Her nightdress.

His eyes darted down to find small bare feet and shapely calves that vanished under the dark cover of her cloak. She seemed so vulnerable, but the throbbing in his shin proved she could topple even him. She had been well trained, and like all Water females, was not weak-willed. But even so Aoshi found himself advancing into that small room, the walls sudden felt closer and his large body blocked what little light there was in the kitchen. Misao turned and pressed her body against the shelves and appeared to tip her head up as she waited for him.

He wanted to take that chin of hers in his hand. He wanted those lips of hers as well.

"Misao," he grunted, realizing he couldn't draw breath or he would catch that salty sea air smell she always seemed to exude.

"Yes, Aoshi?"

She was waiting for him. Expecting him to do something, anything. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and her mouth parted just enough to hold all of his attention. Damn her, damn him. His control was slipping. Kenshin's words echoed in his head. He could have her if she would have him. And as he stepped closer, crowding her in the small room, she was not telling him to back away or to mind his distance. He was being too bold with her and yet she said nothing. Still, the honorable man in him just would not let it happen this way.

"I want to kiss you." He blurted before he could think better of it.

"Well then kiss me already." She murmured as her arms lifted.

All willpower in him melted away as those arms reached around him. He bent, allowing her to reach for him. Her arms slid around his shoulders and Aoshi wasted no time finding her lips and ravaging them. He wasn't soft nor gentle as he stood upright, lifting Misao and sitting her on one of the shelves. His tongue forced it's way past her lips as his large hands cupped each side of her face. His body, out of his control, surged forward, forcing Misao to open her legs to allow him to press up against her body. His blood rushed loud in he ears and then flooded his already hard cock. His hips surged again, jolting the shelf and causing some items to topple but the reward of feeling Misao press against the hard length of him was worth the mess.

Gods she tasted like wine and the soft creamy cheese they shared. He just wanted to drink her in. Her Water powers buzzed along her skin, with each heartbeat, the surge of fluid in her veins carried this power, calling to the fluid in his body. His heart hammered harder and suddenly there was a frantic need to touch skin. His hands dove under the cloak, ran across bare thighs and up under the lace and satiny fabric. Her hands, which had been tangled in his hair now fumbled with his belt and somehow she easily slipped her small hands down his pants and gripped his cock like she was an expert.

Her hand gliding down the hard length of him and a wash of pleasure flooded him from his middle up to the top of his head and down to his toes. He feared he would come just from her delicate touch alone. Not wanting to make a mess like some untouched youth he fished her hands out from his pants and forced himself to pull away from the kiss.

The both of them panted for air, but Misao wasn't ready to let him go. She made a soft feminine sound of want and frustration that nearly undid the rest of his tattered control.

"No." He was surprised he could even think the word, much less say it. The small room was far too warm, even for him. And the scent of her arousal made him want to bury his head between those smooth thighs.

"No?" Misao croaked. Her too-large eyes looked stricken but Aoshi shushed her softly, taking her face in his hands again and pressing his forehead against hers. "I will not take you here in a pantry. Not that I would mind. I just don't want some fool pit boy to walk in and catch us."

"To bed then." Misao nearly pleaded, her hands had a stranglehold on the front of his tunic.

"No."

… . . …

The bastard wanted to leave her... like this!? Misao nearly roared in frustration. She was slick and ready for him. She had never felt such wetness pool in her most sensitive areas.

"No, not now. I...can't" He rasped.

He did mean to leave her wanting. "Aoshi, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." She said through clenched teeth as she pushed him away and made her hands let go of his tunic. She jumped from the shelf and nearly shoved him out of her way. She needed air or she would attack him and take him by force. Miffed as she was, the idea was amusing. She knew he was weak. If pressed even the Metal Man would crack. But Misao had to admit that he was right. She didn't want the kitchen gossip to be about her in the morning. Like Kaoru, she needed to find a bed-mate for her health and soon. A fluttering idea of dragging her guard into her room finally seemed ideal. But at once she shoved the thought away. She wanted Aoshi and only Aoshi.

"If it helps any...I'm in agony." He said behind her.

"Good." She snapped over her shoulders. "Don't ever do that again unless you mean to finish the job."

He was behind her now, pressed against her back. He bent, nearly in half to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, next time, I will finish the job."

* * *

A/n Show of hands...who wants to kill Aoshi right now? Or perhaps me? Pretty sure there are a few. Aoshi and Misao are getting warmed up, Megumi and Sparc are getting warmed up, heck even Sano is flirting with Kaoru, and it's so much fun to write!

To make things clear. I see Sano and Kaoru as the very closest of friends. They will be at the point that they will do anything for each other. But believe me, I'm a die-hard Ken/Kaoru, Sano/Megumi fan, I'm just not afraid to experiment in this sexually charged world. Please don't hate me!  
This was a bit of a filler between the bigger events. I'm sure that was obvious. But it was necessary to show the little details, like the slight discord between Kenshin and Kaoru starting. Things couldn't be perfect for long between them.

Please review! They are loved!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hello Readers!  
I wanted to drop this chapter in real quick to let everyone know I'm still here! I'm just taking an unexpected break. I did Nanowrimo in April and then had some unexpected things happen all at once. My man needed surgery. He's fine, I just had to help him out for a while and then I had a small surgery, which was nothing, but is still causing me a bit of pain as I heal. School here will be ending in about 2 weeks and then I have some visiting relatives.  
Needless to say, I've only been writing in fits and starts and not nearly enough for me to be happy with. I think once this all blows over, I'll be back with a vengeance! But I thought I would leave this here for you to let you know I haven't forgotten my stories.

* * *

Kenshin had come to the conclusion that Kaoru had lost trust in him at some point. The thought stung him and he was surprised that it hurt. He liked Kaoru, cared for her more than he thought he would, given their circumstances. Her cool demeanor, eyes swirling with questions and unease reminded him of the first day they officially met. That nervous woman in the church cove, praying. She refused to met his eyes for more than necessary and she questioned him on his every choice until she must have realized her mistake and decided to remain silent.

He wanted to take her and shake her. Why didn't she believe him when he swore he wouldn't harm the Keep. Or maybe she did believe him but just didn't agree with his method? Either way, her disapproval hurt and that annoyed him. In the few days when they talked about the Keep at the Inn, she had remained cool towards him. That coolness included their bed. A break from coupling was normal, but Kenshin thought it was odd, considering her determination to give him a child.

On his horse, Kenshin shrugged to himself. Women were women and as he well knew, were prone to moods. Maybe her moon blood was flowing and she didn't feel comfortable during that time. He could understand that well enough. He decided not to worry about it. Besides, he had more important things to think about at this time.

They reached the top of a large grassy hill and off in the distance, perhaps only an hour ride away was the ocean.

… . . …

The ocean! Kaoru shouted when she first saw the line of blue on the horizon. The Water guards started talking and gesturing excitedly. Even her handmaidens tumbled out of the caravan and stood with Kaoru to look out at the sight. Kenshin's horse ambled up beside hers and he smiled.

"There it is." He said.

Kaoru forgot all about her suspicions for the moment and smiled ear to ear and she clapped her hands like a small child. "Oh, I can't wait I want to swim in it so badly."

"Soon, Lady Wife. Soon." Kenshin said as he motioned everyone back into formation.

They trotted down a smooth dirt road but to Kaoru, the pace was agonizingly slow. She stood in her stirrups to look over the head of her mare.

"Easy Missy," Sano muttered from beside her.

Kaoru sat with a pout. "Why can't we go any faster?"

Sano smiled around the stem of tall grass he was chewing on. "We're going at a good pace as it is, we'll be there before midday." He shrugged.

Kaoru huffed. How could he not be as excited as she? "Have you ever seen the ocean before?" She wondered.

Sano nodded. "A few years back."He didn't elaborate more so Kaoru didn't ask. Perhaps it was a battle or he had to see someone off on a journey. Or perhaps the great body of water didn't hold any appeal to an Earth fae.

… . . …

Finally

Finally the sea.

Closer and closer they moved. The ocean called to the Water fae like a sweet lover, or perhaps an adoring parent. Kaoru couldn't figure out what it felt like, just that it called and with tears in her eyes she wanted to answer. The air was clean and smelled of the salt water. Seabirds called loudly as if beckoning them to continue forward. They stumbled out of the trees and on to the beach almost unexpectedly. Instantly, Kaoru was off her horse and was running. She paused only long enough to kick off her shoes. She abandoned them behind her as she rushed for the waves gently caressing the earth. The first foam covered wave washed over her feet and went only as high as her ankles but the power surge rooted Kaoru in the shifting sand. It felt warm, like a gentle touch from one made of sunbeams.

Slowly she moved further, ignoring the fact her leather pants were getting wet. Around her, all the Water Fae in their troop were doing the same. But for Kaoru, it was just her in her own little world. Further, she went until the waves reached her knees and there she felt the warm power of the water wrap around her. Hugging her like a parent embracing a child. Deep love so powerful that Kaoru wept openly.

Spirits more powerful than little water sprites rolled in with each wave. They looked them over before retreating back with the waves. And then returned again. Closer and closer each time until their foam and seawater bodies reached out to caress the newcomers, those who had never once stepped home. They looked like various Sea creatures. Schools of tiny fish, jellies, even a great and giant ray slowly moved by them, invisible to all but the Water folk. They seemed curious of the newcomers and welcomed them with soft sea foam touches.

… . . …

Both Kenshin and Sano sat on their horses and watched the spectacle. That vibrant blue light of power pulsed within each Water fae. They were all weeping, even the men. They didn't bother to smother their cries or wipe away tears. The Fire faes didn't know what to do about such a display. Only a few could relate. Kenshin being one of them. He knew what it felt like to go home and be wrapped in the love of the gods and goddesses there. He shed his share of tears. Like a humble child with a much-loved parent...he never wanted to let go. Already his heart ached for Kaoru when they would have to leave the sea.

"Hey look at that huge boat." Sano pointed out onto the water.

Appearing on the waves, as if by magic was a small ship. It was decorated with vibrant seaweed and Massive shells. The sails were sky blue and standing out on the front of it was a man in sea green robes.

"Bet it's the welcome wagon," Sano added.

"Pretty sure you're right." With a sigh, Kenshin slipped off his horse and waited at the shore for the vessel to drop a smaller boat with the robed man inside. A wave carefully pushed the smaller boat to shore. The Water Fae, having composed themselves, slowly walked back to the shore where they were meeting.

"Greetings, Duke Kenshin Himura." the man said with a smile and tip of his head. He was of average height, tan skin and classic Water features just slightly younger than middle age. "I'm Minori." The man bowed low now. "King Nernus has sent me to offer you warm welcomes and to ferry you across the sea to the royal castle."

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke froze.

"Across the sea?" Kenshin repeated. What did he mean across the sea? His maps showed the royal home sitting on the coast line.

Minori didn't notice Kenshin's distress, or if he did he ignored it. Instead, he simply smiled and turned to the ocean and pointed outward.

Both men followed the pointing finger to a cluster of islands in the distance. They were not far away. Kenshin could see the trees, houses and even the color of decorations that were strung from one tree to the next. Atop a large rocky hill on the largest island was the castle. It loomed high, bright white with many twisting spires. It looked more like a formation of bleached coral than a castle. "I see." Was all he said.

Minori nodded, ever smiling. He clasped his hands in front of him. "Where is your lovely Lady Wife?"

Kenshin inclined his head in the direction of the water. "Right there, that she is."

Minori turned to find Kaoru walking toward him. She was dripping wet and glowing brightly and yet looked a right mess with her dusty traveling clothes now half soaked and tangled hair. When she realized the stranger was staring at her she smiled as waved. Finally, she climbed to the sand and bowed to the man.

"I'm Lady Kaoru Ka-...Himura of Iaga Keep." She stated, still breathless from emotion."

Minori blinked a few times before reaching out and taking her hands in his. "Lady Kaoru, My name is Minori. Is this the first time you've visited the ocean?" He seemed dismayed.

Kenshin was shocked at the amount of annoyance he felt upon seeing the man touch her in such a familiar way.

"It is! I apologize for my state." She looked down at herself.

"Oh, no need my Lady, no need. Why I'm surprised you didn't throw yourself into the waves and swam over to the castle. Many do."

Kaoru flushed and struggled to compose herself as gracefully as she could with dripping wet clothes. "I wish to arrive with my husband." She moved just a bit to stand closer to Kenshin. "It would be unladylike for me to not do so."

The aqua eyed man glanced over at Kenshin and the Fire could have sworn he saw a hint of some emotion in his eyes but it was gone just as fast.

"Well then, let's get everyone aboard, his Majesty is waiting.

Kenshin stepped forward and cleared his throat. "If you don't mind. Many of my men will refuse this last leg of the trip, we passed a town down the road and I will send my men there. Give me a moment to speak with them."

… . . …

Kenshin didn't wait for Minor to answer, he simply turned on his heel and marched over to where the guards were waiting.

Kaoru turned back to the man. "Forgive my Husband, he's used to giving orders to soldiers." But the Water fae waved her worries away.

"No need. Fire's are very upfront. I've learned this. They don't like crossing water, so I'm not surprised he will not force them to."

Kaoru nodded and turned to watch Kenshin speak with the men. The Water fae broke away and ambled over to where she and Sano stood. Obviously, they were willing to come. Her handmaids also joined them. Their trunks of clothing were unloaded from the caravan and the Fires took the wagons and every horse with them. Kenshin returned with only a single Fire guard in tow. The one he rode in front with. "We're ready." He said with a huff.

… . . …

Kaoru leaned over the wooden edge of the boat to watch how the vessel cut through the water. Dolphins glided with ease at their side. She was so excited when she first saw them that she almost threw herself off the ship. Only the firm hand of her husband on her arm kept her from doing so. The sails snapped overhead as she turned to look at her husband. He looked gray, like death. Beside him, Sano was sprawled on the floor with his arms wrapped around the wooden railing.

"Sano, are you alright?" She asked, alarmed at seeing the drawn look on his face.

"Never better Missy." He grunted before going back to moaning softly.

She turned a worried eye to Kenshin. The red-head offered her a smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"Are you sea-sick?" She wondered.

Kenshin shook his head but then changed his mind and nodded. "Earth fae do not do well when they are disconnected with the earth. Sano is feeling disoriented and I guess you could say he's very sea-sick."

That was easy to understand. Sanosuke drew his life force from the ground and now he has dozens of feet of water between him and the ground. "And what about you, Lord Husband. You don't look much different than Sano." She winced as Sano gave another wail.

Kenshin shrugged and didn't answer right away. Kaoru figured the shrug was his answer but then. "If I fall into the sea. I'll die. So I'm a bit worried." He said with brutal honesty.

Kaoru gasped. "You'll die?"

"Not right away."He turned his purple eyes to her. "First the sea with drain me of my Fire power and then leave me weak, and lacking any life force, then I'll simply drown."

Kaoru made a strangled noise in her throat. "I...I didn't know it worked like that." Suddenly she too felt nervous. Their linked arms were suddenly not enough as if a force would tip the ship and send Kenshin over the rail and into the water. Kaoru grasped him with both hands and moved near the center railing where Sano hung on for dear life.

Kenshin smirked and let his wife drag him. "This is why I sent my men to the inn in the coastal village. I do not want to put any of them at risk. Most of them refused anyway."

"But that one." Kaoru inclined her head to the one Fire guard standing unsteadily on his feet with his hand resting on his sword. Like most Fire's he was stocky and muscular, his hair was golden-red which matched his eyes. In the sunlight, his hair was like bronze.

"Jun," Kenshin stated. "He used to fight with me back in the day. He decided he would follow me when I moved to the Keep. In all honesty, I didn't want him to come, he's too good a fighter to have cooped up under a rock."

Kaoru wondered if Kenshin felt that way as well. But she didn't dare ask.

"Now I see that I was a fool. I'm lucky Jun is with me, lucky still that he wants to watch my back." He turned those eyes back to her, somewhat amused. "He has little trust for Water fae, that he does."

"Well, At least you know that he has your back." Kaoru returned softly. "It's nice to know you've someone watching you who won't stab you." Kenshin tipped his head, curious of what she said but Kaoru found herself far more interested in the islands. It took hardly half an hour to reach the docks. Sano all but bolted off the wooden structure and threw himself onto the sand. Kenshin too seemed at ease once his feet touched the solid earth.

The city surrounding the castle was massive. Easily the largest Kaoru had ever seen. They had come across larger villages and then towns the closer they got to the coast. But this city was the largest yet. The coast was lined with large vessels that traveled from the islands to the mainland and back again. Fishermen unloaded their catch, and merchants in their small boats docked near the marketplace. The voices of dozens of workers, the creak of wooden ships, boats and docks, the call of sea birds. Water spirits bobbed to and fro. All the while the soft soothing sound of waves on the sand lulled Kaoru into a feeling of being home. Each sound of the waves washed a bit more of the weight of her shoulder. As if her burdens were beach sand pulled away from the water. She felt herself growing lighter, happier with each passing minute.

"If you will follow me." Minori motioned to them. They followed him off the beach to a cobblestone street where a carriage was waiting for them. Behind that was a large empty carriage The troop spilled into the second carriage. Kaoru made sure her handmaidens were safe with their newly formed partners before letting Kenshin lead her to the first carriage. It was a large, thankfully, as Kaoru found herself wedged between Kenshin and Sano, and Minori sat on the other side with Jun in full armor. Kaoru mused that the Water fae was uncomfortable being next to a fully armed Fire warrior, but he possessed the skill to hide it. Perhaps this was why he was the one assigned this job.

There was no cover on the carriage so she, as well as Sano and even Kenshin, looked somewhat foolish with their heads swiveling in all directions to take in the sights. The city was a pallet of color. Blues of every shade. Pinks, corals, oranges, yellows, and greens. Homes were built right next to each other, their colorful roofs nearly touching. Larger buildings were bone white with painted murals on them. Most were of various Water spirits and gods, goddesses and religious symbols. Blue and silver banners hung on every street corner. Everyone paused in their everyday lives to watch the carriage and wagon pass by. No one seemed to know who they were but they did notice Kenshin's Fire red hair and the royal sigil on the side of the carriage so everyone was curious. Children in bright kimonos waved and Kaoru waved back just as enthusiastic as they were.

The cobblestone street slowly wound it's way around the island, climbing higher and higher as it did so. The homes and shops fell away and larger estates with their clean white houses, lush green lawns and palms and ferns became more and more popular. Then finally, the road straightened out and began to climb toward the castle. The closer they grew, the taller the building seem to loom. Even with blinding white walls and banners if all brilliant colors, Kaoru felt herself grow nervous. She took Kenshin's hand, hoping to draw on his strength. He did not disappoint her. He took her hand tightly in his own and his power burned just under his skin. She took a breath and pulled on that power, letting it flow into her. It hurt, her body rejected the Fire power but even so, it's traits trickled in. She felt her face slide into a mask of calm. She could do this.

… . . …

Nernus looked grand sitting on his coral throne. His long flowing white hair, bushy beard along with the trident in his hand gave him the look of the old water gods. Beside him sat the Queen, Nadia. She was pale, lithe with eyes a startling turquoise. She wore a kimono of silver water horses dancing on a sapphire background. Around her head sat a simple silver crown.

Nemus wore a formal kimono of blue and black. His hair was let down, however, not in the customary top knot. His trident was of silver and gold, studded with sapphires and pearls. It was as tall as him with the three prongs ending in wicked looking fishhook spikes. Kaoru and Kenshin were also in formal wear. Nothing as grand as what they wore when the bannermen came to visit, but nice regardless.

The throne room was a spectacle of light and color. Sunlight filtering down from the skylights took on the look of light dancing on water as it lit up the grand room. The walls were painted with massive murals with larger than life depictions of Gods and Goddesses of the Sea. Some with legs, others with fish tails, other still with tentacles and flippers. All surrounded by spirits, demons and guardians of the deep. The very walls glittered with gems and pearls and various other treasures.

Kaoru had instructed Kenshin on the proper way to bow before the royals. They got on their knees and then placed their hands on the floor in front of them before bowing their heads until they touched the ground.

Kenshin didn't like this much, as it looked and felt like a position one would be in before execution. But he performed it without argue. Kaoru performed it with poise and grace that made the Fire feel like a rutting bull in fancy clothes. Both Kenshin and Kaoru recited the pledge in turn. Swearing to be loyal to him and aid him when needed. Once this was done the King surged from his throne.

"Up, the two of you. Now that this bit of pomp is over with." His voice was deep yet flowing, soothing. Like the waves.

Kenshin and Kaoru got to their feet and the King and Queen descended upon them. Nernus took Kaoru by the hands.

"My dear, I never got to personally thank you for marrying this one here." He looked over at Kenshin. "I know it's never nice to have to be forced into these things but…By the Goddess, you look radiant and happy." The King left Kaoru blushing and stuttering her thanks when he turned to Kenshin. "I also want to thank you for marrying a child. I know in the height of your teenage years that couldn't have been what you saw for yourself."

Kenshin bowed his head. "No, your Grace I did not. I found my bride to be…." He looked over at Kaoru who was in deep conversation with the lovely queen. "Lacking. A brat covered in mud."

Nernus threw his head back and laughed. The sound of it boomed across the stone throne room and attracted the eyes of everyone who had come to witness the pledge. "Well, my boy it looked like you got lucky. The ugly little duckling is now a graceful swan." The two men turned to look at the women.

"Rest up today. Tomorrow we shall feast! And I'm personally going to take Kaoru out to the center of the islands where she can swim to her hearts content, since she was denied it today."

At the sound of her name, Kaoru turned, her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh." she gasped. "You don't have to take me personally, your Grace"

"No, I insist. I hear that you've never taken your true form. I for one would love to see it."

"Oh yes." Said the Queen, clapping her hands. "I will come too."

Kaoru flushed but nodded. "I can hardly wait till tomorrow." She confessed.

"Now's the time to rest. I'm sure this long journey has been ghastly. You'll need all your energy for the swim tomorrow..." The queen's voice faded away as she took Kaoru from the throne room to vanish down the halls.

"I thank your for coming right away. I know you hardly had a chance to settle before I asked this of you." Nernus confessed, turning back to Kenshin.

Kenshin was suddenly struck by the differences in Kings. His uncle was hardly a man to apologize for anything, and if he did, showed no real emotion towards it. Kenshin knew the Water King, by his nature, could not hold back the flow of emotions, nor was it expected of any Water fae to do so. Even so, Kenshin was caught off guard by such a statement.

"It had to be done." He finally settled on saying. "Besides, I promised Kaoru she would see the Ocean and it was the perfect excuse."

Again the King laughed and slapped Kenshin on the back.

"I had my doubts about you, But you hardly seem like any sort of Fire I've ever known."

Kenshin shrugged. "I spent much of my life with the Air clan, and Earth more than my own Fire's. Perhaps that is why."

The great man nodded. "Yes, yes, I see many Air mannerisms in you. Not that it matters, come! Lets get you settled and rested."

… . . …

Kenshin found Kaoru asleep, curled up on the large lavish bed. He excused the servant who had shown him the room and considered asking for Kaoru's handmaidens, but decided against it. She didn't like being fussed over and Kenshin didn't blame her. He shut the door tight and rested easy knowing that Sano was standing guard and that Jun would be watching over them at night. He turned to his wife. Kaoru appeared to have forgiven him for whatever it was he must have done to earn her ire. He was pretty confident now that it was just women's moods that struck her. He counted himself lucky then as he had known women to turn into hellcats at the drop of a hat. A little bit of attitude was nothing to deal with.

He sat next to her, frowning slightly at the extreme cushion of the bed. Damn did this thing have five mattresses? He was used to the ground, cots and even tree limbs, not this luxury. He went to the wardrobe and found that all their clothes had been put away. He dug around for a moment before finding the smooth sip of fabric that was her nightgown. He rolled the girl over and started working the ties and folds of cloth from her body. He moved slowly but figured that she would wake anyways.

Yet Kaoru remained asleep. Travel was hard for those not used to it. _She must be exhausted,_ he thought as he took the liberty of trailing his fingers down her throat and between the valley of her breasts before slipping her nightgown over her head. She muttered as he lifted her to pull the nightgown down. Her eyes fluttered open and muttered nonsense before sighing and rolling over to fall back asleep.

Kenshin smirked. She really was still very young. And very trusting to just let random hands remove her clothes. But then Kenshin had to remember that she was a Water fae and she was now home in the heart of Water Territory. Removing clothes would just be a friendly invitation to pleasure and not a threat like in his lands. In that way, he envied the Water fae. They might not love as quickly or as easily as the Earth but they trusted so deeply. As a Fire, it was so hard for him to understand. Perhaps it was because his life had been that of a warrior.

Kenshin sat on the bed and set a hand on Kaoru's head and gently petted her hair. The girl knew he wanted to change the Keep. And she was worried. He couldn't blame her and he didn't blame her. The healing aspects of the water and the quality of weapons made from this water were far too important to ruin just to house an army. But Kenshin was first and foremost a warrior, an army would save the Keep, not healers. Kenshin felt terrible for thinking that way, but it was the truth of the matter. They were there to help fight the Drow. That's what his King had commanded him to do when he married the brat.

He looked down at Kaoru as he pulled the covers over her. Their relationship had gone well thus far. He really didn't want to ruin it with talk of the change she feared so much. She might hate him later for it but for now, he wanted her to enjoy her travels. He knew he was being soft. And he knew that he was simply putting off her hatred for him for the time being. But he would deal with it later. It might be perhaps a whole year before actual action towards change. He would worry about it then. Not now. Right now he worried for his people stuck between the river lands and the coast. His soldiers were growing weaker by the day. Moisture was everywhere slowly wicking away their power. Kenshin himself could feel it. Even in the large stone castle set high in the middle of a large island. It was still an island, and death swirled all around.

Soon the tables would be turned and the slow seeping away of life would be felt by the Water fae. The threat of death would be far more real in the middle of the desert. He didn't look forward to seeing Kaoru suffer the heat and the dry.

But just the very idea of the heat radiating up off the sandy ground was enough to warm him down to his bones.

He missed the heat.

* * *

A/n  
Notes: This chapter was originally twice as long. Since I don't have a lot of time at the moment, I cut it in half. So sorry, but at least I got something out.

I had fun writing a sea-sick Sano, poor guy. And I'm excited for Kaoru's true form!  
Reviews are much loved! Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n Well this was a long time coming. Life and all, you know how it is. But I forced myself to sit and get this one done today. I beg forgiveness for making you wait so long. I fear things will not be settling down much until winter. But I'll be working on getting the chapters out regardless.  
On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 17

Kaoru woke to find herself curled alone in bed. Her first feeling was that of alarm. Where was Kenshin? Did something happen? She bolted upright in bed only to find her Lord Husband asleep sitting against their door with his sword resting against his shoulder. It was much like how she woke to find him sleeping in that rowan grove. It seemed so long ago now. The soft light filtering in through the window told her that it was still early morning. How long had she slept? It was not yet nightfall when she settled down on the bed to rest. _Only for a moment,_ she told herself and here she was, in her nightgown and morning was here. How odd. It wasn't like her.

Kaoru sighed, running a hand through her hair and then down her face to rub the sleep away. Traveling must be harder on her than she thought it would be. No matter. For the first night in months, perhaps even the first night in a whole year, she felt rested and full of energy. She could feel the powers of the ocean pulsing around her with every breath.

"Looks like you've slept well, that you do."

Kaoru glanced over the edge of the bed to find her husband with his head leaning against the door watching her. "With this comfy bed right here why in the world are you sleeping against the door?" Kaoru asked as she climbed out of bed. "Are you worried about an attack in the night?" She mused as she dug around in the wardrobe. She could understand...the treaty was still very young and Kenshin almost ruined it. But could there be an assassination of an assassin? She was sure it would be possible. That would have to be one hell of an assassin. She glanced over at Kenshin, realizing that she didn't really know just how skilled he was. Was he good? The best? Or just so-so? He had seen many battles and men told tales about his feats so perhaps he was better than most.

"That bed is too damn soft. I couldn't get comfortable." He muttered., eyes sliding shut.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "But sitting against the door is?"

"I've slept like this for many years, that I have." Was all he mumbled.

A knock sounded at the door and her husband cussed and climbed to his feet to rip the door open. Kaoru watched as her handmaidens ignored his flashing amber eyes and the sword in his hand and silently glided over to her.

They were used to him now. _Good_ , Kaoru thought. He couldn't intimidate them anymore. She smiled to herself.

"My Lady we were instructed to dress you in this." One of her maids said, holding out a sheer, gauzy robe that looked like it was supposed to be a curtain. It was shades of lilac and blue with various sea creatures embroidered into it. Kaoru let the girls strip her of her nightgown and put the robe on. It was clear to anyone that the robe was sheer enough to be completely see through. It was tied shut with a satin ribbon but that did nothing to hide her naked body.

Flushing, Kaoru turned to her handmaidens. "I'm to go out just in this?" She asked, crossing her arms across her breasts.

"The King gave the order. You're to go swim today, you won't need clothes." Her maiden said matter-of-factly. As if Kaoru was a small child that didn't understand.

Kaoru understood, she just didn't know if Kenshin would understand. Slowly she turned to face him and forced her arms to drop to her sides. "Are you alright with this, Lord Husband?" He still looked groggy from being jolted awake, but Kaoru was not fooled. She could feel his ki flaring, His power rolled off of him. The twitch in his eyebrow and the way he clutched his sword with one hand gave away his feelings. He was not happy. But the fire in his eyes burned down to glowing embers and he gave her tiny smile and nod.

"You do what you have to do. This is not my home, this is your home, that it is."

Kaoru bowed to him in gratitude.

… . . ..

Try as he might to understand, it was hard for Kenshin to let Kaoru out in public dressed the way she was. The robe did nothing to hide her from sight, only to add color and decoration to her pale skin. Her lean thighs, rounded bottom, flat belly and ample breasts were on display for all to see. But, the only ones who seemed stunned was Jun and himself. Every Water fae seemed indifferent. Sano only seemed surprised because of Kenshin. Earth fae were fond of going without clothing and seeing a naked woman was somewhat normal for the man. But he was surprised that Kenshin had allowed it.

Sano was impressed with his friend. He was also impressed with the courage the girl had to walk around in such. She was not raised to be free with her body and even Sano could see the internal struggle in her eyes and body language as she emerged from their room. Sano wanted to remark on hiding a goddess-like body but held his tongue. He knew when to pick his battles and this was not the time.

The hallways were lit in soft early morning light and the castle was for the most part quiet with sleeping guests. Only a few other emerged from their warm beds at such an hour. The King and Queen for one, along with a handful of others with plans on swimming. There were three other females in the sheer robes and two males who wore a sheer sash around their hips. Seeing others dressed in the same clothing gave Kaoru the courage to continue. Kaoru held her head high, she was Kenshin's wife after all and she swore she would make him proud of her. She padded barefoot along with the others with the constant heat that was Kenshin's ki pulsing from behind her. It acted like a warn reassuring hand pressing her forward.

These were her people. She loved them and felt their love in return. The sea called to them, the soft voice that lulled Kaoru into wanting to close her eyes and sleep. But they continued their procession out of the castle. A quick sniff told Kaoru that the bakers were already hard at work. She could smell the fresh bread in the air.

Once outside she had to force herself to relax. The morning air was cool but the call of the sea was far too much now. She wanted to touch that water, to slide her body into the welcoming arms of her home. The place of birth for her people. Quickly the four females and two males were loaded into a carriage and taken down a path behind the castle that slowly snaked its way down to a sandy beach. Kaoru turned to watch as Kenshin and Sano along with her guards, clambered into a second carriage and followed after them. Seemed she had the most people following. As the other three females seemed only to have one or two coming with them and the males seemed to be alone. No one talked. It was silent all around. The clop pf horse hooves on cobblestone and ringing chains filled the silence. The six of them had their eyes turned to the vast blue that reached out. The rising sun set the clouds on fire and cast a golden hue upon everything.

Kaoru felt peace settle in her heart. This was right, this was perfect.

… . . …

Kenshin didn't like this. He didn't like this in any way. The boat was small and the bottom of it was flat and somehow, they had inserted a piece of glass into the bottom of it. The boat rocked gently in the waves and the King swore it was water tight and safe and besides, a second normal boat would be following just in case, just for his safety because he and his guard were the only fire in the whole group. Kenshin appreciated this but still, he had to fight his nature to climb into what was certainly a death trap. He lingered on the white sands of the beach as everyone else gladly climbed in.

"Sanosuke, how thick do you think this glass is?" Kenshin asked from the corner of his mouth when no one was looking at him.

Sano chuffed. "Do I look like Aoshi? I don't have a damn clue man but get your ass in." He ended rather forcefully as he all but shoved the Fire Lord into the boat.

"Damn it." Kenshin hissed as his feet slipped on the smooth glass and he scrambled for a grip on the wooden vessel.

"Shh." Sano snapped. "Man, you're in a mood? I didn't think ya got cranky without breakfast."

Kenshin nearly snapped his teeth back at the Earth fae. "I'm sorry, I just don't like getting up early in the morning to die by drowning." He muttered. His eyes flickered over to where Kaoru was standing with the group of others. She looked equal parts nervous and excited. Her hair was down in a black curtain that covered her back from view.

"Ya ain't going to drown you, big baby," Sano muttered as he too climbed in and instantly felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. His head started to spin and he felt like he was going to slide off the edge of the boat. "Fuckin' boats." He gripped the side of the boat as if his life depended on it and he closed his eyes as they drifted away from shore.

Kenshin smirked. Look who was being the baby now? He didn't envy Sano. Being off land must be a far worse feeling for him than it would be for Kenshin. Still, Sanosuke was right. He was going to do nothing but embarrass himself in front of the Water King, and that was the very last thing he wanted to do. His Fire nature told him he had to show the man he was tough, strong and unfazed by being surrounded by water.

A figure lunged from the water and latched on tot he side of the boat near Kenshin and took a swipe at him. Only Kenshin's intense training allowed him to leap out of the way of large, raking claws. But the rocking of the boat caused him to bump into Sano, tripping over his long legs and falling against him. The two men looked over at the intruder as they scrambled and stood upright, painfully aware that every single eye had turned in their direction.

The figure was what Kenshin could only imagine being a half-drowned woman. Her hair was wet and tangled with seaweed. It was matted into thick locks that hung about a long, boney face covered in pale, rubbery white skin. Black watery eyes glared hatred at him as cracked lips split to show fish hook teeth. The mouth kept splitting until it was ear to ear and the teeth jutted out, as if suddenly too large for the mouth to contain them. The creature pulled itself up into the boat until it sat on the side. The rubbery skin continued down a feminine body until scales took over about midway. Kenshin couldn't see but he was sure there was a tail. That, with the bloody slits on both sides of her throat and deadly boney spikes and fins jutting from her back, arms and sides made it very obvious this was a mermaid. A true mermaid. And judging by the hissing and spitting, she was not happy. Kenshin went for his sword.

Nernus pressed forward as if approaching a dangerous animal. He spoke a language that Kenshin had never heard and frankly sounded like a person drowning. The wet, black eyes glared at Kenshin as she gestured at him as she spoke. A large necklace of shells hanging over her breasts rattled as she moved. Kenshin kept his hand on his sword in case the wet creature dragged herself over the edge of the boat and came after him. He shot Sano a glanced that showed the Earth fae was just as bemused as he was.

"Kaoru!" Nernus called. Kenshin stiffened as the group of onlookers parted to allow his wife to hurry to his side. The Queen had her arm linked in hers and was whispering feverishly in her ear. Kaoru looked amazed when she laid eyes on the mermaid and rushed forward, almost tearing away from the Queen.

"Kaoru," Nernus said, drawing the girl closer and taking her hand. "This is Moira," he indicated to the mermaid. Moira looked Kaoru over with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Her hand jutted out and took Kaoru by the arm. Kenshin shifted on his feet but even that slight movement drew the mermaid's attention and he froze.

"Kaoru." The mermaid's voice was pure and lovely despite coming from such a hag. "This one tells me that that abomination over there," she turned her eyes to Kenshin. "is yours. Is this true?"

Kaoru looked far too awed to be afraid. She nodded and smiled at the mermaid. "He is mine. Given to me when I was a child."

The mermaid seemed taken aback by this. "Why, little one? Why would you want such a ...thing…?"

Kaoru, still smiling, only tipped her head to the side. "I wasn't given a choice. We were forced together to bring our people together for peace. But he is kind and gentle yet strong. Even now, being on a boat terrifies him." Kaoru then turned those sparkling eyes in his direction. "And yet here he is, to be with me. To keep me safe, to watch me slip into the sea for the first time."

She spoke so gently and lovingly to the mermaid about him that Kenshin found himself losing focus on his stance. His arms relaxed slightly, his eyes left his target to drift over to his wife.

"Please don't see his presence here as a threat. He only wishes to support me. Besides, all you would have to do is tip the boat over to kill him."

Sano chuffed behind him.

The mermaid turned to Kenshin. "I agree. Foolish of him to come out into the water to fight. He is no threat." And with that, the pale rubbery skin melted away to golden tan. Ratty hair unsnarled into to silky dark locks. Her face morphed into that of a beauty that put the Queen to shame. Her breasts perked up with rosy nipples and even her fins shed their dark color to bursts of red and yellow. Suddenly she was a lovely thing that both Kenshin and Sano felt drawn to. But the two men knew better. The terrible gift of the mermaid was to draw men to their death. Even as pure and lovely as she looked, Kenshin knew she could grab him and pull him over the side to stuff him into a nook somewhere in the deep for her to return to only to eat him a bit at a time.

Moira turned her now crystal blue eyes to him and gave him a slightly amused look before shrugging her shoulder at him. She reached out and caressed Kaoru's cheek with the back of her hand before slipping back into the water. The group turned to watch through the glass bottom. The mermaid paused just long enough for them to get a good look at the warm, fiery colors of her tail before giving it a flick and vanishing.

… . . …

Kaoru's heart refused to calm as everyone returned to what they had been doing before the mermaid showed herself. She felt unsteady on the boat for the first time as she made her way to Kenshin's side. His hand was off his sword hilt but it was still resting at the top. He looked relaxed, but Kaoru knew from the tick in his eyebrow that he was far from dropping his guard. She swayed with the boat as she reached him.

"Are you alright?" She didn't know what else to say. What do you say when a creature of your element attacked? She couldn't be mad, mermaids were semi gods, powerful, tangible spirits.

Sano looked partly amused, partly on guard. Kenshin's eyes were narrow, hard, his mouth pressed into a firm line.

"I'm fine." He grunted. "Never would have thought they would be reckless enough to come at me like that."

Kaoru was stunned. "Why wouldn't they, they are not afraid of you or your people, they do not have a peace treaty with you. As far as they are concerned, you are still the enemy. They do not play by our rules."

"Seems I should thank you for defusing the situation, that I do." He said. "I understand the situation now and you spoke so well."

Kaoru shook her head. She didn't really do anything, just spoke the truth. She couldn't lie to a mermaid, that was crazy. They would know instantly and they would lose all trust. The boat would have been swarmed with mermaids. Kenshin would have been killed.

Well, she didn't know if that was what would have happened. She just didn't want to take chances.

Slipping into old habits Kaoru covered her near nakedness by crossing her arms over her chest as she thought. Kenshin reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"I thank you anyways, Lady Wife."

…. . . ….

They did not go very far out to sea. They could still see the main land in the distance and the island castle still loomed over them when they stopped. No anchor was needed, the King simply made the water around the boat still and flat as a pond. Kaoru felt as though her heart would burst from her chest at any moment. To think she was about to take her true form for the first time. It had been something she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember. From the first time, she saw the images on her mother's tapestries and the many paintings. She had wondered what it would be like to swim in the sea, to have fins!

Eager she nearly forgot her Lord Husband as she made her way to the edge of the boat with the handful of others and tossed her sheer cover away. Nernus gave a nod at the two men in the front dove in. Kaoru didn't wait. She wasn't afraid, or concerned about how people would think of her. She was with her own people now. She didn't need a show for the Fires. Kaoru jumped off the side of the boat and hit the warm water with a splash. At once power surged into her and she forced her eyes open to see the world her people had been born from. Mermaids of all sizes and colors zipped among the newcomers. Bubbles danced in their wake.

Moira slipped silently beside her. Her long hair flared out wildly around her head. Kaoru was sure her hair was doing the same.

" _You think too much."_

Kaoru turned in Moira's direction. Her mouth open in a shocked O. Was that voice in her mind?

Moira winced slightly and reached out to take Kaoru by the head. Her two hands rested on each side of her head. She leaned in and pressed her forehead to Kaoru's forehead. _"Yes, I'm speaking in your mind. It's how we talk. You're thinking too loud, Young One._ _Let your inner thoughts be just whispers in your mind."_

Kaoru felt the burn in her lungs start to ebb away as her body absorbed what she needed from the water. Slowly she nodded her head, tying not to think of anything. But of course a hundred things sprang to the front of her mind, but she tried to rise above them, like the foam on a wave. It must have worked because the mermaid smiled.

" _Now just let the sea take you in her arms."_

And with that, the mermaid slipped away.

Kaoru nodded, even though there was no one around to see her. Unsure, she closed her eyes and opened her mind. The sea was warm, the current was a gentle tug and her hair caressed her body as it was pulled to and fro.

It was like being back in the womb. Curled up in water, warm and safe and loved. The sea, after all, was the Womb of All Life. She felt as if she were home, in the Mother Goddess of the Sea.

She could feel the scales as they appeared, like goosebumps washing across her skin. Her body went limp and her legs relaxed. Slowly Kaoru opened her eyes and looked down to watch as the scales knitted themselves together, drawing her legs together. She felt her bones and muscles shifting. It wasn't painful, but strange and she couldn't help her heart racing as she watched her feet melt together and her skin cover over in scales.

Fins sprouted out of her tail. Delicate and transparent with just a touch of purple. They were longer than her body and wider than her arm span. A second set of fins sprouted along her sides and those on the back of her forearms were tougher, thicker fins with deep blues and purples. They were stretched like sails across a series of boney spines which, when Kaoru touched them, turned out to be very sharp.

A soft voice drifted past hear ears. It was very soft in the constant churn of the water around her, yet powerful. Warmth seeped into her body, like golden light touching every part of her. Every fingertip, every strand of hair seemed to be vibrating with the power of the voice.

Of Mother.

… . . …

Even though the glass seemed untrustworthy to him, Kenshin couldn't help but be drawn to it as Kaoru drifted in sight. He found himself inching closer and closer to the glass bottom of the boat until he was nearly on top of it. She spotted him through the glass and waved at him, letting her whole body slowly drift into sight. And by the Gods and Goddesses, she was a sight. A shimmering iridescent dance of blues and purples. Kenshin found his eyes locked onto her. He scanned every shimmering scale, each inch of fin and found her to be perfect and beautiful.

"Holy, shit." Sano breathed from somewhere behind him, but the red-head refused to look away.

He set a hand on the cool glass and watched in fascination as just a tiny twitch of her tail caused her lavender fins to open and billow like sails in the wind. She moved up to the glass and set her hand over his. Around her, the others were in sight, but none seemed as lovely and as delicate as Kaoru. The King slowly slid up beside Kenshin as Kaoru gave him a wave and turned to deeper water. Kenshin stood up straight to find the King was watching him.

"Kaoru is a fine figure of royalty, is she not?" He asked.

"Yes, your Grace." Kenshin turned his eyes back to the glass where he watched the last sight of her massive fins vanish to where the glass couldn't reach.

"Her royal lines are thin, her father only being an elder cousin of mine." King Nernus stated thoughtfully. "But as I can see it now, Kaoru has inherited quite a lot." He gave Kenshin a worried look under his bushy brows. "I fear children may be too difficult to create."

Kenshin didn't know what to say to this. He glanced over at Sano who stood watching before turning back to the King. He tried to keep his face as flat as he could. "Your Grace, are you worried about the state of the treaty?"

The royal looked out into deeper ocean where dolphins and merpeople jumped, sending a shower of glittering drops of seawater everywhere. Joyful voices surrounded them but Kenshin felt the sudden instability of the situation. He didn't much like the feel of it out in the sea with nothing but a boat of wood and glass keeping him away from certain death.

"I am. Oh, but not from the possibility of no children, mind you." The King made sure to say. "We're are not so obsessed with lineage as some fae. Not meaning any insult." He added quickly, inclining his head toward Kenshin. "If children refuse to arrive we see no reason to deny any adopted children."

Shock glued Kenshin's tongue to the roof of his mouth. His King would never, ever accept an adopted child over one born into the name. The child would at least have to be a full blooded Fire fae in order for his King to even think about accepting the idea. Now that he thought about it the more Kenshin realized that it was a stupid, unfair thought process. He glanced out at the water in time to see Kaoru surface along side a dolphin. The pair cut silently through the water. His wife's eyes were bright with wonder and bluer than the sea around them. Kenshin didn't have to imagine the pain that would be in those eyes if they were to go without a child. She seemed so determined to do her duty. But Kenshin knew she would want a child even if she didn't have to give him an heir. To say an adopted child would not be recognized as their real child was cruel and unfair. He suddenly felt ashamed of his Fire kin.

"My Lady wife seems determined to give me a child. I do not doubt she will." Kenshin said carefully, looking away from the sight of his wife and back to the King. "If she does not I will not deny her an adopted child. I will raise and love the child as my own, that I will. If a child does come, I will not put them before the eldest, be they adopted or not."

King Nernus seemed surprised and content at this statement. He brushed his long white beard in thought. "You are not like most Fire Fae I've come in contact with." He mused out loud, repeating himself from the day before.

Kenshin only bowed his head at the statement before turning back to watch his wife play in the glittering sea. He was certain that his long time with the Air and Earth clans had changed his views somewhat. Kenshin could only hope that as the clans mingled so would their views. He was far more liberal than most Fire's and still, he felt like he was being oppressive.

He could only hope that one day they could all live in peace and until then, could learn to respect the views of each other.

… . . …

Kaoru sighed, her body worn out and weak. Yet she felt amazing. Her body hummed with a power she had never felt before. The sand was warm against her skin and the late afternoon sun glowed behind her closed eyelids. Her body still felt like it was bobbing in the waves and the sensation rocked her to deep sleep. She dreamed of things the mermaids had spoken of. Of islands of pink sand. Colorful fish. Strange naked palms with tuffs of fronds on the top that grew something called coco nuts. It was different than the sea that she knew here in the Kingdom, and yet it also felt like home. She knew this place and all its amazing things. She had the memories in her soul. And of course the constant voice of the Goddess, warm and motherly.

When her eyes fluttered open, the late afternoon sun had dipped down into the sea and the sky was golden orange and red with night's deep dark cloak creeping in. She then found her vision obstructed with red. Red hair. Kaoru blinked again and found her head pillowed on her husband's lap.

"Good evening Water female." He said, smiling down at her. His hand had been petting the shorter locks of hair that had stuck to her face.

Kaoru was content to remain that way for the rest of her life. But slowly real life returned to her. Even so, she took her time, stretching languid and slow. "Hello, Dear Husband." She murmured. She turned to hide her face in his hard stomach. She gave herself a long moment to enjoy the last bit of warmth from the sand before sighing and sitting up. The see-through gauzy robe had returned to her body. She didn't remember much after dragging her tired body out of the water and onto the beach. She turned and smiled at Kenshin and was startled to find Sano standing a few strides away. He flashed her a smile and then turned his back, pretending to be interested in the beach grass to give her a feeling of some privacy. But Kaoru didn't feel any sort of embarrassment. She was in full Water power and as such, felt free with her body like the Earth. Kenshin stood and offered her his hand. Kaoru took it and stood. "I'm sorry you spent the whole day out on the water. You didn't have to."

Kenshin shook his head with a smile. "It was difficult, but that was only my own fear holding me back, that it was. It was well worth all the discomfort in the world to see my beautiful wife." He reached out and took a lock of her hair. The salt water caused it to curl slightly at the end and he wrapped the curl around his finger and gazed at her face. "I've never seen you look more beautiful than I have right now, that I haven't. My lady Wife you are nearly glowing."

Kaoru's cheeks were sore from smiling the whole day, yet she smiled her biggest smile yet and pressed her hands to her face. Kenshin took her wrists and pulled her hands away. "None of that now. Don't hide away." He dropped her hands and took her face and kissed each eye and then her lips. "I love you. Lady Kaoru."

Kaoru already had tears in her eyes, but she allowed them to fall as she smiled and leaned into his touch. Her heart swelled at his words and she knew she had loved him for quite a while now. Perhaps it was only infatuation, but right now, at this moment…

"And I you, Lord Kenshin."

* * *

A/n Awwww I love 'em.  
Kaoru's true form was so fun to write. There will be more of it, this isn't it. Kenshin was a brave man to go out in that boat. But I know he would have done anything for his Lady Wife.  
Until next time! Thank you for reading and reviews are always loved.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n Hello Dear readers! Things have become busy again. It's that time of year. NaNoWriMo is next month and the holidays. Updates may be sporadic. But here's a little something now.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _It was the most amazing experience, my Dear, and I hope you will be able to visit the sea sometime. Kenshin did not have any sort of sea-legs, as you can imagine, and welcomed being back on solid ground while I was content to frolic in the sea until nearly dark._

Misao absorbed every word on the paper as she wandered blindly into the forest behind the Keep. She weaved and stepped with unsteady balance as she kept her head down onto the papers as she walked. Though she seemed to be a bit haphazard and distracted, her footfalls were silent and she never once lost her balance when the ground under her step turned out to be unstable. A few yards behind her was her ever faithful guard. Aoshi walked at a leisurely pace, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword while his eyes continually scanned the forest around them.

"Oh, it sounds so wonderful." Misao spun around on one foot to face Aoshi. "I don't think I've enough royal blood to turn into a mermaid, but I would so like to see them." She spun around again and staggered forward.

Being that he had no idea what was in the letter other than a few parts where Misao had read out loud in excitement, Aoshi wasn't entirely sure what she meant by it. But it was obvious that the Lady Kaoru had in fact turned into a mermaid and swam in the sea, the birthplace of all Water Kin.

"Kenshin was there for the whole thing!" Misao called over her shoulder. "They were on a boat with a glass bottom so they could watch them."

"A boat made of glass seems to me to be a horrible idea," Aoshi said softly. "I highly doubt the Lord Kenshin would risk going out into the water in such a boat."

"Not made of glass, silly, the bottom was glass. They don't pull the boat to shore." Misao chastised him as though he were a small ignorant child.

His eyes were glued to those delicate ankles and bare feet as she crossed the moss covered ground. Her shoes dangled, forgotten, from two of her fingers as she returned to the letter. After their stunt in the kitchens, their time together had been cool. Aoshi suspected that Misao felt a little bit embarrassed about the whole thing, Gods knew he did. He couldn't look at her now without hearing the pound of her heart or the taste of her lips and the feel of her hands slipping past his pants.

Damn his wandering thoughts. He cursed himself as the very thoughts caused his cock to stir to life; which it had been in a constant state of half arousal every moment he was around her be they in public or alone. He was only half paying attention now as it was. He was supposed to be watching out for anyone who may be lurking. But let's be honest, no one was lurking out here. They were as alone as alone could be. Even with his mind on the female before him he still thought about the probability of Drow pressing closer.

"Where are you taking me, woman?" He finally asked, as she looked away from the letter for the first time and lifted her dress to hope over a rotting, mushroom covered log. Creamy pale legs flashed as she jumped and once again he cursed himself as his thoughts immediately turned away from the enemy.

"To my favorite spot." She turned and gave him a brilliant smile.

He nearly tripped, distracted as he was. "Your favorite spot?" His lips turned down as he glanced around, easily stepping over the log she had encountered. "You mean that you come this far out often?"

"All the time." She chirped. "Kaoru and I have our own places when we need to be alone and away from it all."

Alarmed, Aoshi paused. "Out here?"

"You're kind slow today, are you alright?" Misao joked as she continued down the path.

"You two are important Ladies of the Keep you should have your alone time in the church," Aoshi said in a rushed tone as he followed. "Not a mile behind the Keep where no one can possibly help you."

Misao looked over her shoulder and scoffed at him. "We're not completely alone, we have our guards. You Fire's seem to think we're rather stupid, don't you."

He might have thought that in his youth, but he had now learned that the Water people were far smarter than anyone must have thought. Ever moving, ever flowing, always learning. When he didn't answer Misao turned back to the path and continued. It wasn't much longer when he could hear the rush of fast-moving water. A stream? Must be, for the river was too far from the Keep. Alarmingly, Misao vanished behind a thick growth of ferns. Aoshi picked up his feet and followed after her.

The overgrown path curved around the ferns and he nearly collided into the back of Misao as she stood at the edge of the suspected stream. Aoshi backed up a step and composed himself. Misao gazed out at the rushing water.

It was a rather large stream. Perhaps a full two arms, length in width and in some parts looked rather deep. To their right, the water cascaded down from a shelf of rocks in a small, merry waterfall that filled a large basin of earth before flowing out over the rocks and roots of trees.

"Kaoru and I used to swim here when we were young." She nodded toward the deep pool of water under the waterfall. She gave an unladylike snort as she turned to Aoshi. "Hell, we swam here last a few months ago before the winter had set in."

So, this was the secret place of two young girls with far too much on their shoulders. Aoshi could easily picture the Lady Kaoru and Misao frolicking in the water, laughing and for a while not thinking about their duty, or their home being invaded by the likes of Fires. But so very quickly did his thought turn back to Misao. His ice blue eyes turned in her direction.

"Gods Above and Below, what are you doing!?" Aoshi exclaimed. Misao had undone the ties to the back of her dress with quickness and ease and the dress was now puddled at her feet. Her under dress only touched her knees and her shoulders were left bare. And then, in broad daylight with him standing not five feet away, she reached for the hem of the underdress and lifted it up and off her body, tossing the white garment down with her dress. It was with cruelty to himself that he let his eyes travel up her pale legs. Shapely calves and thighs lead up to tight rounds of flesh.

That was all he allowed himself to see. He tore his eyes away as she took two running steps and threw herself, screaming with laughter into the pool.

But the damage was done. His cock was rock hard and his blood hot and burning. His Earth libido and his Fire hot passion mixed far too well and he was a slave to his hormones. Yet he thought he was far more disciplined to let his nature take control.

Misao surfaced, he could hear the slap of hands on water and half a second later a spray of water hit his back.

"Come on, you just gonna stand there? Too much Fire in you to like water?"

"Are you mad?" He growled, hands flexing at his side. "You mean to tell me you and Kaoru stripped down to swim out in the middle of nowhere with guards?" He turned to look at her, he couldn't help it. Thankfully the water was stained a light tea color and it concealed her parts. But even so, as she kept afloat, round globes of flesh would rise and sink and if he watched close enough, would catch a glimpse of blush colored nipples. He was sinking fast.

"What's wrong with that? The guards made sure we were safe. Besides they didn't see anything, they weren't looking."

"How do you know?" He felt childish for arguing with her about something that happened long ago.

Misao shrugged her shoulders. "If they did so what? We peeked at men ourselves. We don't have anything they haven't already seen before. Now are you going to join me or are you going to stand guard?"

If he so much and shed one item of clothing, he'd be lost. No, he had to at least keep his level head. "I'll keep watch." He grunted. Already regretting his choice.

Misao pulled a face and then shrugged. "Alright."

Aoshi thought he would prowl the area to make sure they were safe, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Misao. She was glowing with power. A soft blue-green light swirled around her body, a light glittered all around like tiny fireflies swarming her body. She laughed as she swam, her eyes focused on nothing he could see. Water Nymphs. No doubt they played danced with her and he suspected the occasional splash in his direction was from them. The sight was like from a dream. The larger, very real water nymph vanished under the water and appeared elsewhere in the pool with a curious looking stone in her hand. She examined it a moment before vanishing back under the water to return it. She resurfaced under the spray of the waterfall.

Apparently, the pool wasn't as deep as he had thought because she stood and let the water cascade over her body. Her breasts were above water now. Nipples tight and pointed from the chill and tipped up toward the sky. Her black hair hung long and straight to float on the surface of the water behind her.

"Look at who's peeking." Misao winked at him before turning her back to him.

Aoshi opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He closed it, cursing himself. He was ready to march into that pool clothes and all. His hot blood was scorching, his body hard, and his nerves frayed down to its last thread. He would have her, he didn't care anymore. Misao would be his.

"Woman." He ground out. Misao looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow arched in question.

"Yes?" She pushed her wet bangs from her face.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come to me or I'll have you in the water." He snapped. Eyes flashing.

… . . …

Goddess, she was just teasing him. Surely stripping down to her skin might have been too far and too low even for her. But Hell's Fire, she didn't care about that anymore. She wanted Aoshi and nothing was going to stop her. She didn't think she would have to go as far and baring it all. But here it was and there was nothing she could do about it now. If he had been a Water then he would have got the message long ago, but he was Fire and Earth and he was as proper and stubborn as they both are.

But as his eyes flashed and his voice took on an unearthly tone, she suddenly felt that she made a mistake. But she would be damned if she would show it. She turned, chin up and shoulders back as she made her way across the pool. Her feet found easy purchase on the smooth river rocks and the nymphs glanced between the two of them and giggled before dancing off to the other side of the waterfall.

"You always give girls that look?" Misao pointed out, trying to distract herself from the way her legs hardly held her up, or the fluttering in her chest. "No wonder everyone is scared of you." She looked away to reach for the bank but Aoshi reached down with his two large hands and plucked her out of the water. His hands were hot and burning against her water cooled skin, but Misao paid no mind as Aoshi's mouth covered hers. He didn't seem to want to hold back this time as his tongue pillaged her mouth. He took what he wanted as he had her arms in his hands pinned to her side, she was helpless to take anything for herself.

Misao was sure she would be angry. But she wasn't. All she felt was glorious heat growing in her middle and crawling up to her heart and plunging down to her sex. Finally, he let her up for air and he let her arms go. Misao wasn't about to let him get away again and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. As he was nearly bent double to reach her, all he did was stand up straight and Misao found her feet kicking the air. She looked at his face and found a firestorm in those strange ice colored eyes.

"I'm not letting you get away from me, Aoshi." She murmured. She wrapped her legs around his hips, wincing at the way his belt and swords pinched at her thighs. "You're wearing far too much." She informed him.

"And I intend to keep it all on out here." Aoshi returned as he dipped his head to her neck.

Against her better judgment, she bared her neck to him. His stubble rough chin scraped against the sensitive skin of her neck and sent her tingling from the roots of her hair down to her very toes. She grabbed his thick dark hair and pulled. He didn't stop, instead, he clamped down with his teeth. Wetness pooled between her legs and the ache of want made her growl with frustration.

"Stop! Don't start something if you're not going to finish it this time." She demanded.

Aoshi unclamped his teeth and pulled away enough to look at her. "I don't intend to leave you wanting again." His voice was just like his eyes, burning and deep with emotion. "Tongue or fingers?"

They were moving now, and Misao watched as he carried her away from the stream bank and over to a patch of new ferns and overgrown spring grass. "What?" Misao blinked with heavy lids as Aoshi set her down on the grass.

"Tongue, or fingers?" He asked again and his hand slid down her thigh to her sex where she was embarrassingly slick with wetness. Misao seized under the jolt of sensation that shot from her very core. Aoshi had his other hand on her chest holding her down to the ground as his fingers spread open her lower lips and found that sensitive bud. Two strokes had Misao mewing, her head thrown back.

"No answer?" Aoshi mused a smile on his lips as all Misao could do was keen softly. "Tongue it is then."

Misao eyes opened and she looked down to find Aoshi settle between her legs. "What?!" she yelped as he took her thighs and pulled her bottom into his lap, leaned forward and pressed his mouth to that same sensitive bud his fingers had teased moments ago.

"Oh, Goddess! Tongue, Tongue!" Misao gasped, one arm moved to drape over her face in sudden modesty. His tongue flicked and cupped her sensitive bud with the same skill he used killing her with his fingers. And in what felt like a moment later she came undone. A keening cry rose up over the sound of the water as her body trembled and broke into fragments. Aoshi's big hands splayed over her hips, keeping her from twisting away from him in her pleasure.

She lay trembling, a soft glowing warmth of power settling over her heart and soul. She gasped for breath in wonder at the feeling. Was this the power of lovemaking? But it was just a taste. But she felt so at peace and yet recharged with energy.

Aoshi pressed his tongue flat against her sex, lapped her slowly once, twice, eyes locked on to her reaction as she slowly came down to earth again. Her whole body was flushed a soft peach blush. Slowly he set her hips down on his lap and his large long fingers pressed into the flesh of her thighs and massaged them, wanting to feel them hooked around his hips. His hands continued upward to a narrow waist, across her ribs to cup the globes of her breasts. She gasped under the cover of her arm.

… . . …

He was trembling. Misao could feel his hands trembling on her body and his body shuddering against her legs. He was fighting himself. Being out in the open wasn't something Aoshi was used to it seemed, and he refused to drop his guard and get naked with her. Well, he didn't have to get naked. Misao moved her arm, her eyes fell on the underside of the trees around them and the deep blue of the sky. She pushed up off the ground to find Aoshi looking like his control was thread bare. She pressed against him and took hold of his shoulder and settled against him.

"Misao." Aoshi warned, getting to his knees.

Misao ignored him, her hands, though shaking and rushed, made quick work of the buckles and belts that held his equipment. His swords fell off his hips to lay at his knees and Misao finally found her prize. His throbbing hard cock all but sprang free when she pulled at the ties of his pants. His arms wrapped around her and went to pull her away but as she gripped his hardness he could do nothing but groan into her hair and press her hand against him.

"Misao." He repeated, softly, unable to fight his needs any longer. "I don't want your first time to be here."

"Why?" She breathed into his ear. She pressed her hips forward, felling him hard and burning as he slid against her slick sex. "You are of the Earth and I am of the Water. Why wouldn't this be the best place?" She asked softly.

He paused and looked up from where he was watching her attention on his cock. "You're right." He said, his voice rough like gravel. "I will try, but it will hurt, my dear."

"Please Aoshi." She begged. "Please."

The begging worked, she watched his control crumble like dry clay and was replaced with a hunger that excited her all over again.

"First." He huffed and reached between them. Misao felt his finger slip across the lips of her sex, back and forth and then one finger slid deep inside her. Misao's breath hitched and she arched her hips against his touch, pressing him deeper. He pulled away and then inserted a second finger with the first. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body went rigid.

"Do you feel a pinch?" Aoshi asked his lips at her ear. His other hand was pressed into her back. Misao was sure he was branding his hand print into her skin.

"Yes." She hissed.

"You're so small and so tight." She was very much unused, not even fingers had touched her here. Aoshi felt a smug pleasure in knowing no one had known Misao as he was now. And...he knew….no one ever would. If the gods allowed. He also felt unease. She was not stretched in any way and he was much larger than she. He could not avoid giving her pain no matter how much he tried. His fingers pressed deep and withdrew and then deep again, he spread them out inside of her, earning him a sharp cry and a wave of wetness as the female trembled against him. He could feel her barrier, the ring of flesh that his cock would stretch and more than likely tear and cause her to bleed. He didn't look forward to that part of it. And he didn't want to do it out in the wilds where he wouldn't be able to make her more comfortable.

But she was right. They were in their element and no place could give her more comfort than the water a few feet away. He had prepared her as much as he could in such a short time she was giving him and he pulled his fingers away. She whimpered in protest, which made him smile. Already she had grown used to the invasion.

He angled her hips and pressed forward. It was all he could do to not slam into her. As much as he wanted to rut hard and fast he refused to do so. Not for her first time. It didn't matter how exposed he felt. How distracted he was, he would not cause her any more pain than necessary. His cock found her opening and she was so slick that it easily started to slide inside of her.

Misao bucked her hips just then, slamming herself upon him.

"Misao!" Aoshi barked, shocked and undone by the urge to thrust himself deeper. Already she had him nearly to the hilt. Her body shuddered and she turned away from him. He knew her face was twisted in pain, knew there would be tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her still."It's alright." He whispered over and over as she took deep breaths. "Slowly would have been less painful." He offered uselessly. Already he could see and feel the power of the forest around them start to flow into him. If he looked closely, he'd see soft trails of green glittering light flowing into him. His Earth blood called to the forest through the act of mating.

"I'm not a doll." She sniffed and then turned to him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed deeply. "I can take the pain, I'm a woman remember. We're built for it." Her arms, which were wrapped around his neck for dear life loosened and her hands knotted in his hair. "There now. The pain is gone."

And with that, she started to move and Aoshi was helpless to stop her. He was more than twice her size and she was a tiny kitten compared to his strength but she had him helpless. Harder and harder she moved until he felt himself bumping against the back of her core. The barrier that would hold his child, should he plant one in her. The very thought had his hands moving down to grip her buttocks with near savagery, pulled her to him with more strength and violence. Misao's head fell back as she keened loudly, her breasts at the perfect level of his face and he easily took her nipple into his mouth. She came undone at his actions. Her body shuddered in his hands and her sex clamped on his cock as a scream tore from her throat.

He felt his own climax turn and boil and finally surge to the surface. Their body's slapped together in a fierce rhythm as he refused to let her slow. Then, almost painfully he fell over the edge. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood but still, a cry escaped him as he fell forward, pinning the girl between himself and the earth. His cock drove as deep as was possible as he spilled his seed. Over and over the waves of pleasure racked him and still he drove her into the ground. Finally, he was spent and he collapsed, pinning the girl under him. His body buzzed and hummed with Earth energy. He still had mind enough to turn and roll off of Misao before crushing her.

… . . …

Yahiko stood up from the garden to scan the growing vegetables and found the dusty mouse brown of his sister's hair bobbing between the tomato plants.

"Make sure you pick off all the worms, Suma." The ten-year-old called.

"I am!" her squeaky voice chirped from between the dark green foliage. The tomato worms were bad this year. In fact. Most of the garden was being plagued by one sort of pest or another. It was Yahiko and Suma's job to comb through the garden every morning and pick off as many as they could find. The tan Earth boy's apron pockets were full of the squirming soft white bodies of the worms. They would make the chickens a fine feast.

Done with his half of the patch, Yahiko carefully stepped to help his five-year-old sister. Like him, he was dark of skin from being outside in the sun. Unlike her, his hair was deep and rich in color like his mother, while Suma looked like father with honey colored eyes. He gave his sibling a loving pet on the head before hunkering down on the other side of the row she was working and checked every leaf.

"When's papa comin' back?" Those large honey eyes turned to her brother before focusing back on her work. She was not afraid of the giant bugs, plucking them from the leaves as if they were burrs stuck on her stockings.

"Soon, Little Sister." Yahiko said gently "He's settin' traps for rabbits, it takes some time."

"It's not the right time for eatin' rabbits." The girl huffed.

"He's not eatin' them. He's catching them for their fur. For Mama's new baby."

"Oh, I forgot." The girl flashed a smile, showing a single missing tooth. "For the new baby blanket."

At that moment Yahiko spied the front door opening from across the field of their village and saw his beautiful mother step out. "Here Suma, you can take the worms to the chicken today, I know that you love to teat them." he quickly stripped off the apron and gave it to her waiting hands.

"Yay! Maybe that old cock will stop tryin'a spur me if I give him the most treats."

"If he tries to spur ya, just give him a swift kick." Yahiko warmed before darting across the field of vegetables, around bean pokes and over stone-lined water ditches. He rushed up to his mother and plucked the laundry basket from her hands.

"Here Ma, Papa said you shouldn't be liftin' nothin'." The boy scolded.

Tall and willowy, his mother smiled down at her boy and set a hand on his mop of messy hair. The simple brown tunic she wore made her deep earth brown eyes shine. She was a fair bit paler than her mate and children. She worked indoors with some of the other expecting females.

"I think a basket of clothes is light enough, Little Yahiko."

The boy's eyes narrowed and he leveled them at her swollen belly where his little sister or brother grew. "I don't wanna risk you gettin' hurt." The goddess would be upset with him if he let his mother get hurt on his watch.

The woman could only sigh and smile and indicated that he should follow her. The boy stuck by her side like a gosling to its mother and had done so for his whole ten years. She didn't try and argue with the boy. It was their nature to protect. Earth men turned into right servants when in sight of a round belly.

"Are you going to go with your Papa to help skin the rabbits, Little Yahiko?" she asked as he handed her item after item to hang on the line.

"Yes Mama, I need to learn."

"Yes, you're ten now, almost a man." She sighed wistfully to herself as she looked down at those big brown eyes, the face that was quickly losing the baby fat and turning hard and angular. He would be a handsome one, like his father. She would have him for only four more years before he would be off with the men. And every year she would lose him little by little. But for now, he belonged to her and he was content in being her Little Yahiko.

"You should be keepin' an eye on your little sister."

Yahiko glanced up, eyes turned to focus on the distance. He could just make out Suma walking over to the chicken coop with their aprons full of grubs.

"Nothin' will mess with her." Yahiko proclaimed. Even so, perhaps he should go and watch for that mean rooster, he liked to attack when your back was turned.

His mother quickly hung the rest of the clothes while he was distracted and scooped up the wicker basket. "Well off then, nothin' left for you to do here, Little Yahiko."

The boy whipped around and spied the now empty basket and huffed. "Be careful, Mama."

"Oh, now my boy is tellin' me to be careful when I should be tellin' him that." She tossed her chestnut braid over her shoulder. "Off with you!"

The boy was gone in a flash. Eating up the ground and slipping between the tender stalks of the plants. The urge to protect was strong in him, like in his father. She smiled as she watched him climb over the wooden railing of the chicken run, bird scattered in his wake. It must be hard trying to divide his attention between two females. She set her hand on her belly. For Little Yahiko's sake, she hoped the new babe would be a boy, and not another girl for him to fuss over.

… . . …

Kaoru woke from an early morning nap. She sat up from the over filled mattress and glanced out the window. The light showed that it was well past the afternoon. The girl frowned. She had slept rather well that night, why was she napping so long? With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and wandered over to the large window. It over looked the Kingdom. The sea spread out in all directions and to the side, she could see the hint of color that was the land they had left. She wondered how the fire guards were doing. She hoped Kenshin had been keeping in touch with them. She didn't want them to be idle and finding trouble in the Water lands. She was sure he was keeping them disciplined, but she knew of their passionate temper. No word had come in the days they had been there so she was sure everything must be fine.

Even so, her stomach turned and she frowned. She had been feeling unwell for far too long. Was it her time with Kenshin? Was his Fire just too much for her Water? Her eyes fell on the large shining rooftops of the Healer Institution. All the major Healers came out of that collection of buildings. Corurin's Silveroak Acadamy as amazing as it was, was a step down compared to the Water hospitals. She wondered if Megumi would come here to study. Surely she could only go so far in a school for Fires.

Perhaps Kaoru would visit the place. If anyone knew what was the problem, they would.

… . . …

The sound of the ocean rolled in though the wide open windows of the exam room. The sound was soothing and the smell of the salt spray was calming. It all went ignored however as Kaoru sat in the soft blue room with seashells embedded into the walls.

"Are you sure?" She asked the sweet old healer. His name was Dr. Gensai and he reminded Kaoru of the healer assigned to her and her father when she was a child. He had passed not long before her father had and she never realized how much she missed him until seeing Dr. Gensai. He had bushy white bows and a small, white, pointed beard that balanced his round happy face.

"Oh, very sure. You are quite with child, my Lady Kaoru." He bowed his head every time he said her name like she was of royal blood.

Kaoru drew the modesty sheet closer around her naked body. She was pregnant? Already? "How long have I been?"

Gensai tipped his head in thought. "At least a few months."

"A few months?!" Kaoru gasped. "I've only known my husband for a few months."

Gensai chuckled softly, clasping his hands behind his back. "Is your husband the first man you ever knew?" He raised a brow at her but at her startled look he reversed. "Yes, as you are married to a Fire I'm sure he is the only man you knew." He cleared his throat. Obviously not yet sure of intermarriage of such conflicting elements.

A few months? Kaoru repeated to herself. This meant that she had become pregnant very early, perhaps even their first time together in the grove of rowan. She pressed her hand to her belly. It was still flat if a bit soft. She couldn't believe there was life in there already.

"My Lady." Gensai bowed his head. "I'm the personal Healer to the Royal family and I understand that you and your Lord Husband are to travel through the Fire Lands?"

"Yes, in a week or so."

He bowed his head again, lower this time. "If I may be so bold to say that I do not think it is a good idea for you to accompany him. This pregnancy is delicate and Water fae often find that travel is difficult, even in the best of health."

Kaoru swallowed. She knew the trip would not be easy. But she didn't think she would be with child so quickly. "But I must." She said. "I've to pledge loyalty to the King."

Gensai blinked and nodded his head. "Yes, It was bold of me to say, but I wanted to warn you. You are past the time of spontaneous loss. If you were to lose the baby due to it being weak, you would have by now. So you can rest knowing that the child is strong and is rooted well. But I can not promise that it will survive the stress of the Fire lands."

Kaoru nodded. Her eyes distant. "I understand. I'll take care of myself."

Gensai gave her a soft smile. Kaoru was unsure if he was being reassuring or if it was pity.

Kaoru bit her lip. This was a chance she didn't want to throw away. Giving Kenshin a child, male or female, would cement his as well as her place in the Keep. Sure he was assigned there by his King but that didn't mean that men would rise up against him if they felt he had a weak hold on it. He seemed quite stressed at the idea of crossing the dessert with her, even though he didn't voice it often. Knowing she was with child might push him over the edge and cancel the whole thing. She was sure the Fire King would understand and not want to risk her already risky pregnancy. Kaoru was at a crossroads. If she told Kenshin, he might turn around and she wouldn't be able to pledge loyalty for at least a year. Not something the Fire's would like, being that Kenshin already pledged. He would lose face if he bent a knee to a Water King but she didn't pledge loyalty to the Fire King. If she didn't tell him, she risked the pregnancy. No one would know or suffer but her, however.

"…Could you please not breath a word about this to anyone?" Kaoru finally asked.

The old man raised a brow and blinked slowly and sighed. "It is a heavy fact to carry my lady. Are you sure you wish to carry it in secret?"

"Losing the child would greatly distress my Lord Husband. I want to spare him that. He's been nothing but kind and loving and the best I could ever hope for. This pledge is important to the treaty and I don't want to risk him forcing us to return home. If I lose this child I will suffer alone and in silence."

"My Lady I beg you to seek a Healer if you ever do think you are to lose the child. You are far enough along now that a miscarry will be a danger to your life as well."

Kaoru was sure she could trust their healer to keep the secret. He was her people after all and a healer at her Keep. She nodded. "I will."

… . . …

The bath was like a small pool. It was large enough to hold many people and deep enough for the water to reach a man's navel. Kaoru was freshly scrubbed and washed and she settled into the bath to soak. The bottom was covered in beach sand, which seemed to be counter-intuitive to getting clean. But the sand felt good on her feet and as she settled on a stone bench she kept her feet from the bottom anyways, tucking them next to her body instead. She turned and watched as a servant scrubbed Kenshin's hair. He sat on a small stool as the servant worked his hair into a giant lather of bubbles and then tipped a bucket of warm water over his head over and over to wash all soap away. He stood then and made his way over to the pool and sat next to her on the bench.

"So much water." He mused with a loud sigh. "I've never been in or around so much water in all my life. I've no idea how much your people love to bathe." He looked at her from the side of his eyes and his lips twitched into a smile.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile back. Since learning she was with child she seemed to feel better. As if knowing her ill feeling was due to the child made it easier to bare. She nearly burst from having to hold the news to herself. She wanted to see the look on his face and in his eyes as she delivered the news. She didn't know how she held it in the moment she saw him after the examination, but she did. She didn't even dare breath it to her handmaidens. Not to mention Sano. Kaoru knew his loyalty was too much for him to keep the information to himself.

"I'm sorry. I know the water makes you uncomfortable."

Kenshin shrugged. "I will survive, that I will."

But his joke was lost on Kaoru. "It doesn't hurt you? Does it?" She reached out, her hands pressed on his chest as if she would push him from the water.

Kenshin took her hands and moved them to wrap around his chest and he pulled Kaoru against his body and wrapped his arms around her as well. "No worries. A bath, a pool or a small stream will not harm me. Just cause me discomfort and tiredness, that it will. Any larger however." He trailed off. He rested his chin on Kaoru's head. "Although to be truthful I look forward to leaving. Not because of the water." He added quickly. "Seeing you in your home lands makes me yearn for my own. I haven't been there in a while."

Kaoru turned her head so she could nuzzle his neck. He smelled like man and herbal soap. "You haven't?"

"When my mother died, I was just an infant. My father hated being surrounded by memories of her. He left our home and moved out of the Fire Lands and into the hills of the Air Nation."

Kaoru's eyes grew. "So far away?"

"Mmm." Kenshin trailed his fingers up and down her spine as he thought. "He really loved her." He said in a far-off voice. "I wish I knew her."

There was a few long moments of silence and Kaoru was unsure is she should break it. But she was curious. "So you were brought up with the Air people?"

"I was." He confirmed. "When I hit my training years I was sent back to the Firelands for a handful of years." He shifted then, to look at his wife's face. "I didn't meet their standards so I was sent back."

Kaoru blinked up at him for a moment before the realization set it. "What?" She gasped. "But I've seen you fight. You're the best fighter I've ever seen?"

Kenshin raised his brow in amusement. "You've seen many battles?"

"Well, no, but even your own men respect you as a fighter." Kaoru countered.

Kenshin laughed softly. "Relax woman." He tightened his arms around her. "I'm not an outcast of my people. I was just too small for their fighting style. They knew I was better built for the swift style of the Air People."

"So they sent you back to learn their style?" Kaoru nodded. "You are quite small for a Fire." She smiled at him.

"Woman, I made peace with my lot in life a long time ago." He gave her one more squeeze before climbing out of the water. "I used to be teased that my mother was actually an Air woman. Like that was supposed to hurt me. I loved my mother no matter what. I wouldn't have cared if my mother was a Water female." He glanced back at Kaoru. "No offense, Love. We didn't know any better back then."

Kaoru huffed a laugh as she too pulled herself from the water. At once a servant came and wrapped them in towels. "You speak sweetly of her, even though you didn't know her." She mused.

Kenshin survived his servant's attack with towels and was being dressed. They both were still uneasy at being served in such a way. But they both agreed that at a castle as the royal guests, they could only accept it. A white shirt was being buttoned on him while another worked on drying his long hair. "I knew the impact she had on my father. I do not remember him as he was before, only who he was after my mother passed, but when he speaks of her, I can see the hint of the man she made of him." He turned away, focusing on the servant's quick work of the mother-of-pearl buttons.

Kaoru saw emotion in his eyes, and it touched her. "Has….has it been a while since you've seen your father?"

"Mmm." Kenshin nodded. He swallowed before continuing. "Not long after we were married and had destroyed the last drow stronghold in the Nether Expanse, we parted."

"So long?" They were married over ten years ago, why would be go so long without seeing him? "Is there bad blood between you two?" She pushed.

Kenshin shook his head and then nodded. He still refused to look at her. Instead he took the offered pants from the servant and put them on. "I wasn't much happy with our marriage." He paused then, looking over at the group of females that clucked around Kaoru. She was dried, powered, perfumed and nearly dressed. Her hair was still being dried. "Perhaps we can talk about this some other time, that we can."

Kaoru nodded. If it was a delicate matter, privacy would be easier. "I'll ask again, some other time."

* * *

A/n Wooooo! Aoshi and Misao  
Yahiko showed up  
Kaoru is expecting! I never realized how packed this chapter was! Makes me a bit sad that I ended it in Kenshin having a bit of an uncomfortable conversation. I wonder what pulled him and his father apart?  
Reviews are loved! Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n Happy New Year dear readers.  
I had this chapter ready to go but didn't feel comfortable posting it around Christmas time. It is a darker chapter and I'm didn't feel like being sadistic to you right at that moment. So here is the chapter now!  
As said, it's darker, so content warning here on out.

* * *

Chapter 19

The merman grabbed Kaoru by the arm, pulling her against him.

She had made a mistake admiring him as he swam through a kelp forest.

The long flat leaves waved gently in the current, the plants growing from the ocean floor all the way up to the surface. There were hundreds of them, perhaps thousands, so it was in fact, a forest. The water was only just deep enough that the sunlight couldn't penetrate the very bottom of the forest. Kaoru had ventured close to the forest following a lovely school of rainbow fish when she caught sight of the merman in the kelp. He had a spear in his hand, apparently hunting.

Curious to see a real merman she paused just outside the first plants and watched him. He had deep green scales that helped him blend quite well with the plant life around him. He was highlighted with bright yellow streaks in his massive fins. His hair was inky black shot through with the same yellow and cut in a choppy fashion to drift around his shoulders. A string of shells and teeth hung around his neck and a sash of sorts containing small pockets cut across his bronzed chest. He must have felt her watching him because he looked up from his hunt and caught her eyes with his endless dark irises.

Startled at being caught staring, Kaoru gave a half smile. She didn't know any merpeople etiquette, was it rude to watch someone?

He turned to face her, flaring every fin wide open. Tail, back, arms, side and even two long thin fins that trailed from where his hips would be if he was human. They highlighted his lack of male parts, for they were all inside hi-. Kaoru yanked her eyes upward. He looked massive, perhaps twice her size. He didn't look startled or angry at being interrupted, instead he looked curious, and perhaps a bit... aggressive in his showing off. He twitched his tail, propelling himself a few feet closer. Seeing that she didn't retreat, he threw his spear into the sandy bottom. A large school of fish scattered away from him.

Kaoru watched as the spear lodged into the sand and when she looked up, he was right in front of her. This is how she found herself grabbed and pressed against him. She noticed a silver armband straining against the muscle of his bicep and ornate cuffs at his wrists. His fingers were long and delicate and tipped with sharp nails. Between his fingers was a lime green webbing. It was all very fascinating to Kaoru who should have been more worried at being grabbed but instead took the opportunity to inspect a real merperson up close.

He seemed keen to let her.

She looked at her own hands, she lacked the wicked looking claws but did indeed have webbed hands. They were not as webbed as his, more like a thin lavender membrane that only reached the first knuckle.

She floated up to look at the strange fin shape of his ears. His grip on her arm went slack to allow her to reach up and brush his hair away. He tipped his neck, knowing what she wanted to look at. She traced her fingers around the strange shape of his ear. Then reached back to feel her own. They were somewhat the same, just not as large. As she was inspecting him, he was doing the same, almost mirroring her movements.

Deep green scales lined the edge of his face and dipped down on his forehead to form a point. Kaoru didn't have these scales on her face. She only had a small dusting of pink and purple scales at her forearms where her sharp spiny fins were.

Kaoru knew she was being more than rude in her examination of the male, but found that she couldn't stop herself. Also, it was slowly dawning on her that their movements were becoming synchronized. Every look, touch and tail flick was being mirrored. She could feel his thoughts like a soft whisper of a creek in the distance. She could only hope her thoughts weren't deafening.

As she struggled to listen to his thoughts he was positioning her to line up with him, and he pressed close.

 _Mate?_

The word jumped out. His inner voice was clear and sultry. Kaoru realized with a shock that he was lining up their bodies for mating, as they had no legs to worry about, they simply had to press their abdomen and tails together. Kaoru didn't have to look to know that the small vertical slit in their bodies were lined up as well. She hoped that his male organ hadn't emerged yet.

Her shock must have translated through though because he paused, head tipping sideways, breaking the synchronization. His hands slowly drifted down to rest on her ribs, just under her breasts.

 _Oh, mated already?_

Did he mean she was already mated? _Yes,_ she thought. _Forgive me, I was only curious. I didn't mean to lead you to think-_

His hands drifted down to her belly, just where the scales of her tail started. He caressed the area gently. Kaoru realized he knew she was carrying a child. He surged forward then, pressing the side of his face against hers, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug. Kaoru carefully returned it.

 _Very pretty for a human Mer._ He interrupted. _This one is sorry he did not find you first._

Kaoru was overwhelmed with a feeling of warmth, friendship and just a hint of arousal. His feelings, she realized, and she basked in them. Everywhere she went, everyone she interacted with, had these same basic feelings. There was no anger, or hate, only love and support. She almost sighed in regret as the male pulled away, gave her a smile, flashing her his sharp shark-like teeth before drifting away and downward to retrieve his spear. As he retreated, so too did his feelings and Kaoru was left shaken and in her own thoughts.

She had been in no real danger but he could have harmed her and she was much too far away from anyone else to call for help. She was lucky he was friendly, she might not be so lucky next time. Kenshin would have been livid. This was one encounter she would keep to herself.

… . . ...

Megumi unfolded the large pale blue towel from her basket and draped it over the hot sand before sitting down. Summer in the Fire Lands came fast and early. Already the heat was a heavy blanket that covered the land day and most of the night. Megumi sighed as she gazed out at the waves gently lapping at the sand a few feet away. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was at the Sea in the Water Kingdom and not at a simple large lake in the Fire Lands. No matter, she was almost done with her evaluation paper and soon she would be a graduate. A Master at that. Where would she go first? There was so much Megumi wanted to see. To the ocean perhaps? She had always wanted to see the sea. Maybe to Aiga Keep to see the healing waters in person? That was at the top of the list. She also wanted to meet Kaoru face to face. It had been some time since she had written to the young High Born, maybe she should take some of her leisure time to write a letter.

Although her last letter did speak of her traveling through the rest of spring and summer. Her journey would take them near the academy and she wanted to visit. Megumi smiled to herself, her face turned up to the sun. She was sure Kaoru was just as she was in her letters. She was a kind, gentle soul who hurt from the loss of her father and the forced marriage to a Fire. But her last letter also stated that she was happy, that her husband was a good man. Megumi was glad to hear it.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Megumi popped her eyes open and turned to the source of the voice. A stranger in strange clothing. He was tall, with earth brown hair and golden eyes. A Fire, and he gave off that familiar Ki of power and strength. She glanced up and down the beach area. There was not a soul around this late in the day with the end of the exams looming. Sparc had other engagements keeping him from joining her. Suddenly she wished the thin, bookworm was there.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I seem to be lost." The man gave her an apologetic smile.

Megumi relaxed, it was not the first time a traveler had become lost in the City. It was old, with winding roads that often changed names randomly. "I can tell. This part of the beach is for students only. Where are you trying to go?"

"Students?" The man turned and caught sight of the massive academy peeking out from behind the sand dunes. "Oh, I'm way off my course." He crouched down next to Megumi and drew in the sand. The healer moved closer to see a crude rendering of the city. "I was told there was an inn next to the lake. But it's nowhere near a school. I must have taken a wrong turn. I've been on the road too long." He glanced up at her and tipped his head. "You're a Water."

Megumi nodded, distracted by the map, she reached out and drew a few more streets. "You'll want to take this street."

"I didn't think there would be Water's at this school." The man continued.

"I've been here many years. Megumi continued. "At the request of the Master. I've only a few weeks left."

His eyes widened. "An accomplishment. I hear this place is no cake walk. I work for a Water Lady. She's stubborn and persistent. You remind me of her."

Megumi leaned back on her towel, ready to soak in the last of the late afternoon rays. "I'm not afraid of hard work." She shrugged. Really it was all it took. And even with her healing abilities, the last few years were difficult, but she had simply refused to give in.

"You really do remind me of her." He said softly as he stood, his eyes never leaving her. "Thank you for the directions." He bowed his head.

Megumi gave him a closed lip smile. "Get some rest." She had only just closed her eyes when a blow came from the side. Megumi gasped as pain blossomed from her ribs. The man had tackled her, his shoulder dug painfully into her side. Gasping for air made the pain worse. Grunting, she turned and raked her nails across his face. The man didn't even flinch as scratches started to bleed. Megumi filled her lungs to scream but the man clamped his hand around her throat. He turned her over and pressed her down into the sand. He was shockingly strong and heavy even though he wasn't as large as most Fires.

Her airway was shut but she refused to panic. Her mother had warned her of this. Years ago when she first left for school. But all the tricks her mother taught her had been long forgotten after so many years of school study.

"Yes, you remind me of that Water bitch. You'll do nicely."

Megumi grabbed at his hand, her fingers digging into a pressure point on his wrist. At once his grip slipped and Megumi dragged in a breath. A fist caught her cheek and the hand clamped back over her throat. Her vision blacked out from the force, but strangely there was no pain. She blinked and her vision returned.

"No more of that, Healer." He snarled, his eyes glowing golden and then turning yellow. Megumi struggled against him. His free hand tore at her healer robes and palmed her breasts. Megumi kicked and scratched but he was like stone, nothing seemed to harm him.

"I can't fuck her, but you'll be good enough." He hissed, spitting on her face before he clamped his hand even tighter around her throat. Megumi felt as though her eyes would pop from her head. They teared up and watered so that she was blinded. Her face felt large as the blood struggled to pump. Her lips went numb first and her heartbeat was all she could hear. Black spots started to form in her blurry vision and she knew she was going to slip into unconsciousness.

 _No_ , she thought. _Not like this_. She had worked too hard and too long to die like this. By the hand of a Fire, even. Why did it always come to that? She was tired of being thought of as weak because she was female because she was Water. She wanted to prove to them all that all she wanted to be was a healer. She had resisted her nature to follow the law of the school. No sex unless married. The Masters had wanted to make an exception for her, but she wouldn't allow herself to be treated differently. And now look, she followed Fire rules, made Fire Friends, went to a Fire school and even her mother was a Fire. And still, they betrayed her this way. She was still fighting when her vision went black.

… . . …

Megumi blinked, her eyes hurt. Sand had fallen into them and she blinked furiously to dislodge the tiny rocks. Then her throat hurt, it hurt to swallow, to even breath. She turned to her side and that's when her whole body started to ache. Blinking away the sand and tears Megumi found herself alone on the beach. The sun had long gone down and she was looking at the cool white moon reflecting off the lake. She remembered the attack and from the pain deep in her body. Her power lay inside of her shattered and broken. She quickly realized she'd been raped. She sat up and winced at the ache of her womanhood. Slowly, fearfully she looked down at herself, realizing she had been stripped and was now naked. She had taken care of survivors of rape before. Women, girls and young boys. She already knew what to expect before even seeing it for herself.

But seeing it on her own body was different, it was wrong. Her heart raced, making her throat hurt and head pound. There was a large amount of blood that had dried on her legs and her robes under her. Her thighs were bruised to near purple. Even in the moonlight, she could see bruising in the form of fingers on her hips where the man had dug into her with such force. There were bite marks on her breasts, her lip was swollen and every time she moved she could feel his seed leaking from her body.

But worst of all was the screaming of her soul. She could feel it, hear it echoing in her ears, in every fragment of her body.

Megumi threw herself onto her hands and knees as vomit rose up her abused throat. She heaved up her afternoon meal, heaved until there was nothing left and heaved still. Her sides and belly ached from the force of the retching. Her power wavered, blinking like a dying firefly. Her Water soul was shattered, raw, and painful like a burn. Finally, the heaving stopped. Megumi feared she would faint again. The female swallowed, nearly crying out at the pain in her throat. She turned and crawled away, crawled to the cool wet sand, into the water of the lake and fell into its embrace. She closed her eyes and tried to pray. But she didn't know any Water prayers. So she let the inky black water swallow her until she was completely submerged. Slowly...so slowly she felt the cool water turn warm and a buzzing against her skin. She cracked her eyes open to see a faint glowing blue and silver light drift around her.

It was as if she were in the blackness of space and the glittering light a string of stars in the darkness. She knew she was under far longer than anyone should be, but her lungs didn't burn for air. Megumi felt content to shut her eyes and float away in the black nothingness. But no. No! Megumi jerked, her head coming out of the water. She couldn't let go, not like this. She swam closer to shore and took up handfuls of sand and scrubbed at her skin. She could still feel his hands all over her body. She didn't want to imagine what he had done, but she had to, she needed to make sure she didn't suffer any harm other than a few bruises. Once washed and scrubbed near raw, Megumi climbed out of the lake. She mourned the way the water numbed her pain. But she swallowed it back. She couldn't allow herself to feel, not now, out in the open. She would let herself feel later when she was sure she was safe. Yet how she wanted to climb back and just float away.

Instead, Megumi gathered her ruined robes and wrapped the beach towel around her as she rushed from the dunes. The academy sat a short distance away. She could see candlelight in many of the windows, telling her it was not as late as she had thought. She moved quickly, barefoot across the still warm flagstones and into the dorms. Thankfully no one was in the halls and she made it to her room. She shut and locked the door and pressed her back to it as she turned to look at the dark room before her. She slid down the door to sit and then, only then, did she allow herself to cry.

… . . ...

"More Drow?" Sano asked, blinking in surprise. "In the Air Empire?"

"Mmm." Kenshin nodded. His arms folded across his chest as he looked out the window of their quarters. In the distance, he could see the small gathering of boats where Kaoru and her kind had gathered. She went out for one last frolic in the sea. They were to leave in the morning. Kenshin had suffered enough of the water and so she had begged him to stay behind to rest. As much as he hated to, he was glad for the time to speak with Sano. He had Kaoru take her Water guards so that he could talk to his trusted friend.

Kenshin turned from the window to the small desk at one end of the room and picked up a letter. "Saitou says they found two scouting camps in the last month and a half."

"Where?"

"Their Northern territories. Seems the Drow went around the mountains of the Earth Realm, that they did."

Sanosuke looked concerned. "It's pretty rough up there. Even for Drow. A frozen wasteland of always winter."

"Well, the Drow are no stranger to hardships," Kenshin muttered. Squirreling away in areas of land that no Elemental could or would want to live. Their evil nature sucked the life from the land, leaving it corrupted. It was half the reason they had been exiled thousands of years ago. Their violent nature didn't help their argument. Centuries had passed and the Elementals were content to fight among themselves. The last hundred years had seen the Drow rise up once again and press further into the lands that they had fought over so long ago. Kenshin suddenly felt the weight of his purpose in life. His marriage led to the Elementals to unite once again to chase the enemy out.

"We must assume that the Drow could be anywhere, that we do." Kenshin set the letter away. "We must be on our guard during our crossing."

Sano huffed. "We really dragging Missy across the desert?"

"Mmm." Kenshin nodded, his thoughts on the trip.

"It'll take over a month." Sano protested. "Wouldn't it be safer to wait until winter?"

"Very much safer." Kenshin agreed. "But Kaoru insists that she will be fine. I'm sure she wants to prove her loyalty to gain trust from the men back home. I had to agree with her that if we returned and I had sworn my loyalty and she had not, might raise suspicion and defiance among the men."

"Ah, Shit." Sano crossed his arms. "Do you believe that?"

"Sadly, I do."

"So it would be in the best interest of everyone if we just got this trip over with." Sano sighed. "It's gonna be hard for Missy."

"I know," Kenshin muttered before giving his best friend a level gaze. "You'll help her if she needs it?"

Sano knew this code. Lay with the Water Lady. "Wouldn't it be better to get one of her own people to do it? She had plenty of Water guards to pick from."

"Earth has strong life healing." Kenshin returned.

"But water has stronger physical healing." Sano shot back

The two men stared at each other for a slightly long and uncomfortable moment. Finally, Sano caved, he _had_ already agreed to lay with Kaoru if needs be. "Fine, If she needs strength I'll help. But is she harmed, give her a Water soldier, if they are strong enough."

Kenshin winced. The heat would be hard not only for his Wife but her handmaidens and her soldiers as well as her healer. "Fair enough." He agreed. "We'll stick close to the river as long as we can. But there will be at least a week without water before we reach Corurin. And then another week after we leave before we hit the next river."

"Two weeks without any nearby water." Sano whistled low.

"Yes, I don't like it. I want to make sure we have enough water for the Water fae to drink their fill. Perhaps we should get another cart specifically to hold water barrels."

"I can take care of that for ya." Sano made for the door before pausing and turning. "And stop trying to get me to lay with Missy. It's freakin' me out, man." Kenshin's eyes flared and Sanosuke realized he pushed too far.

"I don't want you to lay with my wife." He advanced on Sano, slapping his chest with one hand. " _My_ wife!" He pressed forward until the Earth man was forced to turn away from the door and face the onslaught of his Fire Ki. "The thought of her, with anyone else..." He trailed off, his teeth clamped shut, his jaw working.

"Hey man." Sano started softly. "I was only teasin' ya. I didn't think your feelin's for her had become so serious."

Kenshin looked away, face still twitching in anger, eyes hard. He glanced down and took a breath before looking back up at his friend. "I love her. I know I must. I would rather she lay with a man who can heal her rather…rather than myself. I will do what I can for her, but once in my homeland, I can do nothing but harm to her." His face twisted. "I will not let my pride prevent me from doing everything I can to help my wife."

"That means a great deal, comin' from you." Sano wanted to soothe his friend. But his power was useless when up against a Fire. Even so, his Earth energy hummed just under his skin, much like the purr of a content cat.

Kenshin nodded. It was a jerky movement. "I fear, my friend, that others may not agree with me."

… . . …

Megumi looked at the small pile of dried leaves sitting on the square of cotton. Was it too much? The pile of pennyroyal and rue seemed too small for the task but these herbs came from her experimental plants. The ones she had watered with the healing water from the Keep. Their powers had proved to transfer into the plants, making them potent, but Megumi was unsure how much stronger they would be.

Megumi could not become with child. She could not. To be safe, Megumi added a bit more herbs to the pile.

The Lady Healer had locked herself away for days. She used the excuse of being very ill to get out of her classes. It was hard. She didn't want to seem like she was relaxing now that she had been named. Truthfully, she was already finished with her studies and this last month of classes were really unnecessary for her to graduate. But it went against Megumi's nature to ease into life. She wanted to prove they picked the right one for Master Apprentice. Thankfully her near-perfect attendance proved that she was a hard worker and that if she was staying away to prevent the spread of her illness then no one had any suspensions to question her.

Except for Sparc. He knocked on her door after she missed her first class. How did he even find out? The man insisted on bringing her food or to help her to a healer. But Megumi refused to open the door. She used the excuse of her illness and not wanting to spread it. She let him bring her food but he had to leave it at her door and leave before she would crack open the door and retrieve it. As annoying as the man was being, she was thankful for him, and that he cared.

But after days of hiding away, Megumi knew she had to come out or else they would fear her illness was much worse than an infectious cold. She felt well enough and strong enough now to take the abortive tea. She should have taken it before, but she felt so ill she feared she wouldn't be able to keep it down. She tied the cotton square into a bag and set it in a small pitcher of warm water. As it steeped, Megumi got dressed for the day of classes. She had received new robes to show her Master status, but she didn't want to wear them. However, their higher collars were now a Godsend as they hid the bruising around her throat.

While locked away, Megumi put together a poultice for the bruises on her face. She didn't have everything she needed, but enough to make due. The small mirror she owned showed that both her eyes had been blackened and her lip split. A bruise ran from her chin to her cheek. If she went out looking like this even the Fire's would have a fright. She knew better, but couldn't help the feeling of shame and embarrassment about her attack. She fooled herself into believing she just didn't want to look weak. It worked a little, but she knew she was only a fool. The swelling in her eyes and lip had gone, and the bruising was not so bad. Time and the help of the poultice helped fade the marks to light yellow, almost unnoticeable. The healers would notice, but hopefully, the younger ones wouldn't. Her black eyes were impossible to get rid of. She could only do so much with the short amount of time and the limited supplies she had in her room. Thankfully they could be passed off as her suffering illness and lack of sleep. Simple dark bags under her eyes, nothing more.

She hadn't touched her hair since that night and it took a while for her to brush out the tangles and mats that had formed. But soon enough her long dark hair was smooth and silky again. By the time she was ready she had over-steeped her tea, but she had to drink it. It was bitter and strong but she swallowed every drop. This would force menstruation. Hopefully, no seed had taken root, but if it did, she prayed that the tea would be enough to un-stick it. She took one last look in her mirror before gathering up her papers.

She opened her door and nearly crashed into Sparc who had his hand raised to knock.

"Megumi!" He gasped as he caught his balance. "Are you feeling better? Oh." He winced. "You look like Hell."

Megumi braced herself on the door frame. A look of horror crossed her face before she quickly schooled herself back into a calm mask.

"Damn Megumi, You would have had my head off saying that." Sparc nervously laughed. "You must have been very sick."

"I was." Megumi sighed as she locked the door and headed off into the halls. Her voice was still rough and weak from the abuse of her throat. She gave him a sidelong look as he fell into step beside her. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No, Megumi." Sparc sighed. "Your eyes look tired, you're pale and you look like you lost some weight."

In other words, it was obvious she was very sick. That was good. "Well, I bet you look great when you're sick as well." Megumi shot back, giving him a bit of a smile. It was the first hint of a smile from her since that day. It felt odd to smile, yet nice. She had felt for sure she would never smile again.

Sparc gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I'll look in on you after your class. Don't push yourself too hard today alright?"

"Alright," Megumi promised as Sparc turned the corner to head over to the library. Megumi paused at the door and took a breath before stepping outside. The morning was bright and already very warm. She squinted against the harsh sun. When this comes to an end, Megumi was going to leave the first chance she got. She was tired of the Fires. Tired of the desert. She craved being around more of her own people. Perhaps one day to go into the sea and have real power flow into her.

She received much sympathy from her teacher and her peers that morning. She really must have looked a sight because even those that didn't care to look at her took the time to talk and ask over her health. Megumi assisted as her class partner cut into a set of preserved lungs. The lungs had black streaks like vines crawling through the tissue. Obviously, a person who smoked, or perhaps spent some time in the mines. The two were in the middle of trying to discover which it was when Megumi felt the first cramp in her belly.

Megumi paused. It was a quick yet deep ache. Had the tea started working that quickly? She was expecting it to start working by evening or the next morning, not an hour later. Did she drink too much? The herbs were obviously far more potent than she thought.

"Megumi? Are you alright? You look pale." Her partner stood up straight, her hands covered in preserved tissues kept her from reaching out to steady her.

"I'm...I'm fine." Megumi took a breath and reached over to turn to the next page of the textbook so her lab partner could continue. The young woman didn't look convinced and turned to their instructor. The elder Fire man wandered over and immediately noticed Megumi.

"My dear are you sure your illness has passed?" He set his hand on her shoulder to steady her and then moved to feel her forehead.

A second cramp rolled. It was stronger than the last. Megumi was only just able to keep herself from doubling over, but the pain of it showed on her face. She was so stupid! What was she thinking using so much herbs that she had never tested before? She was just so desperate. She was paying for it now.

"M-maybe I did too much too soon." She muttered.

The Healer clicked his tongue. "You look a sight, Megumi. I can tell you're not well. Perhaps you should just go back to bed. I'll let the other teachers know."

"But Sir, I don't want to fall behind," Megumi stated, even though her bed sounded wonderful just then.

"Oh pish," The Elder Healer waved her worries away. "You already know all of this my dear, you're just here on formalities now. We all know you'll graduate. Take this time to work on your Master's paper. I look forward to it."

Megumi straightened and tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear. Her red lips were pressed into a thin line. "Thank you, sir." Megumi bowed her head and turned.

"Will you be alright on your own?"

Megumi looked back and tried to keep her shoulders from hunching forward. "I'll be fine." She assured them. "If I feel light headed I know what to do."

The Elder smiled. "Of course you do. Feel better." He turned to her Lab partner to take her place.

Megumi rushed from the lab and hurried across the white floor. But just as she reached the door she paused.

If the pain was this bad already, it was only going to get worse. Already she could feel wetness in her undergarments. She turned from the door and turned sharply down the hall that led away from the classrooms and into the working hospital. The hall branched off in various directions. Megumi used her memory to find the burn ward. It was a little-used area of the hospital. It was rare for Fire's to get burns. Her steps seemed loud in this silent part of the hospital and she tried to step lightly. She found the linen closet and took a few stark white towels from it. Quickly she shut the door and hurried back the way she came.

A few people saw her but she was such a common sight in the hospital that no one questioned her or why she had towels. She quickly returned to her room and locked the door tight. She threw off her robes and pulled down her undergarments. They were already spotted with bright red blood. Megumi was equal parts relieved and alarmed. She was relieved that she wouldn't become pregnant but alarmed that she might have taken too strong a dose of the herbs. She rolled a towel up and placed it between her legs as she sat on her chair.

She was going to be there for a few hours, She may as well make the most of the time. She measured out the amount of herbs she had used and compared it to her textbook recommendations. Just how much more powerful were the watered plants? She worked for a while but soon the cramps were so painful that she couldn't concentrate on anything. She pushed her paperwork away and set her head on her folded arms. Between her legs, she could see that the blood had saturated most of the towel and so she changed it out for another. The amount of blood worried her. If she kept bleeding at this rate, she would have to seek help.

"Megumi!" A pounding sounded at her door.

Megumi jumped, almost dropping the blood-soaked towel. "Sparc, you scared the shit out of me." Megumi hissed loudly. She quickly put on her night robe and sat back on the chair with a new towel.

"Sorry." Came his meek reply. "Are you alright. I went to look in on you but they said you left class."

Damn, she forgot Sparc was going to be looking for her. "I wasn't feeling well. I think I just need more rest." She said through the door.

"Do you need anything?"

Now was her chance. She was going to be bleeding for hours. "Some water and maybe a bite to eat?"

"No problem. I'll get it right away." And he was off.

Megumi sighed and tried to get her mind back on her work. She had scribbled one line and erased three when Sparc returned. She hid the towels and wedged the one she was using between her thighs before standing and letting him in.

He very nearly balked at the sight of her. "Megumi you need to see a Healer, you look pale as death." He said, carefully setting the tray on her desk as she sat down and cleared away her work. She went right for the pitcher of cold water and pour herself a cupful and drank it all in two swallows.

"Mmfine." She muttered as she poured herself more.

"You don't look fine." He pressed.

Megumi sighed inwardly. She hated to do this to the man. "I'm fine. I think I did too much too soon. I need more rest. I look like death because my cycle started and I haven't been able to eat properly in days. So I'm a bit anemic."

Sparc only blinked. "Oh, is that it?" He sighed loudly and smiled. "You looked really sick. I was getting worried about you. I thought you might be working yourself to death."

Of course, Sparc was the only man in the Fire lands to be mature enough to handle a woman saying she was bleeding. He had started out being a healer though, so this sort of talk must be nothing to him.

"Do you need anything? For your bleeding?" He pressed.

Astonished Megumi looked at him. "Sparc, you're a strange man, you know."

He shrugged. "Half the people in the world bleed so that life can be created. People act like it's catching if they talk about it."

She was suddenly glad to have him as a friend. She reached out and set her hand on his arm. Strange how she didn't think she could be around men ever again and here she was alone in a room with one and she only in her nightdress. So her trust wasn't shattered after all. She could be mature and logical. She feared she'd lump all the Fire's together. She still sort of did, but not Sparc. He was a good man.

"Thank you, Sparc. I'm fine, I've everything I need. I'm just going to work on my paper and get lots of rest. Hopefully, I'll be better tomorrow."

The Fire man smiled and stood up straight and made to leave the room. "I'll bring you a big dinner so you can get your strength back." He said before he left, closing the door behind him.

Megumi stood and locked it before turning to the small lunch he had brought. Her cramps were such that she was sure she wouldn't be able to eat it. But at least it was there for when they stopped. If they ever stopped.

They finally did stop just before the call for the evening meal. Megumi had changed her towel again, it took longer this time to soak it and the third towel proved she was bleeding normally. She changed the towels out for her normal protection and put the soiled towels in a sack. She slipped out of her room and hurried back to the hospital wing. This time she turned down the hall that led her to the trauma bay. Here it was far more active with emergencies. She found the first empty bed and pulled the curtain shut. Then she dumped the soiled towels in the dirty linen bin. No one would question bloody towels in the trauma bay. A rush of nurses and Healers in training ran by and Megumi stayed hidden until they were gone. She quickly slipped out and back to the dorms and her room before Sparc returned with her meal.

Megumi hadn't noticed the deep-set feeling of dread that had settled into her heart until it was suddenly gone. Megumi slid into her chair and gazed off at the small jungle of potted herbs on her window ledge. There would be no possibility of a child now. There was nothing left to remind her of what had happened. Soon the marks on her skin would be gone. Her powers were slowly knitting back together and she would look healthy again. Yet the memory would always remain, and the lesson she learned. She loathed the idea of returning to classes to face the sneers of some of her male peers who fought for the Master Apprentice title and lost. Their rude remarks would take on a whole new meaning now. Yet she refused to let herself live in fear. But she knew she could never let herself be caught alone and unarmed in the Fire Lands again.

* * *

A/n Megumi is too strong to let this hold her down. It has changed her and she is tired of where she is. I hope the poor healer gets away from it all.

Kaoru and the troupe are about ready to head out. Kenshin is rightfully worried. So we'll have to wait and see how it goes.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved.


	20. Chapter 20

Ello Readers! I'm feeling bad leaving you all off on such a rough chapter. Things are starting to get serious now. Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit of a shorty. This chapter is a bit lighter but word heavy. I fear I may have gone a bit overboard. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Even after spending so much time in the foundries, Misao still involuntary winced every time Aoshi's hammer struck the glowing red metal. She sat far enough away to avoid the occasionally white hot spark of molten slag that few off in random directions, but close enough to see Aoshi work. Around her, the sound of hammers on metal droned on as the other men worked hard to fill the number of weapons needed. But only Aoshi's hammer rang like a clear bell. He was shirtless like he always was when working. His muscles bunched and stretched as he moved. He was shiny with sweat and marred with the shadows of dark soot marks. There were a few other marks on his body that was not battle scars or smears of soot.

Misao flashed a cheeky grin before fighting it back. The other marks on Aoshi were caused by none other than herself. With her nails, and teeth and mouth. She wore similar marks herself. Unfortunately, they were in places too private for her to show off, but Aoshi wore his without shame. In fact, he hardly had his eyes off his work, regardless of the long curious looks his fellows were giving them. The only time his eyes left his work was the glance up at her. Each smoldering look nearly caused her to swoon like a delicate damsel. It made her feel as red hot as the ovens and wet from something other than sweat. She pulled on her kimono. It was already tugged lose and this last yank caused one shoulder to become exposed. Aoshi gave her a sidelong look as he stalked over to a water barrel and plunged the glowing metal into the clear magical water.

"It's too hot in here for a little Water fae." He murmured. He tried to sound disgruntled or even annoyed but Misao heard nothing but bedroom talk. She nodded, not really hearing him, instead, she watched how the steam rose up from the barrel and collected on the skin of his chest to bead up and drip down over the dips and hills of his chest and tight belly. She only had him once. In the forest still dressed like a randy youth who couldn't wait. She had to have him again, this time, slowly, with all those clothes removed. She would learn every dip and valley of his body, with her fingertips and tongue-.

"That one looks at you any hotter, this whole place is going to go up in flames." A worker grinned at Aoshi as he plunged a long glowing sword into the same barrel. He was slightly shorter than Aoshi but had a chest and belly like a giant tree trunk. Though his muscles were not as well defined as Aoshi's they were just as large, just hidden under a soft layer of fat. That paired with a bush red-brown beard gave him the look of a teddy bear. A slightly scary looking teddy bear.

Aoshi ignored Misao as he turned back to his work. "Little princesses don't belong down here." was all he muttered.

The man gave Misao a glance and winked at her. He was teasing them, she realized. She gave him a grin in return. The blacksmith nodded his head at her respectfully, still smiling and turned back to his work. There were mixed reactions to their growing relationship. Misao had learned that it was nearly divided in half. Half seemed to happy, or at least not care about Aoshi's relationship with her. The others were on the negative side. Her fellow Water people had nothing but smiles, and knowing looks. They were glad she finally took to someone. Only here, deep in the heat of the forges did she notice the negative.

Perhaps it was the Fire's who were a little too pious. They took their religious vows seriously and didn't like that their acting Lady of the Keep was in relations outside of marriage. Perhaps some just didn't like that one of their own shacked up with the Boss Lady or simply because she was a Water. Misao was sure it was a mix of reasons and she didn't really care. No one dared say anything to her about it. At least not with Aoshi standing next to her. A second smith walked over to the water barrel and plunged a spear head into the water. He glanced at Misao and Aoshi and chuckled.

That had been most of the reactions she had seen. Seems most of the smiths liked that their stoic, tightly wound lead finally loosened up a bit. The ones in the back, however. Misao glanced around the form of the retreating smith to see some glaring hot daggers at them. They turned away once they realized they were being watched, but Misao could feel the tension starting to grow in that side of the work space. Perhaps Aoshi was right, it wasn't safe for her here.

She pulled her kimono around her tightly, despite the heat and turned back to the man before her. Again, each hammer blow made her blink and sent her ears ringing. But she enjoyed it all the same. She wasn't going to let a few stuck up, Fire's get to her.

… . . …

Aoshi set aside the thin, short sliver of metal and took up a second small ingot and shoved it into the forge. He stepped on the wooden paddle attached to the large bellows and watched as the air blew the forge into a glowing orange cavity. The slip of metal turned red and then orange and then quickly into white. He removed it just as it started to turn soft. With hammer in hand, he beat at the ingot and then returned it into the fire.

It was a job he had done for years. It was his element. He knew just when the metal was perfect for shaping, he knew when it was losing its structure, and just how long to plunge it into the water to build it back again. Holding a half-formed weapon in his hand was all he needed to tell if it was forged true and strong or if it had a defect that would lead it to break in battle. Half the men there were of the Metal type. Born between the Fire and Earth elements, they were strong, long lived and held a deep passion for both warfare and love making. He had been raised around Fire's and never really spent much time looking into the Earth side and all their traits.

It was one of these traits that Aoshi cursed at the moment. His entire focus needed to be on his work. But instead, it was on the little slip of a female sitting behind him, just out of his sight. He could feel her eyes on every inch of his body. It was almost as if he could feel where her eyes were roaming. It gave him the strange urge to struck like a cock in front of his hens. He felt her eyes on his back and he gritted his teeth to ignore the way his muscles twitched, flexing for her view. He glanced up at his fellows. Most of the other Metal fae could hardly contain their amusement at his plight. But near the back, a group of Fire smiths had gathered to work and he could only see contempt in their faces. Misao was their Lady and head of the Keep for the time. She was unmarried and now, in their eyes, soiled.

Aoshi huffed and folded the hot metal over on itself over and over and over many time over again. He was sure the girl would grow bored with the constant noise. The heat if anything should have driven her away. But no, she sat, just as captivated now as she did those few years ago when they first arrived. He could smell the sweat as it gathered on her skin. Yet another distraction. Not just for him now, but the other Metal fae. Their Earth tendencies honed in on that scent and he knew what was going through their minds. It was the very same thoughts going through his. Finally, he was done, three small bits of pointed metal cooled slowly as he set his tools away.

"Out with you." He grunted, in Misao direction.

"Already?" She whined.

"It's been hours. You need water and I need food." He growled out. He threw on a tunic and grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her out of her seat. A thin wisp of steam rose up from where their skin touched. He ignored her weak protests as they left the forges. She let him pull her through the stone tunnels back to the cooler part of the Keep. Her slippered feet padded quickly beside his thundering boots.

"What did you make? I couldn't figure it out." She chirped.

She should be angry that he was hauling her around like this. But she gladly allowed him, which only added fuel to the fire burning in his veins. The hall was deserted because everyone was enjoying their mid-day meal or out in the warm pleasant weather. A little alcove created by a massive stone pillar was too much of an invitation for him to ignore. He yanked the girl in front of him, causing her to yelp in surprise and he picked her up and pinned her to the dark corner of the alcove. She was already waiting for his lips when they covered hers. Her hands dove into his sweat damp hair and already small sounds escaped from the back of her throat. All this tipped him right off the edge.

For hours she had been tormenting him with her eyes, her questions. The small glimpses of skin she gave him only made him want to rip the clothes off her body. His work-rough hands yanked on her green silk kimono and her neck, shoulders, and breasts became marked with soot from his fingers. She didn't care, her legs were wrapped around his hips and she kissed him as passionately as he kissed her.

There was a noise. Aoshi froze, Misao froze and the pair turned slightly to glance out into the hall. There, a Water guard meandered by. He gave them a glance. Noticed his Lady and gave them a ghost of a smile before wandering off, never breaking step.

"Perhaps we should refrain from doing this here," Aoshi said as he pulled away from the wall, letting Misao slip down to her feet.

Misao growled in protest. "No one here cares." She argued as he quickly untangled himself from her grip. He tried to pull her kimono back into form but only succeed in covering it in soot. She batted at his hands. Her blows like soft butterfly wings. "No Water cares about what we do in the shadows."

Aoshi knew this. He had stumbled upon many of the guards in the dark corners with the maids, handmaidens, cooks and even nurses from the other side of the Keep. They didn't seem to care that they were being watched, and Aoshi didn't make a fuss of it. The men, even in the throws of their passion still noticed him before he noticed them. They did nothing, save to distract their partner from realizing they had been seen. They were healthy, strong men and women for it. Like the Earth fae. As long as it didn't impede their guard duty, he didn't mind.

Perhaps it was the Fire in his blood that didn't like the idea of such an intimate thing happening in public. Maybe he was selfish and didn't want an inch of Misao's flesh to be exposed to other men. Or perhaps he was just shy. Whatever it was, it took control of his raging hormones and he pulled himself away from the dark shadow of the pillar and yanked Misao back to his side. First, he needed to get water for the girl. He would think about his own needs later.

… . . …

The time at the Water Kingdom had been too short for Kaoru's liking. She knew they had to get started with the longest and hardest part of the trip but she found it impossible to tear herself away from the sea and the embrace of the Goddess.

But she had to. Their last night was spent in the great hall painted with sea life and bright corals. Even in the dancing light of candles and lanterns, the paintings seemed bright and alive. They had a great feast in their honor by the King. Kaoru and Kenshin sat in awe at the spread of food the sea had to offer. Great fish poached in milk and olive oil. Piles of shelled clams and muscles. Crabs of all sizes with their shells cracked and their sweet meat served with melted butter and herbs. Great beds of salted kelp upon which sat cuts of a giant tuna. It's red, raw meat tender and of a delicate flavor. Rice rolled around bright clusters of fish eggs. There were fruits piled high in plates set about the table. Sweet golden pineapple, banana, figs, sea grapes, star fruit, Breadfruit, and many others.

Good, hard spirits made from soursop and mango flowed with abandon. Kaoru drank enough of it to make her head spin and her body feel fuzzy and light. Kenshin drank too. He was used to wine, so the mixed hard spirits shocked him in their strength and he carefully watched Kaoru to make sure she didn't drink herself into a stupor. But it seemed she had already self-regulated herself and stuck to water once her face started to turn red.

There were pots of chowders, fish pies. Fish and vegetables pickled in rice vinegar. Soups filled with sea cucumbers, fish and squid, as well as crisp vegetables. Fried rings of squid and octopus. Shark cut into steaks and their fins served in soup. Oysters served raw and cooked and countless dishes of shrimp. Sea birds prepared half a dozen different ways. Kaoru prayed long and hard to the goddess and the sea, thanking it for the creatures taken for their meal. Then she ate and ate until she had tasted nearly everything. Then she ate more. She felt as though she had never had food before in all her life. She couldn't eat enough of it. Nothing made her feel full. She wondered if this was because she was eating the food of the sea or because she was with child. Whatever the reason, she ate more than even the largest Water man at the table.

Kenshin, for the most part, was game to taste everything. Some of the raw things threw him off a bit but he still tried it. In the end, he was content to sit and watch his lady wife eat her fill. She had really come into herself the few short weeks they had been there. The sea water, the seafood and being in her True Form had done wonders for her. She was glowing, putting on weight and always happy. Their love making had reached a new peak. She never seemed sated and Kenshin was more than content to exhaust himself for her pleasure, and in return, was pleasured far more than he deserved. He was eager to leave the water, but he loathed the thought of dragging his wife through his homelands. He didn't want to see the life in those laughing eyes slowly die.

But all the good things must come to an end and after many hugs and kisses to the King and Queen, Kaoru looked back at the castle on the island in the sea and said goodbye. They reunited with the Fire soldiers on the main land and discovered they had found contentment with the women of the town. Love making, freely given was rare among them and even though the most pious disproved, they all seemed well and relaxed after spending their nights in the arms of a willing lover.

There, Kaoru wrote a letter to Megumi telling her of their travels so far and their estimated date for arriving at her academy. Kaoru looked forward to finally meeting Megumi almost as much as she looked forward to swimming in the ocean. A few more weeks and she would finally meet the young Water female who rose above all others in a Fire School. She wrote to Misao as well. Telling her of the great feast and their departure from the castle and her fears of entering the Fire Lands. She didn't mention her pregnancy to Misao or anyone for that matter. She feared that her Healer would take one look at her and know. But if he did, he didn't say anything, for which Kaoru was thankful. In order to keep her secret, she asked her handmaidens for her Moon cloths. She had to pretend that she was still bleeding. She was surprised that they hadn't noticed her lack of bleeding already.

They turned South East and traveled long hard days. Kaoru refused the pain numbing drink from the healer their first day of hard traveling for fear of what it might do to the child inside her. But because of that, she suffered through the pain of being back in the saddle for the entire day. She knew Kenshin and Sano were watching her closely, so she sucked it up and refused to show her weakness. But every evening, when Sano gently plucked her off the back of the horse Kaoru couldn't help but press her face into his chest and cry from the pain. She was silent even though she knew Sano was not. She knew he spoke about her tears to Kenshin and they both spoke to the healer who told them she refused his pain reveling drinks.

"I don't know why you don't want to take them," Kenshin said one night as he helped her into bed. She snuggled down into the cot and tried to ignore the pain in her thighs.

"In a few days I'll be used to it again and the pain will go away." She argued back.

"Yes but, no need to feel the pain now if we can prevent it, _Kiga_." He returned gently, petting the hair from her face.

Kaoru felt her heart swell. How lucky she was to have Kenshin as her husband. She turned and waited as he climbed into the cot next to her and pulled her close. "Just give me time. I know I can get through this on my own." She said, setting her head on his shoulder. His arm draped around her and he sighed.

"I do not understand you, that I don't. But I won't force you if you don't want it."

And that was that. He never pressed her, for which she was thankful. Only Sano clicked his tongue in disapproval later the next day but he also said nothing to press the matter.

The land slowly started to change. Soon the ground started to grow flat. The rivers vanished behind them and the trees as well.

Then one day, nearly two weeks after leaving the castle, Kaoru watched as the Water Kingdom fell away and in front of her stretched a large flat land of nothing but pale green and yellow grass. She felt the constant buzz of water energy start to stutter and then stop altogether as they pressed into the eerie quiet of the Nether Expanse. The Land Between. The land that carried the power of nothingness. No hills blocked their view, no trees or shrubs. Only a sea of knee high grass that bent to the will of the wind. The land was quiet. No sounds of birds or anything but themselves.

Sano leaned over. "Weird isn't it, Missy?"

Kaoru nodded as her eyes looked out over the plains. "I feel. Nothing." She whispered.

Sano nodded. "The Expanse is a place of true neutrality. No elemental power reaches this place. And it suffers the wrath of all Elemental power."

Kaoru gazed off into the horizon. The pale grass extended far beyond her sight. If she didn't know better, she would have thought this was the end of the world.

"Floods, Tornadoes, Earthquakes, Brush fires. They all happen unchecked here." Sano said, his eyes also looking out into the distance. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin as he too gazed off into the horizon.

"It feels strange," Kaoru confessed. "Out of control." Which was odd, it was a silent, peaceful place. The wind in the grass was soothing. She could almost be lulled to sleep by it. But somewhere deep inside her warned her to not let her guard down.

"Our powers are almost nonexistent here," Kenshin said, pulling his horse next to them. "It seems quiet, but never let your guard down. We have nothing but our sight and hearing to warn us of danger here, that we do." His purple eyes were constantly scanning the area around them but they always returned to hers. "Don't worry, Kaoru. This is a short trip. We should only be in the Expanse for three days if we ride hard."

"T-Then we'll be in the Fire lands?" She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt terrified. They were all stripped of their powers here.

Kenshin turned and looked at her with hard eyes. "Yes."

… . . …

Kaoru found it hard to get to sleep that first night out on the Expanse. She turned over in her cot and curled up on her side. She was thankful for the guards and their idle banter because their deep comforting voices broke the silence of the Expanse. Sanosuke's distinctive, easy going laughter sounded not far from the tent and Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

Slowly her hand drifted down over her stomach and rested low where her child grew. She had no idea when she would start to show. She hoped they would make it over the vast hot and dry lands before the child made itself known. Once she made her pledge and satisfied the Fire traditions then she would tell Kenshin. She feared, even at this halfway point that Kenshin would turn around if he knew. Almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, Kenshin ducked into the tent and Kaoru quickly pulled her hand away from her middle and lifted her head.

"Are you still awake?" He asked softly when he saw her move. He unbuckled his sword belt and wandered over to her side. "Can't sleep?"

"It's too quiet." She whispered. It felt as if her voice would carry across the grasslands for miles.

Kenshin nodded in understanding as he undressed. He removed his shoes and his shirt but left his pants on and set his swords, belt and all above her head above the pillows before slipping in beside her.

"Do you expect trouble?" She asked softly as her eyes went to the weapons. On impulse, she reached out to touch the handle of one blade. It was worn but well cared for. The wrappings dirty from handling but they were tight and not a single thread was popped. How long had he used these swords? She could vaguely remember the groom he had been. He seemed frightening, dangerous. She had heard he was skilled, even then, as a teenager. Kaoru wondered why she hadn't quaked in fear at the sight of him. Instead, she mouthed off to him. She glanced to the side to see he had climbed into bed but was sitting there watching her with a curious look on his face. Kaoru flushed and pulled her hand away.

"Not expecting it, just being ready, that I am," Kenshin answered as she got comfortable under the covers again. "If we were to be attacked, this would be the time to do it. We are at our weakest here, that we are."

Kaoru nodded and pressed close against him as he settled into bed. He waited until she was comfortable before wrapping an arm around her. "Sleep now, my dear." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes but try as she might, sleep wouldn't come. The silence was too loud. Then, as if knowing her struggles, Sano, perched by the campfire outside their tent started to sing. It was a soft song, perhaps even a lullaby. Kaoru kept her eyes shut as she listened to the words.

" _Can you hear the distant thunder?  
Can you see the moon in the sky?  
I can see a full horizon,  
the Sun lifting his eye.  
Arms raised to greet the dawn,  
As fiery eyes of wisdom shine."_

Kaoru sighed softly and Kenshin tightened his hold on her. She didn't know Sano could sing. And he was rather good at it. His voice was soft, warm as if he was singing to himself but the dead silence made his voice loud, yet lovely. There wasn't even an instrument to accompany him. She wondered, as her mind started to drift if he could play one as well?

" _All of my life I have seen many offerings,  
To the Gods and all the wonder that they hold.  
But how many people really can, hear the pipes of Pan?  
As they sound across our sacred land of old._

 _I can see a cloven hoof falling,  
On the bare skin of the Earth.  
I can see life rejoicing, feel the_ _T_ _riple_ _O_ _ne's rebirth.  
Golden li_ _ght_ _dapples the woodland,  
As the piper dances and plays his tune."_

As if by some elemental magic Kaoru felt her body grow heavy and then weightless. She felt nothing but warm security all around her. Sleep drifted in on the back of the Earth fae's voice.

… . . …

Misao huffed as she marched back to her room. She went out to the kitchen for a midnight snack of sickly sweet honey rolls and cake. Yet even that didn't help the frustration. Aoshi hadn't come close to her in days. No kissing, not even any touching. It seemed like their one time in the forest was going to be their only time together. He was still her bodyguard and somehow was able to keep from being alone with her. Misao growled as she picked at her cake and popped the piece in her mouth. What was his problem? Was he too proper? Was their time in the forest just him being weak and now he regretted it?

The girl paused, her bite of cake lodged in her throat. Maybe he didn't like her? Maybe he liked other kinds of girls, or maybe he didn't like that she gave up her virginity. He did seem a lot like those stuck up Fires. But their friendship had been real. They were attracted to each other, Misao was sure of it. Suddenly the cake tasted of sawdust in her mouth and she wanted to spit it out but forced herself to swallow it. Maybe it had been about the chase. Now that he had her, she no longer interested him.

"Gods damn that man," Misao whispered as she felt her eyes burn. No! No, she would not cry, she refused. Nothing was known for certain, maybe he had valid reasons. But couldn't he share those reason with her so they could be on the same page? Gods, she turned into one of those girls that eat sweets and bawl over boys. She paused and stomped her foot. She needed to grow up. If Aoshi wanted her, he knew where to find her. Misao turned the last corner to the hall that led to her rooms.

She felt her cloak tighten around her throat as someone grabbed it from behind and yanked her backward. Misao staggered into a hard form. The form wrapped its arms around her, pinning her against him. It was a man, Misao was certain of that as she yanked her head around to see a familiar looking Fire.

"What in the dark rings of Hell do you think you're doing?" Misao gasped struggling against his grip. "You're not supposed to be here."

The man only held her tighter as he bent to hiss in her ear. "Little Water Lady shouldn't be out on her own in the middle of the night. Bad things happen to ladies in the night."

Misao threw her head back, slamming the back of her skull against his face. He could hardly contain his yowl of pain but surprisingly didn't let up on his hold of her. Misao struggled to keep calm and remember her training, but all she could think about was the fact that Fire's could rape. It was something she had risked even as a very young girl sneaking into their workplace to watch them create. But she had never felt the threat even though she had been repeatedly warned. Now that she knew the healing, blessing the Goddess had given them through sex, she realized how horrible such an act was, and it was suddenly something she feared more than anything. Such a wonderful thing should not be forced and taken, with pain and fear.

"Damn little Water bitch. You're no longer fit to lord over this keep now that you soiled yourself with that filthy half-breed." He spewed. "You and your kind. You part your legs for anyone with a cock, whores, the whole lot of you."

His grip became crushing as he dropped one hand away and when it returned Misao could see the glint of a dagger in his hand.

"Best we open that belly and make sure you don't birth some filthy mutt of a fae." He raised the dagger.

"Not today," Misao whispered to herself as she smashed her foot down on his, praying he wasn't wearing boots. Even in soft silk slippers, the heel of her foot caused the small bones at the top of his to crack like chicken bones. She was right, he wasn't wearing boots, instead, he had soft leather shoes, perhaps to better sneak around in. It was a bad idea on his part. This time he did yowl in pain and she slipped from his grasp just as he slashed at her wildly with the blade. Instinctively, Misao threw her arms up in front of her, the long delicate silk sleeves of her kimono prevented him from aiming his blade true. The fabric ripped and tore but Misao didn't let it distract her from dodging away from him. He was fast though and easily kept up with her.

And then around the flash of fabric Misao saw her room guard, Azure, loom up from the dark shadows of the hall and with the handle of his sword, popped the man in the back of the head and he dropped like a sack of rocks.

* * *

A/n  
Note: "The Pipes of Pan" Is a real song and it's a beautiful song. I recommend looking it up on youtube. It's by Damh The Bard.  
I'm going to admit that Sano and the Earth Elementals are my favorites to write about. I see Sano, as silly as he is sometimes, being super serious about his beliefs and perhaps this lullaby was one that was sung to him as a little Earth-boy by his sacred mother. I'm going to enjoy writing more about them. Anyways...I hope you enjoy the song if you look it up. And I would love to hear your thoughts on it if you do!

Now, what has Misao gotten herself into and who attacked her? Hmm. Things are getting thicker back home at the Keep while the Cat is away it seems.

I hoped you enjoyed it, dear readers, reviews are loved.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n Hello everyone! I did take a bit of a break from writing. I've been a bit under the weather lately and I feel distracted and uninspired. I think I need to go and do some reading. It's been a while from the last time I read a really good book. Any suggestions? Or perhaps some good fanfics you want to spread awareness about?

This is a bit of a filler chapter, I admit, but no worries. I already have the next chapter ready to go. I just have to proofread it and it should be up in the next 2 weeks or so.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Aoshi shoved his way into the room deep within the Keep. Here, the healers clustered around the giant old chunk of ice that fed magic into the healing waters. Aoshi was less impressed with it than most and he pushed the healers aside to find the small slip of a girl being fussed over by two female healers.

"Aoshi!" she cried when she saw him. His heart ached at the sound of his name on her lips. He fell to his knees beside her and looked down into the icy water to see her arms covered in cuts. Her kimono sleeves were ribbons stained with blood and her arms bore the evidence that she had used them to protect herself. A deep fire in his soul sputtered to life and burned with the rage of a bonfire. How dare someone lay hands on his woman. How could he have let this happen? He was her personal guard. He was so stuck up and worried about being proper that he allowed her to be exposed to danger. He cursed himself up one side and back down again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Misao kept repeating. "Look, see? It's just some cuts, everyone is overreacting."

"Where is he?" Was he growling? Yes, yes he was. And he didn't care.

Misao looked stricken. "Don't kill him! You'll never get information out of him if he's dead."

"Where is he!" he roared, standing and spinning around to push through the crush of healers to the guards standing at the door. Misao's longtime guard stepped forward. He knew the man had watched over Misao's room for years and he was the one that came to her aide. He would see the man was generously rewarded.

"Sir, he's been taken down to the dungeon." He said.

"Take me to him." He demanded.

… . . …

Aoshi found himself deep under the mountain of the Keep. The Fire side of him begged to leave while the Earth side of him relished the press of so much earth on top of him. Beside him, two guards followed, one Fire and one Water. The dark passage was lit with small burning torches. They were new and smoked slightly. Aiga Keep was not used to keeping prisoners, so the passage was little used. New sconces must have been added now that a prisoner sat in its clutches. There were several very small cells and an Earth solder stood in front of the iron door that held his target.

He made a note to add reinforcements, simple iron would not hold back a Fire. Inside he found the Fire locked in a pillory. He looked up as Aoshi walked in and blanched at the sight of him. The Metal fae reached out and grabbed the man by the hair and yanked his head upward. The wooden pillory bit into the top of his neck, forcing him to arch in an awkward way to keep from being in pain.

"Name," Aoshi demanded.

"N-Nori." He replied.

"Why did you attack the Lady Misao?" At this Nori shut his mouth and looked at Aoshi with shifting eyes. "I will not ask you a second time," Aoshi warned. When the prisoner still didn't answer he turned to the Water solider. "Bring me buckets of water." He'd get the man to talk.

"Yes, sir." The soldier rushed away.

… . . ...

"Kaoru, is there something you want to tell me?"

Kaoru turned to look up at Sano, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Like what?" She asked. His face mirrored hers confused and suddenly unsure.

"Hell, I don't know, Missy. Something seems off."

Kaoru blinked, He was an Earth fae. Could Sano sense her pregnancy? She fought to keep the look of understanding showing in her face. She kept her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "Not that I know of. I feel fine. Just nervous." She turned deliberately to look out into the distance. The Expanse was slowly falling away. Grasses had started to thin out to be replaced by hard-packed earth, sand, and rock. Out in the distance, a lone mesa jutted up from the flatness. Strange stick-like bushes started to grow And far off, the blue-gray outline of mountains.

Sano scratched the back of his head as he turned to look out at the land with her. "Yeah, we'll be in the Fire Lands by midday." He glanced over at her. "Perhaps you just seem different because your power is draining." He nodded. "Yes, I bet that's it."

Kaoru turned and picked her way carefully across the clumps of grass and rock. "Is it very bad? My power draining?"

Sano shook his head. "Kenshin and the other Fire's live just fine in the Water Kingdom. They just have to be careful about the use of their power. Being in the sun only recharges them slightly, unlike here in their home." He took hold of Kaoru as she paused next to her horse and gave her a hand to help her mount. "You'll feel the same, just slightly worn out perhaps. Rain will not recharge you as much. You'll have to wait for bodies of water for that. There is little moisture in the air so you'll feel like a damn jerky strip. What you want to look out for is Sun Poisoning. The sun is stronger then than what you're used to. Spend too much time in it and you'll cook."

"Thank's Sano. That makes her feel so much better, I'm sure." Kenshin muttered as he rode up beside her on his stallion.

Kaoru could already see the change in her Lord husband. His eyes were shifted over to amber, his hair pulled back severely in a top knot. His mouth was a hard line in his face. His ki was nearly overwhelming. They were only at the very edge of the Fire Lands and already Kenshin was absorbing power from the harsh rays of the sun. Kaoru wondered what her husband would turn into when they were well and truly in the Fire Lands. The great Warlord she had heard about? She clutched the reins tightly to keep her hands from resting on her belly. This was it. If she wasn't strong enough, if her baby wasn't strong enough, then she would lose it. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Water Goddess. She pulled up an image of the sea and recalled the sound of the ocean and the feel of warmth and love as the Goddess wrapped her in power and safety.

She prayed, begged even. Let this child live, let it take after the father and be Fire and survive the hard and deadly land. Let it quicken soon to assure her of life. And she prayed that Kenshin and Sano would remain ignorant until it was too late to turn back.

… . . …

Sano eyed his charge. Her eyes shut, her lips moving just slightly in prayer. He didn't like the idea of dragging the young female through the Fire Lands. If it were up to him he'd tell the damned King to get off his ass and drag himself to the edge of the expanse if he wanted a damn loyalty vow. Their troops were falling into place now and Kenshin called him over with a motion of his hand. Sano urged his horse forward to the front of the line.

"How is she?" He asked.

Sano leaned forward in his saddle and sighed. He knew just as well as he did how the Missy was doing. He just wanted to hear someone else reassure him. "She's fine man. She seems a bit strange but that's just because she's entering a territory that conflicts with her for the first time in her life." Sano sat up straight and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, maybe she's scared and hidin' it real well."

"Hmm," Kenshin grumbled. His Fire blood was starting to rage. Sano could see it as well as anyone. The eyes that would soon glow and the general badass attitude would be showing up soon. He could already see it in the Fire Soldiers who were excited to be back in their homelands.

"Keep a good eye on her. If she seems weak, get her in the wagon."

Sano gave him a half-hearted salute. "Better chance of pullin' a horse through a key-hole." He muttered back before turning his horse around and making his way back to his place by the Missy's side. She was finished with her prayers now and Sano started his own.

… . . …

Kaoru thought she was going to be fine. It had been three days and they were well and truly in the Fire Lands. Her time was spent on the back of the horse pointing at so many things she had never seen before for Sano to answer her questions. Spiky, thick, waxy looking plants, some with fleshy leaves and others just cylinder shaped. Trees that grew outward and wide like shrubs instead of up and narrow. And when their horses were spooked by a strange noise that caused them to leap to the side and nearly throw them off, all Kaoru could see was a tight curled up snake.

"Is it making that noise?" Kaoru gasped as soon as her horse became sure-footed and she was well seated in her saddle again. Sano dismounted and was looking over the tack to make sure the straps didn't come loose in the fright. He kept one eye on the snake as it remained motionless.

"Yep, it's got a rattle and the end of its tail. Uses it to warn us to stay away."

"A rattle?" Kaoru asked, unbelieving.

"Aye Better to rattle and scare of off than to have to bite and waste its precious venom." He tightened a strap. "You ever hear that sound, Missy, you watch your step and back away from it."

Kaoru nodded and watched as the noise slowly died away and Kaoru could see that its tail was in fact, strange and segmented. It slowly uncurled and vanished in the thorny shrubs.

There were scorpions of all sizes and colors. Spiders with hair-thin legs and some with claws like a crab. The very sight of them, nearly the size of a man's palm made her shiver. Snake-like insects with what looked like dozens of pointed yellow legs jutting from its black body. It seemed all things had sharp pointy things in which to attack or defend itself. Even the plants were sharp and brutal. The ground turned hard and rocky like busted up concrete. It was a deep red at first but after three days of pressing forward had faded into a sun-bleached tan. And the sun. Oh, the sun.

It was like standing in front of the roasting fires. Hot, burning air all around with no escape. The heat she could handle, but not the dry. The dryness would be her downfall, she already knew it. No sweat beaded on her brow or soaked her clothes. The air was so dry that it evaporated as soon as it reached the surface of her skin. She felt hot and prickly under her clothes. Her skin was turning pink and then soon on the third day, red. Her lips were chapped and starting to crack. The wind brought nothing but more hot air and sand in her eyes. She seemed to always be drinking but her thirst was never quenched. It felt like her life was leaking out through her pores.

The Fire's around her seemed indifferent to the heat and the dry. In fact, they seemed to be far more energetic than thought possible. They talked and laughed and did most of the work willingly. Her Lord Husband also looked far different. His hair very nearly burned under the sun, like flames on his head. His eyes glowed a strange yellow that brought up memories of him from their wedding. They took on a hard, deadly feel. The eyes of a man who had seen and caused death. So much death.

Her own people were dropping like flies. Wobbling in the heat until they all took shelter in the covered wagons. Sano was her only respite. He remained unchanged in the different environment, he only changed in his scrutiny of her and his never-ending nagging for her to go into the wagons. She refused, Fire's looked up to those who were strong, and she was going to prove to them that she was.

Corurin was to be their first stop. Kaoru was excited to see her first Fire City and even more excited at the chance to met up with Megumi, finally. Until then, they camped in the wild as Kenshin rode past many of the smaller villages.

… . . …

As the days wore on, Kaoru knew she had to give in. The heat was an oppressive thing. It made the air thick and hard to breathe. Every intake of breath sucked more moisture from her lungs. Her throat burned, her mouth was dry, her tongue felt like it was swelling to take up all the space in her mouth. Her skin burned and blistered. The sky above them was a blazing white-blue. A hot sky with not a single cloud anywhere. Kaoru wobbled in her saddle. It was just a slight wobble but it was all that was needed for Sano to mutter oaths under his breath as he rushed off his horse and pulled her out of the saddle and into his arms.

"I'm going to throw up," Kaoru grunted, her stomach turning and rolling.

"Nah," Sano said as he marched over to the wagons. "You're too dried up. I should have put you in the wagon yesterday." Again he spat an oath that made Kaoru wince. In one of the wagons, Kaoru saw her handmaidens lounging with fans in their hands. They shot upright when Sano shoved her inside. They took her and pulled her to lay in the center. A cup was pressed to her mouth but it was nearly empty.

"Not too much Missy, or you will throw up," Sano warned as he lowered the flap of the cover. It was dim and stuffy, the pillow under her head and the soft blanket under her body only added to the discomfort of heat. Kaoru felt she would never escape the heat. The would burn up and die like a shriveled husk.

… . . …

Kenshin dismounted when a guard called for a halt in the troop. Kenshin turned to find Sano marching over to him, his jaw was set and his fists were clenched. A quick flick of his eyes told him that Kaoru was off her horse. He walked over to met Sano.

The Fighter promptly took a swing that landed. Caught off guard, Kenshin stumbled and tasted blood in his mouth. Eyes igniting, he whipped back around to find Sano with his hands fisted in his hair as if he would pull it out. Kenshin relaxed his grip on his sword. A single hit meant that Sanosuke was just upset at him. The Fire Lands brought out the fight in everyone, that's why they were such good warriors. He'd taken a few hits from Sano before, and he was sure this wasn't the last one. So he wiped the blood from his lip and let Sano vent.

"Is it Kaoru?"

"Obviously," Sano muttered, his hands scrubbing at his face.

Alarm went through Kenshin and he turned to the direction Sano came but the taller man caught him by the shoulder.

"I put her in the wagon, she's showing the first stages of sun poisonin'." He said, suddenly calm, though his deep Earth eyes raged. "I should have put her in the wagon yesterday when I noticed the red in her skin."

Kenshin paused and then nodded at his friend before turning back to the train of wagons. His steps were hard on the packed dry ground and he found his wife with her handmaidens. The healer was stripping the clothes from her and the women were helping. They paused when he lifted the flap that covered the entrance.

"Continue." He blurted, seeing the lazy look on Kaoru's face and the way she moved as though she were heavy in the drink. The red on her face and arms looked painful, the blisters were starting to burst. They rushed to remove her clothing until she was in her underthings.

"My Lord, I'll have to use some of the water you brought for us." The healer warned

"Yes, yes, that's what I brought it for." Kenshin waved him away. The healer crawled out and Kenshin crawled in. The handmaidens scrambled to make way as Kenshin took his place at the end of the wagon and cradled Kaoru's head in his lap. He was not surprised by her condition. She had burned more and more under the sun and each night he kissed those dry, rough lips. Each morning he asked her to ride in the wagons and each time she refused. Kenshin knew by now that the only way Kaoru would give in to anything would only be if the pain was too much. She drank the painkillers when she was saddle sore only because she nearly collapsed after the first day. She would only get in the wagon after having nearly fallen from her saddle, suffering heat stroke.

Kaoru blinked languidly up at him as he pet the hair from her face. The healer returned and without warning upended a bucket of water over the Lady Kaoru. The girl gasped, reacting violently to the sudden change in temperature. A second bucket was set down inside the wagon and the healer very nearly had to straddle Kaoru to reach her face where he used a cloth to soak her face and hair with water. Her handmaidens were waving their fans like mad women, creating a breeze that soon caused their Lady to shiver intensely.

"Go." She said softly, smiling to show that she was fine. The effect was ruined by the loud chattering of her teeth. "Don't hold up the caravan on my account."

"You stupid, stubborn Water girl." Kenshin bit out. He tried to put all the passion and rage of a burning Fire into his words but they came out weak and wavering. "You damn near make yourself ill to prove that you are what you are not."

Her chapped lips pulled down. "I must be strong to prove-"

"You have to prove nothing!" Kenshin growled, he could feel it now. His blood pulsed hot in his veins. A muscle in his face twitched. That raging part of his nature. The force that allowed his kind to battle with blood lust, to murder and rape and not think twice about it. Anger he had not felt since his youth started to build and he clutched at the female in his arms, wanting to shake her to death. "When will you realize that you have to be true to who you are? What would it prove to anyone if you made yourself sick and weak? It would only prove your stupidity! None of my men expect you to skip along this land as if it were your own. They know their own limitations and damn well know yours as well. No one would think less of you for hiding away from the sun any less than you would think of them for not going into the river. We know what kills us. You are being stubborn and irresponsible!"

Kaoru was in tears now. He could see them leaking from the corners of her eyes to slide down her face to her hair. But he was not done with her yet. "You are to stay in this wagon until we reach our first stop. And you will stay in the wagon when we make way for the King and you will damn well stay in this wagon until we are out of the Fire Lands, do you understand me?"

Kaoru hiccuped. "Yes." She squeaked.

"Good." He barked. He yanked a pillow out from under him and set it under her head before standing, he untied the front flap of the wagon so that air could circulate. The air was hot and dry but a breeze was better than nothing. He crawled out at the front of the wagon, startling the driver before jumping down and marching back to the front of the line. Sano had been petting the horses that pulled the wagon and he broke off and fell into step beside him.

"You had to lay down the law, man. I'm proud of you."

"I feel like a bastard," Kenshin muttered back.

"It's what it takes." Sano countered, hand shoved into his pockets. "I would have roared at the Lady days ago, but it's not my place."

Kenshin glanced at Sano as they reached his horse. "I'm making it your place. I may not always be around. Trips or battles might call me away for weeks or months at a time. I'm counting on you to be my voice with her. Tell her what she needs to hear, even if it hurts her."

Sano bowed his head as Kenshin climbed into the saddle. "Yes, M'lord."

… . . …

Kaoru glanced down at the way her under clothes stuck to her soaked skin. She was completely exposed. Lucky for her no one was around, save her handmaids and the healer, all of them had seen her without her clothes before. But she feared her pregnancy would show. The healer for one would know the signs. Her breasts were already starting to change, the coloring around her nipples were starting to grow large and dark. Quickly she turned to her side and hugged a pillow as if needing comfort after her Lord Husband had his words with her. The healer, if he noticed anything, said nothing as he continued to dunk the cloth into the water and wrung it out on her body, face, and neck.

She wasn't upset with Kenshin. She cried only from the truth of his words. If she was honest with herself, those burning turbulent eyes, the harsh, rough way his voice had sounded stirred feelings deep inside of her. Perhaps she was so used to being the one in charge that it was nice to let go of that control and have someone control her for once.

Nice, only because it was Kenshin, and he was kind and gentle in his control over her. She was not naive enough to not know that there were other men out there who used pain, used mental, physical and emotion torture to control.

He was right. She was stupid and stubborn. Willing to risk what might be the only chance at giving Kenshin a child just so she could prove that she was strong, to prove to herself that she was strong. She wasn't strong, not here. She was the worst sort. This was not about her anymore. This was about Aiga Keep. Keeping it safe for the people who need it the most. The countless hamlets that lived in its shadow, depending on it to keep them safe from the evil that was slowly seeping in. Everyone was certain that the Keep was the dam that was stemming the flow of Drow into the lands. Kaoru knew how to run the Keep. At least she was sure she did. The idea of someone else taking it over scared her more than anything. It was her home, it was her life. It was the hope of everyone in the area.

Kaoru shivered as somehow the healer and handmaids fanned the heat off of her. She fell into exhausted sleep.

… . . …

"Come now Megumi, we all know you're up to something."

Megumi's red lips turned downward as her eyes rolled. "What am I up to, Em?" Megumi asked in a sigh as she tried to walk around him. The hall was empty, everyone was rushing for the midday meal. Classes had that end of the year feel, where the students didn't seem to be paying much attention. Only the Apprentices kept their heads down and the work first and foremost.

"Master Healer Bayle should have never picked you to be Master Apprentice." Ember continued.

Megumi fought against sighing out loud for the second time as she looked over at her fellow Apprentice. Ember was a burning coal in her shoe from the very first day she entered school ten years ago. Classic Fire in looks and temperament. He was well built with sun-touched skin, flaming sandy red hair and murky yellow eyes that looked like dried tree resin. He would have been a good looking young man except he had a way of standing, his hip jutting out to one side and a sneer of a smile that screamed a warning to any sensible person to stay away. At the moment his arms were crossed, putting emphasis on his cocky hip. They had been at each other's throats for so long, neither of them could remember what the first fight had been about.

"No?" Megumi did sigh again, She couldn't help it. The man had been harassing her from the moment she had been named. His harmless banter turning more and more cruel.

"No." Ember reached out and grabbed Megumi by the wrist. The Water fae was forced to step up to him or risk dropping her overly stuffed file of notes. It was heavy and only two hands pressing the folder to her chest felt safe enough to haul it around.

"Em, you let me go right now!" Megumi bit out. Her eyes flashing a storm of emotions. That feeling of power eeked out of him. A fighters Ki, a killer, one who would cause pain for the fun of it. Thoughts of the Fire that raped her engulfed every last corner of her mind and terror started to seep into her soul. No! She was stronger than this. All Fire's felt the same. It didn't mean she was in danger. But her fellow student pulled her against him, his grip on her bruising and scalding hot.

"I bet you did all sort of favors to win yourself that title. Everyone knows Water people are sluts. I bet that's why the old men in charge gave you permission to fuck around, bet they all wanted a taste of you."

Megumi bit down on her tongue, refusing to let the tears show. It wasn't true. She wanted to scream it. They were only taking into account her nature. She wished they hadn't, she wished they ruled her with the same iron fist as everyone else. Changing the rules for her had only made it worse.

He smiled "Isn't that right, Takani?"

"No, you stupid idiot. Now let me go!" She yanked backward but his hold on her was tight.

"What did you do to them to get them to name you? Tell me. Tell me!"

"Emberly!"

Both Ember and Megumi jumped at the bark. The pair of them turned to find one of their teachers standing in the hall. Mrs. Serafine was a woman reaching her elderly years but her eyes were bright and her joints supple. Her hair was graying with streaks of red left. Her skin was wrinkled but clear. She strode over to the pair of them and with a backhanded swing slapped Ember across the face. She then swung forward and slapped him on the other side of the face. Age did nothing to ease the burning a Fire's veins.

"How dare you speak to someone like that. Look at you!" she indicated to the hard grip he had on Megumi's small wrist. "What manner of healer are you?"

Megumi gasped and turned to the Fire man who looked equal amounts horrified and ashamed. He quickly let Megumi go.

"Don't think we haven't noticed your attitude problem." Mrs. Serafine shook a long finger in his face. "You want to spend years in this school and act like that you can march out into the field and join the soldiers, we don't want the likes of you as a healer. Imagine, treating women like that who come to you for care."

All the color drained from Ember's face, the yellow left his eyes. It was as if he morphed into a different person in front of them all. "No, oh no, I'd never treat my patient..." He looked with wild eyes to Megumi. "Never." He noticed the wet look of Megumi's eyes and he shut his mouth and his eyes went downcast. His shoulders hunching forward. "I'm sorry, Megumi."

Megumi swallowed. Ember wasn't a bully. He teased her and she teased him back. They were never nice to each other but never had he hunted her down to cause her grief. He was just a young Fire in a world he was not used to. He was to be a healer, not a fighter. It was against his nature. He was just a thorn in her side. A thorn to a lovely rose.

"It's fine," Megumi muttered.

"No." Ember shook his head. "No, it's not fine. I broke my healer vows."

"Yes, you did." Mrs. Serefine sniffed. "I'm going to inform the Masters and they will think of the proper punishment for you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

His head ducked even lower if that were possible and Megumi suddenly felt sorry. She tried not to, she didn't want to make excuses for him, tried to think of the hurtful things he had just said but it was impossible. She was a Water in the world of Fires. He was Fire, working the profession of a Water. They were both going against their natures.

Megumi hated it. She was sick of it all.

* * *

A/n Me thinks Megumi has had enough. She's been disillusioned, I think. Poor woman.  
And Kaoru, silly girl. I'm glad someone talked some sense into her. I hope this trip goes by quickly for this stubborn thing.

And Aoshi...oh I don't want to be that prisoner right now. Nope nope.

Thank you, everyone, for reading! Reviews are much loved!


	22. Chapter 22

A/n Hello dear readers!  
Quick note: I am still working on my other stories. I've had quite a few ask me about them but as they are Guests, I can't contact you to let you know the deal. Yes, I'm still working on Ugly Prince. That will be explained more when I update that story.  
Yes, I'm working on Loving the Reluctant Alpha. It's going slow and painful but still going. I hope to have at least one chapter good enough to post sometimes soonish.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Corurin loomed in the distance. A shining, bright city. A gem in the drab dessert around it. Kenshin looked worriedly over at his Lady Wife who was sitting on his lap on the horse. He held her tightly as she looked out across the distance.

"Oh," She shielded her eyes with her hand. "It's so pretty. Look at all the bright colors!"

Buildings were painted all colors of the rainbow. Mostly reds, oranges and yellows, but also bright pops of blue, greens and violet and all manor of colors in between. The large amounts of glass windows were what caused the city to shine like a diamond. The morning sun was still low in the sky causing the reflection to be blinding and brilliant. It was beautiful only for the lake it sat on the banks of. To Kenshin, that body of water was the best thing he had seen in weeks. Kaoru needed that water. She needed it now.

With a kick, his horse continued on, the troop following at a good clip. Kaoru had been good and stayed in the wagon for the rest of the trip, but this morning, with the City and the promise of seeing her friend only hours away, he took pity on her pleading eyes. She wanted to see Corurin in all its splendor. Kenshin allowed her only if she was with him where he could watch over her. So in his arms she stayed, her arms wrapped tightly around him as she looked this way and that. Like the curious little child she was.

Finally, they reached the beach of the lake and Silver Oak Academy sat looking grand and overgrown from the massive gardens of healing herbs. Kenshin dismounted and pulled Kaoru into his arms. "Taran!" He called. The young scout was at the bank, letting his horse drink. He rushed over to Kenshin's side. And bowed low.

"Yes, M'Lord?"

"Go into the Acadamy and find the Apprentice name Megumi Takani. She is a friend of Lady Kaoru and a great healer. Ask her to come if she can, we will be right here."

The boy bowed again and with swift feet, bolted across the small dunes of sand and vanished across the flagstone path to the school. Kenshin turned his attention back on his wife. She looked pale and tired but she smiled and it was still just as lovely. "You didn't have to send for her right away," Kaoru said as Kenshin carried her into the water.

"Of course I did. You told me she was a great healer, I want her to look you over." He clutched her tightly to him for a moment in a hug.

"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out in alarm as Kenshin stepped into the lake. "You'll hurt yourself." She struggled to be let down but Kenshin held her tightly.

"Hush. It is not moving water. I'm fine., that I am." The downside was that it wouldn't be much help to her. She could see the handmaidens and the Water soldiers were already in the water. The power transfer was low, hardly a glimmer. But they splashed and played, their happy voices rose up and brought a smile to Kaoru's face.

Kenshin went in up to his hips and slowly lowered Kaoru into the water. It was cool, but not overly so. Like a bath that had been left to grow tepid. Even so, Kaoru closed her eyes as her body sunk under the slight ripples. Lower Kenshin went until even her face was under the water and he could see the soft glow of blue and white. It was so very soft, but something was better than nothing.

… . . ….

Megumi was in the library putting the finishing touches on her paper. The assignment had become quite a tome and she hoped she hadn't overdone it. Sparc sat beside her, looking over to read some of the pages as she assembled them in proper order.

"Megumi this is amazing work. I would like to read it sometime."

"Well, if I'm named as Grand Master Apprentice then it shall be printed as a book." She replied. "You can have your very own copy."

Sparc smiled, his eyes dancing with life she had not seen since she had "fallen ill." "Of course you'll be named, it's pretty much already been said."

"Well." Megumi tipped her head this way and that. "It still needs to be said," she muttered with humbleness.

"Miss Takani."

Megumi looked up to find one of the school's assigned guards at the entrance of the library. "This young man is looking for you."

Megumi blinked and stood as a boy close to his teen years came forward. He was dirty and tired looking but wide eyed at the place around him. "Yes?" Who was this boy? Obviously, he'd been traveling.

"Megumi Takani?" the boy asked, his voice still shrill in youth."

"Yes, that is me."

"I'm with Lord Himura's troop. He's just arrived. He asked me to tell you this and to fetch you to come to the lake if you are able. I believe his Lady Wife, Kaoru needs a healer."

Megumi sat silently for a moment, her mind refusing to wrap around the words. Then after a long moment, she jumped from her chair, nearly tipping it over. "Kaoru Kamiya?" She gasped.

"Begging your pardon, Kaoru Himura. She's married." The boy corrected.

She was here! Had it already been that long? Megumi had lost all track of her days. And she needed a healer? "Oh, goodness." Megumi scrambled with her papers. Kaoru must have suffered injury or perhaps sun poisoning while traveling. Hope blossomed in her chest. Finally, she would get to meet the lovely young Lady of the mysterious Keep with the amazing water. "I need to go." She rushed. Sparc reached out and grabbed Megumi by the hands.

"Go, I'll gather up your papers and you can pick them up when you have time."

Megumi nearly sagged. "Thank you, Sparc."

"Now go, go!" Sparc all but pushed her.

"Yes, take me to her." Megumi turned and followed the boy who nearly bolted at full speed ahead of her. She gathered up the long flowing fabric of her robes in her fists and took off at a run.

… . . ...

Kenshin looked up at the sound of rushing steps. He turned to find his scout all but dragging a young woman by the hand. Kenshin was hit with her beauty. She must have been close to his age. She was slightly taller than himself and she held an air of maturity, knowledge and yet grace and beauty. She had the same Water features as Kaoru, the dark hair, stormy eyes, calming presence. She caught sight of him and nearly dug her heals into the sand to come to a stop. She took a breath.

"Lord Himura, I take it?" She asked in a flat tone. Her face was suddenly a mask but Kenshin had been around Water females enough to know the look in their eyes. She seemed afraid, nervous even. Kenshin glanced around. There was no one other than the troop. The Waters were in the lake and his soldiers were on the beach next to her. Was she afraid of him? Did she know about him?

"Yes, Miss Megumi Takani?"

The woman stole a glance at his men before dipping into a low curtsey. It was odd to see, he was not used to the ways of his homeland anymore. "My Lord." She said softly.

"None of that now, here." He flexed his arms, pulling Kaoru up out of the water.

"Oh! Oh my!" Megumi rushed into the water, robes and all. "Miss Kaoru!"

Kaoru opened her eyes, raised her head and smiled, her arms lifting. "Miss Megumi!"

Megumi all but snatched his wife from his arms and clutched her to her like a long lost relation. Kenshin was surprised, but pleasantly so as the two females laughed and asked questions in excited voices.

Megumi suddenly pulled Kaoru away from her. "Are you well? I was told you needed a healer?" She looked Kaoru over, her hands pushing the wet hair from Kaoru face. "You are pale, but I see you've been sun-burnt."

"She had a touch of sun poisoning on the way here. She's been kept out of the sun these past five days. She's weak and has no appetite. She's been watched over by our own healer." Kenshin rattled off. Megumi clicked her tongue.

"I'm fine, really," Kaoru said, but it was obvious that Megumi was supporting Kaoru or else she would wobble and fall into the water.

"I would still like to give you a look over just to make sure," Megumi said softly.

Kaoru sighed but nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised. This is what you do best." Kaoru smiled.

Megumi returned the smile before looking up at Kenshin. "Have her taken to the hospital." she pointed to the building across from the school. "Take her to the Water section. I'm going to change out of these clothes and I'll meet you there." They turned to leave the water.

Kenshin motioned Sanosuke over. The Earth man pushed away from the wagon he was leaning against and met them at the edge of the water.

"You must be the Healer, Missy is always talkin' about and sendin' water to." Sano drawled to Megumi as he scooped Kaoru easily into his arms.

The Lady Healer blinked in surprise and then smiled at him. "Nice to meet you as well, Earth Man." And with a slight bow of her head, Megumi was off to the dorms.

"Ooo I think she likes me," Sano said with a sly grin down at Kaoru.

Drained, Kaoru leaned her head on Sano's chest yet was able to give him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Don't flirt."

"What? Me?" Sano gasped as he turned to follow Kenshin.

"Yes, you," Kenshin said over his shoulder. Then added, "At least wait until after the woman has had a chance to look Kaoru over, then you can distract her all you want."

Kaoru huffed. "No, don't make things hard for Megumi. She's taken a vow of celibacy."

Both men froze and Kenshin turned wide eyes at Kaoru.

"But, you don't know any of this." Kaoru muttered, "Don't breath a word."

"I swear." Both men said at once.

"But why?" Sano asked as they continued their trip.

"The school had strict rules about relations without marriage. They made exceptions for Megumi but she refused to be treated any different." Kaoru said in a low tone.

"But Missy, Megumi looks older than you. How is it she can survive such a drain on her nature?"

"She can't," Kenshin muttered. "It'll only be a matter of time before she must do what her nature tells her to." He glanced over at his Wife and best friend. "She should take the exception. Should have years ago."

"But Megumi wants to graduate from here as any Fire would." Kaoru protested. "She doesn't like the idea that she was treated differently to hang over her."

Kenshin nodded. It was still a bad idea on the Healer's part, but she knew what she was doing, she looked healthy, if a bit tired and stressed. But it was the end of her schooling, graduation was near and he was sure every other student here had the same look on their face.

"Anyways, Shhh." Kaoru hissed as they came up on the large building, and people were coming and going.

It was much like any place of healing for the Fire kind. Kenshin looked over at the wall of glass windows. Beds were pushed to the glass to allow the sick to absorb power and energy from the all giving Sun. It was a far cry from the damp, dark tunnels that ran with clear water back at the Keep. But the Sun would only further harm Kaoru. So he quickly ushered Sano inside and followed directions to a more suitable place for Kaoru.

The Water section was very small, maybe only three beds. Obviously, Water types here were rare. Their care in the Fire Lands was still a very new concept. It was darker, the windows were small and higher up on the wall. There was a strange gutter built into the side of the walls that allowed water to flow all around. It looked strange, but the sound of running water was soothing, even to Kenshin. He could already see Kaoru start to fall asleep as Sanosuke tucked her into a bed. She looked so drained, he was glad that she was able to find even a little bit of comfort in the ward. Sano excused himself, pulled the curtain shut to create a private space and stood guard on the other side.

Kenshin found himself sitting in a small wooden chair beside Kaoru's bed. She turned her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to marry me."

"Oro?" Kenshin's lips pulled downward. "What is this?"

"I see you now, in your home land. You seem so strong, so different?"

Kenshin thought back to his less than gentle manner with her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." He reached out and took her hand.

Kaoru smiled again. "No, you didn't frighten me. I only realized my own weakness. I see now why your people follow the strong. I wish I was the strong wife you need."

Kenshin looked away. Some strange emotion threatened to close his throat. "Kaoru you weathered the storm of your father's illness, the welcomed invasion of my people into your place of healing. You delt with your father's death and running the Keep all on your own. You jumped in to help a stranger fight some Drow. And now you're throwing yourself into a land most hostile and unwelcoming to you. I don't know how you couldn't be strong. Look at all you've done and are doing."

"Ahem." Megumi cleared her throat quietly as she pulled back the curtain. Sano could be seen with his hands behind his back, pacing a few strides away, apparently trying to give them privacy. She kept the curtain open and looked over at him.

"I'll take care of her now, you can go back to your men and get them settled." She said. Her tone was kind and gentle but it was obvious her words were not open for argument. Kenshin knew a Master Healer when he heard one, and she was right up there with them. He gave a nod and gave Kaoru's hand onc last squeeze before getting to his feet, setting a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

He paused as he passed Megumi. She was taller than he thought and had to look up at her face. "I'll leave Sano here all the same." He said in a kind but firm voice. "If you need anything, anything at all, he's your man."

The Water fae's eyes flickered over to there the fighter was standing, looking out a window. "Understood," Megumi said.

Kenshin gave a curt nod and walked away.

… . . …

Megumi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She watched the back of Lord Himura's head as he vanished down the hallway. A few feet away the Earth man stood as still as a tree. Rock steady and yet alive. Megumi pulled the curtain shut, blocking his image from view. She sat in the wooden chair and took Kaoru's hand in both of hers. "I hope you don't mind that I over heard some of your conversation." Megumi started. "I must say that I've never heard a Fire Man speak in such a way. He's very gentle with you, isn't he?"

Kaoru nodded and sighed. "Oh yes."

Megumi let herself have a moment to sigh as well and think back to Sparc and the gentle way he handled her. They all had it in them to be bloodthirsty and cruel but he was different than the rest. And now this Kenshin Himura, and the way he spoke reminded her so much of Sparc. She closed her eyes and gave her head a strong shake before getting on her feet and bending over Kaoru to press her fingers firmly on her neck, feeling for the glands there. No swelling, that was good.

"Tell me about your trip," Megumi asked as she continued her examinations.

"Oh! Where to begin, Megumi. You've no idea the adventure I've been on."

… . . …

Sano could only stare out the window for so long before he had memorized every detail about the herb garden it overlooked. He easily named off every herb he could see, as well as a rouge weed or two. He could tell that the basil in the third plot over was getting too much water and not enough manure. He saw that the rosehips were large and doing well despite the heat. And various other little details that only an Earth fae like himself would seem to notice or care about. But all too soon the details were accounted for and he was stuck with how to distract himself from the female conversations going on behind the curtain a few long steps away.

Miss Megumi was indeed a siren. At first sight of her, he had to open his mouth and let his Earth blood show. Strange, he had never felt such a strong reaction to someone other than certain other Earth females. Water women were lovely too, but there was something about his own kind that got his blood pooling in the second brain in his pants. And yet this Water female nearly had hm in full hard-on. All she said was one little sentience and he was all bothered.

"Excuse me, Sanosuke, is it?"

The Earth man turned at once. It was as though his thoughts brought the woman to him. She closed the curtain behind her and approached him.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I'm a Healer, not a Lady," Megumi said with amusement as she fished around in the folds of her robes.

Sano cursed his Earth blood.

She pulled her hand from her robes and held out a silver key. "This key is to my room in the dorm across from here. Would you go to my room and bring one of the bottles of water that Kaoru sent from the Keep? I'm certain it will help her far more than the sad land locked lake."

Sano palmed the key. "Will do, Lady Healer." His mind was a blank slate board. He couldn't think of anything other than her red lips as they moved.

Megumi smiled as if knowing his thoughts and told him her room number before returning to Kaoru's side.

Sano left the hospital and paused at the full force of the sun's rays. He tipped his head up into the light and shut his eyes. He had to pull himself together. It had not been _that_ long from the last time he took a bed-mate. _Pull it together man, it's just a pretty femal_ _e._ He chastised himself before continuing on his mission.

… . . …

"There, now that we're alone, we can talk," Megumi stated as she sat back beside Kaoru.

"Alone?" Kaoru scooted up in the bed as Megumi set more pillows behind her so she could sit up.

"Yes, I got rid of that Earth man. So we don't have to worry about being overheard."

"Oh, Sano is my guard, he's very good to me, you don't have to worry about him." Kaoru returned as she settled back.

"Yes, but I prefer to err on the side of caution." Megumi clicked her tongue. "Now tell me, does your husband treat you well?"

Kaoru was taken aback by the intense look in Megumi's eyes and the strength of her grip on her hands. "Well, yes, he treats me very well."

"You can trust me, Kaoru. You're my friend, the only other Water friend I have. Does this Fire Man treat you as kindly as he speaks to you? Has he harmed you in any way? With words when no one is around? Has he hit you, or forced sex on you?"

Rape? The very thought chilled Kaoru to the soul. It was a terrible nightmare to think of one using the healing act in such a violent way.

"No, no never." Kaoru's voice was hoarse as she shook her head. "He's been nothing but kind and gentle with me. He was firm after we entered the Fire lands, but it was for my own health. I was being stupid. Megumi why are you asking me this?" Didn't she see how Kenshin was when they were together? Did she not trust him when there was no one around to witness? Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes confirmed it to Kaoru. She pulled her hand out of Megumi's grasp and took the woman's hands in hers instead. "Kenshin has done nothing to harm me in any way, not ever."

"Even though he's a Fire?" Megumi looked upset that the words left her mouth.

"Even though." Kaoru pressed.

Megumi sighed, sat back in her chair and looked thoughtful, hopeful, even wistful. All at once. Kaoru's brows knitted together. "Are there no gentle Fire people, even here in the school?"

Megumi blinked and looked down at their clasped hands. "There are not many, even in this school. But there is one. I can see how they are alike." She answered softly. She jerked upright and gave her head a shake. "I apologize for asking such upsetting questions." She smiled warmly at the younger woman. "I just want to make sure you're being treated well and are safe."

"Trust me, Dear Megumi. I'm very safe, and very happy."

… . . …

Megumi was right, of course. Kaoru was very much back to her normal self after drinking down half a bottle of healing water from the Keep. Kenshin found the two females and Sano laughing together at a story Kaoru was telling about the antics of dolphins and their offspring when she was at the sea as a mermaid. Megumi couldn't hear enough about the ocean and life at the Keep. She wondered if one day she would see the vast ocean. Megumi and Sano rose when Kenshin walked in. Kaoru stayed seated on her bed and gave him a smile.

"There you are." She said.

Kenshin looked her over, satisfied with her color and renewed energy. He turned to Megumi. "I didn't know you could perform miracles." He said as Sano helped Kaoru out of bed and she slipped into her shoes. She stood strong, with hardly any shaking in her legs or loss of balance. Her eyes were bright and alert.

"Ha!" Megumi barked and turned away to pick up the half empty glass bottle of clear water. "This is the water from your very own Keep. It worked wonderfully even though it's been in this bottle for many weeks."

Kenshin was impressed. "Will you follow us to the Inn?" He asked the healer and Megumi gratefully agreed to come.

"I'll send the rest of the bottles over to you in the morning," Megumi stated. "A drink or two a day should help with the Sun poisoning."

"Oh, but Megumi, that's for your studies, I can't take it." Kaoru protested. She looked over to Kenshin for support. "We should be fine."

"No, No." Megumi waved her hand, her eyes firmly set on the stone road in front of them. "I'm done with all my studies. I've no need for the water now. All my plants are harvested and being made into medicines anyway." She was a little sad, thinking about the empty pots waiting for her back in her room. "Please take it, you need it more than I do."

Kaoru pouted for a moment but then nodded. "Alright."

Kenshin touched Megumi on the shoulder. "Thank you. That means a great deal to me." He said honestly.

Megumi blinked at the man and gave him a little smile before nodded. "You're welcome. I'm glad to give it back." She turned to Kaoru. "Your help has taught me so much. I feel I have an unfair advantage over my peers now."

"Megumi, how it is you seem so used to this place?" Kaoru asked. "To the heat and the dry? You look so lovely, I fear I'd be like a dried up grape by the time we leave." She muttered. Sano coughed to hide his laugh but Megumi let hers ring out.

"Oh ho ho! No Kaoru, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You do seem rather well adjusted," Kenshin added, curious now. The sun was low in the sky and the heat was starting to ebb away. It was disappointing to him, but he was glad that his lady wife would have a bit of a respite while they walked.

"It wasn't easy at first. I got sun poisoning much of my first year here." Megumi informed. "Then one day, it sort of stopped. Now I only get it if I'm out for hours in the sun, or during a nasty heat wave. I've learned to look for the signs and get inside and drink lots of water before I get to that point."

"That's amazing," Kaoru said. "I don't think I would have survived."

"You would have," Megumi assured. "Water bends to fit." She added softly.

They reached the inn. It was a nice place. Large, which was good, it held all of their men. The trio turned to the lady healer and Kenshin thanked her again.

"It was nice to finally get to meet you." Kaoru took Megumi's hands. "I wish we could stay longer and talk more. But I fear we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Megumi nodded, then frowned slightly. She ducked her head, her hair shifting like a dark curtain to hide her face for a moment before she looked back up and clutched Kaoru's hands in her own. "Take me with you!"

All three of them froze, their jaws going slack.

"N-Now?" Kaoru gasped.

"Yes. Please let me come with you tomorrow."

Kenshin reached out and set and hand on Megumi's arm to draw her attention. Her stormy eyes were wide and flashing. She looked pale, afraid and yet determined all at once. "Miss Megumi, is there a reason why you want to leave so suddenly?" He glanced over at Sano who stood back a step to take in Megumi's body language. Sano was better at reading what people didn't say.

She licked her lips before turning her eyes to Kenshin. "I don't want to be here another day. I thought I would be fine, but now that I've met Kaoru, and you...I know I can't do this any longer. I want to go home to my own lands. I need to get away from this dry, this never ending summer. I need to get away from these people."

Both Kaoru and Kenshin shared a look. A look that only they knew what the other was thinking. Kaoru turned back to her friend. "Yes, yes you can come. But Megumi, you haven't graduated yet."

"I don't care."

"But you worked so hard."

"I'm a good healer, you know that." Megumi protested. "I don't need papers to tell it, I can prove it to you at the Keep."

"Please, Megumi. It's only a few weeks away. I...I would feel horrible for letting you turn your back on something you worked so hard for. For years you worked for this. I don't want you to regret it."

Megumi looked down again, her shoulder lowering before she looked back up. "I'll stay until I graduate." She said, sounding both happy, yet defeated.

Kaoru nearly bounced as she hugged the older woman. "You don't have to come with us. We'll be going deeper into the Fire lands and will be here for some weeks. If you want, after graduation you can go straight to the Keep and make yourself at home." She glanced over at Kenshin who nodded his approval. "I'll write Misao and let her know. Remember Misao from my letters?"

Megumi smiled. It was as if they were seeing her smile for the first time. Her firm eyes turned soft and bright and both Sano and Kenshin marveled at the quickness of her change. "I remember Misao. And yes, you're right. I've been here for years, what's a few more weeks."

"Then it's settled," Kenshin said. "Sano, please take Kaoru inside and see that she eats. I'll be right there."

Kaoru huffed but stood on tip-toes to kiss Megumi on the cheek. "I was hoping you would come to the Keep. We always need Healers, and you are the best one."

Megumi actually felt herself blush. "Not the best one." She said softly and waved as the Earth man pulled Kaoru inside. She turned to Kenshin as he stepped up to her and caught her with his golden eyes.

"Are you in danger?"

Megumi blinked at his change in tone. "What?"

"You wanted to leave in such a hurry and nearly begged my wife." He leveled his eyes on the woman. "If you are in danger you must tell me. I'll send you to the Keep this moment."

Again Megumi found herself without words. Kenshin was a short man, yes, thin and yet his Fire power was such that the force of his Ki pressed and pushed at her own depleted forces. He seemed to grow to tower over her and bulk out like a tree and yet the small man was simply standing there with his firm amber eyes, waiting with no rush to hear her out.

"No, there is no danger." she finally answered.

"Are you certain?"

Megumi nodded. "Mostly certain."

Kenshin eyed her a moment longer and then nodded. "I'll have three guards stay here with you anyways. They will watch over you and take you to the Keep when you've graduated." He was watching her closely and noted the look of panic that flashed in her eyes. Water fae always seemed to expose themselves through their eyes. Kenshin had learned this with Kaoru and it seemed true for Megumi as well. He quickly added. "Kaoru's men, their Water. They would be next to useless to us here anyways. They will be glad to return home." As he suspected, the woman visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, My Lord." Megumi bobbed a curtsy and turned to leave but Kenshin reached out and caught her arm.

"I don't hold anyone in my house to the laws of the Fire people." He informed. "Not any servants, guards, healers, workers or even my own wife. Take the men if you want them." Now the woman was well and truly shocked.

"But, my Lord."

Kenshin jerked his head from side to side. "No. I see the same, sickly drawn look in you as I did my wife. You can not care for others if you do not care for yourself." She looked away from him, clearly torn and embarrassed.

"The Water men are your own people, they are kind and can not force you." He knew he hit a wound when he saw her flinch. Kenshin set his jaw. Something had happened to this woman. She was Kaoru's friend, and what he could see was a kind and educated healer. He would make sure she was safe. "Were you attacked? Raped?"

What color was in that pale skin drained away and he watched the woman sway. Instantly he felt like a braying ass for asking such a question. "Forgive me. That was rude of me to ask." There was a long pause and Kenshin finally broke it. "I'm not like many Fire men."

Megumi's laugh was more like a huff of breath. "No, no you are not." She said so very softly. She turned and finally looked at him. "Thank you, My Lord. I'll take what you said in mind and I'll think seriously about it."

She was pretending his question was never asked. He could respect that. Kenshin smiled to reassure her. "All will be well." He dropped his hold on her arm and bowed to her. "I look forward to having you at the Keep."

Megumi bobbed her curtsy again. "I look forward to having you and Kaoru as my Lord and Lady. I swear I'll do right by the people that come to you in need." And with that, she turned and fled into the coming twilight.

Inside Kenshin took Sano by the side away from Kaoru and his men as they were eating and chatting. "Something happened to that woman," Kenshin stated, crossing his arms, his eyes settling on his wife, so full of energy and life when hours ago she was as weak as a new foal.

Sano nodded. "She's in a lot of pain." He sighed, running his hand across the back of his neck and groaned softly.

"I'm pretty sure it was rape or very nearly," Kenshin said and watched the Earth fae crumble into sorrow and yet his face twisted in rage.

"One thing I don't like about you people." He hissed, not looking at Kenshin. The Red-head didn't take it personally. Earth fae had sex to bond, to create life and heal, to link it to violence was worse than offensive to them, it was blasphemous. Kenshin could see a vein in Sano's forehead start to pulse. A clear sign the man wanted violence. Kenshin would gladly let him have it if the one responsible for Megumi's fear was in their hands. He quickly relayed his plan to leave three Water soldiers with the Healer to escort her back to the Keep. The plan seemed to soothe Sano just a little.

… . . …

"Something terrible happened. Didn't it?" Kaoru wondered as Kenshin settled beside her in bed. The inn was not yet quiet as the men and women drank the warm evening away. But they had an early start in the morning as so they turned in at a time when everyone was just getting relaxed. But that was fine with Kaoru. The happy sounds on the floor below them made her feel comfortable and safe. Kenshin took the moment to look her over, his hand running along her face as if to assure himself she was still well. Had her bout of sun poisoning shaken her husband more than she thought?

"I think so." Kenshin finally said once satisfied. He stretched out beside her pressing his body along her's. She could feel the ever-present heat of his blood. She had long ago found it comforting rather than uncomfortable and she sighed as she relaxed against him.

"I hope she is well," Kaoru muttered. There was a long pause and Kaoru was already starting to drift when Kenshin spoke. It was a low rumbling she felt more than heard as she had her ear against his chest.

"I think she was attacked," Kenshin said carefully.

Kaoru lifted her head and set her chin on his chest, her fingertips running over the sparse smattering of crimson hair. "Do you think she's safe?" Kaoru gasped.

"Shh." Kenshin pulled her to lay back down. "I already asked her. She said she thinks she'll be fine. Even so, I'm leaving some of your men with her to keep an eye on her and to escort her back home."

"Oh, Kenshin." She put her chin on his chest again and smiled. "That's a great idea." He smiled back at her but then his eyes gazed upward at the dark ceiling above them. He looked disturbed. Not something she was used to seeing. She wanted to ask but Kenshin spoke first.

"Sometimes….I hate my own people."

Kaoru jerked her head up. This was something she had never heard him say. He always seemed passionate about his people, about his homeland. She didn't know how she was supposed to answer that. "Because…?" She offered. Did he need to talk about it?

"I think Megumi was raped or very nearly so."

Kaoru flashed back to their conversation in the hospital. Megumi seemed so desperate that Kaoru gave her a straight answer about Kenshin and his treatment of her. "I...think so too." She finally said.

Kenshin looked over at her, lifting his head. "How do you know of such things?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Every female knows about rape, even us lovers the Water and Earth."

Kenshin's face twisted. "It's disgusting, I'm shamed by it."

Kaoru sighed. "Air is capable of rape too." She offered.

"Pish, if they can be bothered to." He muttered. "They hardly seem interested in the act at all, forced or welcomed." He took a deep breath and Kaoru felt him slowly let it out. "Our God, the Father God. Won his bride in a great battle. A prized, strong female who fought him every chance she got. Their battles pounded the earth into tiny particles of sand. Hot desert sand. He raped her until she bore him children. One of which is one of my patron gods. Tohi. A god of creation, the volcano god. He filled his parents battle ground with the plants and animals that can only be found here. Our people believed that children born of rape are destined to be creators. Wise and important. We are not ever dissuaded from the act, that we are not." Kenshin sighed, his hand rubbing on her shoulder as if to try and comfort himself.

"I almost raped a woman once." He confessed.

Kaoru pulled away to look him in the face. "What?"

"Long ago, before I even met you, when I was hardly even a man. My troop returned from battle and we settled at an inn. A shabby, poor, superstitious town inn and the owners had a daughter. He gave her to us. She was already ruined and he hoped for a grandchild from one of us powerful soldiers." He said it as if the word 'powerful' was a nasty taste in his mouth. "We took turns, but when it was my turn, I couldn't. She didn't cry or fight, but she was just a girl perhaps Misao's age and her eyes had such pain. I made excuses. Was teased. Perhaps I was still a boy. I gladly would let them think I was still just a boy with balls not yet dropped if it would keep them from pressing me to take the poor girl. I remember I ran to a dark corner of the horse stalls and vomited up my dinner. My stomach heaved until I cried. I knew then that I wasn't like many Fires. My father told me as much. It runs in the family. He had no stomach for it as well."

Kaoru could only listen in silence as his confession poured from him. He looked angry, upset, ill and disturbed all at once. They flickered across his face. Just a touch of emotion before vanishing. His voice betrayed more. The hissing way he talked about the men, the hard, rough accent of his mother tongue when he reached the parts that were difficult for him to say.

"Even now. Having known the sigh of a woman in pleasure, to see her face, her eyes the way her body moves with yours. I don't understand how a man would rather a woman be in fear and pain and struggle." He looked over at her for the first time since his confession. "I've had other women. Even after we married."

"I know," Kaoru said easily. "It's different for men."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Why, why is it different? Why are women "ruined" and men are "seasoned?"

"Because it's harder to prove. If men could become with child then things would be different."

"That they would be." Kenshin sighed.

"Why do Fire's have such harsh laws about sex outside of marriage if they glorify rape?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Hypocrisy? The old laws struggling against the new laws? Men are expected to control themselves once married. Spread your seed as much as you can until you are forced to sow in one garden forever. The laws are mostly for the aristocracy. No one cares about a ruined poor inn girl. The Viscount's daughter on the other hand, scandalous. Rape is about power, that it is."

Kaoru settled back down beside Kenshin and huffed. "It seems so confusing and unfair." And a bit unsettling to know that it was in their nature to rape. Kenshin was so quick to accept the nature of Water...could she accept his nature? Even though he didn't indulge? "I don't think I can accept this part of your nature." she voiced her thoughts.

"I don't want you to. I never want to do such a thing, ever. It pains me to think that your friend might be a victim. And worse, she's Water. I understand that such an act harms your greatly." He turned and wrapped himself around her. "And now I brought you here, to this place that's so dangerous and unforgiving to you."

"Shhh." Kaoru hushed. Hearing the threat of tears in his voice. She pressed a kiss to his down-turned mouth. "It is something we have to do. And I'm not afraid. I know you'll keep me safe."

… . . …

Megumi was there to see them off early the next morning. No one said a word about Megumi possibly being attacked. Although Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano looked at her a little more closely. Was she really safe? As she had said? Had she suffered greatly at a school full of Fires? There were questions, but no one dared breathe a single one. She looked well if a bit drawn. Kaoru could see what others could see in herself. That sickly feeling, the needy look that her life force gave off. Kaoru could only hope that Megumi would feel comfortable enough to lay with one of her men and start healing herself. Or perhaps she would wait and let the Keep water do that for her. It would only work for so long, but at least it would give Megumi time to heal her fear if that was what she needed.

The two women embraced and Kaoru held her extra tight for a moment before pulling away. "Take care of yourself. I know how draining this must be." Kaoru glanced around Megumi to the shining windows of the school.

"I'll be fine." Megumi returned, the three guards stood a ways away behind her and already she felt a kinship to them. Megumi hadn't met many Water folk, she couldn't wait to sit with them and talk. "Most of my work is done anyways. Now I just wait." Her smiled faded into lips pressing into a thin line. "Are you certain you want to keep traveling into the Fire Lands?"

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin as he stepped away from her side to settle a skittish horse. Sano hurried beside him, setting a hand on the animals and talking to it in hushed tones. "I'll be fine." Kaoru turned back and smiled at Megumi.

"Well, I'm worried, with you expecting."

Kaoru felt icy cold as for one horrifying moment her secret was out. She must have had a stricken look on her face because Megumi's brows knit together and she set a hand on her arm.

"What was that Miss Megumi?" Kenshin said and he hurried back to their side, the horse, now placated, allowing himself to be saddled.

Kaoru swallowed and shot Megumi a look. It was just a frantic glance but Megumi's face remained worried.

"I said I was worried because you are expecting Drow to be making their move soon."

Kaoru felt like she would be sick with relief. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She had no idea how she was able to school her face into a mask of calm. Megumi dropped her hand as Sano swept Kaoru away and over to the wagon. She shot Megumi a pleading look over her shoulder before letting the man pick her up and set her inside.

… . . …

"How do you know about the Drow making their move?" Kenshin asked.

"It's the Fire Lands. I'm surrounded by people talking battle tactics and strategies. Every breath of an enemy is known, even here in a Healers school." She answered.

"Ah," He should have known that. He gave the guards behind Megumi a nod and they bowed their heads in return and then climbed up on his stallion. "I do not think they would risk coming this far down. They seem the hate the heat of summer and the heat of the desert even more. Farewell Miss Megumi. We'll see you at the Keep."

Kaoru's head popped out from under the wagon as it rolled by. "Bye Megumi!" She waved frantically. "Take care!"

"You take care of yourself, Kaoru!" Megumi called out in a scolding manner before waving after them. The worried look never left her face.

* * *

A/n Well, poor Megumi. She's done with this place and ready to get the heck out.  
Egads, Kaoru's secret was almost out. You didn't think you could hide your condition from a Master Healer, did you Kaoru?

And a little bit of insight from Kenshin. I find it great fun and a challenge to write about these different elements and building each culture. It's my favorite part of world building I think.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


End file.
